My Hot Mama
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.
1. Capítulo 1

**MY HOT MAMA**

**Título:** My Hot Mama/Minha mamãe quente  
**Autora: **addicted-to-romione-bedward**  
Tradutora:** LeiliPattz  
**Beta: **Anna Carolina**  
Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero: **Romance/Família**  
Sinopse:** Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Bella PDV**

Primeira semana no novo ano escolar e já fui chamada para a sala do diretor.

Sinto como se estivesse na escola de novo, apesar de que eu não costumava ser chamada para o escritório.

Tudo que eu queria até uma hora atrás – quando recebi o telefonema da escola – era chegar em casa e relaxar na banheira com um copo de vinho e música suave. Não aconteceu.

É uma segunda-feira, depois de tudo. E segundas-feiras são uma merda.

Eu estaciono meu carro no estacionamento quase vazio e desligo o motor. Quando saio, eu faço a varredura da área e vejo o carro de Edward a algumas vagas da minha. Pelo menos, ele ficou aqui. Ou talvez ele esteja na prisão. Já.

Eu passo a mão pelo meu rosto.

Eu sempre disse a Carlisle para manter um olho em seu filho, pois ele tende a arranjar confusões, mas ele nunca acreditou em mim. Ele costumava dizer que "Edward nunca iria causar problemas" ou "Ele é muito parecido com Esme. Ele é mais como um cordeiro do que um leão."

Sim, certo.

_Coma suas palavras, baby_, eu penso comigo mesma, tristemente.

Se essa merda com Edward tivesse começado após a morte de Carlisle, eu teria totalmente entendido, mas ele vem fazendo isso escondido de seu pai durante anos.

Eu abro a porta da escola e entro.

O inspetor, Jacob, levanta dois dedos para me saudar.

Jesus, eles me conhecem como se eu fosse uma estudante.

Eu aceno de volta e continuo pelo corredor. Meus saltos clicam irritantemente alto no corredor vazio.

Eu paro em frente ao escritório do diretor e respiro fundo, depois bato e entro. No pequeno corredor, antes do escritório, está Shelly, atrás de sua mesa – como sempre. Ela sorri para mim e aponta para a porta atrás dela.

"Ele está esperando por você."

Eu sorrio de volta com força e com um aceno de cabeça, eu vou pela porta. Aaron Volturi está sentado atrás de sua mesa, olhando para alguns arquivos em sua frente.

_Oh, Deus. Espero que ele não queira expulsar o garoto,_ eu pensei preocupada.

"Boa tarde," eu cumprimento.

Sua cabeça levanta e acena enquanto entro. "Boa tarde, Sra. Cullen."

Quando eu entro na sala, eu vejo Edward em uma cadeira perto da porta, olhando para as mãos em seu colo.

"O que você fez agora?" Eu pergunto.

Ele aperta a mandíbula, mas não responde. Quero gritar, mas eu tomo uma respiração profunda, me acalmando.

"Ah, mas responda a sua mãe. É a sua façanha!" Sr. Volturi diz com um sorriso de escárnio.

A cabeça de Edward atira para cima. "Primeiro, ela não é minha mãe! Segundo, eu chutei alguém no refeitório, porque ele estava sentado na minha cadeira. Grande coisa," ele murmura em aborrecimento.

"É uma grande coisa, Sr. Cullen. O garoto em questão acabou visitando a enfermeira!" o diretor diz com autoridade.

"Ele é um maldito maricas. Isso não é minha culpa." Ele dá de ombros.

Eu suspiro alto. "O que faremos sobre isso?" Eu pergunto, olhando para Edward, alertando-o para manter sua boca fechada.

"Bem, ele irá para a detenção pelo resto da semana e pedirá desculpas à Collin Crowley amanhã."

_Crowley, de novo?_ Eu quero estrangular Edward.

O irmão de Collin, Tyler, é alguns anos mais velho e ele sempre foi rival de Edward. Aparentemente, ele estava se vingando, agora que Tyler está fora da escola.

"Eu vou ter certeza de que ele vai fazer isso," eu prometo. "Vamos." Eu pego o braço de Edward e o puxo.

"Da próxima vez, é suspensão!" A voz de Aaron flutua no pequeno corredor fazendo Edward ficar tenso.

Eu estou cansada de colocar algum sentido nele todo o maldito dia.

Quando eu comecei a minha relação com Carlisle, eu nem sabia que ele tinha um filho. Depois conheci o Edward e ele era o mais adorável garoto de 10 anos. Isso foi há 7 anos. Agora, eu quase nem o reconhecia.

"Eu sinto muito," ele murmura, quando fazemos o nosso caminho para fora da escola.

"É melhor sentir. Odeio castigar você. E isso não é como se você fosse me ouvir," eu acrescento, olhando para ele incisivamente.

Seus ouvidos ficam vermelhos e ele olha para os seus pés se arrastando.

"Entre no seu carro. É melhor você me seguir para casa ou você vai estar na mais profunda merda," eu o adverti.

Com um aceno brusco, ele vai para o seu carro e eu para o meu. Ele está constantemente atrás de mim por todo o caminho para casa.

Há apenas 13 anos entre nós e estabelecemos desde o início que ele não me chamaria de mãe, porque, sinceramente, eu não estava pronta para isso com 23 anos e estando perto de sua idade, eu poderia ser sua amiga.

Agora, percebo que foi um erro. Ele realmente não me respeita e não me escuta em tudo – especialmente desde que Carlisle nos deixou. Eu mantenho a culpa pulsando nele por perguntar o que seu pai acharia de seu comportamento, mas o garoto é inteligente e ele sempre tem um retorno. Papo mole.

Eu não percebo que cheguei em casa e estacionei na frente da garagem até uma buzina me alertar. Eu abro a porta da garagem e entro.

Entramos na casa e paramos na cozinha. Eu retiro da geladeira uma garrafa de Coca-Cola e Edward pega dois copos. Eu despejo o líquido efervescente neles e encosto no balcão, bebendo do meu copo.

"O que você prometeu antes da escola voltar?" Eu perguntei, inclinando a cabeça.

"Que eu não causaria mais problemas... e que eu vou deixar _Chato_ Collin sozinho."

"Você voltou atrás em sua palavra. Sério, Edward?"

"Não comece com isso, Bella. Certo? Apenas não comece!"

"Então, não me faça brigar com você!" Eu solto.

"Você percebe que se meu pai não tivesse casado com você... você não seria nada para mim?" ele grita, uma veia pulando em sua testa.

"Mas ele casou!" Eu grito de volta, empurrando para trás as lágrimas que ameaçam transbordar. "E você tem que me escutar até que você fique maior de idade."

"Eu mal posso esperar por isso e poder encontrar um bom advogado! Você estaria fora da minha vida e sem nada porque você sabe o que? Meu pai deixou tudo para _mim_! Eu vi aquela merda!"

Eu pisco as lágrimas. Eu sei que ele está errado, porque eu falei com o advogado. É verdade, Edward tem mais do que eu, mas eu tenho a empresa e algum dinheiro, incluindo o meu carro e a casa em Cayman.

"Seja o que for," Eu murmuro, batendo o copo no balcão e marchando para fora da cozinha.

"Oh, isso é tão inteligente vindo de uma contadora de 30 anos!" Edward grita zombando de mim. "Você conhecerá a minha misericórdia quando eu completar dezoito anos."

Eu me recuso a permitir que um adolescente malcriado seja a causa das minhas lágrimas, mas é impossível. Suas palavras doem tanto.

Eu limpo meu rosto e entro no banheiro interligado para preparar meu banho muito necessário. Enquanto a banheira enche de água, eu vou para a cozinha atrás de um pouco de vinho.

Edward desapareceu e eu tenho uma sensação incômoda de que ele saiu de casa. Uma verificação rápida da garagem mostra que seu carro não está ali. Eu aperto as minhas mãos, mas me recuso a deixá-lo me atingir.

Uma vez de volta ao meu banheiro, eu tiro o meu vestido preto e afundo na água quente. Eu relaxo na banheira, deixando minha cabeça cair para trás e estico meus pés.

_Ah, paraíso._

Eu preciso de alguma música. Felizmente eu mantenho o controle remoto aqui. Após um clique, a música suave derrama do meu quarto e dou um gole do meu copo.

Esta é a única vez que realmente posso me separar de tudo e fingir que minha vida é perfeita.

Enquanto relaxo, penso em como conheci o pai de Edward, Carlisle. Eu nunca pensei que iria acontecer comigo – me apaixonar por um cara mais velho, casado. A vida joga onde ela quer e eu sempre me senti como uma bola de ping pong, especialmente nos últimos tempos.

_Recém-saída da faculdade e ainda indo para uma entrevista de emprego. Jurei a mim mesma que pararia de ser tão malditamente exigente e aceitaria qualquer coisa – mesmo que eu não fizesse o que estudei em primeiro lugar._

_Mas, então, o Sr. Cullen, do Centro Médico Cullen, ligou e perguntou se eu ainda estava disponível porque ele está na extrema necessidade de um contador. Eu quase gritei um 'sim' e disse a ele que estaria lá em meia hora._

_Meu plano não deu certo quando eu fiquei presa no tráfego e terminou meia hora mais tarde do que eu prometi._

_Uma vez que cheguei ao desejado Centro Médico, eu liguei para que ele soubesse da minha chegada._

_Cinco minutos depois, um homem alto e loiro vestido com um terno alinhado, se aproxima da área de espera. Ele fala com uma das enfermeiras, então sua cabeça se vira para mim e eu percebo que é o gerente._

_Caramba!_

_Ele se aproxima de mim com um sorriso no rosto._

_"Senhorita Swan?" ele pergunta timidamente e meu rosto queima de vergonha quando sinto uma piscina de prazer molhando a minha calcinha. Sua voz... meu Deus._

_"S-sim," eu gaguejo._

_Ele estende sua mão. "Nós conversamos por telefone. Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen."_

_Eu toco minha mão suada na sua fria e eu me sinto fraca._

_Jesus. Eu preciso me recompor._

_"Bell– Isabella Swan," digo-lhe, corando um pouco mais._

_"Vamos discutir isso no meu escritório," ele oferece, soltando sua mão e se virando, esperando que eu o seguisse._

_No segundo que a porta de seu escritório se fecha atrás de nós, eu tento organizar meus pensamentos para ser capaz de responder a cada pergunta que ele possa fazer._

_Eu não deveria ter me preocupado porque a entrevista é pouco convencional. Eu aposto que nunca fiz nada parecido em qualquer outra situação. Mas ele dá esse clima... E eu não posso dizer não._

_Antes de saber o que está acontecendo, eu estou inclinada sobre a mesa._

_Nós não falamos._

_Nunca foi assim._

_Ninguém nunca me fez sentir como ele faz._

_Quando recuperamos o fôlego, muito mais tarde, ele tenta pedir desculpas e diz que entende se eu não quiser entrar em sua clínica novamente por causa de seu comportamento atroz – suas palavras._

_Eu digo a ele que ainda quero o trabalho._

_E o resto, como dizem, é história._

_Minha mesa é no mesmo escritório que o seu – muito convencional para atividades extracurriculares._

_Apenas dois meses depois, na festa de Natal, posso aprender mais sobre ele._

_Eu conheço a sua esposa._

_Eu não atendo a qualquer uma de suas ligações durante todo o feriado e planejo me demitir assim que voltar ao trabalho após o Ano Novo. Meu plano falha quando Carlisle aparece em minha porta na véspera do Ano Novo. Ele explica que ele está separado de Esme e que ela ainda gosta de se apresentar como sua esposa. Ele me diz que o divórcio será finalizado na primavera e que espera ganhar a custódia do seu filho. Toda a informação faz minha cabeça girar._

_Quando fevereiro chega eu conheço seu filho. Ele vem para a clínica e Carlisle fica irritado. Acontece que Esme se esqueceu de pegá-lo na escola e a mãe de um amigo o trouxe até aqui. Isso resolve com quem Edward vai ficar quando o divórcio terminar._

_Edward fica no escritório com a gente, fazendo lição de casa, olhando frequentemente para mim. Acho isso divertido e quando Carlisle pega meus olhar, nós compartilhamos um sorriso. Seu filho é o garoto de 10 anos mais bonito que eu já vi. E com o tempo, nós nos aproximamos. Ele acaba passando mais e mais noites na casa de seu pai, e nunca pergunta por que eu estou lá – porque depois da visita de Carlisle no Ano Novo, fui morar com ele._

Um barulho de batida forte me tira das minhas memórias.

Certo.

Edward não é mais aquele doce menino obediente.

Eu rapidamente me lavo e depois me seco antes de envolver um robe de veludo em volta do meu corpo – bem a tempo da porta do meu quarto bater na parede.

Edward para em seu caminho, quase esquecendo por que ele está aqui. Quase.

Parece que demoram horas antes de ele tirar os olhos de minhas pernas expostas e encontrar os meus.

"Escute, eu sinto muito por mais cedo," ele murmura, desviando os olhos.

Eu suspiro alto. "É inútil te pedir para nunca fazer isso novamente. Fazemos isso toda vez que nós brigamos," eu sussurro.

Ele engole alto e dá um passo pequeno, hesitante, em direção a mim. "Realmente, eu não deveria ter... Eu sinto falta dele, também."

Eu fecho meus olhos bloqueando minhas lágrimas que caem depois de abri-los para ver Edward a apenas alguns centímetros de mim, olhando incômodo. Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dele e o abraço com força.

"Desculpe," ele repete no meu cabelo, me apertando.

"Podemos falar sobre o que está acontecendo com você?" Pergunto, levando-o para a cama. "É preocupante para mim, Edward." Me sento com ele ao meu lado.

"Não sei. Acho que começou... quando..." Seus olhos marejados encontram os meus. "Quando eles descobriram a minha mãe morta... então o meu pai morreu tão de repente e..." Ele aperta a sua mão nos seus olhos. "Merda, eu não dei a devida importância."

Eu acaricio seu cabelo e pressiono a sua cabeça no meu ombro. "Eu nunca soube que você se sentia assim quanto a Esme," Eu sussurro chocada.

"Sério, Bella. Ruim ou boa, bêbada ou sóbria, sufocando ou indiferente... ela era minha mãe! Eu odiava as poucas horas que eu tinha para passar com ela, mas fiz isso porque eu estava com medo que eles me levassem para longe do meu pai e de você. Então ela foi embora e... porra, eu perdi intermináveis horas quando apenas ficamos ali, sem dizer nada."

"Você sabe, ninguém percebe o que eles têm até perderem algo... ou alguém no seu caso."

"Por favor, não me deixe, Bella. Não ouça a merda que eu digo quando estou chateado... por favor," ele murmura entrecortado. "Você é minha melhor amiga."

Eu suspiro brincalhona. "Então, eu estou no mesmo nível que o Emmett?" Eu o provoco.

Um pequeno sorriso se arrasta no seu rosto. "Bem, não realmente. Duh! Em é meu melhor amigo garoto e você é minha melhor amiga garota. Faz sentido?"

"Talvez." Eu rio e beijo sua testa. "Agora, vá para a cama."

"Você não vai perguntar onde eu estive?" ele pergunta surpreso.

"Melhores amigos, não perguntam. Pais fazem", eu digo solenemente e o observo andar até a porta. "Você sabe o que melhores amigos fazem?"

"Não." Ele franze a testa, voltando a olhar para mim.

"Eles entram no seu carro e verificam a rota do seu GPS."

Sua expressão é impagável.

"Eu sei que você sempre vai para o cemitério quando brigamos," acrescento calmamente. "Agora, vá. Você tem escola amanhã," peço. Já passou das 11 da noite e levarei séculos para acordá-lo de manhã.

Ele franze a testa para mim. "Sim, mamãe," ele debocha e sai do meu quarto.

Eu caio na minha cama e fecho os olhos, adormecendo assim.

* * *

**Fic nova! Espero que vocês gostem dessa história. Ela é bem legal.**

**Agradeço a Carol por betar a fic, foi de tanto ela falar de MHM no twitter que fui atrás da fic lol  
**

**Os PDV são alternados, os capítulos são nesse estilo sem parágrafos grandes, uma leitura rápida e eu vou postar todo o Domingo e Quarta!  
**

**Nos encontramos na quarta, deixe a sua opinião através da review**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Edward PDV**

Eu absolutamente odeio brigar com Bella, mas vale tão fodidamente a pena vê-la toda irritada.

Cristo.

Quanto mais velho eu fico, mais eu vejo a mulher incrível que eu tenho em minha casa e totalmente fora do meu alcance.

É uma situação tão fodida.

Eu puxo meu cabelo enquanto estou deitado na minha cama me perguntando se eu jamais terei uma chance com ela.

Tecnicamente, ela ainda é a mulher do meu pai. Mas ele está morto. E eu estou ficando louco, porque eu não tenho ideia se deitar com minha suposta madrasta seria incesto.

Na parte da manhã, eu disparo quando alguém bate na minha porta.

Cedo pra caralho. Eu arrasto o travesseiro sobre os meus ouvidos e deito de bruços.

Ela é fodidamente insistente.

Eu me pergunto com o que ela está batendo na porta – sua pequena mão não pode fazer tanto barulho. Talvez ela esteja chutando a madeira.

Falando em madeira... Vamos esperar que ela não abra a porta ou se ela abrir, que não vai me vire de costas. Alguém vai saudá-la.

Ungh!

Então eu percebo como está silencioso.

Ela desistiu.

Estou quase dormindo quando o rock alto sai do meu som.

Sento-me rapidamente e caio com a cara no chão.

Não há melhor maneira de acordar do que com a cara sobre a madeira.

"O que diabos há de errado com você?" Eu grito.

Bella está ao lado do meu som sorrindo triunfante. Ela ergue a cabeça para o lado.

"Pensei que você ia gostar de acordar com _German_ _Pussy_." Ela ri entredentes e eu quero estrangulá-la.

Pego o travesseiro da cama e jogo nela. "Vá embora!"

"Eu pensei que você gostasse de Rammstein, por isso está em seu leitor."

"Me deixe dormir!" Eu quase lamento e tento rastejar de volta para a cama, mas ela agarra meu tornozelo e me puxa. Tento libertar minha perna fazendo nós dois cairmos no chão.

Eu amo a Bella insistente. Ela não sai para o trabalho até que eu esteja acordado e comendo.

Esta manhã, ela está mais impetuosa em me acordar do que antes.

Com um pequeno grito, ela se afasta de mim e estreita os olhos. "Leve a sua bunda lá para baixo ou eu vou bater em você!"

Eu explodo em gargalhadas. "Eu adoraria ver isso," a desafio.

Seus olhos castanhos estreitam mais e ela empurra sua mão no meu ombro até que esteja de lado – então bate a palma da mão em minha bunda e eu grito de surpresa.

"Agora, levante-se! Você tem de agir como uma criança petulante todas as manhãs? Você já está velho," ela bufa.

"Você está pervertida está manhã," eu brinco e sento.

Eu finalmente arrasto a minha bunda descendo as escadas para a cozinha. Minha tigela de cereal está preparada como sempre.

Bella vai se vestir para o trabalho, enquanto eu como meu cereal com leite e mando mensagem para o Emmett.

**Vc tá acordado? –E **

**Agora eu estou. Que porra cara? –Em **

**Hahaha! Entre para o clube dos que madrugam! –E**

**Vc vai ver –Em**

**Ouch. Estou com medo –E**

É tão divertido irritar Emmett.

Quando Bella aparece na cozinha, eu percebo que deveria ir para o chuveiro agora. E porra, ela parece pecaminosa em seu vestido e os saltos foda-me. Eu ficaria feliz em fodê-la. Em cada superfície disponível.

Eu rapidamente subo as escadas para escapar de mais repreensão e para esconder o grande problema na minha calça.

Porra, essa mulher.

Sob o ritmo da água, eu me agarro e acaricio lentamente, fechando os olhos e imaginando ela no chuveiro comigo.

Tento imaginá-la de joelhos enquanto a alimento com meu pau pulsante, mas ela não se parece com o tipo submissa. Aposto que ela é uma leoa na cama. Então eu rapidamente a imagino de frente para a parede, com as mãos espalmadas contra o azulejo enquanto eu mergulho na sua boceta mais e mais por trás. Ela adora e pede por mais. Ela está tão fodidamente apertada e ela começa a gritar meu nome.

Eu fodo meu punho, apertando os olhos e respirando pesadamente.

"EDWARD!" Bella grita do outro lado da cortina – a cortina, porra... Nem mesmo da maldita porta.

Eu gozo em toda a parede, mordendo meu lábio para não choramingar.

"Por que diabos você está levando tanto tempo? Pensei que você estava doente," acrescenta ela suavemente.

"Sai daqui!" Eu sibilo, colocando minha cabeça para fora da cortina. "Agora!" Eu estalo, quando ela não se move.

"Porque eu sou melhor sua melhor amiga garota-" Seus lábios se contorcem. "-você não tem permissão para usar tais palavras grosseiras comigo. Ou mandar em mim!"

Ela marcha para fora do banheiro e minha sessão de punheta foi em vão.

Eu estou duro por mais uma vez ter assistido Bella Mandona em pleno vigor.

Eu encaro meu pau enquanto pego a toalha da prateleira e me seco rapidamente.

É difícil me vestir, mas eu consigo arrumar o meu pau no jeans. Eu só preciso ficar limpo de Bella e assim ele vai embora.

Não é o meu dia de sorte, porque ela está me esperando na cozinha com meu almoço para a escola. Eu prefiro o sanduíche que ela faz a comida insalubre que a cafeteria nos alimenta.

"Aqui está," ela diz suavemente, entregando-me o saco plástico. "E lembre-se, você prometeu se desculpar com o Collin. Vou saber se você não fizer isso."

"Porque você é uma louca," murmuro baixinho.

Ela verifica o relógio, então sorri para mim. "Eu tenho tempo para outra surra suave."

Eu faço uma carranca para ela e coloco o sanduíche em minha bolsa. "Tchau, Bella."

"Tchau! Tenha um bom dia!"

No segundo em que parei no estacionamento na escola, eu saio e encontro com o Chato Collin. Ele me olha com cautela, mas eu reviro os olhos e parao na frente dele, elevando sobre seu corpo pequeno.

"Eu tive um dia ruim ontem. Mas, para o seu conhecimento... você nunca deve se sentar na minha cadeira... ou ficar no meu caminho," acrescento, estreitando os olhos para ele.

"Tudo bem. Certo. Desculpe."

Jesus. Ele é patético.

Viro-me e aceno para ele com desdém antes de ir para o carro de Emmett. Ele está me observando chocado.

"Bom dia, cara. Isso..." Eu jogo meu polegar sobre meu ombro em direção ao Chato Collin. "Eu tive que pedir desculpas. Eu realmente não o fiz. Eu meio que avisei." Eu rir.

"Será que eles chamaram a Bella?" ele pergunta chocado.

"Sim. Fodido Volturi," murmuro. "Me dá um cigarro."

"Ainda com medo de comprar o seu próprio? Você é tão pau mandado!"

"Eu não sou! Ela provavelmente arrancaria o meu couro cabeludo. Prefiro o meu cabelo na minha cabeça," eu indico.

"Sim, com certeza." Ele ri e coloca um cigarro na minha mão junto com um isqueiro.

Nós fumamos lentamente, ignorando o toque do sinal. Há tempo até que a vaca velha entre para a aula.

"Então... meus pais estarão fora no fim de semana," Emmett me diz, sorrindo.

"Festa na sua casa?" Eu verifico.

"Eu estava realmente pensando que poderíamos relaxar. Sozinhos."

"Você, eu e um monte de jogos de Wii? Estou dentro," eu digo rapidamente.

"Legal. Vou tentar pegar algo do material pesado," ele sussurra, apagando o cigarro queimado com a ponta do sapato.

Eu bato o punho com o dele e vou para o meu armário.

A escola se arrasta e eu estou fazendo o meu melhor para manter a calma e não causar mais problemas. Eu odeio detenções pra caralho.

Minha última aula é Educação Física e eu divido com Emmett, mas ele me faz desistir e antes do sinal tocar, estamos fora do estacionamento, dirigindo... para aquele café do outro lado da oficina onde a futura mãe de sua desova trabalha... ou algo assim. Ela não sabe, mas se Em tiver a coragem de convidá-la e ela retribuir seus sentimentos, então ele vai ser um cara feliz.

Estamos aguardando nossa hora, bebendo café e conversando sobre esportes quando ele para e seus olhos se tornam nebulosos.

"Cara!" Eu bato nele debaixo da mesa. "Você está bem?"

"Ela está aqui!" ele responde seus olhos seguindo alguém atrás de mim.

"Quem?" Eu suspiro, virando com medo.

_Por favor, não deixe que seja a Bella._

Suspiro de alívio quando eu vejo a garota da oficina do outro lado da rua.

"Eu vou até ela."

"Não, você não vai! Precisamos estar na escola em dez minutos," digo-lhe com firmeza.

"Para quê? A escola já acabou por hoje!"

Ele se levanta antes que eu possa lembra-lo da minha detenção.

"Faça-me um favor e retire o cabo do motor. Por favor," acrescenta e vai até a garota.

Termino o meu café e vou para o seu carro, fazendo o que ele disse.

Por quê?

Porque eu sou um idiota.

Eu nunca vou chegar à escola em dez minutos a pé, porque Em poderia aparentemente. Ele parece estar encantando as calças – er, macacão – para fora da garota loira.

Eles saem juntos e ele nem sequer olha para mim. Eles vão para o carro e ela aponta para alguma coisa, então parece preocupada com isso. Ele mostra um olhar preocupado – eu posso ver o quão falso é.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, e ele ainda está concentrado em sua pequena conversa, eu lhe mostro o dedo do meio, certo de que ele nem sequer viu, em seguida, corro para a escola.

Chego dez minutos atrasado para a minha detenção e sem fôlego.

Sr. Volturi me faz limpar cada quadro da escola. Felizmente, a maioria deles estão limpos, mas eles não estão brancos... Estão com as cores dos marcadores que escreveram sobre eles. Demoro horas para terminar o trabalho e pelo tempo que eu estou pronto, estou fedendo como um filho da puta.

Bella não está em casa quando eu chego em torno das seis horas.

Depois que eu tomo banho e procuro comida por alguns minutos, eu pego meu telefone e ligo para ela. Ela vai ficar fora até tarde e eu estou autorizado a pedir pizza. Peço duas pizzas, porque eu sei que ela vai estar com fome quando chegar em casa.

Uma vez que o cara chega, eu lhe pago e levo as caixas para a cozinha. Na dela eu coloco um post-it.

_Eu pensei que você estaria com fome._

_Vejo você na parte da manhã._

_Edward._

Eu pego alguns guardanapos junto com a minha caixa e vou para o meu quarto.

* * *

**Então o Edward já é louco pela Bella, já ela ****não parece nutrir sentimentos desse tipo por ele, **o que torna tudo muito mais interessante!

**Morta com a cena dele no chuveiro e ela entra no banheiro, coitado, imagina se ele fala o nome dela na emoção do momento? hahaha  
**

**Fiquei MUITO feliz com as reviews, não imaginei que teriam tantas! Vocês são ótimas. E continuem comentando, que eu volto domingo :)  
**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	3. Capítulo 3

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella PDV**

Chego em casa perto da meia-noite, cansada e faminta.

A pequena clínica não está fazendo tão bem desde que Carlisle morreu, mas eu tento mantê-la viva. Por ele. Eu sei que ele trabalhou muito para construí-la e escolheu seus empregados com cuidado. Seria uma vergonha vê-la indo para o buraco.

Depois de colocar o código do alarme, me arrasto para a cozinha em busca de algo para comer.

Eu não tinha tempo para cozinhar, então as opções eram poucas.

Mas então eu vejo uma caixa de pizza sobre a mesa junto dela, um post-it na tampa.

_Eu pensei que você estaria com fome._

_Vejo você na parte da manhã._

_Edward._

Meu coração contrai com seu gesto. Ele pensou em mim.

Vou agradecer-lhe amanhã fazendo os seus biscoitos favoritos.

Três fatias de pizza mais tarde, eu estou pronta para dormir. Eu coloco meu pijama de cetim e rastejo para a grande cama. Em tais momentos, é impressionante o quanto eu sinto falta de Carlisle. Adormeço agarrada ao seu travesseiro.

Parece que eu apenas adormeci quando uma mão quente aperta e sacode meu ombro.

Eu gemo e enterro mais o meu rosto no travesseiro.

"Bella... são quase sete e meia."

Levo um momento para processar as palavras de Edward, então eu levanto, por pouco não bato na sua cabeça.

"Oh!" Eu murmuro surpresa e deito novamente de costas. Eu ainda estou cansada.

"Ótimo," ele brinca. "Como as mesas viraram... Devo aplicar o mesmo ritual que você usa em mim? Música alta, arrastá-la para fora da cama... talvez uma palmada?" ele brinca, beliscando meu lado.

Ele sabe que eu sinto cócegas, e ele fez isso de propósito, mas eu resisto.

Quando Edward percebe que não teve sucesso, ele cava ambas as mãos em meus lados até que eu estou contorcendo e rindo como louca, lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto.

"Muito melhor," ele sussurra, caindo perto de mim quando está satisfeito.

De repente eu levanto a minha cabeça e olho para o relógio. "Você vai se atrasar..." eu paro de falar quando eu vejo o relógio marcando apenas 7:05. O bastardo sorrateiro mentiu para mim. "Você mentiu!" Eu arfei. "Você roubou meu sono de beleza," acrescento entre risos.

"Pshh! Você não precisa de nenhum," ele murmura com desdém, bocejando alto. "Enquanto você faz o café da manhã, eu vou cochilar."

Eu ainda estou chocada com sua declaração para reagir.

Ele acha que eu sou bonita.

Eu rapidamente balanço a cabeça, pensando que ele está apenas dizendo isso. E sério? Edward é meu enteado levando isso em conta.

Depois de uma rápida visita ao banheiro, eu o arrasto atrás de mim para a cozinha. Ele protesta constantemente até que eu o lembro de que ele estava acordado antes de mim e ele não deve lamentar. Isso o cala.

Enquanto eu faço alguns ovos, Edward senta em uma cadeira e começa a jogar com seu telefone ou Deus sabe o quê. É difícil viver com um adolescente, mas eu me lembro que não muito tempo atrás, eu era igual a ele – talvez um pouco mais respeitosa e estudiosa, mas ainda era uma adolescente impetuosa.

Eu coloco o prato na frente dele e sento em frente a ele com o meu próprio.

"Coma enquanto está quente," eu aconselho e tomo o meu café da manhã.

Não comemos juntos em muito tempo, não tendo os nossos horários compatíveis.

"O que é essa coisa verde? Você sabe que eu odeio pimenta," resmunga.

"Come e cale a boca, não é pimenta. É cebolinha."

"Oh." Ele acena com a cabeça e começa a colocar a comida na boca.

Eu termino metade do meu antes de afastar o prato e assistir Edward limpar o seu.

"Obrigada pela pizza," digo-lhe baixinho.

Ele olha para mim, o canto da boca levantando um pouco. "Pensei que você iria gostar."

"Eu gostei." Concordo com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você quando chegar em casa," eu prometo.

Seus olhos verdes ampliam e brilham. "Sério?"

"Sim, mas meus lábios estão selados." Eu faço um show de trancar meus lábios e jogar a chave por cima do meu ombro.

"Que pena," Edward murmura e então se levanta, zumbindo as pernas da cadeira no chão. "Eu vou me preparar para a escola." E ele se foi.

Eu olho atrás dele, querendo saber como ele está realmente lidando com isso. Precisamos sentar e ter uma conversa séria. As coisas que ele me disse sobre Esme me preocupam. Eu nunca pensei que ele choraria pela perda – ele nunca demonstrou.

Quando Edward desce novamente, muito tempo depois, eu estou vestida com meus moletons confortáveis e uma enorme camisa amarrada ao lado. Eu estou pronta para assar.

Eu liguei para Jasper, meu braço direito, meu melhor amigo e ombro para chorar quando necessário, e lhe disse que estou de folga hoje. Ele aplaudiu, considerando que ele está tentando me dar um dia de folga há meses.

Edward parece surpreendido ao ver minha escolha de roupas, mas não comenta – ele apenas levanta uma sobrancelha para mim. Eu sorrio e lhe entrego o seu sanduíche.

Eu o levo até seu carro, ele acha isso estranho e ainda pergunta se eu estou bem.

"Nunca estive melhor," eu respondo, sorrindo.

"Você tem certeza? Você está agindo de forma estranha," ele insiste.

"Basta entrar no carro e ir para a escola antes que você chegue atrasado. Você não quer mais nenhuma detenção, não é?" Pergunto severamente.

"Não, eu não posso dizer o que eu quero." Ele ri e desliza em seu carro. "Tchau!"

"Tenha um bom dia!" Eu ofereço e fecho a porta de seu carro.

Depois que ele se foi, fui para a cozinha e comecei a preparar os brownies. Quando o primeiro lote está no forno, eu decido limpar um pouco. Eu tenho negligenciado a tarefa doméstica ultimamente.

Estou tão ocupada que, quando Edward retorna, estou surpresa de quão rápido o tempo passou. Durante uma hora, ele alterna entre beijar meu rosto, me agradecendo pelos brownies e comê-los.

Mais tarde, à noite, nos estabelecemos em frente da TV com a pizza de ontem aquecida. Um tour pelos canais e com nada para ver, eu desligo ganhando um olhar confuso de Edward.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Edward," eu digo baixinho. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como abordar o assunto.

"Sinto muito sobre como eu estou agindo com você. Sério." Ele engole em seco. "Eu não quero incomodá-la."

"Eu pensei que nós tínhamos fechado esse assunto," eu digo divertida, batendo em seu joelho. "Isso não é o que eu queria dizer."

"Ah. Então o que?" ele pergunta curioso.

"Não há problema em manter tudo isso guardado dentro de você. Nós precisamos falar sobre os últimos acontecimentos em sua vida."

Seus olhos arregalados olham para mim como se eu estivesse falando em línguas diferentes. "O que aconteceu em minha vida?"

Reviro os olhos.

Não combinava com ele agir estupidamente.

"Eu não tinha ideia de que era assim que você se sentia em relação à Esme. Por favor, fale comigo," Eu imploro para ele. "Você não consegue ver, mas está realmente afetado por tudo."

"Pssht! Não vai me mandar para um psiquiatra! Eu estou bem!" Ele quase grita.

"Considere-me a psicóloga. Se você se recusa a falar, eu definitivamente vou chamar alguém. Isso não é saudável – manter toda a tristeza ai dentro," eu digo a ele seriamente.

"O que você quer que eu diga, Bella?" Ele geme, se recostando no sofá e fechando os olhos.

"Bem, você parecia afetado por isso quando conversamos. Eu não tinha ideia do quanto ela significava para você."

"Porra, como não?" ele murmura. "Ela era minha mãe! Eu disse isso. E eu percebi que bem... sem contar com você e a vovó louca de Portland, eu estou meio que sozinho no mundo. Isso é muito assustador!" Suas mãos vão para o seu cabelo. "Eu não sei se realmente sinto falta de Esme – por quem ela era. Eu perdi a ideia de ter um pai – alguém para conversar se você precisar de alguma coisa. Eu não posso perguntar a você a mesma merda que eu perguntava a ela ou ao meu pai... embora eu precise." Ele dá de ombros. "Não faz sentido, né?"

"Primeiro, você pode falar uma frase sem xingar?" Eu o repreendo. "Em segundo lugar, você tem que saber que você pode falar comigo sobre o que quiser, eu sei como você se sente – eu estive ai, passei por isso."

"Quantos anos você tinha?" Edward pergunta curiosamente, encontrando meus olhos.

"Vinte e cinco. Tive Carlisle ao meu lado, mas eu não queria ninguém depois que isso aconteceu. Ele me ajudou muito com o apoio moral."

"Percebi." Edward concorda. "Os dois?" acrescenta ele calmamente.

"Hein?" Eu franzo a testa.

"Ambos os seus pais?" ele esclarece.

"Oh, eu tinha cerca de cinco anos quando perdi a minha mãe. Então éramos apenas Charlie e eu até que me mudei para ir para a faculdade," eu explico. "Ele era tudo o que eu tinha."

"Sim, bem... você tinha o meu pai para ajudá-la," murmura Edward amargamente.

"E você tem a mim," eu sussurro, me aproximando e envolvendo meus braços em torno dele.

"Não!" ele grita, levantando-se. Suas mãos fechadas ao lado do corpo, então ele corre até as escadas.

Eu quero ir atrás dele, mas sei que ele precisa ficar sozinho.

Garotos...

Eu gostaria que ele entendesse que não há problema em chorar. Eu não vou julgá-lo.

Pelo resto da noite, eu lavo os pratos, coloco uma folha de plástico sobre os biscoitos, tomo um banho em seguida, finalmente. Depois que bastante tempo passa, eu decido verificar Edward.

Está silencioso, então eu espero que ele não tenha saído enquanto estava ocupada no banheiro.

Abro a porta de seu quarto, vejo que está escuro. Ele está na cama, dormindo. Só para ter certeza que ele está realmente lá, eu sento calmamente ao seu lado e espreito debaixo do cobertor.

Ele está lá – enrolado, um lenço de papel amassado na mão e uma dúzia de outros ao lado de seu travesseiro.

Eu odeio vê-lo sofrendo. Eu gostaria que ele falasse comigo.

Suspirando, eu o cubro de novo, acariciando seus cabelos. Nós sempre fomos próximos, mas desde que ele atingiu a adolescência, ele se tornou distante. Eu sinto falta desse Edward, que costumava vir até mim com tudo o que ele queria saber. Ao longo dos anos, ele se tornou o pequeno irmão que eu sempre quis e nunca teve.

"Bella," ele murmura, virando-se para mim.

Por um segundo, eu acho que ele acordou, mas depois eu percebo que ele ainda está dormindo. Ele poderia sentir que estou aqui?

Eu dou de ombros e vou para o meu quarto.

Na manhã de sexta-feira, Edward me diz que ele vai direto para a casa de Emmett depois da escola.

"E você não pensou em me dizer isso mais cedo?" Eu resmungo, inclinando contra a porta do meu carro.

Nós parecemos ter conversas importantes na garagem.

"Bem, pensei que você ia gostar de saber por que eu não vou estar em casa a tempo."

"Ok, mas eu espero que não tenha qualquer festa."

"Não." Ele revira os olhos. "Só eu e Em. Tchau!"

"Você vem hoje à noite ou é uma coisa fim de semana?" pergunto antes que ele possa fechar a porta do carro.

"O fim de semana todo." Ele sorri, fecha a porta e sai.

Ele provavelmente está escapando de falar mais comigo, embora eu nunca o force. Eu estava esperando por algum tempo de ligação neste fim de semana – como nos velhos bons tempos.

Não vai acontecer, aparentemente.

Quando eu chego no trabalho, todos sentem o meu mau humor e ficam de fora do meu caminho – apenas Jasper está alheio. Ele está falando animadamente sobre o novo equipamento que deve chegar na próxima semana, e então ele me diz sobre o Dr. McLaughlin querendo falar comigo sobre um caso, e mais divagação à la Jasper.

Eu quero uma parede – para bater a minha cabeça contra ela repetidamente.

Como Carl lidava?

Eu aperto meus olhos fechados e me arrasto para o meu escritório, Jasper atrás de mim, ainda falando.

"Cale a boca!" Eu gemo.

"Oh. O que foi?" ele finalmente para com sua diarreia verbal.

"Eu estou cansada. Minha cabeça dói. Tenho que ver o que eles estarão trazendo na próxima semana, para ter certeza que é o que eu pedi, eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de acabar esses meses horríveis com lucros, o que é improvável; Edward não está falando comigo. Mas você compensa," murmuro, caindo na minha cadeira.

"Alguém está de mau humor," Jazz declara. "Você tomou café?"

"Ainda não. Compre um pra mim." Peço-lhe, na esperança de conseguir alguns minutos a sós.

"Certo! Posso enviar McLaughlin para você?"

Eu dou de ombros, deixando minha cabeça cair sobre os meus braços cruzados.

Vai ser um longo dia.

Sextas-feiras não deveriam ser cansativas.

* * *

**O Edward pentelhando a Bella logo cedo haha, eles tem esse relacionamento entre momentos leves e tensão que é entre uma adulta e um adolescente que faz merdas. Mas tem esses momentos sérios, a morte da Esme, mesmo que ela não fosse nada como uma mãe, dói, principalmente porque ele perdeu o pai também. Da uma dó quando ela o encontra com os lenços :( Não gosto de vê-lo sofrendo também :x  
**

**Vocês amando a fic e eu amando os comentários! Continuem assim xD  
**

**Beijos e até quarta  
**

**xx  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Edward PDV**

"Você nunca vai fazer algo sobre isso?" Emmett pergunta, sentando ao meu lado no sofá depois de levar mais uma rodada de cerveja.

"Cara, a sua garota da oficina..." Eu passo a mão pelo meu rosto. "Foi fácil para você fazer isso. E eu estou feliz que você finalmente teve a porra da coragem de convidá-la para sair, mas não é o mesmo comigo."

"Bem, tecnicamente é ainda mais fácil. Vocês vivem sob o mesmo teto." Ele ri.

Eu nunca deveria ter admitido a ele que eu pensava que Bella era sexy.

"Emmett, por favor," eu gemo, abaixando minha última cerveja. Eu pego a garrafa de novo e apenas seguro, olhando para ela, mas não vendo realmente.

"Quão difícil pode ser? Quero dizer, você não tem que ir e perguntar a ela. Isso seria estúpido, mas faça… sutilmente."

Eu bufo, abrindo a garrafa. "Sutilmente? Como você mesmo conhece essa palavra?"

"Cala a boca, cara! Me escute. Preste atenção no que ela gosta... como cantores e atores e essa merda. Se ela é para os mais jovens, então você tem uma chance."

"Já posso dizer que ela é de homens mais velhos," Eu resmungo. "Lembre-se, meu pai era quase dez anos mais velho do que ela."

Emmett coça a cabeça. "Ainda assim, faça o que eu disse. Você nunca sabe."

"Em, ela nunca fez nada para sugerir que ela está mesmo remotamente atraída por mim. Vamos fechar este assunto sobre Bella." Eu suspiro e esfrego os olhos. "Me conte sobre o seu encontro."

Ele sorri largamente, colocando os pés sobre a mesa de café e encostado no braço do sofá. "Foi incrível!"

"Sério? O que ela estava fazendo lá? Será que ela realmente trabalha com os carros?" Pergunto curiosamente.

"SIM! Cara, ela é fodidamente fantástica! Ela sabe sobre carros!"

"Huh."

"Rose está na faculdade e ela trabalha lá, porque ela quer, o que também ajuda com o salário do seu estúdio. Seu sonho é abrir uma loja de restauração de carros antigos."

Ele continua falando sobre ela até que minha cabeça está latejando. O cara está caidinho.

Mas eu não sou ninguém para julgar. É estranho o suficiente que eu tenha parado de olhar para as garotas da minha turma – totalmente culpa de Bella.

Foda-se, ela é tudo o que eu penso. O tempo todo.

Com o passar da noite, nós começamos a jogar algum jogo de carro que eu realmente não estava focando, assim, perdi terrivelmente.

Passamos um fim de semana incrível juntos, bebendo cerveja, comendo pizza e jogando todos os jogos possíveis que ele tinha. É claro, há algum trabalho de casa feito também, mas só um pouco. Eu provavelmente vou fazê-lo antes da aula na segunda-feira.

É meio tarde na noite de domingo e estamos ambos tontos quando meu telefone pula na mesa de café.

Merda.

Bella.

"Oi!" Eu digo, o tão casualmente quanto posso, empurrando Emmett, que está fazendo gestos rudes e mexendo as sobrancelhas.

"Garoto, são 10 da noite! Eu disse para você estar em casa na hora de dormir, no domingo!" ela sussurra.

Super. Ela está com raiva.

"Eu vou ficar aqui, Bella. A casa de Em está mais perto da escola," eu explico, pronunciando as minhas palavras.

Estou tão fodido se ela perceber que eu bebi.

"Edward Cullen, você está bêbado?"

"Não," murmuro.

Estou tonto.

Há uma diferença.

"Eu estou indo te buscar. Basta esperar," ela rosna no telefone, então os sinais sonoros do tom de desligado soam no meu ouvido.

"Ó-timo," eu gemo, inclinando a cabeça contra a parte de trás do sofá.

"O que há de errado?" Em pergunta curiosa.

"Ela está vindo me buscar. Acho que o nosso plano para o filme na próxima semana vai ter que esperar. Aposto um bom dinheiro que ela vai me colocar de castigo ou algo assim."

"Você está falando sério agora? Ela te coloca de castigo?" Ele explode em uma gargalhada. "Minha mãe não faz essa merda desde que eu estava na escola primária."

"Sorte sua," resmungo e levanto. "Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas."

Exatamente quando eu volto com a minha mochila, a campainha toca.

Falando de coordenação.

Eu abro a porta, assim que Emmett aparece no canto, pronto para ver o show.

Bella está olhando para mim – seu cabelo está uma bagunça e ela está vestindo um casaco. Eu posso definitivamente ver algo vermelho e rendado na bainha do casaco. Aposto que ela está com sua camisola aí embaixo.

Porra.

"Oi." Eu tento distraí-la com um sorriso grande.

"Oi, para você também." Ela agarra meu braço e depois acena para Emmett enquanto sou arrastado para o carro dela.

"Uh, meu carro está..."

"Você não vai dirigir!" ela estala, abre a porta do passageiro e me empurra para dentro.

Eu sinto como se estivesse sendo preso, quando sou empurrado para dentro de seu carro pela cabeça. Ela é definitivamente a filha de um policial.

Quando ela fica atrás do volante, eu vejo sua perna e porra. Está nua e com o laço vermelho...

Estou tão fodido.

"Se você beber álcool novamente antes de seu aniversário de 21 anos, eu juro por Deus..." Seus dedos apertam o volante enquanto ela sai com o carro. "E até mesmo pensar em dirigir sob a influência..." ela murmura. "Você é estúpido, Edward?"

"Bem, eu planejava dormir na casa de Em. Como eu vou para a escola amanhã?" Murmuro.

"Vou levá-lo. Depois da escola vai para casa com Emmett e pegue o seu carro. Então direto para casa ou você vai estar na merda."

Concordo com a cabeça, sentindo-me castigado.

Porque é noite e as estradas estão vazias fazemos o caminho de 30 minutos em 21. Espero que ela nunca me acuse de excesso de velocidade, porque eu tenho este passeio como um argumento.

Depois de vinte minutos de tortura de olhar para suas pernas nuas, eu tenho que pensar em coisas horríveis. Meu pau não vai cooperar.

Bella estaciona cantando pneus em frente à garagem.

"Entre logo!" ela diz e desliza para fora do carro.

Acho que Round Dois está prestes a começar.

Ela está na cozinha, andando, quando eu finalmente arrasto a minha bunda para casa.

"Me diz o que diabos tenho que fazer para que você me escute apenas uma vez!" ela diz exasperada. "Me diz!"

"Uh." Eu digo coçando a parte de trás do meu pescoço. "Você sabe... eu quero dizer..." eu limpo a minha garganta.

"Você está bebendo!" ela me acusa. "Ugh, Edward!" Ela esfrega a mão sobre sua bochecha. "Eu tentei dizer ao seu pai que você estava indo pelo caminho errado, mas ele nunca escutou. Eu sei que você está fumando, provocando brigas e matando aulas. Agora você está bebendo demais. Qual é o próximo? Vou ter que salvá-lo da prisão em breve?"

Eu sinto meu sangue escapando. "Você sabe que tenho fumado?" Eu pergunto em voz alta.

Ela ri secamente. "Isso é o que o preocupa?" ela bufa. "Eu lavo a sua roupa... os cigarros fedem. Todas as suas roupas fedem."

Porcaria.

"Eu sinto muito," murmuro, olhando para os meus pés.

"De todas as coisas ruins que você faz, o tabagismo é a menor das minhas preocupações. Se eu ouvir que você bebeu álcool de novo, nós vamos ter uma conversa muito longa." Ela geme. "Se você tivesse começado a fazer isso por causa de Carlisle, eu teria entendido totalmente, mas você estava fazendo isso escondido por pelo menos um ano!" ela grita. Eu posso ver as lágrimas em seus olhos.

Incrível. Estamos de volta para a viagem da culpa.

"Ele te amava tanto que preferiu não ver o hum... hum... desordeiro que você se tornou!"

Eu explodi em gargalhadas. Eu juro que não queria rir, mas a palavra que ela escolheu... porra.

Desordeiro.

Eu tento me controlar, mas não posso.

"O que há de tão engraçado, garoto?" Bella exige, aproximando-se e agarrando meu queixo. "Você acha que isso é engraçado?"

"Não, mas..." Eu rio.

Eu não posso falar... Ela está bem na minha frente... e eu posso ver o seu decote.

Eu posso ver a forma do seu peito esquerdo. Assim com a porra de uma aparência suave e redonda e perfeita.

Eu engulo e tento focalizar em seu rosto. Má jogada. Estou instantaneamente distraído com seus lábios suculentos – eles estão se movendo... formando palavras que eu não estou ouvindo.

"Edward Cullen!" Bella grita me fazendo pular.

"Ow." Seus dedos estão cavando no meu rosto.

"Você está de castigo."

Com isso, ela gira para sua esquerda e desaparece da cozinha deixando uma lufada de seu aroma floral para atrás.

Esfrego minha bochecha direita que dói mais do que a outra, enquanto faço o meu caminho para o meu quarto.

Então, Bella sabe sobre todas as coisas erradas que eu tenho feito. Ela provavelmente disse ao meu pai, mas ele nunca agiu... pensando que eu nunca faria tais coisas. Ele tinha muita fé em mim.

A culpa é de Emmett por eu estar fumando. Ele me ofereceu o meu primeiro cigarro.

Quanto ao Chato Collin... bem, eu culpo o seu irmão e as brigas que ele escolheu ter comigo. Considero isso como retorno.

_O que mais Bella disse?_ Eu medito.

Matar aula. Certo.

Como se ela não tivesse feito isso também. Eu aposto que cada pessoa andando sobre este planeta ignorou aulas por algum motivo.

E sobre beber... isso é algo que ela não deveria saber. Nunca.

Claro que antes de ir para a cama, eu envio uma mensagem de texto a Emmett mostrando que as minhas suposições estavam corretas – eu estou de castigo.

* * *

**O Edward é um adolescente típico com os hormônios fervendo, e ele não consegue olhar para nenhuma garota por causa da Bella. Ela fica doidinha com as coisas que ele faz, me divirto lol**

**Agradeço a todas que estão comentando! Mas tem gente deixando de comentar pois a cada cap ta caindo em 10 reviews, ou seja umas 20 pessoas deixaram de comentar, vamos aparecer gente x)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella PDV**

Eu estive olhando meu monitor pela última hora. Minha cabeça está latejando e eu estou tão cansada que mal consigo manter os olhos abertos.

Este trabalho é mais do que eu esperava. Eu nunca me vi como chefe. Por uma boa razão também.

Como Carlisle fez isso está além de mim...

"Bella!" Jasper invade meu escritório, fechando a porta com força atrás de mim. Ele está branco como um lençol.

"O que há de errado?" Pergunto irritada.

Se ele está aqui para me contar sobre algum drama alheio a mim, eu vou jogá-lo pela janela.

"O paciente do Dr. Felix morreu ontem à noite."

"Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso," eu sussurro. Eu realmente sinto.

O paciente era um homem jovem que veio até nós com uma dor de cabeça no início da semana.

"Espere. Não é só isso," disse Jasper com urgência. "A mãe dele está vindo para cá. Ela está querendo nos processar."

"Merda". Esfrego minha testa. "Onde ela está?"

Há uma batida na porta e eu compartilho um olhar preocupado com Jasper antes que ele abra a porta. A mulher do outro lado parece que está em uma missão para matar todos à vista. Felix está bem próximo a ela.

"Você é a chefe desses incompetentes?" ela grita.

Eu respiro calmante e fico de pé, indo para o lado dela. "Eu comando a clínica, sim. Meu nome é Isabella Cullen." Eu estendo a minha mão.

Ela olha para mim como se eu a tivesse ofendido, mas ela cumprimenta. "Mary Jones."

"Dr. Felix, venha. Vamos sentar e discutir o que aconteceu," eu digo com toda a calma que posso.

Esta mulher é a primeira a criar um caos desde que assumi o cargo de Carlisle. Estou tão fora de mim, embora já o vi lidar com tais situações.

"O que aconteceu?" Sra. Jones troveja. "Ele matou meu filho!" Ela aponta um dedo para Felix.

Eu nunca vi Felix – com quase dois metros de altura – parecendo tão assustado.

"Minha senhora, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu expliquei isso."

"O que aconteceu?" Pergunto a Felix, nem mesmo sabendo por que o pobre garoto morreu.

"Aneurisma."

Eu engulo, respirando pelo nariz. Eu ouvi sobre isso.

"Ele mencionou uma dor de cabeça ultimamente?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

"Sim, mas nós não pensamos muito nisso. Dei alguns comprimidos a ele."

"Ele esteve em situações estressantes?" Félix pergunta.

"Ele é tudo o que eu tenho e entre a faculdade e as provas, ele tem trabalhado horas de noite para me ajudar com dinheiro. Tentei dizer a ele para relaxar..."

Apenas com isso... ela desmorona no chão e começa a chorar. Pelo menos a tempestade passou.

Félix explica em termos comuns o que é um aneurisma e que realmente não poderia fazer nada. A mulher finalmente parece entender que nós não matamos seu filho. Depois de pedir desculpas por suas acusações, ela permite que Felix a leve para fora.

"Pessoas loucas."

Eu pulo, assustada. Me esqueci de Jasper.

"Eu a entendo," eu murmuro. "Edward não é nem mesmo meu... mas o mero pensamento de algo acontecendo com ele..." Eu tremo. Há uma sensação de vazio no meu estômago e meu coração dói com o pensamento de Edward se machucando de alguma forma.

"Falando de Edward. Já se passaram três semanas desde a sua última visita a sua escola." Jasper sorri para mim.

"Shhh!" Eu assobio. "Bata na madeira." Eu olho desconfiada para o telefone na minha mesa.

"Sério, já estamos em novembro. A última chamada foi no início de outubro, porque ele faltou o dia inteiro com seu amigo."

"Jasper!" Eu gemo, apertando os olhos fechados.

O que ele está me lembrando é o primeiro dia depois do castigo terminar. Ele provavelmente estava se rebelando contra mim, mas quando chegou em casa tarde da noite, eu estava na cozinha, pronta para detonar seu rosto. Eu estava zangada e preocupada, por isso, quando ele entrou à meia-noite, eu saltei da cadeira que ocupava nas últimas quatro horas. Edward gritou de surpresa antes do seu corpo esparramar no chão.

"Bella!" Ele exclamou em seguida, sorriu. Ele estava tão bêbado... A razão que eu o tinha colocado de castigo antes.

Certificando-me de que eu teria a atenção dele, ajoelhei-me ao lado dele e pressionei meu joelho dobrado sobre suas coxas. Eu gritei com ele mais do que nunca naquela noite, então o mandei para seu quarto, tomando o seu telefone e as chaves do carro.

Minha punição não durou, infelizmente. No final da semana, Edward pediu-me quase de joelhos para dar as chaves do carro de volta, porque era embaraçoso que eu o levasse para a escola. Eu lhe disse que precisava de um argumento mais forte. E ele tinha um – é claro. Ele me disse que não podia confiar em Emmett para levá-lo para casa porque seu amigo não era seu motorista.

O fala mansa conseguiu o que queria, mais uma vez.

Mas graças a Deus, nós não tivemos outra briga desde então... e nenhuma chamada da escola. Estou tão orgulhosa dele.

"Então, os planos para o Natal?" Jasper pergunta, mudando de assunto.

"Natal?" Eu grito surpresa. "A Ação de Graças não é mais cedo?" Eu o provoquei.

"Sim, bem..." Ele dá de ombros.

"Não, eu não tenho... para nenhum dos dois. Mas cheguei a pensar que como não visitamos a Kitty ainda desde... Sim, nós devemos ir lá." Concordo com a cabeça para mim mesma.

Jasper está rindo alto. "Eu aposto que Edward adoraria isso," ele diz com sarcasmo.

"Ele vai ter que aceitar. Ela é sua avó."

"Bella, eu não entendo por que você quer isso. A mulher o odeia e Edward a odeia. Por que visitá-la de bom grado?"

"Jazz, eu aposto que Carlisle gostaria que o seu filho tivesse um bom relacionamento com sua mãe!"

Ele revira os olhos. "O que eu não daria para estar lá quando você der a notícia."

Ação de Graças com a Kitty vai ser interessante, mas, como Jasper disse, dar a notícia a Edward vai ser ainda mais interessante.

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, eu digo Edward de nossos planos de férias futuras.

"O QUE?" ele ruge, quase deixando cair o prato que ele carrega para a pia.

"Aposto que ela vai adorar ver você," eu digo baixinho.

"Eu vou vomitar," ele murmura.

"Edward, ela é a sua avó!"

"Então o que? Porra, não é como se ela fosse importante para a minha formação. Vamos, Bella. Eu não quero ir para lá... e nem você," resmunga. "Ela sempre diz coisas horríveis sobre você."

"Você não pode ficar com ela por três dias? Ela está velha," eu acrescento, esperando que ele vá entender o que eu estou sugerindo.

"Talvez tenhamos sorte e ela morre antes do feriado."

"Edward!" Eu suspiro. "Por que essa atitude?"

"Você quer que eu passe três dias com a cadela velha? Você está louca? Eu prefiro..."

"Não termine isso!" Eu o ameaço.

"Ficar sozinho com você aqui do que lá," ele sussurra, encontrando meus olhos.

Oh.

Isso é realmente fofo da parte dele.

"Que tal ficar dois dias lá, então" eu levanto a minha voz sobre o protesto barulhento. "-durante o Natal vamos para Aspen?"

Seus olhos brilham e eu quase vejo o menino que eu me apaixonei há tantos anos atrás.

"Promete?" Edward pergunta baixinho.

"Prometo," eu sussurro. "Estamos fazendo isso por ela." Eu vou para o seu lado e seguro seu rosto. O garoto precisa se barbear.

"Mal posso esperar para o Natal," ele diz alegremente, inalando profundamente depois sorrindo para mim.

Eu começo a lavar a louça e para minha surpresa, ele se oferece para ajudar. Aceito sua oferta, silenciosamente perguntando se ele está bem, porque ele nunca oferece uma coisa dessas... de bom grado.

Talvez ele apenas esteja feliz com os planos para o Natal.

"Eu vou para a cama," eu o aviso, depois que terminamos.

"Espere!" Ele agarra meu braço. "Eu posso... é sexta-feira... por favor?"

"Você quer passar a noite com Emmett?" pergunto divertida.

Deveria saber que havia um motivo para seu comportamento fofo.

"Mais ou menos."

"O que significa mais ou menos, Edward?"

"Nós vamos sair... há um show..." ele diz timidamente. "Por favor."

Eu franzo meus lábios. "Só vocês dois?"

"Sim."

"Sem adultos? É um clube?"

Ele engole em seco. "Sim, mas eu juro que não vou beber."

Eu levanto minha sobrancelha. "Como você vai entrar? Não, não responda a isso." Eu rio porque é óbvio que eles têm identidades falsas. "Quem está cantando?"

"KOL," ele murmura.

"Kings of Leon?" Eu exclamo, incapaz de agir como a minha idade.

Nós olhamos um para o outro por um longo tempo antes de eu ter uma ideia.

"Você realmente quer ir?"

"Duh. Posso?"

"Seria estranho se eu for junto?" Pergunto preocupada, mordendo o lábio. "Eu não quero acompanhar você ou algo do tipo. É que eu realmente amo a banda."

"Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem?" Repito surpresa.

"Vai trocar de roupa ou você vem com sua roupa de trabalho? Depressa!" Ele me empurra para subir as escadas. "Vai começar em uma hora!" ele grita atrás de mim.

Aproveito, tomando o banho mais rápido da história, e coloco um jeans que eu não usava há anos e uma camisa preta, antes de aplicar algum rímel. Então eu estou descendo as escadas com minhas botas em minhas mãos.

Enquanto as coloco, no fim da escada, vejo Edward encostado na parede ao lado da porta da frente, mexendo em seu telefone.

"Pronto?" Pergunto ansiosamente.

"Sim."

No carro, ele me diz que Emmett não pode mais ir e eu pergunto se ele ainda quer ir. Ele me olha chocado depois acena, sorrindo.

Vai ser uma noite interessante.

* * *

**O Edward realmente não gosta da avó, que triste... e a Bella toda Fangirling do KOL lol Não confundam o 'apaixonei' da Bella, com apaixonar de romantismo, ela ama o Edward, mas é um amor diferente, pelo menos por enquanto... **

**_Uma pessoa sugeriu_ _que eu postasse os capítulos por metas:_ Só não faço isso, porque a fic ainda está em andamento na original, talvez daqui alguns capítulos eu faça isso, se ela adiantar mais.  
**

**_E outra falou que eu demoro para postar:_ Eu posto duas vezes por semana! Se isso é demorar, não sei o que vocês querem...  
**

**Obrigada por cada review, vocês são demais!  
**

**Continuem comentando ;)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	6. Capítulo 6

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Edward PDV**

Quando Bella se convidou para a minha noite com Emmett, eu sabia que esse seria provavelmente o único momento para tê-la sozinha, então eu mandei uma mensagem que dizia claramente que ele não era bem vindo. Ele respondeu prontamente que realmente tinha esquecido e que estava na casa da sua namorada.

Impressionante.

Eu não tinha certeza se iria ter a coragem de chegar nela, esperando uma noite sem graça pela frente.

Isso não era nada além de ridículo.

Descobri que Bella conhecia o segurança – ele não olhou minha identidade já que eu estava com ela. O que me chocou foi que Bella pediu cerveja para nós. Então, pegamos os melhores lugares e assim a noite começou.

Ela nunca falou tanto quanto hoje. Eu tinha que deixa-la bêbada com mais frequência.

Depois de três cervejas, ela está se inclinando para perto de mim, com a cabeça no meu ombro. Ela está balançando levemente ao ritmo da música, cantarolando a letra.

A mulher sabe cada palavra de cada música. Eu gosto dos caras, mas ela sabe cada merda que apenas um perseguidor saberia. Ela sabe coisas sobre cada irmão, sobre o passado de algumas músicas... Estou espantado.

Eu não tinha ideia de que tenho uma enciclopédia humana por perto.

Agora eles estão tocando uma música que eu sei que eu vou procurar assim que chegar em casa. Eu amo essa porra e não entendo o seu significado, mas é brilhante.

_Eu costumava te ver todos os dias  
Eu costumava te ver todos os dias  
Eu dancei em volta do seu folk e soul  
Eu dancei para a sua maldita alma  
Eu te deixei com o seu nariz sangrando  
E seus dedos do pé se movendo lentamente  
Ahhh tão mundana e incompleta  
Dê-me as minhas calças e me tire desta rua_

_Estou desmaiado no seu jardim  
Estou dentro, não posso sair, tão fraco.  
__Estou dentro, não posso sair, tão fraco._  
Eu me enfiaria no seu corpo  
Eu viria pra sua festa, mas estou fraco.

_Atrás da franja de uma bebedeira de whisky  
Mutilando olhos de gato  
E na decadência do seu nariz sangrando  
Você tenta me arrastar pra sua dança boêmia  
Oh, você pinta meus dedos das mãos e dos pés  
Você deixa seu mamilo perfeito aparecer_

Bella meio que acordou com essa música e ela está quase pulando na cadeira.

E eu estou nada além de fraco.

Ela usar este par de jeans que molda a bunda dela e quando se move ou levanta os braços, a camiseta levanta e me mostra sua perfeita pele leitosa.

Eu termino minha cerveja, tentando ser bom... Eu estou falhando.

Especialmente quando a banda canta Sex on Fire.

Bella se vira e abre um grande sorriso para mim, então eu me vejo em pé, tentando dançar com ela. Eu não sou bom nessa merda.

_A escuridão do beco  
O amanhecer do dia  
A cabeça quando estou dirigindo, estou dirigindo  
Os lábios macios estão abertos  
Suas juntas estão pálidas  
Parece que você está morrendo  
Seu sexo está em chamas  
Consumido pelo que está transpirando  
Quente como uma febre, ossos se tocando  
Eu poderia só sentir o gosto  
Se não é para sempre, se é só por essa noite  
Oh isso ainda é o melhor  
Seu sexo está em chamas_

"Porra," eu respiro enquanto olho Bella. Ela se virou – de costas para mim. Seus braços estão em volta do meu pescoço, a cabeça está jogada para trás, com os olhos meio fechados, a boca aberta, esfregando sua bunda deliciosa tão perto de minha ereção.

Porra, ela está tão bêbada e eu sou um pervertido.

"Talvez devêssemos ir para casa?" Eu me pergunto, com as minhas mãos segurando a sua cintura.

"Eu não me divertia tanto há muito tempo," ela me diz, inclinando a cabeça para que estivesse descansando em meu ombro. "Vamos ficar, pelo menos até que termine." Agora ela está fazendo beicinho.

Injusto pra caralho.

Mas eu não tenho ideia de quanto mais meus hormônios podem aguentar.

_Wow, ela é tão encantadora, oh não  
Wow, ela é tão encantadora, oh não  
Porque ela está sempre me olhando?  
Porque ela está sempre me olhando?  
Wow, ela é tão encantadora, oh não, oh não  
wow, ela rouba meu karma, oh não  
Vende ao fazendeiro, oh não  
Porque ela está sempre me olhando?  
Porque ela está sempre me olhando?  
Wow, ela é tão encantadora, oh não_

Isso que ela é – encantadora.

Agora ela se virou e os nossos rostos estão tão perto... se eu encostar um pouco...

Bella consegue tropeçar no meu pé e eu decido que devemos nos sentar de novo, porque eu provavelmente vou fazer algo que vamos nos arrepender – ela vai se arrepender.

Bebemos uma cerveja e quando é anunciado K.O.L. vai cantar a última música da noite, Bella geme e me surpreende, assobiando alto. Estou aprendendo coisas novas sobre a minha colega de casa.

Quando eu rio, ela olha para mim envergonhada e cora levemente.

_Eu tenho andado por aí sempre menosprezando tudo que vejo  
Faces pintadas, preenchendo lugares que não alcanço  
Você sabe que eu preciso de alguém  
Alguém como você, tudo que você sabe, como você fala  
Amantes incontáveis disfarçados nas ruas  
Você sabe que eu preciso de alguém, você sabe que eu preciso de alguém, alguém como você  
Saio andando pela noite, enquanto você vive, eu vou dormir  
Começando guerras para sacudir o poeta e a batida  
Espero que faça você notar, alguém como eu, vá e deixe isso ir  
Alguém como você (alguém)  
Eu tenho andado por aí, sempre menosprezando tudo que vejo_

Eu não posso...

Assim, tendo minhas chances, eu acendo um cigarro.

Ela me olha chateada, mas não diz nada, apenas canta a letra calmamente... olhando para mim.

Porra.

Quando a banda termina, a música do clube começa a tocar baixinho, mas não fazemos um movimento para sair. Bella dá goles em sua cerveja enquanto eu arrasto o meu cigarro.

"Você tem que parar de fumar," ela comenta quando eu apago o resto do cigarro no cinzeiro.

"Tudo bem," eu concordo, porque eu sei que não é bom.

"Vamos." Ela pega a minha mão, me levando para fora do clube. Uma vez fora, o ar frio meio que me acorda do torpor que eu estive no interior do clube.

A realidade é uma bofetada dolorosa no rosto – Bella nunca poderá ser minha.

"Obrigada por esta noite, Edward." Ela se levanta na ponta dos pés e beija minha bochecha. "Eu me diverti. E eu espero que não tenha feito isso parecer estranho para você."

"Eu me diverti muito", eu respondo, sorrindo. "Você não faz isso parecer estranho."

"Sério?" ela fala lentamente, guiando-me para o carro.

Eu não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia. Nós dois bebemos – com certeza eu bebi uma cerveja... ela bebeu... eu perdi a conta.

"Claro, Bella. Eu posso dirigir?"

Ela me oferece as chaves, mantendo a mão sobre a minha. "Sério? Porque nenhum adolescente em sã consciência gostaria de ser visto com sua mãe... ou figura de uma mãe em um clube."

"Melhor amiga garota," eu a lembro, rindo.

"Oh, isso faz sentido." Ela acena com a cabeça, séria. "Quase esqueci." Ela aponta para o peito me fazendo perceber que ela não está usando uma jaqueta... e está frio lá fora... e seus mamilos estão duros. "Melhor amiga garota." Em seguida, ela ri alto.

"Eu acho que a minha melhor amiga garota está bêbada," eu sussurro divertido, desligando o alarme do carro, em seguida, abro a porta do passageiro.

Uma vez que ela está lá dentro, eu dou a volta e tentando não ser notado, eu ajusto meu pau. Eu deslizo para o banco do motorista e começo a dirigir para casa.

Bella mexe no rádio para mudar a estação até que encontra uma música que ela gosta. Engraçado, é uma musica do Kings of Leon. Em seguida, ela se inclina contra a porta e eu posso sentir seus olhos em mim.

É preocupante, especialmente quando eu sinto os seus dedos no meu antebraço.

_O que diabos ela está fazendo?_

"Você cresceu muito desde que nos conhecemos..."

"Você também," eu digo, mentalmente me chutando.

Ela ri. "Eu vou sentir sua falta quando você for para a faculdade."

"Eu não pretendo me afastar," eu respondo. "Na verdade, eu estou pensando em ir para a UW."

"Sim." Ela boceja alto. "Desculpe. Devemos falar sobre a faculdade. Você está no último ano."

"Outra hora," murmuro.

Ficamos em silêncio até eu parar em um sinal vermelho e virar para ver por que ela tem estado tão tranquila. Espero vê-la dormindo, mas ela está olhando para mim... há algo em seus olhos cor de chocolate. Atrevo-me a pensar em... luxúria.

_Não._

Eu estou errado.

Ela nunca mostrou nenhum sinal de estar remotamente atraída por mim e se ela diz alguma coisa agora, é o álcool falando.

"O que?" Eu sussurro, me sentindo autoconsciente com ela olhando assim para mim.

"Você está muito bonito." Ela ri, mostrando a língua para mim.

Reviro os olhos embora meu pau incha com suas palavras. "Você está muito... bêbada," eu salvo o meu comentário no último momento.

Se eu não estou enganado, ela parece um pouco triste, mas não tenho tempo para pensar muito sobre isso porque a luz fica verde.

Quando finalmente chego em casa, eu a ajudo a tirar suas botas, então a estabilizo pelas escadas até chegar ao seu quarto. Eu quero levá-la até a cama, mas ela balança a cabeça e, para minha surpresa, ela começa a desabotoar sua calça jeans.

Certo, essa é a minha deixa para sair.

Eu troco de roupa e tento me preparar para a noite, mas não pude dormir antes de decidir verificar Bella. Espero que ela não tenha caído ou algo assim – ela está muito bêbada.

Quando dou uma olhada em seu quarto, eu a vejo na cama e quando me aproximo... Eu vejo que ela está com sua camisa preta e calcinhas – o jeans está do lado avesso e jogado no chão junto com seu sutiã roxo.

Porra.

Meus dedos coçam para tirar a roupa do chão e roubá-la.

Ela está dormindo...

Aposto que ela não vai sentir falta deste sutiã em particular, certo?

Eu me curvo e pego o sutiã do chão – está queimando na minha mão.

Quando Bella rola para o lado, murmurando alguma coisa, eu corro para fora de seu quarto.

Porra, eu estou tão duro que não consigo pensar direito. Eu me tranco no meu quarto e esfrego meu pau até que eu gozo tão forte que desmaio, o seu sutiã roxo na minha mão. Eu sou um filho da puta doente, eu sei.

* * *

**Show interessante que serviu pro Edward ficar doido hahaha Bella se solta bêbada, quem vota para o Edward deixar ela bêbada de novo levanta a mão? \o **

**Eu adoro o comentário de vocês, é divertido! Vocês estão realmente gostando e isso me incentiva a traduzir :)  
**

**Volto no domingo!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	7. Capítulo 7

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella PDV**

Puta merda!

Minha cabeça está latejando e eu acho que vou vomitar.

Tem muita luz no meu quarto.

Eu gemo enquanto me sento lentamente.

Quando paro de girar, eu levanto da cama apenas para irritar meu estômago e correr desesperada para o banheiro. Me ajoelho em frente ao vaso e vomito.

Eu nunca mais vou beber.

Oh, merda. Eu aposto que envergonhei o pobre Edward. Eu me sinto horrível.

Quando me sinto humana de novo, eu desço as escadas. Edward está assistindo TV e comendo de um saco de KFC*. Ele para de mastigar e me olha divertido; então inclina o milkshake para me saudar.

_***KFC:**__ é um fast-food que vende frango frito, hamburger, batata frita e etc._

Eu gemo e me afundo ao seu lado, caindo ao lado dele sem a menor cerimônia. Eu roubo algumas das suas batatas fritas.

"Você está bem?" ele sussurra, olhando para mim.

Concordo com a cabeça e deixo minha cabeça cair em seu ombro. Eu não me lembro de muito depois da minha segunda cerveja. Nós dançamos, conversamos... mas eu não me lembro de mais nada.

"Sinto muito, garoto. Eu não bebo muito... ou com frequência. O que eu fiz?" Eu pergunto.

"Nada muito ultrajante,", ele responde, então morde um sanduíche de frango. "Vedae," acrescenta.

"O que?" Eu franzo a testa. "Eu acho que você está velho demais para que eu diga para não falar com a boca cheia." Eu o repreendo.

"Verdade," ele diz alto.

"Então, eu não fiz nada muito vergonhoso?" Eu verifico.

"Não... até que você começou a se despir na minha frente," diz ele calmamente, atirando-me um sorriso enorme.

"O que?" Eu grito. "Eu tirei as minhas roupas... Oh, Deus, eu sinto muito, Edward!"

Aposto que meu rosto está todo vermelho.

"Não se preocupe, eu sai do seu quarto antes que você pudesse mostrar qualquer coisa." Ele pisca.

"O que você estava fazendo no meu quarto?" pergunto.

"Uh, eu estava tendo a certeza de que você estava na cama? Você estava muito bêbada, mas não se preocupe. Foi uma noite agradável."

Eu suspiro pesadamente. "Sim, isso foi bom."

Ele envolve o braço em volta de mim e me traz para mais perto, beijando minha cabeça. "Nós precisamos fazer isso mais vezes."

"Você está falando sério?" Eu pergunto surpresa.

"Menos você ficar bêbada."

"Sim, está bem. Mas... você gostou dessa... noite fora comigo?" Estou chocada.

"Sim." Ele sacode a cabeça e me oferece mais fritas.

Passamos o dia na frente da TV e, à noite, me entrego a ele em um jogo de xadrez – Edward insiste.

Três movimentos no jogo, ele me tem no xeque-mate. Como? Agora, essa é uma boa pergunta.

"Sério, mulher," ele geme, projetando o lábio inferior para fora. "Você não pode encontrar um jogador de xadrez decente nos dias de hoje."

"Eu sou uma merda," murmuro, movendo meu rei à distância, apenas para colocá-lo no caminho do seu cavalo.

"Você é uma merda mesmo," Edward concorda. Seu olhar pega o meu e há um brilho nele – eu não gosto. "Você é boa em algum jogo de Wii?"

"Não!" Eu grito.

Já joguei algumas vezes com ele alguns anos atrás, mas eu sempre perdia tudo o que estávamos jogando.

"Oh, vamos lá. Estou entediado," ele insiste.

"Você não tem lição de casa ou algo assim?"

"Eu vou fazer amanhã." Edward balança a mão com desdém. "Por favor? Um jogo. Você escolhe."

Eu olho sua coleção e escolho Need for Speed. Eu amo o jogo e me lembro de ganhar dos meninos em festas do ensino médio.

Edward esfrega as mãos enquanto inicia o sistema, sorrindo para mim.

"Pronto para ter a sua bunda chutada?" ele pergunta, me jogando um controle remoto.

"Acho que não," eu digo com confiança. "Eu costumava fazer meninos correr para longe com o rabo entre as pernas na escola."

Ele ri alto. "Eu aposto que você usou um PC na época."

Eu suspiro e soco seu braço. Ele nem sequer pestanejou. "Você me chamou de velha!"

"Você é," ele brinca.

"Quanto mais velho, mais sábio." Eu levanto meu queixo. "Eu vou vencer."

"Sorte," ele murmura rindo.

Cinco minutos de jogo, eu passo pelo carro dele, mandando-o para uma parede. Eu dirijo como uma louca e, assim que eu estou perto da linha de chegada, eu faço um círculo e para torná-lo perfeito, Edward bate em mim.

"Merda!" ele exclama, tentando deixar o carro certo, que está de cabeça para baixo.

Mesmo sem a minha barra de proteção, eu passo pela linha de chegada e começar a pular. "Agora, você é um merda!" Eu digo a ele infantilmente.

"Você quebrou o meu carro!"

"Revanche?" Eu provoco.

"Pode apostar!"

Nós jogamos até tarde da noite, quando eu finalmente o mando para a cama. Nesses últimos dois dias eu vi lampejos daquele Edward que eu conhecia e nós nos divertimos.

Eu queria que nos déssemos bem todos os dias, mas isso não é provável, considerando que ele é um adolescente impetuoso. Eu o deixei deslizar muitas vezes ultimamente pela maneira que ele está falando comigo, mas eu tenho que lembrá-lo de que eu sou a adulta aqui e não seu amigo de escola.

Estou muito feliz que ele pode ser ele mesmo perto de mim, mas mesmo assim – eu sou 13 anos mais velha.

Domingo, me arrastei para ajudá-lo com seu dever de matemática. Estou surpresa que ele até me pediu – ele nunca me pediu para ajudá-lo antes.

Os dias que seguem o nosso fim de semana de ligação, Edward está em casa mais do que de costume, ele se oferece para me ajudar na cozinha ou até mesmo insiste em arrumar a minha mesa quando um das minhas gavetas cai; quando eu o perguntei, esperando que ele não estivesse fazendo isso só para escapar de Kitty, ele me diz que quer fazer isso.

Na semana de Ação de Graças, estou ocupada com as malas, assar um peru decente, porque eu sei que Kitty não terá uma ave; assar biscoitos e trabalho.

Na tarde de quarta-feira, estou relembrando Jasper das suas funções no caso de alguma coisa acontecer enquanto eu estiver fora, quando uma enfermeira enfia a cabeça em meu escritório. Ela parece preocupada.

_E agora?_ Eu penso agitada.

"Ei, o que há de errado?" Eu pergunto, pressionando os arquivos em minhas mãos no peito de Jasper.

"Uh, você vê... Eu não deveria dizer, mas..." Ela morde o lábio. "Edward está no Pronto Socorro..."

Eu suspiro, sentindo que estou sendo socada no peito. Eu não consigo respirar.

"Por quê? O que aconteceu?" Pergunto preocupada, passando por ela, correndo pelo corredor.

Quando eu chego perto do Pronto Socorro, eu posso ouvi-lo. Pelo menos ele está bem. Ele está gritando com alguém sobre esfaqueá-los no olho com um bisturi.

Típico de Edward.

Eu empurro a porta e olho para ele. Leva um segundo até que ele percebe que sou eu na frente dele, então o inferno começa.

"Quem diabos contou a Bella? Eu acho que fui claro sobre não contar a ela!" Ele olha em volta. "Onde está àquela pequena enfermeira estúpida! Ela te contou, não foi?" ele acusa, estreitando os olhos para alguém atrás de mim.

"Deixe-a em paz," digo-lhe com firmeza. "O que você fez?"

"Bati em um muro," ele responde secamente.

"Ha!" Eu exclamo, me aproximando. "Agora!" Eu exijo.

Seu lábio está cortado e há sangue escorrendo da sua sobrancelha esquerda, esse será um machucado feio em volta de seu olho.

"A escola nos deixou sair mais cedo... e você me levou esta manhã, porque meu carro estúpido não ligou..."

"E?" Pergunto.

"Em e eu decidimos que deveríamos ir ao cinema. Nós nos deparamos com Chato Collin e Tyler lá."

"O Collin de novo não!" Eu grito assustando o médico que está cuidando de seu olho.

"Eu não fiz nada, eu juro para você!" Edward grita, levantando as mãos.

Eu posso ver cortes em seus dedos e eu não acredito nele.

"Eu não fiz nada para ele em meses! Mas o merda contou ao Tyler e... ele estava em mim antes que eu percebesse que porra estava acontecendo. Tentei me defender." Ele me mostra a mão machucada. "Sério. Pergunte ao Emmett."

"Onde ele está?" Eu pergunto, suspirando pesadamente.

"Ele foi para casa. Sua mãe ligou quando ele me deixou aqui."

"O que eu vou fazer com você, Edward? Você não consegue ficar fora de problemas?" Eu gemo.

"Eu tento... mas o problema me encontra." Ele atira-me um pequeno sorriso, em seguida, faz uma careta.

"Dói muito?" Eu sussurro, avançando e tocando seu rosto.

"Eu vou sobreviver."

Eu odeio vê-lo ferido. Quando o médico fica de lado, puxando as luvas, abraço Edward com força, acariciando seu cabelo. Embora ele fique maior de idade em breve, ele vai ser sempre a minha responsabilidade. Eu prometi amá-lo como meu próprio e quando eu o vejo ferido, sinto que sou um fracasso.

"Eu estou bem, Bella," ele murmura, envolvendo minha cintura com os braços. "Não se preocupe."

Eu só corro meus dedos por seu cabelo macio, virando para o médico e levantando uma sobrancelha. Ele acena com a cabeça, eu posso levá-lo para casa.

"Vamos." Eu pego a mão de Edward e o levo ao meu escritório para pegar minhas coisas.

Ele anda silenciosamente atrás de mim, apertando os meus dedos. Eu gosto de sentir a sua mão ligeiramente calejada em torno de minha.

"Uau! O que você fez?" Jasper pergunta.

Por que ele ainda está no meu escritório?

"Bati em uma parede," murmura Edward amargamente. "E você?"

Jasper ri, balançando a cabeça. "Deve ter sido um inferno de uma parede."

"Jasper, pare com isso!" Eu digo. "Não o encoraje."

"Eu não estou. O garoto entrou em uma luta sem me contar," Jasper se defende.

Pego minha bolsa e depois de um último olhar mortal para Jasper, eu pego a mão de Edward e saio rapidamente do meu escritório.

"O quanto você está chateada?" ele sussurra quando saímos da clínica.

"Muito, mas não com você. Com a situação." Sinto as lágrimas de raiva reunindo em meus olhos.

"Se eu tivesse dito para Em não ir ao cinema, isso não teria acontecido," diz Edward amargamente. "Sinto muito."

"Não é sua culpa... mas talvez seja... um pouco. Se você tivesse me ouvido para não bater mais naquele garoto em cada chance que você tivesse, Tyler não teria tido um motivo para te machucar!"

"Então, a culpa é minha agora?"

"Não."

"Jesus, mulher. Você é confusa." Ele coça a cabeça. "Podemos não ir para a casa da vovó?"

"Edward, eu liguei para ela na segunda-feira. Ela está nos esperando. Ela parecia feliz."

"Foda-se. Por que você disse a ela? Poderíamos ter surpreendido... ela teria ficado tão chocada que..."

Eu pressiono minha mão em sua boca. "Eu sei que você não gosta dela, mas uma vez por ano, você não vai morrer por vê-la. Mesmo que você não goste dela, ela te ama. Ela sente sua falta."

"Ótimo. Vamos terminar com isso."

Reviro os olhos e deslizo para dentro do carro.

"Estou realmente feliz por você não ter ido para casa ou não teria qualquer biscoito sobrando," eu digo sem constrangimento.

"Você fez biscoitos? De qual tipo?"

"Do que você ama, mas você não poderá ter algum até amanhã."

"Isso é putamente cruel." Ele despenca em seu assento.

"Observe sua boca! Aposto que Kitty vai adorar ouvir você soltar a bomba P a torto e a direito," digo com graça.

"Sério? Legal. Eu vou ter certeza de soltar as bombas P em todos os lugares. Talvez ela nos mande para casa mais cedo," ele brinca, me cutucando com seu cotovelo.

* * *

**Bella pouco se lembra da noite, e o Edward se envolveu em mais problemas. Ele é realmente um adolescente lol E no próximo vamos conhecer a vovó!**

**Meu Deus vocês sumiram dos comentários, vamos aparecer, quem sabe em breve em não faça uma postagem surpresa antes da hora hein?  
**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	8. Capítulo 8

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**EPDV**

Quando Bella me disse ontem à noite que estaríamos acordando cedo, eu pensei que significava oito, não a porra de cinco horas da manhã.

Eu não consigo manter meus olhos abertos, quase derramo café na minha calça, em seguida tropeço nos meus pés no meu caminho para a garagem. Felizmente, eu estava carregando as malas, não o peru. Bella teria me matado.

Agora eu estou no banco do passageiro de seu carro de luxo, cochilando.

Lembro-me do dia que meu pai decidiu comprar um carro novo para Bella – como eu poderia esquecer aquele momento épico? Eu estava dormindo tranquilamente depois que de ter escapado para dentro de casa ao amanhecer, quando a histérica louca começou a gritar tão alto que eu pensei que ela estava sendo assassinada.

Corri para o quarto e depois de bater uma vez, coloquei a minha cabeça para dentro apenas para ser capturado em um abraço sufocante por Bella. Com os braços ainda em volta do meu pescoço, ela estava pulando para cima e para baixo.

Lembro-me de trocar um olhar confuso com meu pai que apenas balançou a cabeça, retirando sua esposa louca dos meus braços. Então eles me disseram que ele estava comprando o carro novo para seu aniversário... naquele dia. Impressionante.

Nem preciso dizer que eu não consegui dormir, sendo arrastado para comprar um carro. Eu tinha certeza de que ia comprar uma Mercedes – a primeira parada. Eu estava enganado. Bella não viu nada que a interessasse.

Meu pai tentou convencê-la por quase uma hora de comprar algum carro, mas ela reclamou que não queria uma Mercedes, principalmente quando ele lhe disse que o seu ainda estava bom depois de dez anos. Não. Não é bom o suficiente para Bella.

Depois tentamos a Volvo, minha sugestão. Nada era bom novamente.

Então decidimosoutra coisa. Paramos na Nissan, onde Bella se apaixonou por um Infiniti – o conceito. Papai disse que ele compraria sem pestanejar, mas eu não era ninguém para julgar. Ele comprou o meu Camaro no meu décimo sexto aniversário. Eu acordei e olhei pela janela para ver de onde o ruído de um motor rugindo estava vindo – quase morri quando eu vi o carro preto lustroso. E quando eu corri pelas escadas, Bella estava na porta da frente com um chaveiro pendurado em seu dedo mindinho.

"Feliz aniversário," ela sussurrou, beijando minha bochecha. "Carl teve que ir trabalhar há uma hora atrás. Ele realmente queria estar aqui."

"É meu?" Engoli em seco, tomando as chaves dela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu corri para fora de pijama, em seguida, comecei a tocar o carro antes de entrar.

"Incrível! Eu amei!" Eu gritei, saí e corri para ela.

"Ei, você está bem?" A voz de Bella me traz de volta para o momento.

"Sim," eu murmuro. Merda, eu sinto lágrimas no meu rosto. "Estava pensando no meu pai," eu admito.

Ela pega minha perna e acaricia. "Eu sinto falta dele também. Muita," ela sussurra, mordendo o lábio.

Eu engulo dificilmente. "Faz quase um ano. Jesus..." Eu esfrego os olhos, desejando sumir com as lágrimas.

"É. Não consigo acreditar que se passou um ano." Sua voz soa tão distante.

Quando dou uma olhada nela, eu vejo que ela está chorando, seus olhos estreitados na estrada à frente.

Eu tento aliviar o clima, dizendo-lhe o que me fez pensar em meu pai – seu carro.

Bella solta risadinhas, limpando seu rosto. "Não diga uma palavra ruim sobre floco de neve!"

Eu explodi em gargalhadas. "Ainda não consigo acreditar que você nomeou este monstro de floco de neve! É um carro tão... de garota."

"Eu _sou_ uma garota," ela diz com uma voz falsa.

"Sim". Concordo com a cabeça. "Minha melhor amiga garota." Sem pensar, eu me inclino mais perto e beijo sua bochecha.

Ela cheira bem pra caralho.

E o pequeno suspiro que escapa de seus lábios me faz beijar a bochecha dela de novo.

"Comporte-se," murmura, virando a cabeça para mim.

Seus lábios estão tão perto e, quando nossos olhos se encontram, eu acho que ela vê muita coisa em minha expressão que me faz me endireitar no meu lugar, enquanto eu olho para fora da janela.

Eu mal posso esperar para ver o que vai acontecer em Aspen. Eu estou sonhando com essa semana que nós vamos passar.

Pensando no que Emmett me disse sobre perguntar a ela sobre seus cantores e atores favoritos, eu olho através dos CDs que ela tem lá. Não há caras jovens.

"Então..." Eu arrasto as palavras.

"Sim?"

"Quando voltarmos... talvez nós pudéssemos ir ao cinema? Aposto que terão alguns bons filmes sobre Natal."

"Parece bom." Ela acena com a cabeça.

"Quais atores você gosta em um filme?" Eu pergunto, sentindo minhas orelhas esquentando. Talvez ela não veja muito sobre isso.

Bella estoura em uma diarreia verbal, mas eu aprendo muito sobre seus favoritos – a maioria deles é jovem... em torno da minha idade ou um ou dois anos mais velho. Além dos nomes pesados como De Niro ou Cruise ou Pitt. Sim, filhos da puta velhos.

Eu espero que Emmett esteja certo.

Ela continua me contando sobre os caras jovens dos filmes. Eu não conheço a metade deles, por isso enquanto ela está focada em dirigir e falar, eu pesquiso no Google. E uau! Alguns têm realmente boa aparência.

_Por favor, Emmett. Por favor, esteja certo._

Estou perdendo minha mente com essa mulher.

Chegamos a Portland relativamente rápido, já que Bella dirige como uma louca. Ela não pode criticar minhas habilidades de condução. Nunca.

Eu ajudo Bella com nossas malas e quando caminho até a porta da frente, ela abre e a vovó está lá. Eu me preparo para Vovó Kitty e seu cheiro de naftalina.

"Vamos lá, seja homem," Bella murmura, colocando um sorriso no rosto e marchando à frente.

Eu respiro fundo e entro depois dela.

"Isabella, é tão bom ver você!" Vovó exclama antes de abraçar Bella. "Edward!" ela geme, empurrando Bella para longe e me abraçando. "Meu neto favorito."

_O seu único neto, sua louca._

"Oi, vovó," murmuro.

"Você cresceu, hein?"

"Verdade," responde Bella, tentando me salvar da conversa fiada. "Como tem passado, Kitty?"

"Ah, eu estou bem. Só eu e os gatos." Ela encolhe os ombros, permitindo nossa entrada.

_Os gatos!_ Eu penso horrorizado.

Eu esqueci os gatos.

Eu odeio seus gatos.

Na verdade, eu odeio gatos. Ponto.

Loucos, o diabo enviou esses animais.

A última vez que a visitamos, ela tinha cinco, eu espero que não tenha mais.

Eu ajudo Bella com as malas, apenas lembrando que minha avó tem apenas um quarto – eu vou ter que caber em seu pequeno sofá novo. Puta merda.

Deixo a minha mala no quarto de hóspedes também, então me junto a elas na cozinha. Vovó se entusiasmando sobre o peru e biscoitos enquanto Bella descompacta todos os sacos de comida que trouxe.

Eu sinto algo suave contra a minha perna e grito antes de perceber que é apenas um gato. Sr. Spinkle ou Sparkle, ou algo assim... Este é o primeiro gato que ela pegou.

Naquele exato momento, Bella espirrou.

Na última vez que visitamos, vovó ficou com pena e disse para irmos embora mais cedo por causa da alergia de Bella. Talvez nós tenhamos sorte mais uma vez.

"Ah, eles estão com fome," diz vovó para nós, assim que mais gatos apareceram. Eles são de vários tamanhos e cores – são mais do que no ano passado.

"Quantos você tem, Kitty?" Bella gemeu, com os olhos arregalados de horror.

"Bem, eles continuam a ter filhotes e não posso jogá-los fora..."

"Oh meu Deus!" Bella grita.

Há mais de dez gatos na pequena cozinha.

Ela começa a espirrar repetidamente até que sai da cozinha. Legal.

"Uh, talvez possamos ir a um centro especial e deixá-los lá. Você certamente não precisa de uma dúzia de gatos," eu digo a ela, tentando não entrar em pânico, enquanto estou literalmente nadando em gatos.

"Eu não vou matá-los!" ela exige.

"Eu não disse isso! Vamos levá-los para proteção de animais ou qualquer coisa que isso se chame. Eles vão encontrar um novo lar. Você os alimenta?" Eu me pergunto. "Deve ser caro."

"Eles comem comida de gato e peixe, às vezes. Ah, e leite."

"Por favor, vovó. Eu não sei como você aguenta ficar com eles aqui... mas eles me assustam e, olhe, Bella não fica bem perto deles."

Ela pondera e, em seguida, concorda. Ela está triste e por mais que eu não goste dela, eu não gosto de vê-la triste.

"Olha, você pode manter o Sr. Spinkle ou qualquer que seja o seu nome. Ok?"

"Sr. Spike, Edward," ela me lembra. "Posso manter Beady também?"

Beady – cônjuge de Sr. Spike.

"Certo. Vamos pegar todos e colocá-los em uma caixa ou algo assim."

"Agora?" ela pergunta, em pânico.

"Sim, vovó."

Eu vou à busca dos gatos porque eles correram para longe, como se sabendo que eles vão desaparecer em breve. Na minha busca por gatos, eu encontro Bella no quarto de hóspedes, tirando o pó do lençol da cama.

"Ei, eu convenci a vovó a se livrar de seus gatos."

"Você está brincando?" ela pergunta surpresa.

"Não. Mas você pode ligar e ver se o centro está aberto hoje? Eu quero tirá-los da casa. Nunca gostei deles, e, além disso, não são bons para você," eu digo baixinho.

Ela sorri um pouco. "Sim, eu não tinha ideia de que eu era alérgica a gatos até conhecer Kitty e seu exército."

Um telefonema mais tarde, sabemos que temos duas horas para levar os gatos à clínica veterinária – depois disso é com eles.

Eu nunca pensei que eu ia gastar minha Ação de Graças perseguindo gatos.

Vovó está soluçando em sua poltrona quando vejo a caixa que Bella colocou no corredor com um ou dois gatos de cada porra de canto da casa. Tenho certeza de que vamos perder um ou dois, mas não haverá uma sopa de gatos nesta pequena casa.

"Não os machuque!" Vovó grita de sua poltrona enquanto manobro três gatos raivosos.

Eu estou segurando-os pela pele atrás de sua cabeça – não machucando, mas eles estão se contorcendo. Eu tenho uma tonelada de arranhões em minhas mãos.

Quando eu finalmente termino, os levamos para a clínica. Bella diz que vai limpar a casa. Isso fede.

A mulher esperando por nós na clínica fica chocada ao ver quantos gatos trouxemos. Ela promete contar para vovó sobre seus novos proprietários.

No caminho de casa, ela me diz que é uma coisa boa que eu tomei medidas porque era difícil cuidar deles, mas ela amava a todos.

Uma vez de volta a sua casa, é quase como se tivéssemos entrado em uma casa diferente. Ele cheira bem. Bella usou essas coisinhas de purificadores de ar.

"Ela realmente cuida de você, não é?" Vovó sussurra, segurando meu rosto.

Ela é estupidamente pequena, mas alcança minha bochecha.

Concordo com a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Eu estava tão preocupada. Achei que ela fosse jogá-lo para o meio-fio depois que Carlisle morreu. Nunca esperei que Isabella fosse uma mulher tão maravilhosa. Eu deveria pedir desculpas, hein?"

Vejo Bella na porta da cozinha. Ela tem lágrimas nos olhos, ela parece triste pela vovó não ter lhe dado crédito suficiente.

"Você deveria," eu concordo. "Bella é incrível," eu digo olhando em seus belos olhos.

* * *

**Eles viajando juntos e Edward querendo descobrir se a Bella gosta de atores novos haha Não aguento esse menino lol**

**Eu ficaria louca na casa da vovó Kitty, acho gatos fofura, mas muitos me assustam. Que bom que o Edward conseguiu convencê-la a levar os gatos pro abrigo.**

**Vamos fazer um acordo aqui, se esse capítulo tiver 50 reviews **_(eu não conto reviews de 'up', 'posta mais', coisas do tipo, ou reviews mandadas pela mesma pessoa, e não adianta disfarçar porque eu descubro)_** eu posto o 9 na sexta, mas se não tiver, eu posto no domingo normalmente. **

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	9. Capítulo 9

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**BPDV**

Estou tão feliz que Edward tomou a iniciativa e convenceu Kitty a se separar de alguns de seus gatos. Minha alergia estava me sufocando.

Quando eles saíram para deixar os gatos na clínica, eu purifiquei a casa e limpei a poeira de todas as superfícies antes de decidir preparar o nosso almoço – jantar adiantado.

Quando a porta se abre, eu me preparo para o clima em que Kitty estará, porque nós meio que jogamos seus companheiros fora. Ela ficou apenas com dois gatos – os mais velhos deles.

"Ela realmente cuida de você, não é?" Eu a ouvi sussurrando.

Eu não escuto a resposta de Edward, então vou na ponta dos pés para a porta da cozinha.

"Eu estava tão preocupada. Achei que ela fosse jogá-lo para o meio-fio depois que Carlisle morreu. Nunca esperei que Isabella fosse uma mulher tão maravilhosa. Eu deveria pedir desculpas, hein?"

_Como ela pode pensar tão pouco de mim?_

Eu nunca poderia magoar Edward, de forma alguma. Eu o amo muito.

Ele me vê escutando e seu rosto cai – eu aposto que minhas emoções podem ser vistas no meu rosto.

"Você deveria," ele diz a Kitty. "Bella é incrível," Seus olhos verdes focam nos meus.

Ela suspira e se vira para mim. "Isabella, querida, eu nunca pensei que você poderia ser uma menina tão doce. Porque você era muito mais jovem que meu filho, eu pensei que você tinha outras... intenções."

Isso doeu.

Porque uma vadia faria isso, não significa que cada mulher mais jovem está atrás do dinheiro de um homem mais velho.

"Eu realmente amei Carlisle. Ainda o amo," eu digo a ela através do nó na minha garganta.

Ela vem a mim e, pela primeira vez desde que a conheci, ela me abraça e se importa – um abraço real.

Quando me afasto do abraço, eu não vejo Edward por perto. Provavelmente era demais para ele.

_Garotos..._

Kitty vai trocar de roupa e lavar as mãos antes de sentar-se para comer, e eu vou buscar Edward.

Ele está no banheiro do quarto de hóspede, lavando as mãos. Há muitos pequenos arranhões pelos seus braços. Coitado.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Eu ofereço.

"Nah. Gatos loucos."

Eu posso ver que ele está quieto por algum motivo. Talvez eu não devesse ter mencionado Carlisle na frente dele – ainda é um assunto delicado.

Eu chego mais perto e envolvo meus braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o com força. "Você sabe que tem a mim quando quiser falar sobre qualquer coisa." Eu olho para ele, correndo a mão sobre suas costas.

Ele engole alto. "Sim. Obrigado Bella." Ele me empurra me dando um pequeno sorriso. "Eu estou com fome."

"É claro que você está."

Enquanto comemos, Kitty nos conta sobre o que ela tem feito desde a última vez que a vimos. Eu não sei se ela percebe, mas ela menciona muito o Carlisle, principalmente comparando Edward a ele.

_Oh, você é igualzinho ao seu pai._

_Lembro-me que o meu Carlisle fazia isso._

_Agora você é o homem da casa. Você corta o peru._

_Você quer um biscoito? Você tem uma queda por doces, rapaz. Assim como o meu pobre Carlisle._

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto mais Edward pode aguentar.

Eu vejo sua mandíbula tensa, mas ele não diz nada. É admirável.

Durante a sobremesa, Kitty sugere que deveríamos fazer a parte das graças. Eu estava esperando que ela fosse ignorá-la.

"Eu vou começar," ela decide. Ela segura as nossas mãos e as aperta. "Eu sou grata por minha família. Você não poderia ter pedido por uma mãe melhor em sua vida," ela diz a Edward, sorrindo para mim.

Eu sinto meu coração explodindo em uma maratona. De repente Kitty é toda doce comigo e eu não posso dizer que não gosto. Ela nunca me deu uma folga.

Eu limpo minha garganta, mantendo as minhas mãos nas deles. "Estou feliz por fazer parte desta família maravilhosa."

Quando Edward não diz nada, eu cutuco sua perna debaixo da mesa. Ele dá de ombros. "Eu não tenho nada a agradecer. Nada está certo," ele resmunga e se levanta, em seguida, desaparece da cozinha.

Eu suspiro pesadamente, esperando um acesso de raiva após as palavras de Kitty.

"Ele vai ficar bem," digo a ela.

Nós limpamos tudo, fazemos café, guardamos as sobras, conversamos mais do que nunca.

Mais tarde à noite, eu decido verificar Edward, esperando que ele tenha se acalmado.

Ele não está assistindo TV, o que é um choque.

Eu o encontro no quarto de hóspedes, em cima da cama, olhando o seu telefone, uma carranca em seu rosto. Então ele não se acalmou.

Eu vou e me sento ao lado dele. Ele me poupa um olhar antes de se concentrar em seu telefone. Ele está jogando NFS, provavelmente tendo recaídas desde quando eu chutei sua bunda.

"Vejo que parou de fofocar com o inimigo," ele resmunga.

"O que?"

"Você me ouviu. Achei que você não gostava da vovó. Ela se desculpa e agora você é a melhor amiga dela."

"Mas ela realmente se desculpou. E eu lhe disse para não mencionar Carlisle novamente. Eu sei que dói." Eu toco em seu braço.

"Só em mim?" ele sussurra. "Em você também não? Bella, eu não sou surdo. Ouço você chorando à noite. Está tudo bem em sentir falta dele."

"Você ouviu?" Eu suspiro.

Ele revira os olhos. "Sim, mas..." Ele engole. "Você já pensou em... sair com outra pessoa?" Sua voz é tão baixa que eu mal escuto. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que estou ouvindo coisas.

Ele não poderia ter perguntado isso.

"Eu acho que deixei claro o suficiente que ainda amo o seu pai para encontrar outra pessoa... Eu não sei. Engraçado você perguntar isso. Crianças não costumam aceitar outro pai facilmente," eu medito.

"Não agora... no futuro... Não um pai..."

Eu não estava entendendo. "Edward, quando eu tinha quinze anos meu pai me disse que a mulher que eu achava que era minha amiga e era apenas alguém nos ajudando com a casa, era sua namorada. A partir daí eu me ressenti com ela."

"Quantos anos ela tinha?"

"Em torno de sua idade. Por quê?"

"Oh." Edward deu de ombros. "Só por curiosidade."

"Eu não estou dizendo que nunca vou ficar com alguém, porque quando eu conheci o seu pai eu estava trabalhando na minha carreira, nem mesmo pensava em ter um relacionamento - especialmente um tão complicado." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele era casado, tinha um filho e era 15 anos mais velho. Definitivamente não é o tipo de cara que eu estava acostumada a namorar, mas o amor é cego".

"Então, você não é a fim de caras mais velhos?" ele pergunta, curiosamente, uma luz surgindo em seus olhos.

"Eu não diria que o seu pai era velho, mas sim, ele foi à única exceção. Costumava sair com garotos da minha idade ou alguns anos mais novos. Por quê? Você vai me juntar com alguém?" Pergunto desconfiada.

Ele ri nervosamente, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas. "Não, Bella."

_Sim, certo._

"Voltando para a sua avó. Não a julgue, ok? Ela apenas está orgulhosa de você." Eu mexi em seu cabelo, movendo-o para fora de seus olhos. "Agora, se apresse, eu preciso ver algo no meu laptop."

"Você é do lado direito?" ele pergunta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Desculpe?" Eu franzo a testa, inclinando para tirar o meu laptop da mala de viagem.

"De que lado da cama você dorme?"

"Direito, você adivinhou."

"Droga. Você vai ter que ficar com a esquerda."

"Edward!" Eu grito de brincadeira. "Saia antes que eu decida fazer cócegas até você ceder."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele está do outro lado da cama em um minuto. Nós fazemos nossas coisas em silêncio até que Kitty bate na porta e espia, depois ri.

"Eu queria saber se você sabia onde Edward estava" ela sussurra.

"Ele está jogando," eu digo a ela, olhando para ele só para ver a sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ele está dormindo. "Oh."

"Estava suspeitosamente quieto," ela diz divertida.

"Sim, eu deveria saber. Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto, fechando meu laptop.

"Apenas saber se você sabia onde ele estava." Ela acena para Edward. "Ele ficou muito chateado mais cedo."

"Ele está bem. Não se preocupe."

"Bem, eu estou indo deitar. Boa noite."

É um pouco depois das oito, mas ela é velha, então eu entendo. "Tudo bem. Boa noite, Kitty".

Eu decido tomar um banho e depois acordar Edward, ou apenas ir dormir no sofá mesmo. Ele nunca vai caber na pequena mobília.

Quando eu saio do banheiro, ele se foi da cama. Eu o encontro no sofá, assistindo TV. Ele não parece estar acordado.

"Ei, por que você não vai dormir na cama? Vou ficar com o sofá."

"De jeito nenhum. Você fica na cama - como sempre."

"Hmm... que tal nós compartilhamos?" Sussurro. A cama é muito grande.

"O que?" Edward grita, seu olhos arregalados.

"O sofá é muito pequeno. Não seja teimoso. A cama é grande, eu sei. Nós não vamos nos tocar."

Alguns protestos depois, estamos sob o mesmo cobertor. Por ainda ser cedo, nós apenas conversamos por um tempo até que meus olhos se fecham. Edward parece perceber que estou prestes a cair no sono, porque ele resmunga boa noite e se vira.

Durante a noite, derivo para o meio da cama. Não há outra explicação por acordar em seus braços, de conchinha e sentindo algo suspeitamente duro me cutucando nas minhas costas.

Eu aperto meus olhos, me perguntando por que os músculos do meu estômago se contraem e me sinto quente por dentro.

_O que diabos está errado?_

Esse é Edward atrás de mim!

É verdade que eu sinto falta de sentir o toque de um homem e ter um pouco de diversão, mas isso está além do pensamento racional.

Eu não posso estar sentindo essas coisas por ele! Ele é meu enteado!

"Não," eu sussurro para mim mesma enquanto tomo conhecimento de seu polegar na minha barriga nua. Meus mamilos traidores endurecem e essa é a minha sugestão para saltar para fora da cama.

Eu olho para trás e vejo Edward deitado de costas, com um sorriso no rosto, roncando. Meus olhos derivam de seu rosto para baixo... para a tenda no cobertor.

_Não, Bella!_

_Pare de pensar nele assim!_

Eu decido fazer um café e parar de pensar em coisas ridículas.

* * *

**Agora as coisas começam a mudar na cabeça da Bella, isso só foi o ponta pé inicial para que ela comece a pensar ~coisas sobre o Edward rsrs **

**Posto na quarta! Não esqueçam de comentar pfvr, é muito importante pra mim  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**Edward PDV**

Bella está em meus braços.

Ela está sob mim – gemendo, se debatendo, gritando meu nome.

Foda-se.

Eu estou segurando-a com força, bombeando nela – é melhor do que eu imaginava.

Um baque me assusta. Merda, isso foi um sonho. E eu estou levantando uma tenda. Estou agradecido porque ela não está mais na cama.

Teria sido difícil de explicar. Eu sou um adolescente, afinal.

Depois de um banho muito necessário e uma liberação, eu prometo a mim mesmo nunca dormir ao lado de Bella novamente. Extremamente perigoso.

Ela está na cozinha com a minha avó. Elas estão conversando sobre o café. Bella me atira um pequeno sorriso, enquanto minha avó me direciona ao meu café da manhã.

Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com Bella. Ela parece realmente nervosa. Ela já me viu na pior antes.

"Algum plano para hoje?" Pergunto com a boca cheia de panquecas.

"Eu estava dizendo a Bella sobre o novo shopping."

"Não é minha coisa," ela sussurra. "Você pode ir com Edward."

"Podemos apenas ficar em casa?" Eu me pergunto. "Está chovendo."

"Ah, porque o tempo impediu você de sair antes?" Bella revira os olhos. "Sempre chove em Seattle."

Vovó acaricia minha mão. "Então, podemos ficar em casa. Podemos conversar. Adoraria ouvir mais sobre você."

Depois do café, passamos para a sala de estar e o questionário da vovó começa. Eu digo a ela sobre a escola, é claro, pulo as partes ruins, como todas as vezes que Bella foi chamada ao escritório do Volturi por minha causa.

"E sobre namoradas?" vovó sussurrou, sorrindo.

_O que têm elas?_ Eu penso

"Nada a dizer," murmuro, envergonhado.

Eu odeio quando as pessoas perguntam sobre isso.

"Oh, não seja tímido, querido! Vamos, me diga. Você deve ter uma namorada. Você é muito bonito para estar solteiro."

Eu sinto meu rosto inteiro arder enquanto tento não encontrar seus olhos.

Desejo que Bella não estivesse aqui, cuidadosamente ignorando nossa conversa, assistindo TV.

"Ok, talvez uma ou duas," eu respondo. "Mas não agora," acrescento alto. "Estou focado em estudar – é o meu último ano."

"Sim. Isso é bom." Minha avó dá um tapinha no meu braço. "O que você está pensando em fazer na faculdade?"

Essa é a pergunta capciosa. Eu não tenho ideia.

Eu espero ter uma conversa com Bella em breve. Talvez ela me ajude.

Eu dou de ombros e viro meus olhos para a TV.

"Nós não discutimos as opções ainda," Bella diz a minha avó, não se virando para nós. "Ele é muito bom com computadores, mas isso depende se ele gosta o suficiente para fazer uma carreira com isso."

Eu dou de ombros novamente, embora ela não possa ver.

Eu me pergunto o que diabos aconteceu durante a noite.

Ela nunca esteve tão distante antes.

Ah, porra. Ela me sentiu?

Puta merda!

Espero que não tenha, porque se ela sentiu... eu provavelmente a assustei e... explodi todas as minhas chances inexistentes.

Eu ouço vovó pedindo alguma coisa, mas eu estou em pânico e não consigo formar palavras.

"Não, Kitty!" Bella geme alto. "Ele nunca quis se tornar um médico!"

Eu nunca vou admitir isso em voz alta, mas o sangue me deixa enjoado. Então, sim, médico está fora de questão.

Vovó parece desistir do assunto namorada, perguntando mais coisas sobre a escola. Então, ela está de repente interessada na vida amorosa de Bella.

"Você acha que eu tenho tempo?" é a resposta irritada de Bella. "Mesmo se eu tivesse, eu não acho que é o momento certo para começar um relacionamento."

Certo.

Nós conversamos sobre isso ontem à noite.

Eu ainda não tenho ideia de como acabamos falando sobre isso, mas eu estava a poucos minutos de perguntar uma coisa estúpida.

Eu tenho que manter meu plano – Aspen.

"Querida, você precisa encontrar alguém. Edward vai sair daqui há alguns anos, vamos enfrentar isso, e então você estará sozinha. E você é muito nova para voltar para uma casa vazia."

Vovó – a voz da razão.

Eu quero dizer a ela para calar a boca, porque se o meu plano funcionar, eu nunca vou sair de casa. Bella vai voltar para casa comigo.

Eventualmente eu fujo para o quarto e roubo laptop de Bella para conversar com Em. Ele não pode ficar muito tempo online, porque parentes e amigos da família continuam chegando à sua casa. Pobre garoto.

Seu pai é um senador ou alguma merda dessas, quase nunca está em casa, e agora, quando ele realmente está lá, tem de compartilhá-lo com a família estúpida. Eu sei que ele sente falta dele, embora nunca diga isso.

Pelo menos seu pai está vivo.

Uma vez que ele encerra a nossa conversa, eu me certifico de que a porta está fechada antes de começar a olhar as pastas de Bella. Eu encontro fotos de diferentes eventos.

Meus olhos ardem quando vejo uma foto dela e papai, tirada cerca de uma semana, ou algo assim, antes de tudo acontecer. Eles pareciam muito apaixonados.

Como posso pensar nessas coisas?

Bella nunca vai aceitar isso.

Meu pai provavelmente me odeia agora por sequer pensar em dormir com sua esposa.

Merda. Eu sou um bastardo doente.

Eu nunca poderei tê-la.

Quando ouço passos perto da porta, fecho a pasta e ofego quando vejo pela primeira vez o seu papel de parede.

É uma imagem de nós – só eu e Bella. Estamos fazendo caretas. Me lembro de meu pai tirar esta foto alguns anos atrás.

Ele disse que tinha dois filhos por isso Bella ofegou e me abraçou ao redor do pescoço, plantando um beijo enorme no meu rosto.

Eu estou olhando para o papel de parede, perdido em memórias quando a porta se abre e Bella entra.

"O que você está fazendo com o meu laptop?" ela pergunta.

"Uh." Eu limpo minha garganta e esfrego os olhos. "Conversei com Emmett um pouco. Bonita foto que você tem aqui," comento.

Ela cora por algum motivo e estreita os olhos para mim. "Você estava bisbilhotando?"

"Não, mulher!" Eu gemo. _Talvez um pouco._

"Hmph. Essa é uma linda imagem," ela diz em voz baixa, se aproximando para sentar ao meu lado.

Estou ciente de que o seu quadril quente está pressionando contra o meu. Seu braço vem para descansar no meu ombro enquanto ela abre uma pasta que contém todas as fotografias tiradas naquele dia. Há toneladas de fotos bobas. Eu me esqueci delas.

Quando ela olha para elas, comentando sobre uma pose ou outra, eu me inclino mais perto, inalando o aroma do seu cabelo.

Eu quero enterrar meu nariz nele.

Eu quero abraçá-la.

Eu quero beijar aquele ponto atrás da sua orelha.

Mas eu sei que ela nunca mais vai querer algo assim.

Minha avó nos chama quando o almoço está pronto e o momento é quebrado. Talvez seja melhor assim, porque eu não consigo ser responsável perto de Bella.

Vovó parece inflexível sobre saber da minha história com as meninas. É estranho pra caralho.

"Kitty, ele gasta todo o seu tempo com seu melhor amigo, Emmett," Bella a interrompe, um pouco irritada.

Obrigado. Eu sorrio para ela e ela pisca.

"Oh." Vovó se vira para mim, preocupada.

_E agora?_

Então ela olha para Bella. "Tenha cuidado com isso. Passar muito tempo em torno de outro garoto... sem nenhum interesse em garotas..."

O garfo de Bella faz barulho no prato e eu gostaria de poder desaparecer.

"Vovó," Eu sibilo. "Eu não sou gay..." eu sussurro a palavra. "Eu tive três namoradas, tudo bem? Definitivamente interessado em garotas." Mulheres. Bella.

"Ah. Apenas dizendo," minha avó ri.

Bella está muito quieta.

Espero que ela não pense nada.

Urgh.

Por que vovó tem que falar esta merda?

Quando terminamos de comer, Bella envia vovó para tirar uma soneca. Me ofereço para ajudá-la com os pratos, com a esperança de ter algum tempo a sós com ela.

"Eu lavo, você enxágua?" Eu sugiro.

"Você sabe como lavar os pratos sem quebrá-los?" Bella me provoca.

"Siiim!" Reviro os olhos.

Começamos o processo de lavagem e enxaguar.

Bella me garante que ela sabe que eu não gosto de caras. Aparentemente, a mãe de Emmett, uma vez conversou com ela sobre isso, mas depois perceberam que estavam erradas.

Eu não sei o que me assusta mais – que Bella é amiga da mãe de Emmett ou que ela pensou em algum momento que eu poderia ser gay.

Ela está me provocando sobre as horas que fico enfiado no meu quarto com Emmett quando ele está visitando. Isso está ficando velho, então eu empurro um prato com sabão em suas mãos, mas toco o peito dela com ele.

Ooops.

Sua camisa branca agora é transparente. Ela está usando um sutiã vermelho.

"Edward!" ela engasga. "Olha o que você fez! Estou toda molhada!"

_Isso é bom,_ eu acho divertido.

"Tire essa sua mente suja da sarjeta!" ela bate o pano de prato do meu lado.

Eu rio e colho algumas espumas de sabão jogando-a para ela. Agora há outro ponto que dá para ver o seu estômago.

"Sério, cara!" Ela me empurra e eu deslizo sobre a água que caiu no chão ao passar pratos para ela. "Uau!" Bella exclama surpreendida e pega meu braço para me manter firme.

Eu já estou caindo, então a levo comigo.

Minha bunda não está feliz apesar de eu ter Bella esparramada em cima de mim, pressionando deliciosamente contra todos os pontos certos.

"Oi," Eu sorrio para ela.

"Não. Ser todo fofo não me faz te perdoar," ela murmura, fingindo estar chateada.

"Ah, vamos lá. Divirta-se!" Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dela.

Isto é perigoso, mas eu não posso mais controlar o meu corpo.

Ela se contorce em meus braços, apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros. "Me solta. Estou toda molhada. Preciso me trocar."

"Não." Eu sorrio e levanto a cabeça.

Porra, eu estou tão perto de seus lábios macios.

Eu posso sentir sua respiração no meu rosto.

"Edward, que–"

Antes que ela possa terminar a pergunta, ela espirra. Felizmente virando em algum lugar à nossa direita.

"Gatos estúpidos," ela murmura, se contorcendo de novo.

Eu a solto desta vez.

Eu realmente tenho que esperar mais um mês até que eu faça algo, se eu não perder a coragem.

"Eu vou terminar aqui," eu digo enquanto ela vai trocar de roupa.

"Não quebre nada. Kitty vai matar você," ela me avisa sobre o ombro.

"Tá!"

"E eu vou sentir sua falta."

Eu sorrio para o vidro em minha mão. Ela vai sentir minha falta.

* * *

**WOW Edward estava tendo sonhos com a Bella, achamos o motivo da conchinha e da tenda armada lol Mas ele percebeu que ela viu, só não imagina que ela sentiu também rsrs A Kitty é uma figura, insinuando que ele é gay, sofri! E esse final, dau um calorzinho rsrs**

**Gente morri com vocês, quando eu pedi 50 reviews como meta semana passada ficaram faltando 7 para o post na sexta, agora teve 51 reviews no capítulo 9 sem meta nenhuma lol  
**

**Então vamos tentar novamente, se chegar às 50 reviews até sexta, eu posto o capítulo 11  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	11. Capítulo 11

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella PDV**

É a última semana de aula antes das férias de Natal e sou mais uma vez chamada ao escritório do diretor.

Eu pensei que Edward tivesse parado de agir como um moleque. Aparentemente, não.

Desde quando voltamos da casa da Kitty, ele fala sobre nossas férias em Aspen todos os dias. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele quer de bom grado passar um tempo comigo na cabana isolada, mas eu não estou dizendo que não.

Eu preciso de um tempo.

Nós tivemos uma conversa sobre a sua confissão em ter três namoradas. Isso foi uma conversa estranha para nós dois.

_Nós estamos na cozinha, prontos para ter uma conversa séria._

_Fiz Edward sentar, prometendo que serei rápida._

_Ele está na mesa, olhando para a xícara de chá que eu coloquei na frente dele enquanto sento em cima do balcão com a minha própria xícara de chá. Aconchegante._

_"Então sobre o que você quer falar?" ele murmura, sem olhar para mim._

_"Bem, eu estive pensando sobre o que você disse enquanto nós visitávamos Kitty. Faz uma semana desde que voltamos e eu estou muito curiosa," eu começo._

_"Sim?" ele pede, olhando para mim._

_Eu descruzo as pernas depois cruzo para o outro lado me certificando de que o meu roupão de banho está me cobrindo o bastante. "Você disse que teve três namoradas. Você nunca falou sobre isso."_

_"Deus, eu não estou mesmo falando com você sobre isso!" Ele se levanta e caminha para sair._

_"Coloque sua bunda de volta aqui!" Eu exijo._

_"Faça isso rápido e quanto menos constrangedor, melhor."_

_"Eu vou tentar," eu prometo. "Eu só quero saber se você falou com Carl sobre isso." Minha perna começa a saltar nervosamente._

_Eu realmente espero que Carl tenha conversado com ele. Eu não estou mentalmente preparada para ter essa discussão com ele._

_"Sim, Bella! Meu pai fez questão de conversar comigo quando eu tinha onze anos e ele me pegou no banheiro... você sabe..." Seu rosto está vermelho._

_"Eu entendo," murmuro, silenciosamente processando que o meu melhor amigo, Edward de 11 anos, não era exatamente um santo. "E com essas namoradas..."_

Como as crianças dizem isso?

_"O que têm elas?" Edward geme, tomando seu copo e bebendo._

_"Em que base você chegou com elas?"_

_"Bella, sério!"_

_"Você estava sendo responsável?" Eu pergunto, sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo._

_"Jesus!" ele exclama e fica em pé novamente. "Sim, está bem? Nós podemos terminar esta conversa e fingir que nunca aconteceu?"_

_"Mas eu quero ter certeza de que você está sendo responsável. É perfeitamente normal ter uma namorada. Na verdade, se você tem uma, eu gostaria de conhecê-la."_

_E dizer-lhe para ter cuidado, porque eu vou matá-la se ela te magoar, eu adiciono a mim mesma._

_"Eu não tenho. Posso terminar meu dever de casa?"_

_"Claro, querido." Eu lanço-lhe um sorriso que ele não devolve. Então ele se foi, pulando as escadas._

_Posso ouvi-lo murmurando sobre companheira de casa louca. Que seria eu._

Eu estaciono na escola e me preparo para o que o Sr. Volturi tem a dizer.

Eu só levo o meu telefone comigo, deixando a pasta e a bolsa no carro. Quando atravesso o estacionamento percebo que todo mundo está olhando para mim.

Incrível.

Eu quero que as minhas pernas andem mais rápido.

Eu nunca gosto de vir aqui durante o horário de aula. Eu estou cercada por adolescentes com tesão.

Cumprimento Jacob quando entro no prédio.

"Não vejo você já faz uns meses!"

Reviro os olhos. "Sim, bem. Senti sua falta," eu brinco.

"Você sabe o caminho," ele diz antes de se virar e gritar com alguém.

No meu caminho para o escritório do Sr. Volturi, vejo Edward no corredor. Ele está com Emmett – conversando.

A primeira coisa que eu vejo é um machucado recente em sua bochecha.

"Edward Cullen!" Eu grito incapaz de manter a minha calma.

O corredor fica tão quieto que você pode ouvir as respirações e batimentos cardíacos de antecipação.

"Merda," sussurra Edward. "Por que ele ligou para você?" Ele olha assustado.

"O que você fez agora?" Eu grito, avançando para ele. "É a última semana antes do recesso e você se meteu em problemas? Sério? O que diabos eu devo fazer para que você realmente fique fora de problemas?"

"Bella, olhe," ele sussurra, olhando ao redor.

"Não, olhe _você_!" Eu solto, pressionando o dedo no seu peito. "Estou além de ocupada no trabalho e quando o Sr. Volturi me ligou para dizer algo sobre você, pensei que eu iria explodir!"

"Mas eu não fiz..."

"Espere até você chegar em casa!" Eu o ameacei. Então eu marcho para o escritório do diretor. Todos saindo do meu caminho.

"O que diabos vocês estão olhando?" Eu ouço Edward gritando atrás de mim, mas eu não paro.

Uma vez dentro do escritório, Shelly me diz para ir em frente, porque Aaron está esperando.

"Sra. Cullen!" Sr. Volturi sorri para mim, sacudindo e beijando a minha mão.

Que porra é essa?

"Eu tenho que dizer que estamos em uma situação como nunca antes." Ele sorri. "Pela primeira vez desde que Edward começou aqui, eu te chamei para lhe dar uma boa notícia."

"Desculpe?" Pergunto em descrença.

Merda.

_Oh, não._

Eu gritei com ele na frente de sua escola inteira por nada.

Ele deve me odiar.

"Houve um conflito no refeitório. Um de seus colegas mais velhos assediou uma pobre caloura e ele foi ajudá-la. Conseguiu uma contusão no processo, mas ele fez uma coisa muito boa. Tive de chamá-la."

"Oh não!" Eu cubro meu rosto.

"Você não está orgulhosa dele?" ele me pergunta chocado.

"Eu encontrei com ele... e pensei que ele tinha entrado em outra briga... e gritei com ele." Eu explico.

"Ele vai te perdoar, eu aposto. Na verdade, você pode ir e conversar com ele. A escola o liberou," ele me incentiva.

"Obrigado," eu sussurro e saio do seu escritório em um torpor.

Edward não entrou em uma briga. Ele ficou do lado de alguma garota.

Eu o envergonhei.

Ao sair da escola, o estacionamento está deserto.

Ele não esperou por mim.

Eu acelero para casa, pronta para me desculpar. Para minha surpresa, o carro não está lá.

Sabendo onde posso encontrá-lo, eu viro o carro e vou para a casa de Emmett.

Eu não deveria ter estourado com Edward, mas Jasper estava me deixando louca com a festa que realizaremos este fim de semana, então eu tenho que fazer uma lista com o que temos que levar para Aspen – se Edward ainda quiser isso agora.

Eu estaciono torto e corro para a porta, em seguida, bato até que alguém abre.

Emmett.

"Sra. Cullen..."

"Não me diga que ele não está aqui. Posso ver seu carro," eu digo a ele, séria. "Será que ele me odeia?"

"Eu não acho que ele possa te odiar." Ele me mostra suas covinhas antes de me deixar entrar.

Edward está no sofá, segurando um saco de ervilhas congeladas em seu rosto. Corro para ele e me ajoelho entre as suas pernas.

"Eu sinto muito, eu gritei com você. Me desculpe," eu sussurro, empurrando a mão de seu rosto, o pegando entre as minhas e beijando todo o rosto. "Achei que você tinha se metido em problemas de novo. Estou tão orgulhosa de você por ajudar a garota."

Ele congela sob o meu ataque, mas eu não paro até que eu percebo que estou a centímetros de beijar seus lábios.

Whoa.

Eu me inclino para trás em meus quadris, segurando suas mãos.

"Estou perdoada por envergonhá-lo?" Pergunto preocupada.

"Está tudo bem," ele murmura. "Você foi chamada tantas vezes por causa de coisas ruins, você não pensaria que foi chamada por causa de algo bom." Ele dá de ombros.

"Dói? Você se machucou em outro lugar?"

"Não, isso realmente não dói. Em insistiu nas ervilhas."

Emmett!

Me viro ao ver o seu amigo na porta da sala de estar nos observando surpreso, mas divertido.

"Vamos para casa. Precisamos discutir o que levaremos para Aspen. Você ainda quer ir, não é?" Eu verifico.

"Claro!" Edward exclama. Ele já está de pé, jogando as ervilhas congeladas em Emmett.

Depois de dizer adeus ao seu amigo, saímos. Cerca de meio caminho de casa, Edward passa por mim, provavelmente, entediado com a minha velocidade lenta, mas as estradas estão com gelo.

Tudo o que posso pensar é que eu quase o beijei.

O que realmente me assusta é que uma grande parte de mim queria isso – beijar Edward.

É inquestionável que ele é muito bonito, mas ele é 13 anos mais novo que eu e, para todos os efeitos, ele é meu enteado.

* * *

**Ai Bella... ta toda confusa lol Quase que beijou ele, depois do ataque na frente da escola haha está ficando cada vez mais _difícil_ pro lado dela =P**

**Vocês foram bem, bateram a meta, mas olha alguém deixou uma review que era só um :DDD' Gente por favor, isso não é review, isso é preguiça.  
**

**Enfim, volto domingo, com um capítulo que... aiai vocês vão...  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	12. Capítulo 12

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Edward PDV**

A festa de Natal na clínica é infernal.

Bella realmente deve me odiar porque ela está usando um vestido vermelho que mostra suas curvas, mas esse não é o problema. O decote é tão fodidamente generoso... seus peitos quase saindo.

Obrigado pelo fodido paletó longo.

Eu estou com dor constante durante todas às seis horas que estamos na festa.

Para piorar, ela me mantém ao seu lado, me apresentando aos caras que eu conheço, mas ela insiste que eu esteja por perto a noite inteira.

Eu não teria protestado se ela estivesse usando algo menos... causador de bolas azuis.

Quando eu finalmente escapo de suas garras, faço o caminho mais curto para a varanda. Eu estou fumando, contente que ninguém está por perto para ver.

Até que uma mão bate no meu ombro me fazendo engasgar com a fumaça que inalei.

É Jasper.

"Será que Bella sabe que VOCÊ está fumando?"

"Infelizmente, sim. Estou tentando parar de fumar," digo a ele.

"Você deve fazer isso. Para o seu próprio bem." Ele pisca.

Concordo com a cabeça e toco o fundo da sola da minha bota. "Festa legal," comento sem jeito.

"Bella fez tudo isso."

Eu ri. "Ela disse que você ajudou."

"Claro, ela estava ocupada tendo certeza de que vocês tenham tudo em Aspen. Me deixou louco com perguntas sobre o que levar caso tenha uma nevasca e vocês ficarem presos lá." Jasper ri.

"É uma possibilidade?" Eu me pergunto, já imaginando como poderíamos fazer alguma técnica de sobrevivência.

"Tudo é possível nesta época do ano."

Eu sorrio. "Está ficando frio. Vou entrar."

"Sim, você deve. Fui enviado para buscar você afinal. Bella estava procurando por você."

"Incrível," murmuro e faço meu caminho até ela.

Não é difícil achá-la – ela é a única de vermelho e no meio de um grupo de homens bem vestidos. Eles estão cobiçando seus peitos.

_Minha._

Eu dou passos largos até lá e colocou um braço ao redor dela.

"Sentiu minha falta?" Sussurro.

"Aí está você!" Ela me dá um enorme sorriso. "Você deve se lembrar de Alistair. Ele ajudou a construir a clínica do seu pai."

Eu me viro para olhar para o homem à minha esquerda. Eu lembro vagamente dele, mas estou distraído pelo círculo dos seios de Bella. Eu juro que quase posso ver seu mamilo.

Estamos sempre conversando, socializando até que as pessoas começam a sair. Finalmente.

Quando finalmente chegamos em casa já é tarde, depois da meia-noite. Estou cansado e preciso dormir pelo menos 10 horas. Eu prometi dirigir para Aspen.

E eu pensei que o pesadelo tinha terminado quando nós entramos em nossa casa. Eu estava errado.

"Edward?" Bella chama de seu quarto.

Eu já estou de pijama, pronto para dormir.

"O que?" Eu grito de volta.

"Traga seu traseiro aqui. Eu não vou gritar por você como um homem das cavernas!"

Gemendo, me arrastei para o quarto dela.

Ela ainda está usando aquele vestido.

"Sim?"

"Você pode descer o zíper, por favor? Eu não consigo alcançar minhas costas."

Foda-me.

Se eu não a dobrar sobre a cama e fodê-la nos próximos cinco minutos, então eu vou levantar uma estátua pela minha força de vontade.

Eu levanto minhas mãos trêmulas e, lentamente, seguro o pequeno zíper, depois o puxo para baixo. Os únicos sons são do zíper abrindo e minha respiração ruidosa.

Tanta pele branca.

É demais.

Ela não está usando sutiã.

Eu aperto meus olhos e continuo a puxar o zíper até parar. Eu finalmente chego ao fim.

"Você pode continuar a partir daqui!" Eu digo e corro para fora do quarto.

Uma vez de volta no meu quarto, me deito na cama tentando fodidamente me acalmar.

Ela nunca me pediu para ajudá-la com vestidos.

Por que a mudança repentina?

Eu me lembro do quão abalada e preocupada Bella tinha ficado depois que ela gritou comigo na frente de toda a escola no outro dia. Então, ela me pediu desculpas na casa de Em.

Ela estava tão perto de me beijar... porra.

Me lembro de como fiquei chocado quando percebi o quão perto os nossos lábios estavam, mas ela deu um passo para trás.

Aspen será interessante se algo acontecer.

Parece que eu tinha acabado de adormecer quando ouço os passos na escada, mas eu decido esquecer até que ela me chame.

Eu consigo voltar a dormir, mas acordo quando algo atinge minha janela. Em seguida, novamente.

Que porra é essa?

Esfregando os olhos para tirar a sonolência, eu me arrasto para a janela e abro, recebendo uma bola de neve no rosto.

Cristo.

O que diabos?

São as crianças na rua brincando no início da manhã?

Então eu vejo Bella debaixo da minha janela usando apenas sua camisola e um fino robe de seda.

Pelo menos ela está usando minhas botas.

Engraçado como o inferno.

"A-a-abr-braa a-aaa p-p-oo-oorta!"

Corro para a porta da frente e ela passa por mim, tremendo violentamente.

"Que merda você estava fazendo?" Eu pergunto.

"Levando as malas para o carro," ela me diz, tremendo de novo.

"Por que o seu carro não está na garagem?"

"Porque é aí que você estacionou na noite passada, gênio! Seu carro está ocupando a garagem inteira. De novo."

"Merda. Desculpe," eu peço desculpas.

Ela bufa.

"Espere. Vamos no seu carro?" Eu percebo que vamos levar seu fantástico Floco de Neve.

"Sim. Um Camaro não é adequado para a neve, não é? Nós ficaremos presos em algum lugar e congelando as nossas bundas até a morte!"

Reviro os olhos. "Que seja. Posso dormir mais uma hora?"

"Não! Precisamos sair mais cedo ou ficaremos presos em congestionamentos."

Ela está extra-animada esta manhã, e seus gestos amplos com o braço tornam visível a camisola... junto com os mamilos duros.

Eu não posso olhar para longe, mesmo quando preciso.

"Meus olhos estão aqui em cima, Edward!" Bella lança me fazendo ficar vermelho. "Eu quero que você se vista e fique pronto para sair em 15 minutos!"

"Sim, senhora!" Eu falo em continência, então corro para as escadas.

Quando eu desço com as minhas malas, meia hora depois, Bella está vestida com uma coisa que já a vi usar apenas algumas vezes.

Longe está o vestido sexy ou a saia, os saltos altos se foram. Ela está usando jeans e um casaco de capuz, juntamente com um par de tênis.

"Coloque no meu carro. Eu vou levar os lanches para a viagem, então vou trancar tudo e te encontrar."

Eu apenas aceno em silêncio.

Tenho certeza de que ela pode usar as roupas mais feias da terra e ela ainda estará linda.

"Eu vou dirigir, certo?" Eu verifico antes de sair de casa.

"Se você prometer ser responsável."

"Sempre." Eu sorrio para ela e quase pulo para fora da casa.

Eu estou pronto para começar o nosso feriado.

O carro dela é grande, mas há muitas bolsas no porta-malas e no banco traseiro.

Mulheres...

Por que ela precisa de três malas de roupa está além de mim, mas tudo bem.

* * *

**O vestido que a Bella usou na festa é o mesmo que a Kristen usou na premiere de Cosmopolis em Cannes, eu AMO aquele vestido! **

**O Edward todo possessivo com os peitos dela haha Não aguento esse menino... mas ela ta provocando também, ele vai ter um treco se continuar assim lol**

**Finalmente eles estão indo para Aspen, e preciso dizer que o capítulo 13 OMG OMG OMG apenas**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e não esqueçam de comentar**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Bella PDV**

Deixar Edward dirigir é uma má ideia.

Nós concordamos em fazer uma viagem de dois dias, para não esgotar o motorista. Hipoteticamente deveríamos ter feito a distância entre Seattle e Boise – nossa parada durante a noite, em nove horas, mas estamos estacionados em frente ao hotel que reservei um quarto em sete horas após a partida.

Arrumei uma bolsa de viagem, mas Edward não queria uma.

É por isso que ele está vasculhando suas roupas no estacionamento do hotel, mostrando a todos que estão passando as suas cuecas vermelhas e meias pretas furadas.

Eu tenho pena dele e tiro o que ele necessita da sua bolsa, empurrando tudo em minha pequena bolsa de viagem. Ele passa a alça da minha bolsa por cima do ombro, enquanto fazemos o nosso caminho para dentro do hotel.

A senhora atrás da recepção nos saúda calorosamente, nos acolhendo no hotel. Eu falo com ela sobre a reserva e empurro o meu cartão de identificação para ela.

Enquanto ela se afasta, Edward olha um de seus folhetos.

Espero que ele não se importe que eu tenha reservado apenas um quarto.

"Sra. Cullen, eu temo que tenhamos apenas um quarto duplo, mas tem uma cama de casal," a voz da garota chama a minha atenção.

"Eu reservei um quarto com duas camas," digo a ela.

"Sim, houve um erro de sistema."

_Eu vou te dar um erro de sistema!_

"É o único quarto que você tem?"

"Há também uma suíte," ela me diz.

Pagar o dobro por apenas uma noite?

Dormimos juntos na casa da Kitty... e isso foi o céu e o inferno.

"Tudo bem," eu aceito. "Vou ficar com a cama de casal." Eu olho para Edward para vê-lo olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados.

Eu pago pelo quarto e agarro seu braço, levando-o para as escadas. Estamos no 105 – primeiro andar.

"Você tem certeza sobre a cama de casal?" ele pergunta urgentemente. "Quero dizer... Eu não sei... foi estranho na casa da vovó."

"Eu prefiro não pagar mais cem para que você tenha o sofá. Podemos dividir a cama. Você é um menino grande." Eu paro em frente à porta e passo o cartão. "Viva com isso" acrescento rindo enquanto pressiono a maçaneta da porta.

O quarto não é grande ou pequeno – é bom.

A cama é feita para caber exatamente duas pessoas, sem espaço entre elas.

Oh, bem.

Eu vou para o inferno de qualquer jeito.

Eu estive tendo tantos pensamentos sujos sobre Edward no último mês, que dormir na mesma cama não seria nada comparado a eles.

Eu estou ciente de que nada vai sair das minhas fantasias, mas uma mulher pode sonhar.

"Então o que vamos fazer agora?" Edward pergunta, colocando a bolsa ao pé da cama. "Eu meio que estou com fome."

"Então vamos fazer um lanche."

Felizmente não tivemos que procurar comida longe demais. O hotel estava servindo o jantar. Falamos sobre o que vamos fazer quando chegarmos a Aspen.

"Bem, eu vou entrar, ligar a lareira e descansar," ele me diz sorrindo.

"E eu vou fazer um chocolate quente, essa é tradição certo?" Eu sorrio.

"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre você estar na casa? Lembre-se, eu tenho as chaves!"

"Sem dúvidas! Fique lá sozinho. Você não vai aguentar por mais de uma hora."

"Talvez você esteja certa." Ele dá uma mordida em seus vegetais. "Ainda assim, eu não posso acreditar que meu pai deixou a casa de férias de Cayman para você! Eu fiquei com a casa Aspen. Quantas vezes eu fui com vocês para Aspen?" Ele está fazendo beicinho, o que é extremamente engraçado.

"Apenas um punhado de vezes, mas eu acho que ele viu o quanto eu amava a casa de Cayman," Eu sussurro, pensando na pequena cabana na praia.

"Eu deixo você com a casa em Aspen e você me deixa com a casa de Cayman?" Edward pergunta, estendendo a mão para mim.

Eu dou um tapa nela, revirando os olhos. "Nós somos uma família. Estas casas são _nossas _agora."

"Eu gosto disso," Edward diz calmamente. "Nossas." Ele sorri para mim, apertando minha mão.

Depois da sobremesa, eu abordo um assunto que tenho pensado em falar há algum tempo já.

"Então, Edward, você já pensou na faculdade?" Eu me pergunto.

"Eu não tenho certeza..."

"Bem, você tem boas notas. Você pode entrar em qualquer boa faculdade."

"Bella, eu não tenho ideia do que eu quero. Na verdade, se você não se importa... eu prefiro ter um ano livre." Ele parece preocupado, mordendo o lábio.

"É isso que você quer? Realmente quer?"

"Eu acho."

"Ok, então. Mas você vai ter que procurar um emprego," eu digo a ele, séria. "Eu vou apoiá-lo materialmente, é claro. Mas eu tenho certeza que você gostaria de ter o seu próprio dinheiro para suas coisas, deve ser estranho me perguntar o que você precisa comprar."

Ele sorri um pouco e acena. "Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Obrigado. Achei que você ia me dar um soco, caso eu chegasse e dissesse que queria ter um ano livre."

"Não," eu sussurro, tristemente. "Eu queria a mesma coisa, mas... considerando meu pai era um policial e eu tinha regras rígidas... é." Eu dou de ombros. "Eu realmente não me arrependo, pois a faculdade me trouxe para Seattle – sozinha, longe de casa, eu poderia fazer o que quisesse." Eu ri.

"Ah, sim, porque eu posso imaginá-la totalmente fazendo merdas!" Edward rompe uma risada. "Eu aposto que você era do tipo estudiosa, não perdia uma noite ou-"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, rindo loucamente. "Você está errado. Embora eu estivesse estudando e mantendo boas notas, eu sempre saia – festas de fraternidades, clubes, cinema. Diga um lugar, eu estava lá." Eu sorrio para o seu rosto chocado. Eu traço a borda do copo pensando se é uma boa ideia expressar meus pensamentos. "Se eu não fosse assim... aberta para as coisas, eu aposto que eu não teria..." eu limpar a minha garganta. "Vamos apenas dizer que eu teria processado seu pai por não me dar uma entrevista decente. Foi pouco convencional."

Jesus, eu sinto meu rubor se espalhando pelo meu peito.

"Eu não acho que eu quero saber," Edward murmura.

"Você não quer," eu confirmo. "Vamos voltar para o nosso quarto. Podemos assistir um pouco de TV e depois dormir. Temos um longo caminho pela frente. E eu estou dirigindo."

"Ah, cara!" ele geme, se levantando. "Mas você prometeu."

"Edward, eu pensei que você ia nos matar algumas vezes. Então, eu estou dirigindo."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem."

No caminho para o quarto, ele puxa o telefone e começa a jogar nele. Eu juro que não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ele está fazendo na metade do tempo.

É verdade, eu jogo no meu também, mas principalmente uso para falar com as pessoas.

"Diga," Edward fala quando entramos no quarto.

"Hã?" Viro para ele.

"Qual é um bom presente para uma menina que você gosta? Quero dizer de um menino... você sabe o que eu estou dizendo."

"Ah, você não precisa! Mas eu estou meio surpresa por você ainda não me comprado alguma coisa."

"Não é para você!" ele sibila.

"Oh." Eu percebo que ele quer comprar alguma coisa para uma menina.

Claro.

"Não sou eu que quero. Na verdade, é o Em." Ele me mostra o seu telefone. "Ele é sem noção."

"Oh," eu suspiro. "Uh, bem... Eu não sei. Aposto que você conhece a namorada dele melhor do que eu."

"Eu não conheço. Eu a encontrei apenas uma ou duas vezes," ele me diz. "Ela não está na escola."

"Oh." Eu realmente preciso de um prêmio por dizer essa exclamação três vezes de uma vez. "Então, Emmett gosta de mulheres mais velhas?" Eu ri.

"Há algo de errado nisso?" Edward pergunta prontamente, quase na defensiva.

"Definitivamente não." Eu sorrio. "Eu costumava sair com um aluno do último ano quando eu estava no meu segundo de faculdade. Bem, não passou de uma semana, mas sim... foi bom. Garotos da sua idade..." Eu parei, não estando pronta para admitir que não tínhamos deixado meu dormitório naquela semana. Tivemos uma maratona longa. Incrível. Cara, o garoto tinha resistência!

"Ceeerto. Voltando ao Emmett. O que eu digo a ele?"

Nós acabamos discutindo bons presentes para uma menina em seus vinte e poucos anos. Eu acabo pegando telefone de Edward e ligando para Emmett quando Edward não sabe como escrever algumas coisas em uma mensagem.

"Cara! Finalmente! Eu tinha certeza de que estava ocupado comendo a Hot Mama." Eu verifiquei a tela do telefone – Emmett.

Depois de um olhar curioso na direção de Edward, eu limpo a minha garganta. "Oi, Emmett. Hot Mama falando," eu digo tão séria quanto posso.

Os olhos de Edward estão tão grandes que temo que eles possam pular. E ele está vermelho como uma lagosta, desviando o olhar.

"Puta merda! Sra. Cullen! Sinto muito," Emmett murmura. "Eu juro para você que..."

"Eu liguei para lhe dar algumas sugestões sobre o presente," eu o cortei. "Ainda está interessado?"

"Sim. Realmente, eu sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem, garoto." Eu começo despejando ideias para presentes, mas meu cérebro está pensando sobre o que aconteceu.

Quando eu finalmente pego o olhar de Edward, ele se encolhe e desaparece no banheiro.

"Emmett..." Eu digo tranquilamente, uma vez que terminei o assunto do presente.

"Sim, Sra. Cullen?"

Engraçado. Ele me chama assim quando está em apuros.

"O que você disse antes... é uma ideia que surgiu... ou foi Edward?"

"Uh... eu realmente não posso... é..."

"Foi ideia de Edward," declarei, sentindo meu coração batendo freneticamente contra meu peito.

"Você não ouviu isso de mim. Ele vai me matar!" Emmett exclama em pânico.

"Eu pensei isso. Bem, então eu vou te deixar com a sua compra. Mande para sua mãe nossos cumprimentos tradicionais de feriado!"

"Farei isso. Tchau, Sra. Cullen."

"Eu espero voltar a ser Bella novamente no momento em que retornar do feriado. Sra. Cullen me faz pensar em Kitty." Tremo e ouço uma risada atrás de mim. "Tchau Emmett."

"Ele a chamou de Sra. Cullen?" Edward pergunta se divertindo.

"Sim, mas antes dele me chamar assim..." Eu estreito meus olhos para ele enquanto avanço para onde ele está encostado na parede. "Pensando que estava falando com você... ele se referiu a mim como Hot Mama. Alguma ideia do por quê?"

"Não." Ele engole visivelmente.

"E foi sua ideia me chamar assim," acrescento, parando em frente a ele. Estamos frente a frente, cara a cara – quase... mais provável testa com queixo, mas que seja.

"Bella, porra." Ele parece assustado.

"É isso que você acha?"

Talvez, apenas talvez, eu não seja a única com sentimentos loucos.

"Bella, não. Não faça isso," ele implora.

"Então você não pensa em mim como mais do que uma figura materna?" Eu pergunto, realmente curiosa.

Seus olhos verdes piscam com uma emoção desconhecida.

"Você nunca foi uma mãe para mim! Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga."

"Melhor amiga garota," eu sussurro, inclinando para mais perto. Eu posso sentir sua loção pós-barba.

"Não, Bella..." Ele está pressionado contra a parede, com as mãos enroladas ao seu lado. "Não se aproxime. Nós dois vamos nos arrepender."

Eu seguro seu rosto, fecho os olhos e respiro fundo.

Eu posso fazer isso.

Tenho a sensação de que ele quer muito isso.

Quando abro meus olhos vejo os seus verdes olhando para a mim – definitivamente há luxúria neles.

"Eu vi você crescer ao longo dos anos, e se você me perguntasse a um ano o que eu pensava sobre você, eu diria que você era o irmão mais novo que eu sempre quis." Eu esfrego meu polegar em sua bochecha com barba. "Ultimamente... algo mudou."

Seus olhos procuram os meus, frequentemente pousando em meus lábios.

"Isso é proibido e me faz querer ainda mais," eu respiro para fechar o espaço entre nós, trazendo sua cabeça para mais perto. "Você também quer isso?" Eu murmuro contra seus lábios.

Nós estamos tão perto.

"Há muito tempo," ele geme, pressionando os seus lábios contra os meus.

De repente, as minhas costas estão contra a parede enquanto ele me beija rudemente. Toda a frustração reprimida está derramada neste beijo.

Meus dedos apertam o cabelo na parte de trás do seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos levantam a minha perna, pressionando seu corpo no meu. Eu posso sentir tudo dele - quente, longo, a carne pulsando contra o meu estômago.

Eu quero tantas coisas, mas não estou pronta para ir para qualquer próximo nível até conversarmos sobre esta loucura.

Então eu o afasto suavemente. "Nós precisamos conversar."

* * *

**SIM SIM SIM! FINALMENTE! AAAAH! Bella foi que foi depois de ouvir o apelido rsrs Era tudo o que ela precisava: certeza de que o Edward a queria também... oh as coisas vão ficar cada vez mais interessantes! **

**Para o 14 ser postado na sexta, esse capítulo tem que ter 60 reviews, eu sei que vocês conseguem porque tem muita gente lendo, é só aparecer x) Lembrando que 'amei' 'up' 'posta mais' e similares, não vão entrar na minha conta e não vale a pessoa postar mais de uma review mudando nome, eu sei quando alguém faz isso rsrs**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	14. Capítulo 14

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Edward PDV**

Puta-fodida-merda.

Estou beijando a Bella.

Cristo.

É melhor do que eu imaginava.

Ela é macia, quente e maleável sob minhas mãos.

Se ela deixasse, eu a tomaria bem aqui contra esta parede.

Em seguida, Bella está empurrando meu ombro dizendo que ela quer conversar.

Eu choramingo nem mesmo tendo vergonha do quão patético eu sou, mas foda-se. Eu estive esperando para beijá-la e senti-la tão perto há tanto tempo...

Bella pega a minha mão e me leva para a cama onde nos sentamos na beirada.

Agora que eu a provei, não consigo me manter afastado então eu envolvo meus braços em torno dela, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Foda-se, o cheiro dela é divino.

"Querido, olhe para mim," ela sussurra, segurando meu queixo e virando minha cabeça para ela. Há emoções conflitantes em seus lindos olhos. "Por quanto tempo?"

Eu engulo e desvio o olhar.

Eu me sinto tão pequeno e estúpido. Ela está usando esse tom maternal que me irrita.

"Edward, é preciso ser honesto, antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Quero conversar como duas pessoas maduras. Podemos fazer isso?"

"Tudo bem," eu sussurro. Minha voz está rouca e eu não tenho ideia do por quê.

"Quanto tempo?" ela repete.

"Desde quando ficou óbvio que você nunca poderia ser minha," murmuro.

"Você quer dizer... desde que Carl estava vivo?" ela pergunta chocada.

Concordo com a cabeça, com medo de encontrar seus olhos. Ela provavelmente pensa que eu sou um pervertido doente, querendo roubar a esposa do meu pai.

Porra.

Ela ainda é sua esposa.

"Edward, respire. Você está em pânico. Vamos respire por mim." Ela está esfregando minhas costas, me mantendo perto de seu peito.

Tento respirar no mesmo ritmo dos seus batimentos cardíacos, mas está batendo muito rápido no meu ouvido.

Eventualmente, eu relaxo, mas não me movo do seu abraço.

"Você realmente..." Eu só engulo, sem saber como perguntar a ela. "Gosta de mim?" Eu solto, apertando os olhos.

Bella ri baixinho, acariciando meu cabelo. "Eu não tinha ideia do por que de repente comecei a perceber você. Achei que era o instinto de cuidar do filho do meu marido, de tentar ter uma boa relação com o meu melhor amigo que havia se tornado distante desde que ele atingiu sua adolescência. Eu não sabia. Então fomos para a casa da Kitty." Ela ri novamente.

"Ungh!" Eu lamento. "Você percebeu, não foi?" pergunto com medo, me afastando para olhar para ela. "Você viu o que você fez... comigo."

Ela balança a cabeça divertida.

Ela não entendeu direito?

Como isso é possível?

"Eu sei que é normal para os garotos acordarem excitados," ela sussurra. "O que não era normal naquela situação era que eu sentia todos os tipos de coisas proibidas. Naquela primeira manhã acordei com você encaixado em mim, o polegar na minha barriga nua e bem, o seu amigo pressionando do meu lado," Bella disse calmamente.

Eu tremo. "Eu tenho certeza que você pirou. Sinto muito."

"Na verdade, meu corpo reagiu ao contrário do que o meu cérebro estava me dizendo. Essa foi provavelmente a primeira vez que eu cheguei a perceber que poderia gostar de você mais do que um amigo ou um irmão mais novo. E ao longo das semanas, sim..."

"E agora... isso é estranho?" Eu pergunto, tomando suas mãos nas minhas. "Você não pode se afastar após o beijo."

"Oh, definitivamente não vou me afastar. Eu gostaria de levar isso lentamente, porque eu ainda não consigo entender tudo que está acontecendo. Eu quero isso, não me interprete mal." Ela aperta as minhas mãos. "Mas Edward, para todos os efeitos, você ainda é filho do meu falecido marido." Ela ri pelo nariz. "E pensar que Carl me implorou por meio ano para que eu fosse até o fim com você."

"O QUE?" Eu grito, engasgando com minha saliva.

"Desculpe, me expressei mal," ela pede desculpas, rindo. "Seu pai queria que eu te adotasse."

Eu estou congelado.

Eu não consigo pensar.

Eu não consigo falar.

Não consigo me mover.

"Graças a Deus que você não fez isso!" Eu exclamo uma vez que me recupero do choque.

"Sim." Bella embala minha bochecha e se inclina mais perto. "Isso vai nos causar tantos problemas, mas eu enfrentarei todos. Eu me importo muito para você não nos dar uma tentativa."

Eu dou um sorriso largo. Meu coração incha e quase sai do meu peito.

Eu me aproximo, inclinando minha cabeça apenas para que eu possa alcançar seus lábios melhor, mas Bella não me deixa beijá-la novamente.

"Nós não terminamos de conversar."

"O que mais tem para falar?" Eu lamento.

"Eu não quero que as pessoas saibam sobre isso. Ainda não, pelo menos."

Concordo com a cabeça, porque eu não estou pronto para o que os outros têm a dizer. "Nós temos que aproveitar ao máximo essa pequena folga," eu digo sério.

"Nós vamos," ela me assegura. "Mais uma coisa. Se isso funcionar e nós sobrevivermos ao longo dos anos... Eu espero que você entenda que às vezes eu não concordo em você sair ou fazer o que você acha que é divertido. Já passei dessa idade."

"Vamos fazer isso funcionar ao longo dos anos. Eu não consigo me ver com mais ninguém," eu digo a ela, confiante.

"Não seja bobo, eu sei que você vai ficar cansado disso."

"Eu não vou, Bella! Você é tudo que eu consigo pensar desde que tinha 14 anos, ok? Por que você acha que eu parei ir com você e papai para Cayman ou Aspen ou qualquer outro lugar que ele decidiu ir para umas férias? Era o suficiente eu ter você tão perto, mas tão fora de alcance. Porra, Bella. Você não tem ideia de como foi difícil para mim vê-la apenas com camisas do meu pai e calcinha, fazendo café da amanhã ou algo assim. Porra." Passo a mão pelo meu cabelo, lembrando o constante estado de excitação.

"Oh." Ela suspira, seus olhos castanhos estão arregalados.

"Sim," murmuro. "Porra, em algum momento eu comecei a ficar com ciúmes do meu pai... o que não foi nada legal."

"Oh, Deus. Esta é uma situação é tão fodida..."

"Nem me fale." Eu rio, pegando o seu olhar. "Posso te beijar, por favor?" Eu imploro, puxando-a para perto de mim pela cintura.

"Se você precisa," ela brinca comigo, pressionando seus lábios nos meus.

Inacreditável.

É melhor do que antes.

Eu posso beijá-la por horas e não me cansar dessa sensação incrível. Não me atrevo a aprofundar o beijo com medo de que ela vai me afastar novamente. Estou contente com apenas um beijo de boca fechada.

De alguma forma, nós deitamos na cama e Bella está em cima de mim. Suas mãos estão no meu cabelo. Minhas mãos estão em sua bunda redonda. Então eu sinto sua língua molhada lambendo meu lábio inferior e os meus olhos abrem para encontrá-la olhando para mim.

Uma das coisas mais eróticas que eu já vi.

Abro a minha boca ansiosamente, sugando sua língua. Ela geme alto, contraindo seus quadris em mim.

"Edward!" Bella suspira, pendendo a cabeça do outro lado antes de atacar a minha boca.

Porra.

Nós estamos frenéticos e se ela realmente quer levar isso devagar temos que parar. Agora.

Eu nunca senti essas coisas intensas por ninguém. E eu nunca pensei que, quando – se – eu tivesse uma chance com Bella, nós estaríamos tão fora de controle.

É carnal. O instinto básico de... foder.

"Eu não acho que... eu posso... eu não tenho força suficiente para ser bom," eu sussurro entrecortado.

"Oh, eu sinto muito," ela pede desculpas calmamente, rolando de costas ao meu lado. "Eu me empolguei."

Me deito de lado e vejo seu peito subindo e descendo, seus olhos estão no meu rosto enquanto me aproximo dela. Eu levanto uma mão trêmula e acaricio sua bochecha, então inclino e a beijo novamente. Lentamente, suavemente – este é o oposto do beijo selvagem que acabamos de dar.

Ela me faz sentir coisas que eu não entendo, mas estou pronto para aprender sobre elas. Com ela.

Uma vez que nos separamos, deitamos de lado, olhando um para o outro, até que adormecemos. Sinto seu afastamento em algum momento durante a noite, mas eu estou muito cansado para abrir os olhos e ver o que ela está fazendo – provavelmente tirando sua calça jeans.

Estou tendo um sonho bom de nós dois em Aspen na frente da lareira, nus sobre o tapete macio, saciados... quando algo bate no meu peito. Parece que meu estômago foi perfurado.

"Ow," Eu lamento, ainda não estando pronto para acordar. Eu me viro, para longe do que me bateu, mas acho que é impossível me mover.

Bella está em cima de mim, me olhando timidamente, mordendo o lábio.

"Totalmente culpa sua," ela sussurra. "Eu tropecei em suas botas."

"E cavou um buraco no meu estômago," murmuro quando ela finalmente se levanta.

"Desculpe, sério. Eu machuquei você?"

"Eu vou sobreviver." Eu balanço a minha mão. "Por que você está acordada?"

"É oito e meia. Devemos sair se quisermos chegar lá antes do anoitecer."

Eu bocejo e me estico, não estando pronto para sair da cama quente.

"Vamos, ainda podemos pegar o café da manhã," ela me encoraja. "Como você pode dormir tanto assim?"

"A questão é como você pode funcionar com menos de oito horas de sono?" Murmuro, bocejando novamente.

"Eu posso funcionar com menos de seis também, se for necessário." Ela sorri para mim e agarra a minha perna.

"Oh, Deus, Bella! Eu não sinto falta da sua natureza brutal de manhã. Me deixe dormir."

"Você pode dormir no carro," ela promete, chegando à cabeceira da cama, sentado ao meu lado. "Vamos, Edward, acorda." Ela acaricia um dedo sobre minha bochecha. "Você não quer chegar mais rápido em Aspen e começar o nosso recesso?"

"Quando você coloca isso dessa forma..."

Eu finalmente arrasto a minha bunda para fora da cama e para o pequeno banheiro. Depois do meu banho eu percebo que preciso da minha escova de dente.

"Ei, nós pegamos a minha escova de dente do carro?" Eu pergunto, indo para o quarto.

Meus olhos se arregalam quando percebo que Bella não esperava que eu terminasse tão rapidamente, porque ela está vestindo apenas jeans e um sutiã preto rendado, procurando uma camisa em sua bolsa.

Ela não parece perturbada pelo o que eu estou vendo... pela primeira vez. As vezes que a vi em seu traje de banho não contam.

"Aqui." Ela oferece a minha escova de dente azul. "Pegue Edward. Eu estou congelando."

Eu tiro da sua mão antes de correr de volta para o banheiro.

Querido Jesus.

Ela espera que eu vá devagar quando ela fica seminua perto de mim?

E... eu acho que preciso de outro banho.

"É melhor você se apressar se você ainda quer café da manhã!" Bella grita do outro lado da porta.

Bella mandona não ajuda no meu atual estado de excitação.

"Vou ser rápido!" Eu grito de volta.

Enquanto coloco pasta de dente na minha escova, me pergunto se eu poderia ser multitarefa – uma mão escovando os dentes, outra mão esfregando meu pau.

Nah.

Eu vou sofrer.

Conhecendo Bella e seu péssimo _timing_, ela entraria no banheiro exigindo que eu apressasse essa porra e veria o que ela faz comigo.

Não.

Eu tenho que esperar.

Mais algumas horas agora.

* * *

**Essa fic só fica cada vez melhor hehe eu amo os capítulos narrados pelo Edward, os pensamentos e reações dele são os melhores! Eles estão quase em Aspen e é lá que tudo fica bom rsrs **

**Obrigada meninas, pelos comentários. Vocês chegaram a marca de 77 reviews! E não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz. Mas no meio da felicidade, sempre tem alguém que não entende as coisas e vem com uma crítica que para mim não pareceu construtiva, mas uma ofensa. Preciso que vocês leiam esse post, e me respondam a pergunta no final.  
**

**Agora eu vou responder a review da usuária que usou o nome de _ANAHI_, eu postei esse texto no meu group, mas talvez ela não esteja lá... então aqui vai:**

_"quantas pessoas acompanham afic mesmo? sei que tem um campo na sua página do fanfiction que da para ver isso. se for mesmo 45 então nem adianta pedir reviews"_

_"Todavia, quantas pessoas favoritaram a historia? muitas, poucas"_

**Tem 55 pessoas com a fic nos favoritos, e QUALQUER um pode ver isso na pagina da fic, porque está lá em cima logo depois da sinopse. Isso sem contar as várias pessoas que não tem conta no Fanfiction. Eu NUNCA iria pedir uma meta se eu não soubessem que podem bater.**

_"ja parou para pensar que a mesma pessoa possa ler o cap varias vezes... ai também não adianta pedir reviews..."_

**A fic recebe VÁRIAS visitas, como prova, veja o print só das visitas desse mês de fevereiro: i**_(ponto)_**imgur**_(ponto)_**com / 4weLoG0**_(ponto)_**png  
**  
**Visitors são as pessoas com IPs diferentes que visitam a fic, os views conta o número de vezes que o capitulo foi aberto, mesmo se alguém fez isso mais de uma vez.**

**466 pessoas DIFERENTES abriram o capítulo da fic e garanto que pelo menos metade disso leu. **

_"levando em conta que a fic não é sua, que é só uma tradução autorizada e qualquer pessoa pode ir até a original, que se não me engano ja esta na base dos 40 capitulos, e jogar no google tradutor, mesmo porque da para entender, e ler caso você não poste"_

**FIQUEM À VONTADE. Não proibo ninguém de ir ler a fic na original, faça o que bem entender. Se souber inglês, ou via google tradutor, SEJA FELIZ. Eu traduzo para quem quer ler. Se você acha tão simples, então vai lá e acompanhe na original.**

**ENTÃO só porque é uma tradução não tenho menos trabalho? Bom saber que as horas que eu passo traduzindo fics não valem de nada né.**

_"eu reparei que toda vez que você pede para deixar reviews, elas não chegam como você quer.."_

**Na primeira vez foi sim, mas agora além da meta ter sido batida em menos de 24horas, passou mais de 17 reviews**

_"acho que as pessoas não gostam de coerção (ameaças), ai elas não comentam"_

**Eu não estou AMEAÇANDO ninguém, apenas fiz um agrado, queria postar o 14 antes de domingo, e para isso coloquei uma meta. **

_"você não pediu uma review, ela está aqui... além disso, u.u. :))))), e ptras cositas são consideradas SIM como reviews... mostram que a pessas gostou muito do cap... como você que chegar a 60 se você exclui essas, não contam como reviews..."_

**AH Claro porque um ':DDD' me diz MUITO sobre o que a pessoa achou da fic. Eu NÃO considero review, e eu apaguei sim, 2 que deixaram coisas similares nesse capítulo.**

**Você, _Anahi_, tratou a review como se fosse um castigo, como se caísse um pedaço do dedo, como se comentar fosse uma ofensa ou algo muito terrível de se fazer. Eu, além de autora/tradutora, também sou leitora, e sempre que leio algo eu comento, porque eu sei que a pessoa por trás daquela postagem dedicou seu tempo escrevendo ou traduzindo, para dar o melhor aos leitores. **

**Eu não peço metas pra ter número, peço pq eu gosto de ver as pessoas comentando, eu gosto de ver as reações, ainda mais nesse capítulo com algo tão esperado. Se eu não tivesse pedido a meta, duvido que teria tantas reviews assim, eu sei como funciona, to aqui traduzindo fic desde 2010. Eu quero incentivar a participação, e retribuo isso com um capítulo antes do dia marcado.  
**

**ENTÃO ESSA VAI PARA TODAS AS LEITORAS:**

**__****As metas incomodam vocês? **Vocês querem que eu continue colocando metas em dia de quarta? Isso quando eu tiver os capítulos adiantados. 

**Respondam na review, por favor.**

**Beijos meninas lindas e até Domingo!**

**xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Bella PDV**

Uma hora na estrada, Edward começa a se tornar mais alerta – talvez o café esteja fazendo algum efeito ou apenas esteja perto da hora que ele geralmente acorda.

"Estou entediado," ele me diz cabisbaixo no banco.

"Devemos fazer esse jogo de números ou talvez o nome do carro ou qualquer outra coisa para manter a criança entretida?" Eu o provoco.

"Que tal jogar Vinte Perguntas?" Edward sugere.

"Parece bom. Você começa?" Eu pergunto, tocando os meus dedos no volante enquanto uma boa música toca no rádio.

Quando ele não diz nada, eu olho para ele. Ele está olhando para as minhas mãos.

"Você vai tirar isso?"

"É essa a sua pergunta?"

"Eu acho que nós dois perdemos uma pergunta." Edward ri. "Mas, falando sério, fora do jogo. Você vai tirar a aliança de casamento?"

"Talvez. Nunca pensei que eu teria," eu admito. "Minha vez."

"Isso não fazia parte do jogo!" ele protesta.

"Desculpe, mas você perguntou alguma coisa. Minha vez, eu insisto." Eu o vejo dando de ombros enquanto decido fazer a minha pergunta. "Até onde você foi com suas namoradas?"

"Whoa! Essa não deve ser a primeira pergunta," ele grunhi, olhando pela janela.

"Você quer que eu tire minha aliança. Acho que é o mínimo que eu deveria saber," eu digo baixinho.

"Eu dormi apenas com duas delas, ok? Sem mais perguntas sobre isso."

"Ah, mas eu estou curiosa."

"Se você quiser tais questões, é só dizer," resmunga. "Quem foi o seu primeiro?"

Eu rio. Eu gosto dele ciumento e possessivo. "Você não o conhece," eu respondo.

"Bellaaa."

"Você não me deu nomes, porque eu deveria? Minha pergunta é..." Eu olho para frente, pensando em algo bom. Uma vez que estamos deixando esse jogo muito pessoal... "Quando você disse à Emmett que gostava de mim?" Estou muito curiosa quanto a isto.

"Uh... Ele me perguntou por que eu parei de prestar atenção nas meninas na escola..." Edward dá de ombros. "E eu meio que deixei escapar que elas não se comparam a você. Na verdade, eu usei esse apelido... Eu não vou dizer de novo, me desculpe."

"Hot Mama?" Eu verifico e ele acena uma vez com a cabeça. "Eu gosto," eu admito.

"Sério?" Ele está sorrindo e se eu não estivesse dirigindo, eu o puxaria para perto e o beijaria. "A primeira coisa que você comprou com o seu próprio dinheiro? Se você se lembra."

"Isso é fácil." Sorrio para ele. "A fita dos Backstreet Boys. Eu absolutamente os amava. Ainda os amo."

"Uma... o quê?" Ele franze a testa.

Eu quero bater no meu rosto. "Uma fita... sabe? Certamente você já os viu também."

"Desculpe... não."

Eu começo explicando o que é uma fita e como a mesma costumava ser minha melhor amiga quando a banda pegou no aparelho de som. Lembranças tão agradáveis , embora eu estivesse pronta para matar alguém no momento em que aconteceu.

No momento que eu termino a minha explicação, Edward está rindo histericamente. "Sim, vi uma ou duas do meu pai," ele diz. "Elas são antigas!"

Eu suspiro e viro para encará-lo. "Cale-se, Jailbait*!"

_***Jailbait:**__ se refere a uma pessoa jovem que se envolve com alguém mais velho. (Traduzindo ao pé da letra, seria: isca de cadeia)_

Seus olhos verdes arregalam duas vezes de tamanho, antes dele se inclinar sobre si, rindo mais. "Diz a Cougar*."

_***Cougar:**__ se refere a uma mulher mais velha que se envolve com um garoto jovem. (Coroa)_

"Eu acho que prefiro Hot Mama," murmuro para mim mesma, mas aparentemente alto o suficiente, porque Edward está sufocando.

Eu abro as janelas para ajudá-lo a se acalmar.

Uma vez que ele recupera os sentidos, eu ataco. "A primeira coisa que você comprou com o _seu_ próprio dinheiro?"

"Eu não me lembro, mas posso lhe contar a coisa mais constrangedora que eu pedi ao meu pai para me dar dinheiro para comprar."

"Preservativos?" pergunto divertida.

"Como você sabe?"

"Era óbvio, mas, infelizmente, eu sei a história por trás disso." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele estava roxo de tanto rir."

"Sim, o velho deu uma boa risada quando eu quis comprar preservativos. Para dizer a verdade, ele nem sequer me deu dinheiro. Ele me ofereceu uma e me disse para usá-la com sabedoria."

"Eu sei. Eu não achei isso muito engraçado porque me lembrava como era ser jovem e ter tais necessidades e... ainda morar com os pais," eu confesso. "Você não se lembra de que eu lhe dei 50 dólares no dia seguinte?"

"Sim." Ele acena com a cabeça. "Você me disse para usá-lo para dias de chuva."

"Eu não tinha ideia de como lhe dizer para ir comprar preservativos. Teria sido estranho," eu digo rindo. "Você provavelmente teria tomado o caminho errado."

"Talvez. Embora eu tenha comprado preservativos com ele."

"Falando nisso..." eu sussurro. "Me lembre de parar no supermercado em Aspen antes de irmos para a cabana."

"Sério?" ele grita. "Você realmente quer?"

Eu olho para ele e sorrio. "Sim." Eu seguro sua mão e trago para os meus lábios. "Eu quero você."

"Jesus. Não diga essas coisas, eu vou fazer você parar."

Eu rio, soltando a mão dele. "Tenha um pouco de paciência."

"Eu tive paciência por três anos. Eu sou um adolescente afinal," ele se defende. "Tem alguma fantasia selvagem?"

Eu bufo. Estamos de volta às perguntas. "Sim, ela foi cumprida. Tenho que pensar em outra coisa," eu respondo não estando pronta para lhe contar mais.

Seria estranho dizer a ele sobre a minha vida sexual com seu pai.

Edward geme. "Eu nunca disse fantasia suja."

"Oh." Eu sinto meu rubor se espalhando para o meu pescoço. "Bem, uma fantasia selvagem?" Eu sondo.

"É. Vou dizer a minha se isso ajudar. Gostaria de fazer paraquedismo."

"Não enquanto eu estiver viva," eu digo sério. "Você provavelmente vai me dar um ataque do coração."

"Entendi, vou cancelar a hora marcada para paraquedismo," ele brinca. "Então?"

"Eu realmente não tenho qualquer fantasia selvagem..." eu admito.

"A menos que seja sujo," diz ele divertido.

"Oh, cale-se!" Eu o repreendo. "Eu sei, quero esquiar!"

"Você quer esquiar?" ele pergunta incrédulo.

"Sim. Eu tenho medo de quebrar as minhas pernas, mas sim... eu gostaria de tentar."

"Você nunca foi esquiar com o meu pai?" Edward pergunta chocado.

"Querido, seu pai não estava naquela idade em que você experimenta esportes perigosos. Quando vínhamos para Aspen, gastávamos nosso tempo na cabana ou na cidade."

"Vou levá-la para esquiar," diz ele, determinado. "E para caminhar."

Eu sorrio, assentindo.

Eu adoraria experimentar essas coisas novas com ele.

Pelo resto do caminho Edward faz planos sobre o que devemos fazer.

Eu estou pensando no momento em que vamos pisar na cabana. Eu não posso esperar para ver como nós vamos reagir quando percebermos que estamos sozinhos e não temos que nos esconder ou esperar ou... nada.

_Nota mental: devemos parar no supermercado e comprar uma dúzia de caixas de preservativos._

Eu odiaria fazer um de nós voltar para a cidade por eles. A cabana é muito isolada – cerca de oito quilômetros de distância da estrada.

Nós estabelecemos que eu odeio o termo Cougar, então Edward sempre se refere a mim como Hot Mama. Eu o provoco, o chamando de Jailbait – ele é.

Quando eu passo pela placa de Aspen, Edward guarda seu celular – ele esteve falando com Emmett durante últimas duas horas. Fofocando. Eu juro que eles são piores do que garotas.

"Oh, me lembrei de uma coisa!" Ele exclama me fazendo pular no meu lugar.

"O que, Jailbait?"

"Pare com isso, por favor?"

"Não. O que foi?"

"Podemos comprar uma árvore?"

"Hmm. Boa ideia. Vamos ver o que podemos encontrar. Se não... você vai ter que se contentar com as que existem próximas a casa."

"Você é terrível," ele murmura. "Natal sem uma árvore... é horrível."

"Eu estava brincando!" Eu exclamo. _Deus, ele é tão infantil._

"Ótimo! Vamos terminar nossas compras, então começaremos a semana." Ele pisca, saltando em seu assento enquanto paro em frente a um supermercado.

Ele está com o carrinho enquanto carrego produtos enlatados, frutas e comida pré-cozida. Ele coloca todo tipo de doces que ele consegue encontrar no carrinho. Eu também compro algumas decorações Natalinas para a casa e para a árvore. Eu já trouxe de casa, mas se Edward quer uma árvore real, precisamos de mais.

É véspera de Natal e, felizmente, o lugar está um pouco vazio, podemos fazer compras em paz.

No caixa, eu pergunto onde podemos encontrar árvores e o garoto me diz que perto da loja tem alguém vendendo. Ótimo.

Meus olhos se arregalam com todos os produtos que ele passa.

Quanta coisa Edward pegou enquanto eu estava ocupada procurando coisas que nós vamos realmente precisar?

Ah, ele comprou três caixas de preservativos.

Eu quero lhe dizer que podemos precisar de mais, mas não consigo encontrar minha voz.

O garoto passando nossos produtos olha desconfiado para a minha mão esquerda quando passa os preservativos sobre o scanner. Ele provavelmente acha que eu estou tendo um caso.

Ah. Eu desejo que isso não fosse tão complicado.

Enquanto eu olho na minha carteira para pagar o cartão de crédito, Edward envolve seu braço em volta dos meus ombros, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Maravilhoso. Dê-lhe ideias.

Edward leva as nossas sacolas enquanto vamos comprar a árvore. Nós encontramos uma pequena, perfeita para o que precisamos.

"Pronto?" Eu sussurro, quando voltamos para o meu carro.

"Mais do que pronto," ele diz ansiosamente, se inclinando para beijar minha bochecha.

Eu dirijo os últimos oito quilômetros que nos separa do sonho de férias com um sorriso no rosto e com a calcinha molhada, já que Edward decidiu cobrir o meu pescoço com beijos.

* * *

**Adorei o joguinho de perguntas, mas a parte da Bella pensando em uma dúzia de caixa de preservativos foi a melhor lol A mulher ta na seca, vai tirar o atraso todo haha Aspen vai ser muito perfeito hehe**

**Vou apenas esclarecer uma coisa: Essa fic tem dias de postagem QUARTA e DOMINGO. A meta é para o capítulo EXTRA de SEXTA ok? Porque parece que a Anahi ainda não entendeu isso. Eu não estou pedindo metas para postagens regulares, mas de capítulo EXTRA, agora você entendeu bonita, ou ta difícil? Porque se não entendeu ou você é burra ou ta se fazendo. E outra coisa, não gostei do modo como você falou das minhas leitoras como se elas fossem retardadas, não soubessem pensar e eu estou _abusando_ da boa vontade delas com reviews. Não ta satisfeita? Lê na original, mas não sou obrigada a aguentar desaforo e ofensas para as minhas leitoras, vindas de uma anônima. **

**E para as minhas leitoras lindas, eu vou continuar com as metas de quarta ok. Vocês escolheram isso e eu farei o que vocês querem.**

**Até quarta.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	16. Capítulo 16

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Edward PDV**

Bella estaciona em frente à cabana de madeira. Pelos faróis, podemos ver a sombra de um animal selvagem em frente à cabana.

"Oh, não!" ela grita. "Parece que um lobo."

"Por que você não buzina? Talvez ele vá embora?" Eu me pergunto, tentando não deixá-la ver que eu estou com medo.

Ela me escuta, mas o animal se move apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

Parece tão grande e assustador na sombra da porta da cabana. Nós não conseguimos ver muito, já que é bem na frente do carro...

"O que vamos fazer?" Bella sussurra.

"Eu vou cuidar disso," eu digo com tanta coragem quanto posso ter.

"Cuidado!"

Dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, tiro o cinto de segurança e tentativamente saio do carro.

Ah, porra.

Eu vou mijar nas calças se for um lobo de verdade.

Eu passo lentamente para à frente do carro e espreito o animal selvagem.

Quando eu vejo que o animal feroz é um coelho bem grande, não um lobo ou outro animal selvagem, eu começo a rir tanto que não consigo respirar. Eu aceno para que Bella saia do carro.

Ela assusta o coelho que corre para longe.

"Você estava com medo de um coelho!" Eu ofego.

"Como se você não estivesse!" ela atira de volta, jogando uma bola de neve em mim.

Eu suspiro e olho para o chão. Nós começamos a rolar na neve até eu acabar em cima dela. Ela parece ainda mais bonita sob os faróis.

Eu a beijo lentamente antes dela me empurra dizendo que devemos entrar.

Eu concordo. Nossas roupas estão molhadas.

Algumas viagens mais tarde, todo o conteúdo do carro é transferido para a casa. Colocamos roupas limpas e secas enquanto as molhadas estão no banheiro.

Eu estou tentando descobrir como fazer a lareira funcionar enquanto Bella prepara um chocolate quente.

Por que papai teve que comprar essa merda super cara? Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como ativá-la e está muito frio.

Acho um plug ao lado lareira e percebo o quão estúpido eu sou. Quando eu pressiono uma tomada da parede há um barulho estranho e todas as luzes da casa se apagam.

"Opa!" Eu grito. "Minha culpa!"

"Sério mesmo?" Bella grita da cozinha. "O que você fez?"

"Liguei à lareira... eu acho."

"Oh, ela funciona apenas com lenha. Ela consome muita energia e nós decidimos que era mais seguro usá-la da forma habitual," ela me diz, se aproximando. "Me deixe ir acender as luzes, basta desligar o plug."

"Ok," murmuro.

Eu não tinha ideia.

Talvez eu deveria ter perguntado.

Espere! Ela disse lenha.

"Onde é que vamos encontrar lenha?" Eu grito atrás dela.

"Atrás da casa," Bella responde enquanto inunda a casa com luz mais uma vez.

Eu suspiro e vou pegar algumas lenhas malditas, porque eu não quero congelar minha bunda no período de férias. Eu saio no frio cortante e dou a volta na cabana em busca da madeira.

Existem apenas algumas lenhas e eu as pego fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar a Bella onde pegá-las. Precisamos de mais.

Uma vez de volta em casa, eu jogo três lenhas na lareira e depois paro.

Como diabos eu acendo o fogo?

"Bella, com o que você acende fogo?" Eu grito para ela.

"Você acabou de me perguntar como acender um fogo? Você é o fumante assíduo!"

Eu bufo, não pronto para admitir a derrota, enquanto busco o isqueiro em meus bolsos.

Logo temos uma lareira.

Parabéns para mim.

"Foi muito difícil?" ela pergunta, divertida, entrando na sala de estar com duas canecas fumegantes de chocolate quente.

Delícia.

"Extremamente. Escute, nós precisamos de mais lenha. Onde o meu pai comprava?"

Bella me dá um olhar divertido. "Querido, Carl costumava cortá-las."

"O quê? Eu preciso... cortá-las? Não podemos ir à cidade e comprar algumas?"

"Uh, não."

Porra.

"Agora, venha aqui e beba isso enquanto está quente," ela me diz baixinho, batendo no local ao lado dela no sofá.

Eu me arrasto até lá e me sento ao lado dela, colocando meu braço ao redor de seus ombros. Ela se aconchega em mim, me oferecendo a caneca.

"Você realmente quer isso?" pergunto com curiosidade.

Eu ainda estou chocado que ela sente o mesmo.

"Sim, eu lhe disse. É uma situação complicada, mas vamos fazer isso funcionar. Certo?"

"Vamos fazer isso funcionar," eu digo com confiança. "Eu quero tudo com você."

Ela sorri, inclinando a cabeça para me beijar. "Eu acho que lento está fora de questão."

"Sério? Porque não há nada mais que eu queira do que levá-la para o quarto," eu digo ansiosamente.

"Calma aí, Jailbait. Vamos beber isso, conversar um pouco mais, e então vamos a partir daí."

"Conversar? O que mais temos para conversar?" Eu gemo.

"Sobre o que vamos fazer aqui por uma semana?" ela sugere, beijando minha mandíbula.

_Foder._

_Então foder um pouco mais._

"Além disso."

"Eu não disse nada!" Eu ri.

"Mas você pensou nisso."

"Talvez," eu a provoco e roubo um beijo. "Vou levá-la para esquiar como eu prometi."

"É isso, sim. E nós deixamos algumas coisas por trás da última vez que viemos aqui," ela me diz.

Eu engulo o resto da minha bebida, colocando a caneca sobre a mesa de café. "Eu acho que nós devemos ir lá pra cima."

Bella ri e dá mais um gole em seu chocolate quente. Quando a caneca se afasta de seu rosto, eu posso ver bigodes marrons acima de seu lábio superior.

"Não se mova," eu sussurro enquanto me inclino para mais perto e lambo o chocolate, olhando em seus olhos o tempo todo.

Porra.

Ela geme e bate seus lábios nos meus.

É óbvio que temos de aproveitar isso lá em cima.

"Cama?" Eu insisto, beijando seu pescoço. "Por favor."

"Ok, vamos lá, mas pare de pensar nisso. Estou cansada," Bella me informa.

Bem lá se vai o meu plano.

"A segunda base é permitida?" Eu imploro. Eu realmente preciso vê-la, senti-la, saboreá-la.

"Segunda base? Você tem que ser explícito comigo, Edward. Eu não sou boa com esportes."

"Roupas, mas sem sexo," eu digo prontamente fazendo-a rir.

"Vamos ver."

De mãos dadas nós subimos as escadas. Tem muita merda de escada nessa casa.

No andar de cima paramos na frente do quarto principal.

Eu não posso entrar lá e vê-la nua ou dormir com ela.

"Quarto de hóspedes?" Bella inclina a cabeça para o lado, me puxando para a esquerda.

"Sim." Eu coço a parte de trás do meu pescoço. "É estranho."

"Nem me fale," ela brinca. "Eu pretendo dormir com o filho de meu falecido marido. Mente fodida."

Eu explodo em risos e a esmago contra o meu peito. "Não vamos pensar além disso." Eu pressiono minha testa na dela. "Nossa bolha. Nada mais importa."

"Citando minhas músicas favoritas você consegue entrar na minha calcinha mais rápido."

Eu sorrio, tentando lembrar quais as bandas que ela gosta. Eu vou citar todas Elas só para ter um pedaço dela.

Bella envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura, subindo na ponta dos pés para me beijar. "Nossa bolha. Eu gosto dessa ideia."

Eu sorrio contra seus lábios, avançando lentamente meus dedos sob o suéter. Pele macia em toda parte.

"Posso tirar isso?" Pergunto entre beijos. Ela acena com a cabeça. É tudo que eu preciso.

Eu pego a barra de seu suéter e rolo sobre seu estômago, seus peitos, então, finalmente, sobre sua cabeça. Eu deixo as suas mãos enroladas no suéter, me distraindo com o que eu estou vendo.

Todas as suas roupas estavam molhadas, mas ela não se preocupou em colocar um sutiã.

Ela está tentando me matar.

Bella tem seios incríveis. Estou quase com medo de tocá-los – tão fodidamente perfeito. Eles são um punhado firme, redondos, macios, com mamilos rígidos.

Ela pega a minha mão direita e leva para um de seus seios. "Me toque. Eu não vou morder. Por _agora_."

Eu exalo trêmulo e minha mão finalmente se conecta com a carne quente. "Bella," eu respiro. "Porra. Tão perfeita!" Eu a seguro com as duas mãos. Começo a massagear seus seios, manuseando seus mamilos, puxando-os antes de meus lábios se juntarem aos meus dedos.

Eu não posso ter o suficiente dela.

Ela acaricia o meu cabelo enquanto lambo e mordisco os seios dela. Eu poderia viver aqui pelo resto da minha vida.

Sinto-a puxando a minha camisa para cima e me separo de seu peito a contragosto. Uma vez que minha camisa é retirada, estamos nos beijando freneticamente. É como o primeiro beijo todo de novo.

Ao mesmo tempo, as nossas mãos vão para as calças um do outro. Seria engraçado se não estivéssemos com tanta pressa para tirar as roupas e sentir o corpo nu um do outro.

Eu levo Bella para a cama no segundo em que estamos reduzidos a nossa roupa de baixo. Eu caio em cima dela, ainda beijando-a. Ela geme alto enquanto cavo minha ereção em seu quadril. Eu não tenho controle sobre o meu corpo quando estou com ela.

"Será que você me deixa fazer você se sentir bem?" sussurra, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

"Eu não tenho certeza... isso vai acabar tão vergonhosamente rápido," murmuro.

"Isso é um sim ou um não?" Suas unhas estão levemente arranhando minhas costelas indo para baixo, para o elástico da cueca.

"Sim," eu choramingo.

"Boa escolha." Ela sorri para mim e me segura através do boxer.

Eu sou tão patético. Eu não posso fazer mais nada enquanto ela tem suas mãos em mim.

Eu realmente quero tocá-la também, mas ela me colocou sob seu feitiço.

"Eu estou fazendo todo o trabalho duro?" Bella faz beicinho para mim. "Não tenho nenhuma recompensa?"

"Claro que sim," Eu solto, pressionando meus lábios no seu mamilo e sugando.

Não. Consigo. Ter. O. Suficiente.

Sabor fodidamente doce demais.

Coloco a mão entre nós e a toco sobre a calcinha. Porra. Está tão quente e úmida.

"Tire," Bella me instiga, se contorcendo debaixo de mim.

Sento-me de joelhos e puxo a sua calcinha, em seguida, tiro a minha boxer também.

Eu a vejo pela primeira vez em toda a sua glória. Eu não acho que já vi algo mais bonito do que ela.

Eu costumava pensar que alguns cabelos lá embaixo eram feios e nojentos, mas em Bella isso parece perfeito. De repente, muito consciente de que ela pode me ver, eu separo as suas pernas e mergulho entre elas, beijando cada centímetro de sua pele enquanto faço o meu caminho. Sua boceta tem cheiro de excitação e está brilhando com seus sucos.

Arriscando um olhar para o rosto dela, eu aperto meus lábios em sua boceta.

Porra.

Eu estou no céu.

Ela geme alto e amaldiçoa, se contorcendo debaixo de mim.

Eu lambo, chupo seu clitóris e a fodo com minha língua. Eu nunca vou ter o suficiente desta mulher.

"Edward!" Bella suspira, agarrando o meu cabelo. "Bem ai! Simmm! Não pare, não, não, não."

"Nunca," eu respondo em sua boceta, sugando seu clitóris e pressionando um dedo dentro dela.

Puta-fodida-merda!

Tão estupidamente quente e apertada e toda minha!

Eu sou um sortudo.

"Simmm!" ela grita novamente, levantando seus quadris e moendo contra meu rosto. "Mais. Rápido."

Uma de suas pernas desliza das minhas costas onde ela está apoiada e esbarra em minha ereção. Isso é tudo o que precisava para explodir.

Eu nunca pensei que eu era um homem que gostasse de pé... mas mais uma vez ninguém nunca fez isso.

Sou um homem de Bella. Todo e completamente.

Um pouco mais de sugadas e lambidas depois, ela enche a minha boca, e então cai contra os travesseiros.

"Maldição garoto. Acho que você me matou."

"Não me chame assim!" Eu sibilo. "Eu sou bom para você e te chamo de Hot Mama e lhe dou a melhor lambida de boceta que você já teve e me chama de garoto." Eu bufo, fingindo estar chateado.

"Jailbait," ela diz carinhosamente, abrindo os braços.

Eu me aconchego ali imediatamente, beijando seus lábios. Puxo o cobertor sobre nós antes de apenas deitarmos.

O ar cheira a sexo e eu inalo avidamente.

Eu não posso esperar até que nós realmente o façamos. Eu gostaria que ela não estivesse cansada, mas ela já está meio adormecida.

Beijando-a novamente e ganhando um pequeno sorriso de Bella, eu pressiono minha cabeça em seu peito e fecho os olhos.

* * *

**Finalmente eles tiveram alguma diversão rsrs ainda não é A DIVERSÃO, mas foi alguma coisa lol**

**Vi que alguém comentou falando que achou que o relacionamento deles foi muito rápido, não achei que foi porque a Bella começou a pensar e sentir coisas diferentes no Ação de Graças. Isso é quase 1 mês antes dessa viagem, durante todos esses dias ela estava ali com ele na mesma casa, o vendo de um jeito diferente, criando sentimentos que não era apenas o amor que ela já tinha... ela já tinha suas intenções sobre ele bem _esclarecidas_, apenas não sabia o que ele sentia sobre ela.**

**Meta para o capítulo 17 na sexta é de 60 reviews, os que não gostam de meta, nem precisa dar ao trabalho de comentar apenas para reclamar, a meta é para pessoas que entendem porque ela existe.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Capítulo 17

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella PDV**

Ao me recuperar, eu percebo músculos que não doíam há algum tempo. Com um sorriso, eu me lembro das sensações deliciosas que Edward me trouxe ontem à noite.

"Mhmm." Eu estico e viro, mas a cama está suspeitosamente vazia. E fria. "Edward?" Eu chamo, sem saber onde ele poderia estar.

_Interessante._ Ele está acordado antes de mim.

"EDWARD?" Eu grito de novo, não querendo sair da cama.

"Estou indo! Espere!" ele grita lá de baixo.

Eu sorrio e relaxo de volta na cama.

Não vou perder tempo pensando no que estamos fazendo. É o que queremos – é natural.

Há um tinindo e os passos pesados de Edward. Eu me pergunto o que ele está fazendo, e então ele aparece na porta do quarto com dois pratos de comida e um copo de suco em cada prato.

"Não foi possível encontrar uma bandeja." Ele dá de ombros e se aproxima da cama, colocando os pratos cuidadosamente ao meu lado antes de tomar meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijar.

"Hmmm. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso," eu sussurro, beijando-o de volta.

O gesto significa muito. Isso mostra que ele não é apenas um adolescente – mais maduro do que a maioria de sua idade.

"Você conseguiu dormir?" Pergunto preocupada quando vejo as olheiras sob seus olhos.

Ele ri, balançando a cabeça. "Não realmente. Nós precisamos mudar de quarto. Há uma árvore fora da janela e estava ventando na noite passada... Eu não conseguia dormir," explica ele.

"Garoto bobo. O que você fez? Você não foi para outro quarto para dormir?"

"Eu não conseguia dormir! Até que eu percebi que era um galho... eu pensei que era algum ladrão ou animal selvagem ou alguma merda dessas. O sono estava muito longe então... eu coloquei e decorei a árvore, e a casa... fiz o café da manhã. No entanto, cochilei um pouco no sofá."

"Igual a coruja da noite," eu brinco com ele, beijando seu nariz. "Vamos comer. É seguro?"

"Como você me ofende!" ele arfa.

Edward se aconchega ao meu lado, me dando um enorme sorriso antes de levar um pedaço de bacon aos meus lábios. Eu aceito e mastigo lentamente.

É bom.

Além das expectativas.

"Você é um cozinheiro, querido."

Ele sorri para mim e pisca antes de morder sua torrada. "Eu disse que sabia cozinhar."

"Bem, se você acha que você é tão bom, então por que não assume a cozinha? Eu adoraria ter esse trabalho fora do meu caminho."

"Eu... não... Bella... essa é uma ocasião rara..."

Eu rio, bagunçando seu cabelo. "Eu amei isso. Obrigada."

"Oh!" Edward exclama enquanto estou empilhando os pratos vazios para levá-los para a cozinha, mas mais tarde. "Estamos sem lenha. Tenho mesmo que cortar?"

"Sim. Você quer que eu faça?" Eu pergunto. Me lembro de ajudar Carl a cortar madeira.

"Nah. É trabalho de homem."

_Morda sua língua,_ eu penso, divertida.

"Eu vou fazer isso. Você pode olhar como decorei por aqui." Ele pisca e pula da cama, se agasalhando para sair.

Quando eu finalmente me arrasto para fora do quarto, eu olho em volta surpresa.

Ele colocou guirlandas no corrimão e há algumas bolas também. Na sala de estar, a pequena árvore que comprei está perto da lareira excessivamente coberta com ornamentos dourado e vermelho. Ele até pintou as janelas com neve artificial.

Na cozinha, eu acho uma bagunça e todos os pensamentos felizes saem da minha cabeça.

Há três panelas na pia, migalhas de pão em todos os lugares, dois saquinhos de chá no balcão e a chaleira ao seu lado.

Parece uma zona de guerra.

_Nota mental: Nunca deixar Edward na cozinha novamente._

Decidida a adiar a limpeza, tanto quanto possível, coloco o meu casaco de inverno e botas, em seguida saio para ver se ele está se dando bem cortando a lenha.

Acho Edward com a perna levantada sobre a grande madeira que ele está tentando cortar e com ambas as mãos tentando tirar o machado dela.

Eu não posso deixar de rir o que faz Edward se virar para mim e mostrar uma carranca.

"Ele está preso!" ele lamenta.

"Porque você não sabe como cortar! E esse daqui é para você colocar outro tronco sobre ele!" Eu digo a ele exasperada. "Como você pode pensar em cortar esse?"

"Bem, faça você, Sra. Sabe-Tudo!"

"Se afaste," eu digo, revirando os olhos.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, eu extraio o machado, pego um tronco e o corto. Eu costumava fazer isso ao lado de Carlisle.

"Eu acho que vou entrar para buscar o meu ego," Edward murmura, começando a andar em direção à porta.

"Whoa! Volte aqui!" Eu grito. "Eu só mostrei como se faz!"

"Talvez você possa me mostrar de novo?" ele se pergunta. "Várias vezes. Até que tenhamos madeira suficiente."

Eu rio e coloco outro tronco, em seguida, certifico de que ele está olhando antes de cortar. "Vê? Fácil." Eu lhe passo o machado.

Ele consegue cortar alguns troncos por conta própria, então eu decido ir limpar a cozinha e preparar nosso almoço enquanto ele está aprendendo a cortar.

É provavelmente a última vez que estamos vindo para Aspen sem lenha cortada.

Eu termino logo quando Edward corre para dentro, com os braços cheios de toras. Seu nariz e as orelhas estão vermelhos.

Eu preciso cuidar dele. Eu não quero que qualquer um de nós fique doente e arruíne este feriado com muco e febre.

"Quanta madeira!" Eu brinco.

Ele me lança um olhar em seguida, uma piscadela. "Tudo por você."

"Nós estamos falando sobre a que está em seus braços ou em suas calças?" pergunto de improviso.

"Bella!" ele exclama chocado, com os olhos arregalados. "Você estava se segurando antes? Desde que conversamos sobre isso... você está provocando."

"Eu nunca me segurei," eu respondo prontamente. "Ok, talvez um pouco." Eu lhe mostro o quão pouco com os dedos.

Edward ri e enquanto passa por mim, ele deixa um beijo na minha bochecha.

Estou começando a me acostumar com isso. Muito.

Durante o almoço, planejamos a viagem para esquiar. Eu mal posso esperar.

"Então é Natal," ele murmura quando termina de comer.

"É. Você quer ver o que Papai te trouxe?" Eu provoco, pegando sua mão e levando-o para a sala de estar.

Fiz questão de colocar o meu presente sob a pequena árvore enquanto ele estava fora. Não era muito, mas eu sabia que ele iria apreciá-lo.

"Posso ser o primeiro?" Edward pergunta.

"Claro." Me sento no sofá, relaxando enquanto ele pega uma caixa muito bem embrulhada. "Você embrulhou?"

"Levei uma hora. Não estou brincando."

"Ah." Eu seguro na sua bochecha. "Você não deveria ter se preocupado, porque eu amo destruir a embalagem."

"Faça o que quiser. Eu só queria que parecesse bom." Ele me lança um sorriso.

Eu tento desembrulhá-lo bem, mas há tanta fita que eu acabo rasgando o papel em pedaços minúsculos. Encontro uma caixa retangular – não qualquer caixa. Uma caixa da Tiffany.

"O que você fez?" Eu gemo.

"Eu poupei o meu dinheiro. Queria te dar algo muito bom. Espero que goste." Ele pega o lábio inferior entre os dentes enquanto abro a caixa.

Há um colar com um pingente do infinito.

_Eu amo esse garoto._

Minhas mãos congelam no colar enquanto percebo o que eu pensei.

Eu sei que é a verdade, mas tenho certeza que para ele isso é apenas luxúria e, provavelmente, a pressa de estar com uma mulher mais velha.

Estou ciente de que não iremos funcionar em longo prazo por várias razões, mas eu gosto de viver o momento.

"Posso colocá-lo em você?" A voz de Edward me tira dos meus pensamentos.

"Claro, querido. É muito bonito."

Ele exala em alívio. "Eu pensei que você acharia que é estúpido."

"De jeito nenhum! É o melhor presente que eu já ganhei!"

"Não minta, Bella. Tenho certeza de que não se compara com o que meu pai costumava dar para você."

"Ele sempre me deu roupas ou livros. Apenas isso. Sempre," eu digo com sinceridade. "Eu nunca tive uma joia." Eu traço o pingente. "Será que isso significa alguma coisa?"

Suas orelhas ficam vermelhas e ele olha para longe. "Talvez..."

Eu espero que ele diga alguma coisa, mas quando ele não o faz, eu deixo passar.

"Talvez seja uma resposta," eu confesso.

Estou indo pegar o seu presente quando ele me diz o significado do pingente. Eu quase desmaio.

"Isso mostra os meus sentimentos por você. Sempre." Sua voz é tão crua e instável que traz lágrimas aos meus olhos.

"E o que você sente?" Eu sussurro, me virando para ele, ainda de joelhos.

"É muito cedo para falar sobre isso? Você não tem que dizer isso de volta... mas sim." Edward engole alto e fixa em mim com seus profundos olhos verdes. "Eu estou apaixonado por você."

Sinto lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto, mas não consigo me mover, não consigo falar.

"Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia," ele murmura.

Não!

É uma ótima ideia!

Se eu pudesse encontrar a minha voz eu te diria o quanto te amo também.

"Bella, por favor, não chore," Edward me pede, deslizando para fora do sofá para me abraçar. "Esqueça o que eu disse."

_Como posso esquecer a sua bela voz dizendo que você me ama?_

Eu seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijo profundamente, esperando derramar nele meus sentimentos que sou incapaz de expressar por algum motivo. Ele me abraça com força, me beijando avidamente.

"Eu também, querido. Eu te amo tanto!" Eu engasgo, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

"Você... me... ama?" ele gagueja.

"Sim!" Eu quase grito.

"Eu quero lhe mostrar o quanto," Edward sussurra, acariciando meu cabelo. "Posso? Por favor, Bella?"

"Depois que eu te der o presente." Eu coloco o envelope em suas mãos.

"O que é isso?"

"Abra e veja." Eu pisco, beijando para cima e para baixo no seu queixo angular.

_Rápido._

_Eu preciso de você._

Ele abre o envelope com as mãos trêmulas.

Deus, nós precisamos nos acalmar porque eu não quero apressar nossa primeira vez.

"Whoa! Ingressos para o basquete?" ele pergunta incrédulo.

"Eu espero que você goste dos times," digo-lhe preocupada. "Eu escutei você em uma de suas conversas com Emmett – totalmente por engano, eu juro."

"São dois ingressos? Você vem comigo?" Ele inclina a sua cabeça.

"Eu não me dou bem com esportes, querido. Mas você pode levar o Emmett."

"Incrível!" Ele me dá um grande beijo antes de colocar os ingressos em um canto. "Eu te amo."

Eu sorrio e pressiono meus lábios nos dele. "Eu também."

Edward se levanta e me ajuda também, então me puxa para as escadas.

"Espere." Eu planto meus calcanhares contra o chão, mas estou no tapete e ele não está parando, então ele me arrasta alguns centímetros após isso.

"O quê? Você não quer?" Ele quase chora. "Lá em cima?" Desta vez, ele choraminga. "Por favor, baby."

Há um aperto no estômago e uma sensação incrível quando ele me chama assim. Arrepios e calafrios. Meu coração batendo no meu peito, inchando.

"Nós vamos chegar lá em cima... eventualmente," eu digo provocando.

"Você quer isso ali?" Ele aponta para o tapete em frente à lareira.

Eu não posso deixar de rir. A mente do garoto está em apenas uma coisa – fazer sexo.

Eu quero isso também, é claro. Mas eu quero que tenhamos o nosso tempo explorando um ao outro antes de nos ligarmos de forma mais íntima.

"Que tal você me ajudar a fazer o jantar, nós comemos, e então eu te mostro meu outro presente... e nós vamos a partir daí?" Eu pergunto.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Edward explode. "Espere! Segundo presente?"

Eu ronco na risada. "Sim, mas isso é para mais tarde. Temo que nós vamos apressar as coisas se formos lá agora. Por favor, um pouco mais de paciência."

"Ugh! O que são mais algumas horas comparadas aos anos em que estive esperando para ter você em minha cama?" ele pergunta teatralmente.

"Esse é o espírito! Agora venha me ajudar a preparar o jantar."

"Mas se você escapar de dormir comigo mais tarde, eu vou amarrá-la na cama e me certificar de que você não será capaz de andar pela próxima semana!"

"Eu poderia mantê-lo nisso."

"Você vai me matar," Edward geme, caminhando atrás de mim para a cozinha.

* * *

**O quão fofo é o Edward levando café da manhã pra ela? s2 Morro de rir na parte dele tentando cortar a lenha haha pelo menos ele aprendeu lol O presente dele foi perfeito e significou muito para a Bella. E ela também está toda cheia das provocações, deixando o Edward ainda mais doido por ela. Algum palpite sobre o segundo presente? Será interessante lol**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até domingo com O CAPÍTULO rsrs  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	18. Capítulo 18

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Edward PDV**

Na cozinha fico a maior parte do tempo no caminho de Bella – ela acaba me enviando para arrumar a mesa e colocar algumas canções de Natal.

Enquanto arrumo a mesa, minha mente está em algum lugar no futuro próximo. Nós finalmente vamos dormir juntos.

Eu não consigo tirar o sorriso do meu rosto quando repito suas palavras na minha cabeça – de novo e de novo.

Bella me ama.

Eu coloco um CD com uma mistura de canções de Natal, e depois pego algumas velas para colocar no andar de cima. Eu não as acendo ainda, mas o plano é fazer isso quando finalmente chegarmos aqui.

Eu não estou mesmo com fome – não para alimentos, de qualquer maneira.

Há uma fome dentro de mim – uma fome de Bella. Eu nunca quis ninguém tanto quanto eu a quero.

Lá embaixo cheira bem. Comida, pinho, fogo e Bella... muito natalino.

"Está pronto," ela me diz, estabelecendo a panela no meio da mesa. "Sente-se."

Eu obedeço, lhe oferecendo meu prato.

O início é muito tenso com olhares roubados; eu acho que nós dois estamos muito excitados e prontos para mais tarde para comer, mas depois Bella corta um pedaço de peru, roçando a faca sobre o prato nos fazendo estremecer e estourar em risadas.

Sem pensar, tapo os ouvidos e lamento alto. "Meus ouvidos! Eles estão sangrando, mulher!" Eu grito na melhor voz do meu pai que fosse fazer.

Essa costumava ser sua frase cada vez que isso acontecia.

Bella tentou parar de rir, mas isso parecia impossível. "Eu não quis fazer isso," ela sussurra entre risadas.

"Nós precisávamos de algo para quebrar essa tensão," Eu a provoco.

Ela me oferece um pequeno sorriso. "É. Acho que não estamos com fome de qualquer maneira." Ela empurra o prato para longe, se inclinando para trás na cadeira. "Eu gosto dessa música."

Eu presto atenção às letras e sorriso. "Bem, nós estamos tendo um Natal branco," eu digo a ela seriamente. "Com toda a neve aqui..."

"É a primeira vez que tem tanta neve aqui. E eu vinha aqui com Carl quase todos os anos."

_Eu vi a mamãe beijando o Papai Noel_

_Debaixo do visco na noite passada_

_Ela não me viu deslizar  
Descendo as escadas para dar uma espiada_

_Ela pensou que eu estava enfiado no meu quarto dormindo_

_Então eu vi mamãe fazendo cócegas no Papai (cócegas, cócegas, Papai Noel) Noel_

_Debaixo da sua barba tão branca como neve_

_Que graça teria sido_

_Se o papai tivesse visto_

_Mamãe beijando o Papai Noel na noite passada_

Eu começo a rir quando uma nova canção começa. Ela traz memórias divertidas de um tempo muito distante.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Bella pergunta confusa.

"Essa música..." Eu rio. "Oh meu Deus!"

"O que tem?"

"Isso me lembra de quando eu tinha sete anos. Porra, eu era muito jovem para saber que Papai Noel não existia," murmuro. "Mas era depois da meia-noite e eu queria ter certeza de que os biscoitos e o leite ainda estavam perto da árvore, ou ver se o Papai Noel já tinha passado. Quando desci furtivamente, eu vi Esme no meio da sala de estar, sob o visco, beijando alguém – Papai Noel." Eu amplio meus olhos para o efeito.

"Oh, não! O que você FEZ?" Bella sussurra, parecendo surpresa.

"Eu corri até as escadas, pronto para acordar o papai e lhe dizer o que vi. Obviamente, ele não estava lá." Eu suspiro. "Vamos apenas dizer que eu era inteligente demais para o meu próprio bem, então depois de me arrastar para o meu quarto, eu pensei algumas vezes sobre o que tinha acontecido até que isso clicou. Pensei que tinha me comportado mal e Papai Noel me ignorou, mas o pensamento continuou até que me fez chorar."

"Oh, você foi até eles?"

"De manhã, eu fui para o quarto deles e encontrei os dois dormindo então... eu me arrastei entre eles, acordando-os. Quando expressei as minhas preocupações, papai explicou o que estava acontecendo. Eu não acreditava nele, mas tudo apontava para isso. Então eu não falei com nenhum dos dois por horas naquele dia. Até mesmo me recusei a olhar para os presentes."

"Ah, querido." Bella vem para o meu lado para me abraçar. "Deve ter sido horrível ouvir que o Papai Noel não existia quando você tinha apenas sete anos."

"Sim, e por eu ainda estar triste, assim que as aulas começaram eu disse a todos que o Papai Noel não existia e os pais eram bastardos sorrateiros... bem, não com essas palavras. A escola ligou quando os meus colegas chegaram em casa para enfrentar seus pais."

"Bastante encrenqueiro," ela brinca comigo.

"A melhor parte?" pergunto divertido. "Emmett começou a chorar quando ouviu que o Papai Noel não existia."

"Eu espero que você não tenha rido dele, porque você confessou ter chorado."

"Claro que eu ri! Sra. McCarty veio até nós e nos ouviu brigando no meu quarto."

Bella balança a cabeça. "Porra, crianças..."

Eu dou de ombros e envolvo meus braços em volta dela, puxando-a até que ela se senta no meu colo. "Quando você descobriu que ele não existia?"

Bella envolve seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, apertando os lábios na minha bochecha. "Você quer dizer que o Papai Noel existia?" murmura.

Certo, então ela está evitando este tópico.

"Eu acredito na magia do Natal," ela confessa.

"Eu também." Viro a cabeça para beijá-la. "Eu te amo."

Ela passa a mão na minha cabeça, sorrindo contra meus lábios. "Mhmm. Pronto para o presente número dois?"

"Talvez mais tarde. Eu realmente quero você." Eu estou choramingando.

"Você vai adorar. Eu prometo." Ela desliza do meu colo e pisca por cima do ombro enquanto ela sobe a escada. "Não me siga!"

Espero com impaciência pelo o que quer que seja o presente dela. Neste ritmo, as férias vão acabar antes de transarmos.

"Edward?"

Minha cabeça vira.

Whoa!

Bella está no topo das escadas, apoiando os cotovelos no corrimão... nada de anormal, certo?

Errado.

Ela está usando uma roupa de Mamãe Noel e seus peitos estão quase transbordando, suas longas pernas estão expostas. Tem até um chapéu de Natal no topo de sua cabeça.

E puta merda!

Ela me chama com um dedo.

Eu estou em pé e subindo a escada como uma mariposa para a chama.

"O Sr. Noel está reeealmente ocupado," ela sussurra sensualmente, enganchando seus dedos indicadores nos meus jeans. "Mas eu me ofereci para lhe trazer o presente."

"Se você é o presente, então é melhor encontrar uma cama. Logo," digo a ela. Eu posso ouvir o desejo escorrendo da minha própria voz.

Ela me puxa atrás dela para o quarto – o quarto principal.

Não me lembro do por que eu não queria vir aqui em primeiro lugar.

Tudo o que consigo pensar é em Bella e como ela é linda pra caralho.

Ela encontrou as velas no outro quarto e acendeu aqui. As cortinas estão fechadas criando um brilho vermelho no quarto. Ah, e a pequena caixa está na cama...

Sim.

Nós vamos fazer sexo satisfatório.

Bella me abraça ao redor da cintura, olhando para mim com grandes olhos castanhos dilatados. "Por alguma razão eu me sinto como na primeira vez – borboletas e todos os tremores. Eu estou nervosa," ela sussurra.

"É apenas eu, Bella," eu garanto a ela. "Se você não quiser ou tiver alguma dúvida, por favor, me diga agora."

"Não há dúvidas."

Eu seguro seus quadris, puxando-a para mim, beijando-a com fervor.

Mais.

Eu preciso de muito mais.

"Essa roupa é boa," eu comento. "Mas precisamos tirar isso de você." Coloco um dedo em volta da gola e rolo para baixo do ombro, expondo a pele cremosa que eu imediatamente beijo.

Eu nunca fui todo mole e de beijinho com as meninas, mas é diferente com Bella. Eu preciso tomar meu tempo e amá-la.

Eu empurro o tecido de seu outro ombro também e o casaco vermelho cai ao redor de sua cintura ainda mantido no lugar pelo cinto preto.

Vou tirá-lo depois. Agora eu tenho que dizer olá para os meus melhores amigos – os deliciosos peitos de Bella.

Eu os seguro em minhas mãos e beijo completamente, lambendo, mordendo, chupando.

"Edward!" ela geme, agarrando o meu cabelo e levantando a minha cabeça apenas para atacar os meus lábios.

Enquanto nós nos beijamos, eu trabalho em seu cinto até que eu tiro o casaco.

Ela está nua sob ele.

Acho que ela me matou.

Eu estou tão duro que não consigo pensar direito. Enquanto Bella tira a minha camisa, eu tomo fôlego, sabendo que tenho que me acalmar ou vou estragar o momento.

Eu a senti ontem à noite e ela estava tão quente e apertada...

Eu não tenho esperança.

Bella passa o chapéu de Papai Noel para a minha cabeça, apertando minha bochecha antes de cair de joelhos.

Puta merda!

Sim, por favor.

Ela vai me chupar.

Eu tremo quando sinto os dedos finos abrindo minhas calças e, em seguida, as empurrando para baixo junto com minha boxer. Enquanto ela me ajuda a sair delas, eu seguro meu pau e acaricio.

Nunca esteve tão duro. Parece que vai explodir.

"Alguém já te deu um boquete?" Bella pergunta baixinho, empurrando minha mão e segurando a base do meu pau.

"Não," eu respondo.

É verdade.

A única garota que desceu em mim foi imediatamente dizendo que não poderia fazer isso.

"Ah, pobre bebê. Você perdeu tanto. Me deixe fazer você se sentir muito bem." Os lábios vermelhos de Bella pressionam pequenos beijos no meu pau fazendo-o se contorcer.

"Não muito bem," digo com voz rouca.

"Oh sim. Confie em mim, querido. Isso será melhor depois." Ela pisca e antes que eu possa protestar, os lábios envolvem a cabeça de cogumelo, seus dentes ligeiramente arrastam em mim.

Morto.

"Be... lllaaaa!" Eu lamento, passando os dedos em seus cabelos castanhos.

Ela desce, desce, desce até que seu nariz toca o meu osso púbico.

Agora, eu estou morto.

Sua garganta é o céu.

E quando ela engole?

Eu gozo.

Voando alto.

Em seguida, Bella começa balançando a cabeça, não perdendo uma gota do que eu estou dando a ela – e porra, eu estou dando muito.

Quando estou meio duro e meus joelhos ficam fracos, eu a ajudo a se levantar e caminho até a cama. Eu caio no colchão macio com Bella em cima de mim.

"Isso foi... uau... eu nunca pensei..."

"Por nada." Ela beija um ponto acima do meu coração. "Então eu não gastei 500 dólares na roupa por nada?"

"Definitivamente não. Eu poderia lhe pedir para usá-la o tempo todo em que estivermos aqui," eu brinco com ela, apalpando a sua bunda redonda. "Você é incrível."

"Você é bem incrível por si mesmo."

"Oh, pequena provocadora!" Eu rolo, prendendo-a debaixo de mim. "Pronta?"

"Sim." Ela coloca a caixa de preservativos na minha mão. "Faça o seu pior."

Eu rio enquanto abro a caixa com as mãos trêmulas.

Eu vou finalmente foder Bella.

_Não._ Isso não está certo.

Esta não é uma mera foda.

Nós vamos _fazer amor_.

Eu pego seu olhar enquanto rolo o preservativo sobre o meu pau. Seus olhos estão cheios de amor, entusiasmo, desejo e felicidade. Aposto que todas essas emoções e muito mais estão refletidas nos meus próprios olhos.

Eu levanto sua perna esquerda com a mão, enquanto fico mais perto. Meu pau coberto entre suas dobras e eu não posso evitar, além de roçar contra ela.

_Se acalme, cara!_ Eu grito para mim mesmo.

Se eu gozar em menos de dez minutos, eu vou me envergonhar.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Tome seu tempo," Bella diz suavemente, acariciando minha bochecha. "Nós vamos levar isso lentamente. Já faz um tempo para mim, ok?"

Concordo com a cabeça, percebendo agora que seu último parceiro foi o meu próprio pai.

Eu rapidamente espanto esse pensamento para longe, porque isso não ajuda a parte de mim que ainda se sente culpado por isso.

Me arrasto ainda mais perto, guio meu pau para dentro do seu apertado túnel, meus olhos estão em seu rosto. Eu estou no meio do caminho quando ela faz caretas, me fazendo parar.

Eu nunca pensei nisso.

"Calma. Você é tão grande," murmura, respirando ruidosamente.

Eu entro mais lentamente até que estou acomodado em seu interior. Meu coração está batendo alto em meus ouvidos.

"Me deixe ir por cima?" Bella pergunta, segurando meus ombros.

Nós rolamos sem desconectar nossos corpos.

Eu poderia viver dentro dela pelo resto da minha vida. Nós nos encaixamos perfeitamente.

"Certo." Ela suspira me dando um grande sorriso. Então ela sobe lentamente antes de sentar em cima de mim.

Quero agarrar a cintura dela e mantê-la no lugar, então bater em sua boceta apertada, mas me contenho.

Bella sabe como se mover, como se virar, onde me tocar.

Isso realmente se parece com aquela ligação especial que meu pai me disse quando tivemos a conversa sobre sexo. Eu nunca tive essa ligação com ninguém antes – eu perseguia o meu orgasmo, então, a garota terminava, ou se tivesse sorte, ela gozava comigo. Nada de especial.

Agora eu podia sentir tudo isso – borboletas, fogos de artifício, músculos puxando, esticando, o coração inchando, a mente girando com pensamentos de como eu amo essa mulher.

Minhas mãos vão para os seios e aperto, puxando os seus mamilos rosados . Suas costas arqueiam, as mãos apoiam em meus braços quando ela começa a bater contra mim.

Porra, sim.

Eu lamento o seu nome, tentando me mover com ela, mas é meio difícil.

Uma das minhas mãos passa em torno de sua cintura e outra na nuca, trazendo-a para mais perto. Eu preciso beijá-la.

Ela suspira contra meus lábios enquanto levanto meus quadris e bato em um ponto profundo dentro dela. Percebendo que eu poderia ter encontrado _aquele _ponto – faço isso de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Até que ela está se contorcendo em cima de mim, com as mãos em seu próprio cabelo, gemendo, gritando, se acabando.

Nunca vi nada algo tão bonito quanto Bella desmoronando.

Suas paredes abraçam o meu pau com um aperto e eu explodo, girando fora de controle – é quase uma experiência fora do corpo.

"Porra, eu acho que você me matou," Bella respira contra meu pescoço.

Eu não consigo falar ainda.

Eu ainda estou com falta de ar.

Depois de algum tempo, eu tenho energia suficiente para me limpar e descartar o preservativo antes de cair de cara na cama ao lado dela. Ela nos envolve com o cobertor e se aconchega perto. Eu a abraço com força, beijando sua boca.

"Eu te amo. Feliz Natal, Bella," murmuro.

"Feliz Natal, querido." Ela beija sob meu queixo. "Eu te amo."

* * *

**OMG FINALMENTE! Essa Bella safadinha já foi toda cheia da malícia pra cabana rsrs **

**Agora tudo fica ainda melhor hehehe O próximo tem uma cena que... ai vocês vão ver**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e não esqueçam de falar o que acharam desse capítulo **

**Leiam a nova fic da Mari, eu sou uma das betas e ela é INCRÍVEL: **fanfiction(_ponto_)net /s/9043036/1

**Beijos**

**xx**


	19. Capítulo 19

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**BPDV**

Eu não consigo dormir.

Estou superexcitada.

Todos os meus nervos estão em chamas.

Acho que nós apenas despertamos um monstro dentro de mim.

E eu pensei que seria Edward quem estaria me implorando para ficar acordada e ter um Segundo Round, mas não. Eu estou mantendo meus dedos enrolados, resistindo para tocá-lo e pedir por mais.

Foi a melhor experiência sexual. Sem dúvida.

A melhor envolvendo apenas fazer amor apaixonadamente.

Porque eu tenho certeza que ele vai me estragar para os outros quando ele se for.

Minha buceta concorda com esse pensamento, babando contra a minha perna.

Temos que ser pacientes. Agora que temos Edward, vamos estar satisfeitas.

Eu não vou levar nem um segundo em vão do tempo em que estarei com ele. É claro que ele vai se cansar de mim ou em poucos anos eu não serei tão desejável como agora.

Então, sim, eu vou viver o momento e desfrutar de um segundo tipo de juventude.

Eventualmente, eu caio no sono, me sentindo mais segura e mais contente do que me sentia há meses.

Quando eu acordo – provavelmente nem mesmo uma hora mais tarde – é com a sensação mais deliciosa do mundo. Edward está entre as minhas pernas, seus dedos hábeis brincando com meu clitóris.

"Hey," eu sussurro, olhando para ele.

"Oh, você está acordada!" Ele sorri, se rastejando para me beijar. "Desculpe, mas eu não conseguia manter minhas mãos para mim."

"Você não estava dormindo?" pergunto divertida.

"Bem... eu tive um sonho bom."

"Oh? Me conte, talvez possamos revivê-lo?"

Seus olhos se iluminam, cintilando no quarto escuro. "Não é muito cedo?"

"Não." Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Me conte."

"Você não gostaria..." ele evita. "É certamente algo que você não gosta."

"Como você sabe disso? Me pergunte," eu insisto.

Provavelmente não há nada que eu vá negá-lo.

"Suascostasparedefodendoforte ," ele deixa escapar.

"Pode repetir? Eu não entendi direito," eu digo rindo.

Tudo o que eu entendi de suas palavras misturadas é _fodendo forte_.

Claro que sim.

Edward engole audivelmente. "Você estava de frente para a parede e eu estava te fodendo forte por trás."

Ah, ele é tão adorável quando fica tímido.

Quem sou eu para negar a ele?

O garoto quer me foder contra a parede. Eu também quero.

Então eu sento, balançando as pernas sobre a borda da cama, em seguida, caminho para a parede perto da porta e olho por cima do meu ombro.

Eu posso ver a sua silhueta e seu cabelo louco apontando em todas as direções.

"Onde você vai? Sinto muito. Esqueça que eu disse qualquer coisa," ele lamenta.

Eu planto minhas mãos na parede e empino a minha bunda, sacudindo-a.

"Onde está essa foda forte? Ou você é mais conversa do que ação?" Eu provoco.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde tirei toda essa coragem, mas eu adoro isso.

Com um gemido e um baque me viro para ver Edward no chão.

"Eu estou bem!" ele exclama, se levantando e em dois passos longos ele está próximo a mim. "Você não pode dizer coisas como essa e então esperar que eu fique bem!"

"Eu te quero tanto," murmuro, enrolando minha mão no cabelo na parte de trás de sua cabeça e esmagando meus lábios nos dele. "Eu quero isso forte."

Ele me abraça por trás. Ele já está duro e pronto.

"Espere!" Eu o paro, empurrando-o com a mão. "Camisinha."

"Merda."

Ele saiu e voltou em um piscar de olhos.

"Alguém está ansioso," eu rio.

"Olha quem está falando," ele murmura. "Alguém está com tesão."

"É verdade," Eu concordo, empurrando minha bunda para cima novamente. "Forte, entendeu?"

"Não me culpe se você não puder andar amanhã," ele sussurra antes de bater dentro de mim.

Meus olhos reviram quando ele começa um ritmo de punição. Estou tão molhada e os sons que nossos corpos fazem ao se conectarem mais e mais me levam para a loucura.

Os dedos de Edward estão segurando meus quadris provavelmente deixando hematomas enquanto ele bate dentro de mim por trás, com tanta força que é um grande desafio manter meu equilíbrio.

Quando ele se arrasta para mais perto, começa a bater no meu ponto e meus dedos se enrolam contra a madeira, minhas unhas arranharam a parede, e eu grito enquanto gozo tão forte que não consigo me conter. Eu tombo para a frente, inclinando meu peito contra a parede fria.

"Eu não terminei," Edward murmura atrás de mim, levantando uma de minhas pernas, indo ainda mais fundo dentro de mim.

Meu coração está batendo tão rápido e eu não consigo recuperar o fôlego. Tenho certeza de que vou desmaiar.

A mão que não está mantendo minha perna vem para o meu peito e aperta, manuseando o mamilo, puxando-o.

"Edward!" Eu grito enquanto gozo novamente, meu corpo todo tremendo.

"Sim, é isso. Tão fodidamente apertada," ele suspira contra meu pescoço. Em seguida, ele envolve ambos os braços em volta da minha cintura quase me levantando do chão enquanto mergulha em mim em um ritmo alucinante, perseguindo seu orgasmo e me levando para outro.

Todo o meu corpo se sente como geleia e eu não tenho certeza se realmente estou de pé no chão ou flutuando ou sendo levada para a cama. Tudo o que eu sei é que minha mente escurece no segundo que toco o travesseiro.

Quando eu acordo estou atordoada e leva um tempo para me sacudir do sono e me lembrar dos eventos da noite passada.

Eu me viro para ver Edward deitado de costas, apenas um canto do cobertor sobre ele, cobrindo o meu novo melhor amigo – seu pau glorioso, o maior que eu já tive.

Se ele é tão grande com 17 e ele continua em desenvolvimento, a minha boceta vai se dividir em duas. Não que eu me importe – a morte mais agradável para ela.

Eu acho que monopolizei o cobertor. Eu o cubro, em seguida vou para o quarto de hóspedes para tomar um banho e me vestir para o dia.

Enquanto tomo banho, tudo que eu consigo pensar é no quão doce Edward pode ser. E, merda... quando ele me pegou contra a parede.

Será que isso realmente aconteceu?

Suspirando alegremente, eu desço usando uma blusa, calças esportivas e meias de lã.

Está tudo brilhando, mas ao mesmo tempo as escadas estão escuras.

Um olhar para a janela me faz congelar e quase caio da escada.

Isso é… _neve_?

Cobrindo completamente as janelas?

_Puta merda!_

Eu verifico todas as janelas no térreo e percebo que estamos... enterrados sob a neve.

_Ok, não se desespere,_ eu digo a mim mesma.

Só uma vez que já pegamos uma avalanche aqui, mas não ficamos enterrados. Carlisle pediu ajuda na cidade.

Com esse pensamento em mente, eu vou para a cozinha para procurar os números de emergência. Uma vez que eu encontro o papel, eu pego o meu telefone, mas não tenho sinal.

Tudo bem.

Hora do desespero.

"Edward!" Eu grito, minha voz tremendo. "Edward, levante-se!" Eu grito, correndo pelas escadas. "Edward!" Eu sibilo, parando próxima da cama e sacudindo-o.

"O que?" ele murmura sonolento. "Oh, hey." Ele sorri preguiçosamente e me puxa para a cama.

"Não, não, não," eu bato de brincadeira. "Nada de esfrega-esfrega. Temos um problema ENORME!"

"Sim, eu sei," ele sussurra rindo.

"Você sabe?" Eu franzo a testa.

"Olhe sob o cobertor."

"NÃO!" Eu tento soar séria, mas é engraçado como ele consegue ser adorável de manhã. "Edward, olhe para mim. Estamos enterrados sob a neve, sem sinal algum."

"Ótimo. Agora venha aqui."

"Você está louco? Nós precisamos sair daqui! Podemos morrer!"

"Espere. Você está falando sério?" ele pergunta, arregalando os olhos.

"Não, eu estou brincando com você," eu resmungo, saindo da cama, e caminho até a janela. Daqui de cima posso ver como praticamente tudo ao redor está coberto de neve.

"Whoa!" Edward grita por trás de mim, olhando pela janela.

Somente os topos das árvores estão visíveis. Por sorte, a casa é construída para cima – a neve quase atinge este piso.

"Nós estamos fodidos," afirma.

"Não é uma merda?"

Então ele começa a rir, tanto, que tem que se curvar para se manter de pé.

Temo por sua sanidade.

"Eu fiz você gritar tão alto que você criou uma avalanche!"

"Edward Cullen!" Eu arfo, batendo em seu braço.

Nós decidimos tentar abrir a porta da frente depois de algum tempo. A pressão da neve não nos permite abri-la de modo que Edward torna sua missão encontrar sinal em algum lugar da casa.

Eu finalmente me acalmo e relaxo lá em cima em um canto. Eu encontrei um livro que me esqueci da última vez que estive aqui e eu estou aconchegada no sofá, confortável com um romance de Austen.

"Alô? ALÔ? VOCÊ PODE ME OUVIR?"

Eu pulo assustada e fecho o livro, correndo em direção à voz de Edward.

Ele está de pé no corrimão, com o telefone na orelha.

"Não caia," eu sussurro, me aproximando dele para agarrar suas pernas.

"SIM!" ele grita de novo. "OITO QUILÔMETROS PARA O LESTE!" Ele me atira uma piscadela. "PRESOS, SIM. OKAY. OBRIGADO!" Ele desliga. "Se afaste para que eu possa pular."

Eu passo para o lado, mas pronto para agarrá-lo se ele cair do outro lado.

Ele cai suavemente no corredor perto de mim, envolvendo um braço em volta do meu ombro. "Feito. Conversei com o guarda-florestal e ele sabe da avalanche, mas vão mandar alguém hoje, mais tarde, ou amanhã. Ele me disse que há alguns turistas enterrados em algum lugar. Eles precisam de mais ajuda do que nós."

"Bom." Eu o beijo rapidamente. "Meu herói."

Ele cora levemente e desvia os olhos. "Almoço? Estou com fome."

"Almoço," eu concordo e o levo para baixo. "Ah, e eu acho que nós deveríamos ter uma conversa séria sobre nós e o que vamos fazer com o nosso relacionamento quando voltarmos para casa."

"Tudo bem. Enquanto comemos, ok? Tenho planos para mais tarde." Ele pisca.

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso enquanto comemos. Você não consegue manter esse monstro dentro de suas calças por algumas horas? Precisamos conversar como dois adultos, usando esta cabeça." Eu aperto meus dedos em sua têmpora.

* * *

**Que cena foi essa na parede? OMG! Bella sortuda e bem safada hahaha Agora eles estão presos na casa pela neve e com muito tempo para diversão rsrs**

**Não vamos ter meta essa semana porque estou focada em outras fics, não terei tempo de traduzir outro capítulo adicional. Mas não é por isso que vocês vão deixar de comentar né? ;)**

**O próximo capítulo tem uma cena envolvendo uma mesa... hehehe**

**Beijos e até domingo**

**xx**


	20. Capítulo 20

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Edward PDV**

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso enquanto comemos. Você não consegue manter esse monstro dentro de suas calças por algumas horas? Precisamos conversar como dois adultos, usando esta cabeça."

Os dedos de Bella batem na minha têmpora.

_Será que ela acha que eu sou imaturo?_ Espero que não. Eu espero ficar nisso por muito tempo... Ela não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

Entretanto, tudo o que eu consigo pensar é em estar dentro dela – mais agora do que nunca, porque eu estive lá e é celestial. Nós _podemos_ ter uma conversa como duas pessoas maduras.

Nós aquecemos o jantar e comemos calmamente.

Eu não sei como ela espera que eu fique direito quando ela está usando esses shorts tão curtos, me mostrando suas belas pernas.

Só para provar para nós dois como eu não consigo controlar meu corpo perto dela, eu me aproximo mais e começo a acariciar sua coxa. Ela me dá um olhar divertido, mas continua comendo.

"Me diga," Bella diz calmamente, empurrando seu prato. Eu aperto sua coxa, mostrando-lhe que ela tem a minha atenção. "Você acha que teria sido mais fácil se estivéssemos em uma situação diferente?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu empurro meu prato vazio, inclinando meu cotovelo no granito em cima da mesa.

"Quero dizer, se você não fosse... se eu tivesse te conhecido antes de Carlisle... ou apenas você sozinho em uma situação diferente... como agora, quando você está sozinho."

"Eu provavelmente sentiria o mesmo, mas se você me conhecesse antes do meu pai, e eu apresentasse vocês... eu ficaria preocupado." Eu lhe dou um sorriso.

Ela sorri de volta e se inclina para mais perto. "Eu não teria olhado para ele. Deus, isso soa horrível." Ela se encolhe e se estica, juntando as nossas mãos sobre a mesa. "Mas eu admiti a você antes – eu sempre fui atraída por caras mais jovens, embora nunca tão jovem quanto você, você sabe."

Meus olhos estão na sua mão esquerda – sua mão esquerda está vazia. Não consigo me concentrar em suas palavras.

"E você?" Bella empurra seu joelho no meu.

"Eu, o quê?" Pergunto atordoado, ainda chocado com o que eu estou vendo.

Eu nunca pensei que ela iria realmente tirar sua aliança de casamento. Isso realmente significa que ela queria isso tanto quanto eu, e que me respeitava o suficiente para não me mostrar que ela provavelmente ainda amava o marido morto – o meu pai.

"Você já se sentiu atraído por mulheres mais velhas? Antes de mim?" ela pergunta, imperturbável.

"Por que você tirou a aliança?" Eu digo de repente, ainda olhando para seu dedo anelar nu.

"Oh, você percebeu!" Ela parece nervosa. Sua mão direita cobre os dedos da mão esquerda. "Eu pensei que você não gostaria de vê-la, e isso fez eu me sentir como se estivesse traindo ou algo assim. Sim. Tirei ontem à noite antes de chamar você."

"Oh." Eu não percebi, embora sua roupa tivesse sido realmente uma distração.

"Agora, responda a minha pergunta." Ela segura minha bochecha.

"Você é a única, Bella. Para dizer a verdade, você é a primeira que eu me apaixonei. Estive com as meninas só para... não sei... me sentir normal? Me sentir... querido?" Eu coço a minha bochecha. "Eu sabia que _nunca_ poderia tê-la."

"Ah, querido." Bella logo está em pé entre as minhas pernas, me abraçando com força. Eu pressiono minha bochecha em seu peito, apertando os olhos. "Estou aqui agora e _nunca_ pretendo deixá-lo."

"Estou preocupado com o que as pessoas vão dizer quando formos para casa. Eu sei que prometi que manteria isso em segredo, mas não tenho certeza se consigo," eu admito. "Na festa da clínica... Deus, eu queria explodir a cara deles por sequer olharem para você."

Ela ri. "E em casa... Acho que o truque com o zíper do meu vestido foi demais."

"Você acha?" Eu grito, olhando para ela. "Mulher, eu estava a instantes de te curvar e te foder."

"Eu quase arruinei isso, não foi?"

"Sim." Concordo com a cabeça. "Eu tinha esse plano de que quando chegássemos aqui, nós conversaríamos e veríamos no que ia dar, mas eu não me importo que tenhamos adiantado em Boise." Eu pisco e beijo sua boca. "Nós vamos enfrentar cada pessoa que tiver algo contra isso."

Bella acaricia meu cabelo, balançando a cabeça. Eu a puxo para se sentar na minha perna, apertando-a com força. "Nada e nem ninguém vai ficar entre nós," eu sussurro, beijando seu pescoço.

"Vamos mostrar a todos lentamente. Concorda?" murmura, virando a cabeça para me olhar diretamente nos olhos.

"Sim." Eu sorrio e pressiono meus lábios nos dela.

Suas pernas envolvem em torno da minha cintura e eu a pego, colocando-a em cima da mesa, inclinando-a para trás e empurrando os pratos e outras coisas fora do caminho. Algo cai no chão, mas eu não me importo.

"Uau! Calma aí, tigre!"

Eu rio, arrastando-a para sua bunda ficar fora da mesa, então eu tiro os shorts e a calcinha. Ela grita fazendo uma dancinha sobre a mesa.

"Frio! Frio! Frio!"

Eu rio de novo, jogando as roupas sobre meu ombro e fico entre suas pernas pressionando minhas calças de algodão nela. Eu estou duro e pronto para ela.

Merda. Os preservativos!

"Espere! Não vá a lugar algum," Eu a ameaço enquanto corro pelas escadas, para o quarto principal.

Eu posso ouvir a risada de Bella daqui de cima.

É bom saber que posso diverti-la.

Eu volto para o seu lado com a caixa e a puxo para que eu possa beijá-la. Eu não consigo ter o suficiente de seus beijos, do jeito que ela é suga o meu lábio superior, da forma como a sua língua quente e úmida se esfrega contra a minha...

Eu desato minhas calças e as empurro para baixo em seguida, abro um pacote e cubro o meu pau.

"Eu acho que a mesa é muito alta, não é?" Bella pergunta, inclinando a cabeça.

"Chegue para trás," eu a instruo.

Então eu pego forte na mesa, abro as suas pernas e mergulho em casa. Bella grita de surpresa e se agarra nas bordas da mesa, suas pernas envolvem em torno do meu pescoço enquanto eu coloco as minhas mãos acima do seu ombro, no granito e começo a foder.

Ela é deliciosamente molhada e apertada... e quando ela me aperta deliberadamente, eu acho que vou perder minha cabeça.

Eu chupo um mamilo coberto formando uma enorme mancha molhada em sua camisa. Não é como se eu me importasse. Mas eu particularmente não gosto de desfrutar do algodão.

"Tire isso," Eu gemo impaciente. Com a mão trêmula, Bella descobre seus peitos.

Eles parecem ainda melhores à luz do dia... luz da neve. Tanto faz.

Eu imediatamente inclino para morder um mamilo, sugando. Não é possível obter o suficiente. Nunca.

Esta nova posição me leva mais fundo dentro dela e gemidos altos escapam de Bella, suas unhas estão marcando minhas costas. Eu mantenho o movimento mais e mais rápido, mas isso não parece o suficiente e ela percebe isso porque ela desce suas pernas para a minha cintura e com uma força que eu nunca pensei que ela possuía, ela me gira. Eu quase caio da mesa, mas me equilibro a tempo. Então ela está no meu colo, saltando e fazendo o meu mundo girar. Meus olhos estão se embebedando em tudo – seus peitos saltitantes, seus selvagens, dilatados olhos de chocolate, suas mãos agarrando e puxando seu cabelo, o arco de seu pescoço. Minhas mãos estão em toda parte também – sua cintura, sua bunda, seus peitos, atrás de seu pescoço trazendo-a mais perto para que eu possa beijar a luz do dia fora dela.

Ela grita na minha boca, cobrindo minhas coxas em sucos enquanto goza descontroladamente. Eu explodo, empurrando nela para chegar ao meu clímax.

Uma vez que ela termina, ela cede em cima de mim, ainda tremendo com tremores secundários.

"Tenho que dizer que nunca foi fodida _sobre _uma mesa," murmura, rindo.

Eu rio, correndo as pontas dos meus dedos sobre sua coluna vertebral. "Nós vamos batizar muitos pontos... como a porta, o tapete em frente à lareira, o sofá, mas o próximo na minha lista é o chuveiro." Sorrio para ela.

Quando ela não responde, eu olho para ela esperando que ela não esteja dormindo.

Definitivamente acordada, mas um pouco atordoada. Ela está me olhando com olhos desfocados.

"Eu estou meio que com frio. Quer experimentar a jacuzzi?" Eu pergunto, girando uma mecha de seu cabelo no meu dedo.

"Eu acho que você vai me matar este feriado... uma felicidade orgástica."

Eu sorrio e a ajudo a descer da mesa, mas quando eu dou um passo, tropeço segurando na borda da mesa.

Legal. Minhas calças ainda estão em torno dos meus tornozelos. Bella aproveita a oportunidade para tirar sua camisa, depois suas meias.

"Você vai correr?" Ela sorri para mim.

"De jeito nenhum! É estranho para um cara correr nu," eu reclamo, mas ela já está no fim das escadas. "PROVOCADORA!" Eu grito e corro depois dela.

Após o banho de hidromassagem cheio de vapor, onde um monte de água acabou na telha, porque não podemos realmente manter nossas mãos longe ou apenas ir com calma, vamos para o cantinho vestindo apenas roupões de banho. Nós nos sentamos no sofá e Bella pega um livro da pequena mesa próxima. Eu só sento com ela no meu colo, meus braços em torno dela, contente por ela estar por perto.

Eventualmente, eu fico entediado e deixo Bella no sofá enquanto pego seu laptop e sento na pequena mesa no canto.

A internet está uma merda então eu acabo jogando Paciência. _Me encolho._ Eu não tenho jogado essa merda em tantos anos que me leva um tempo para perceber o que eu tenho que fazer.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella sibila me fazendo pular.

Eu olho por cima da tampa do laptop. "O que?"

"Por que você está apertando tanto as tecla do meu pobre laptop? Ele não fez nada de errado."

"Estou jogando, ok? E isso não se move... Se você tivesse um mouse..."

"Eu tenho um. Está no compartimento dianteiro da bolsa do laptop."

"Oh." Corro para pegar. "Por que você não disse isso desde o início?" Eu me pergunto enquanto volto para o dispositivo.

"Você não perguntou. Agora fique quieto. Cheguei em uma parte boa," ela sussurra, me dando um olhar severo.

Eu sopro um beijo fazendo-a rir enquanto continuo com o meu jogo. Muito melhor com o mouse de plástico.

Em algum momento a energia acaba o que me faz perceber que é um milagre ter funcionado por tanto tempo, considerando que estamos sob montanhas de neve.

Eu verificar a hora no laptop – seis da tarde. Eu decido desligá-lo, agora que não temos energia. Podemos precisar dele mais tarde.

Quando eu fecho a tampa, eu vejo que Bella se aconchegou no sofá, abraçando o livro no seu estômago, sua cabeça pendendo de um lado, dormindo.

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em como sou sortudo.

Eu quero levá-la para a cama, mas eu tenho medo de acordá-la se eu a pegar, então eu decido não movê-la. No meu caminho para escada, coloco algumas roupas, porque ficou frio. Então eu ligo o fogo e procuro algo para fazer.

É tão escuro e assustador aqui.

Depois de uma procura na geladeira, eu pego peito de peru e pão, em seguida, vou para o sofá. Eu fico ali pensando enquanto olho para a tela preta da TV.

Estou ciente de que as pessoas não vão aceitar a nossa relação com facilidade... ou completamente. Mesmo que Bella não tenha sido uma espécie de madrasta para mim, eles ainda nos julgariam por ela ser mais velha do que eu.

Emmett provavelmente será o único a aceitar. Ele entende porque sua garota da oficina é mais velha – apenas dois ou três anos, mas ainda mais velha do que ele.

_Na escola..._ talvez eles vão pensar que eu sou um deus por pegar uma mulher mais velha. Eu não me importo.

_Na clínica_... merda, Bella terá problemas. Eu me pergunto como Jasper vai reagir. Ele é seu amigo, e eu sei pelas nossas conversas que ele não é atraído por ela. Bom, ou ele perderia um dente. Apenas dizendo.

_Riley_ – o contador que ela contratou assim que assumiu o cargo do meu pai, agora ele será um problema. Ele é muito próximo dela para o meu gosto, mas parece ser um grande amigo e nada mais. Eu terei que enfrentá-lo.

_Quem mais?_ Eu medito enquanto termino meu sanduíche.

_Vovó._

Meus olhos se arregalaram de horror.

Porra. Ela vai ter um ataque cardíaco, provavelmente.

_Nossos vizinhos?_ Eu não me importo.

Suspirando pesadamente e decidindo que nós vamos enfrentar isso quando chegar a hora, eu deito e olho para a janela coberta de neve.

De repente eu vejo alguma coisa lá, mas é minha imaginação, pois ele não pode ser real.

Meu pai ali de pé, olhando para mim.

Eu sento e esfrego os olhos.

Ele ainda está lá, me olhando passivamente.

_Porra._

_Não é real._

Meu coração está batendo na minha garganta enquanto recuo no sofá.

Será que ele está chateado pelo que eu tenho feito com Bella?

_Por que diabos eu estou o vendo?_

_Estamos morrendo aqui?_

_O que está acontecendo?_

Merda. Ele está se aproximando de mim.

"Cuide dela. Não existe pessoa melhor para protegê-la, filho."

Eu posso sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos, deslizando pelo meu rosto. "P-pa-a-ii," Eu engasgo. "Estou s-sin-to m-mu-i-ito. Eu a-a a-am-mo."

"Shh. Edward. Shh. Eu estou aqui." Mãos macias estão acariciando minha cabeça e eu abro meus olhos para perceber que a minha alucinação se foi.

Bella está ajoelhada na frente do sofá, olhando para mim, preocupada.

"Cristo!" Eu gemo, fechando novamente os meus olhos.

"Você estava sonhando. Está tudo bem," ela sussurra. "Eu sonho com ele também. Isso é normal."

Eu engulo uma nova rodada de lágrimas.

Enquanto penso sobre o sonho ou o que estava na minha cabeça, eu percebo que o meu pai aceita isso. Ele me deu sua bênção.

"Venha aqui," murmuro para Bella, abrindo os braços. Ela rapidamente se aconchega ao meu lado e nós relaxamos enquanto nos abraçamos, eventualmente caindo no sono.

* * *

**A cena da mesa, OMFG esses dois me matam ainda! E esse sonho/alucinação no final, ain =3**

**Essa fic está cada vez melhor, mas logo eles vão voltar para a "realidade", e pode ser bem duro...**

**Volto na Quarta, qm sabe até lá passamos das 1000 reviews s2 **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	21. Capítulo 21

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Bella PDV**

Um estranho som me acorda. Parece algum trator ou algo assim.

Então, alguém bate na porta.

"Nós estamos salvos!" Eu exclamo e corro para a porta.

Fico surpresa quando a porta efetivamente se abre, porque não conseguimos fazê-la se mover no outro dia. Na minha frente está um guarda-florestal. Ele fez um caminho e a neve está alta, em ambos os lados.

Merda.

Meu pobre Floco de Neve está enterrado em algum lugar lá embaixo. Espero que eles não o machuquem com a escavadeira.

"Bom dia, senhorita!" o guarda me cumprimentou. "Eu sinto muito por te acordar," ele pede desculpas, olhando para mim.

Eu ainda estou usando o roupão de veludo. Eu o envolvo melhor em volta de mim. "Obrigada. Meu carro está por aqui também," digo a ele.

"Nós vamos ajudá-la a encontrá-lo. Eu sou George, a propósito."

Eu sorrio. "Bella," digo a ele. "Por favor, tenha cuidado, ele é branco então pode ser que você não o veja."

"Não se preocupe, senhorita. Nós temos um bom equipamento que vê o que está sob a neve." Ele pisca justamente quando sinto um par de braços deslizando pela minha cintura. "Olá, senhor," George murmura e se vira para ir embora.

Eu me viro para Edward e não posso fazer nada além de rir do estado horrível em que seu cabelo se encontra.

"Agora, você o assustou com a sua indomável juba." Eu mexo em seu cabelo louco, trazendo sua cabeça para beijá-lo.

"Ele estava cobiçando você," ele murmura, me beijando suavemente. Então ele finalmente olha para fora da casa e seus olhos arregalam. "Uau! Quanta neve."

"Sim," eu sussurro, passando os dedos ao redor de seus pulsos que estão em torno de meu estômago.

Edward pega seu casaco de inverno e botas, supervisionando os caras cavando na neve, buscando o meu bebê. Nós vamos precisar dele... eventualmente.

Vou fazer café, mas sou desviada pela bagunça que deixamos sobre a mesa. Depois que eu limpo e passo um pouco da comida da geladeira para a dispensa – está mais frio lá agora, vou fazer ovos mexidos e coloco um pouco de suco em dois copos, depois subo as escadas para vestir algo mais quente antes de levar a comida lá para fora.

Edward sorri, me dizendo que a comida poderia esperar.

"Eu estava com fome," eu admito. "Eu poderia comer com sua ajuda também."

"Alguém perdeu calorias e proteínas?" ele brinca.

"Eu provavelmente vou perder algum peso também no ritmo que estamos indo." Eu rio, me inclinando para beijar o seu rosto áspero. "Então, se podemos sair de casa agora... Será que vamos esquiar?"

"Hoje?" Edward olha para mim e depois para os caras escavando pelo Floco de Neve.

"Se você quiser..." Eu mordo meu lábio. "Nós podemos adiá-lo..."

"Eu não tenho certeza de que podemos dirigir para qualquer lugar... mesmo que tirem o seu carro."

"Você está certo. Mais tarde." Concordo com a cabeça, empurrando uma garfada de ovos em minha boca.

"Nós podemos ter uma guerra de bolas de neve, se você realmente quiser sair," Edward sugere.

"Eu estou velha demais para isso, mas podemos fazer um boneco de neve."

"Você não está velha!" ele exige.

"Aumentar o meu ego faz você ficar na minha calcinha, Jailbait." Eu pisco para ele. "Pena que eu não estou usando," acrescento quietamente.

Entretanto, não tão quieto assim, porque George e seus amigos viram para me olhar, chocados.

O que eu disse?

Certamente há muitas pessoas que não usam cueca, certo?

"Bellllaaaa!" Edward lamenta, derrubando seu suco. "Você vai ser a minha morte."

"Não morra ainda, eu preciso de você." Eu estico para beijar seus lábios. "E você precisa fazer a barba. Sério."

"Vou fazer a barba, então... você e eu... cama. É um encontro."

"Não. Você e eu... aqui, fazendo um boneco de neve!" Digo-lhe com firmeza.

"Boneco de neve é o novo código para sexo?"

"Edward!" Eu suspiro, olhando para os homens que buscam o Floco de Neve. "Vai tomar banho!" Eu o empurro para dentro da casa. "E leve isso para a cozinha, também."

"Eu te amo mandona," ele diz prontamente me fazendo bater na sua bunda. "Oh, senti falta da sua natureza violenta pela manhã."

Eu rio e o vejo sumir.

Deus, como eu amo esse menino.

Logo, Floco de Neve é descoberto. Agradeço aos homens profusamente por limpar o caminho e meu carro. Eles me disseram que está limpo para a estrada principal. Eu quero dar-lhes algum dinheiro, mas eles dizem que é o seu trabalho, subindo em seu jeep e saindo.

Eu decido tomar um banho, em seguida, ver o que acontece a partir daí.

A água está correndo quando eu chego lá em cima.

Hmmm.

Jailbait está no chuveiro. Tentador, muito tentador.

Eu tiro a minha roupa e deslizo a porta de vidro, em seguida, entro na cabine com ele. Ele não me escuta – de costas para a porta, com as mãos em seu cabelo e... cantando.

Sério. Ele está cantando.

Kind of Magic - Queen. Bom. Suave.

Eu envolvo meus braços ao redor de sua cintura fazendo-o saltar e grunhir.

"Bella! Cristo, você definitivamente vai me matar."

"Nunca foi a minha intenção," eu sussurro. "Mas não pare por minha causa. Continue cantando."

Seu rosto fica vermelho e seus olhos caem. "Sim, então eu canto no chuveiro. Isso acontece quando eu não estou batendo punheta." Ele se encolhe, então bate sua cabeça na parede.

Passo a mão sobre as suas costas querendo acalmá-lo e deixá-lo saber que não ligo para o que ele está fazendo no chuveiro.

"Me deixe lavar você," Eu sussurro, na esperança de afastar um pouco de sua vergonha.

Logo, ele está sentado no pequeno banco e estou esfregando shampoo em seu cabelo, acariciando seu couro cabeludo, prestando atenção em seu cabelo louco. Eu lavo cuidadosamente de modo que não caia shampoo em seus olhos.

Eu odeio essa merda e aposto que todo mundo também odeia.

Então eu pego o seu gel de banho e esguicho um pouco na palma da minha mão antes de começar a esfregar seus ombros, as vastas planícies de suas costas, massageando os músculos. Eu o viro para que eu possa lavar seus braços e peito, seu abdômen, antes de me ajoelhar e dar atenção as suas pernas.

O tempo todo os olhares de Edward para mim são com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente chocado por eu estou fazendo isso.

Eu quero isso – eu amo cuidar dele.

Meus cuidados acordam o monstro entre as suas pernas e eu fico debatendo sobre o que fazer. Apenas lavá-lo ou montá-lo.

_Decisões, decisões._

Eu corro minha mão com sabão sobre o períneo fazendo-o pular seus quadris e gemer, fechando os olhos, a cabeça caindo para trás em êxtase.

_Montá-lo, é isso._

Me sento e encaixo em suas pernas lentamente, guiando sua ereção dentro de mim.

Ah. Tão bom.

Cada vez melhor.

"Bella!" ele grita, sua cabeça levantando como uma cabeça de palhaço*. "Uau!"

_*Clown's head: um homem que tem muitos cabelos na lateral da cabeça e poucos no meio._

Eu aperto meu peito no dele, abraçando-o forte enquanto começo a fazer pequenos movimentos com os quadris. Suas mãos estão na minha bunda e ele choraminga com cada empurrão de seus quadris.

Meus lábios beijam em todos os lugares que eu posso alcançar – o rosto, o pescoço, os ombros. Felizmente, a água batendo em nós lavou o gel de banho.

Estamos tão perto quanto podemos, na verdade estamos fazendo amor – não há urgência em nossos movimentos. Apenas os nossos sentimentos se mostrando através de nossos corpos unidos.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo nós moemos um contra o outro, mas de repente Edward geme alto, me esmagando firmemente a ele, derramando sua semente. Eu já gozei duas vezes, mas ele parece em uma missão enquanto me levanta e enterra o rosto em minha feminilidade.

Por falta de outra expressão – eu estou montando em seu rosto e adorando.

Quando eu gozo é tão violento que tenho que me equilibrar com uma mão na sua cabeça e outra na parede de vidro do chuveiro.

Então, de fato, nos lavamos e saímos. Estou vacilante - cumprimentos ao Edward.

Eu me enrolo em uma toalha branca macia e pego a minha escova de dente. Edward vem para ficar ao meu lado, pronto para raspar a barba.

"Eu sou parcial quanto a isso," murmuro, tocando seu rosto.

Ele ri alto, entusiasticamente. "Quer que eu fique com ela?"

"Hmm," eu murmuro, movendo a escova de dente nos meus molares. Eu pego seu olhar no espelho e dou de ombros.

Ele alisa o rosto com creme de barbear depois se inclina para me beijar, efetivamente colocando um pouco na minha bochecha.

"Edward!" Eu protesto, empurrando-o e lavando meu rosto, depois cuspindo a pasta de dente e enxaguando a boca. "Seu merdinha!"

"Achei que tivesse sido engraçado," ele diz atrevidamente.

"Isso não foi," asseguro-lhe, passando a toalha sobre o rosto, em seguida penteando meu cabelo. "Eu vou secar meu cabelo e depois vamos sair," eu digo a ele, saindo do banheiro.

Eu não tenho ideia do por que seu gesto bobo me incomodou tanto, mas eu odeio esse creme de barbear perto de mim.

É uma coisa de homem, porque eu lembro que meu pai costumava fazer isso comigo quando eu era pequena, e um dos meus namorados na faculdade, e depois Carlisle sempre me beijava quando ele tinha espuma de barbear, agora Edward.

Argh! Homens.

Estou ocupada secando meu cabelo, não ouvindo muito por causa do barulho, mas eu vejo pelo espelho Edward entrando no quarto. Ele parece envergonhado e todo menino com uma toalha azul em torno de seus quadris e seu cabelo maluco secando naturalmente, apontando em todas as direções.

Eu desligo o secador e coloco sobre a penteadeira. "Venha aqui," eu sussurro, empurrando minha cabeça para ele, mantendo nossos olhos fixos através do espelho.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não vou fazer isso de novo," ele murmura, parando ao meu lado, apoiando o traseiro contra a mesa.

"Está tudo bem, querido. Eu só não gosto disso," eu explico.

"Anotado." Ele pisca, se inclina para dar um beijo na minha testa, em seguida, sai para se vestir.

Eu tentei ligar o secador de novo, mantendo meus olhos em Edward. Ele deixa cair à toalha e se inclina para olhar suas roupas.

Droga.

Ele tem uma bunda linda.

Eu vejo quando ele coloca um boxer xadrez então ele procura mais fundo por um par de calças de flanela e um suéter verde. Ele coloca uma camisa branca, então, puxa o suéter sobre a cabeça, antes de colocar suas calças. Ele pega um par de meias e vai até a cama onde ele se senta e as coloca.

Eu juro que poderia observá-lo o dia inteiro.

E o meu cabelo está extrasseco – eu pareço uma bruxa má de uma história infantil. Lentamente, eu domo o meu cabelo e vou me vestir.

Assim que nós dois estamos vestidos adequadamente para o clima frio, saímos.

Dois passos no caminho, eu pego um pouco de gelo sob minhas botas e grito antes de cair de bunda no chão.

Ow.

Essa merda dói.

"Merda, Bella!" Edward exclama. "Você está bem?" Ele rapidamente me ajuda.

"Minha bunda vai ficar com um hematoma enorme."

"Talvez não devêssemos fazer isso..."

"Eu vou ficar louca se passarmos o dia trancada em casa. Não há muito para ver com a energia ainda faltando."

Graças a Deus o secador funciona com bateria. Eu teria machucado um músculo se tivesse que secar meu cabelo com uma toalha.

"E então?" Edward dá de ombros.

"Isso." Eu sorrio e dobro meu joelho, atingindo-o por trás dos seus, então me certifico de empurrá-lo para que ele caia no chão.

"HEY!"

Eu rio e faço uma bola de neve, então jogo em sua cabeça.

"Eu pensei que você estava velha demais para essa merda," ele murmura.

"Eu não vejo nada de errado em agir como uma criança de vez em quando," eu digo baixinho depois de jogar outra bola de neve nele.

Logo estamos rolando.

Eu engulo tanta neve que não é nem um pouco engraçado. Eu realmente espero que minhas amídalas sensíveis não me deixem mal.

Nós nos acalmamos eventualmente e entramos para encontrar algo para comer no almoço. Edward promete que vamos fazer um boneco de neve esta tarde.

Nós comemos em frente à lareira, nos aquecendo. Sentados no tapete macio, minhas costas contra o sofá, a sua contra a parede perto da lareira, nossos pés entrelaçados.

Tudo está perfeito.

* * *

**Ai esses dois ficam mais lindos a cada dia e mais safados também lol **

**O próximo capítulo é a última parte em Aspen =(**

**Se quiserem capítulo na sexta, a meta é de 50 reviews, ou só posto no domingo mesmo.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	22. Capítulo 22

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Edward PDV**

Depois de terminar o almoço, nós apenas sentamos e conversamos até Bella sugerir que deveríamos fazer esse boneco de neve enquanto ainda está claro.

Eu enrolo uma bola enorme para o corpo enquanto ela trabalha na cabeça, ante mesmo entrando para pegar uma cenoura, duas azeitonas e alguns pedaços de maçã para a boca. Eu construo o corpo, e depois pego a cabeça com cuidado para colocá-la no lugar. Bella traz um galho e o coloca na parte do meio do boneco de neve, em seguida, damos um passo para trás e admiramos a nossa obra.

É um boneco de neve foda.

Decidimos nos aquecer com um chocolate quente na cama. Eu não consigo ficar na cama sem tocá-la, então logo vamos para a rodada... eu me perdi na contagem.

Na manhã seguinte, eu a levo de carro para as pistas. Os preços para alugar os esquis são obscenos, mas uma hora é suficiente. Nós levamos o teleférico para um ponto alto por isso vamos ter uma queda agradável – na esperança de não nos tornar bolas de neve humanas quando tocamos a base da encosta.

Quando subimos no teleférico, Bella se agarra ao meu braço, murmurando sobre a queda ou alguma merda dessas.

Ela é fofa estando toda preocupada.

Quando chegamos à primeira parada, saímos e eu a ajudo a colocar os esquis e as botas especiais, então eu aperto as minhas e olho para a encosta.

"Uau! É uma má ideia!" Bella chia. "Não vou fazer isso." Ela olha para baixo na montanha com horror.

"Nada vai acontecer. Você pode parar usando as varas," digo a ela. "Além disso, eu vou estar aqui o tempo todo." Eu pego sua mão e a aperto. "Olha, Bella, até mesmo as crianças estão esquiando!" Eu mostro-lhe um menino, provavelmente, não tendo mais do que cinco anos que vai descer a montanha com seu pai logo atrás.

A inclinação não é íngreme, então vamos estar seguros.

É um pouco difícil de segurar a mão dela enquanto deslizamos a ladeira, porque nós dois estamos segurando nossas varas, mas eu consigo.

No começo, Bella geme e tenta parar a descida, mas finalmente percebe que não é nada como uma descida louca que vemos na TV. Ela começa a relaxar, mas nunca solta a minha mão.

Nós até paramos em algum momento para tirar fotos das montanhas e um do outro. Um cara tem pena de nós dois quando ele nos vê tentando tirar uma foto nossa e se oferece para tirar algumas fotos para nós.

Eu vou valorizá-las.

Bella ainda me beija em uma delas e o cara não parece se importar. Impressionante.

Se as pessoas na nossa volta para casa forem abertas assim, não teremos nada com o que nos preocupar.

Quando chegamos ao final da ladeira, tiramos os esquis e passeamos, conversamos, compramos souvenires, tomamos bebidas quentes e comemos maçãs doces*.

_*****__Maçãs Doces, ou Candy Apples, são como as nossas maçãs do amor, mas lá fora além do estilo que conhecemos, eles fazem várias coberturas diferentes na maçã._

Eu amo isso e sei que em apenas alguns dias nós vamos voltar para casa e este céu terá desaparecido.

Só quando o sol desaparece entre as nuvens e flocos de neve enormes começam a cair do céu é que decidimos voltar para a pequena cabana.

Eu estou dirigindo porque ela bebeu um pouco de vinho então, é, não estamos nos arriscando. A pequena cidade é cheia de rádio patrulha como jacarés esperando a presa fazer algo errado.

O sol de mais cedo derreteu um pouco da neve, mas não muito. Eu paro em frente da casa, e então entramos. Enquanto Bella diz algo sobre um longo banho quente, eu acendo a lareira.

Quando eu caio no sofá, sento por acidente no controle remoto e a TV liga, o volume máximo na CNN.

Pelo menos a energia voltou. Depois de diminuir o volume e procurar por alguma coisa, eu coloco em um filme de Natal e me aconchego no sofá com os pés sobre a mesa de café. De alguma forma eu acabo dormindo e acorda apenas na manhã seguinte com um cobertor em cima de mim.

O cheiro de panquecas faz o meu estômago roncar.

Enquanto sento e me estico, bocejando alto, eu ouço Bella batendo algo pela cozinha – que soa como algo quebrado.

"Puta merda!"

Definitivamente quebrou alguma coisa.

Eu decido ver o que aconteceu quando há outro som de algo quebrado e um grito de raiva de Bella.

Isso deve ser interessante.

Eu vou até a cozinha e a vejo pegando algo e jogando-o no lixo.

"Hey. O que aconteceu?"

"Não venha aqui, eu quebrei uma caneca! Minha favorita," ela murmura.

"Me deixe ajudar." Eu dou um passo para mais perto, mas ela se vira para olhar para mim.

"Eu disse para você não vir! Sério, Edward! Vai, tome um banho ou qualquer coisa, depois venha e coma. Vou colocar o prato na frente da TV."

Certo...

Alguém acordou do lado errado.

Ou talvez seja culpa minha porque eu não estava lá?

Eu dou de ombros, enquanto faço o meu caminho para o andar de cima.

Mulheres são confusas.

Quando eu desço, praticamente meia hora depois, Bella está no sofá, comendo panquecas e assistindo algum programa de animal – como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu sento ao seu lado e beijo sua bochecha. Ela sorri e se vira para mim, beijando meus lábios, em seguida, aprofundando. Não posso dizer que não gosto disso.

Ela se aconchega ao meu lado, colocando as pernas embaixo dela e me oferecendo uma panqueca.

"Então, o que foi isso?" Eu finalmente pergunto, empurrando minha cabeça na direção da cozinha.

"Não se preocupe comigo. Eu deveria saber que hoje seria péssimo desde que acordei."

Eu franzo a testa e pego outra panqueca. "Por que isso?"

Ela me atira um olhar. "Tente adivinhar."

"Desculpe por eu não ter ido para a cama," eu sussurro.

"Isso não é o problema. Certo, vamos dizer que não haverá festinha nos próximos dias." Ela ergue a cabeça para o lado me observando. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

Eu fiz alguma coisa?

Será que nós exageramos?

Foi demais para ela?

"Deus, vocês homens são sem noção, eu juro!" ela murmura. "Esqueça isso. Eu não vou soletrar para você. Se você descobrir, muito bem, se não... que seja." Ela encolhe os ombros e pega uma panqueca, mergulha na calda e depois a morde.

"Você está falando em código," Eu resmungo.

"Não se preocupe." Ela dá um tapinha no meu joelho. "Está em sua natureza não perceber o que está acontecendo. Não é sua culpa, querido."

Eu franzo as sobrancelhas e então me concentro na tela da TV.

Os próximos dias engatinham – jogamos Monopólio, Palavras Cruzadas, Cartas e Bella me faz começar a ler um livro que eu preciso para o meu trabalho de casa de Inglês.

Definitivamente sem sexo – mesmo.

Certo, talvez uma ou duas vezes, mas só para mim. Ela me disse que não me daria um boquete se eu não quisesse. Eu não era estúpido para dizer que não, mas não estava autorizado a chegar perto de sua vagina.

Somente no último dia eu descobri o que estava acontecendo – e isso é porque Bella me fez arrumar as coisas do banheiro enquanto ela embalava a comida.

Eu fico olhando para a caixa de coisas femininas como um merda.

É claro que ela ficou vergonhada em me dizer.

Após fechar as malas, eu as levo para o carro antes de ver se ela precisa de ajuda na cozinha. Ela terminou então eu a abraço e a beijo, sussurrando que eu sei.

Ela segura minha bochecha e sorri suavemente. "Finalmente."

"Você deveria ter me dito. Eu teria entendido." Eu sinto minhas orelhas ficando vermelhas. Nenhum homem em sã consciência iria falar sobre isso, certo? Mas esta é Bella. "Eu pensei que tivesse feito algo para irritar você."

"Ah, docinho. Sinto muito, mas eu não costumo falar sobre isso. A partir de agora... você sabe o que significa... isso."

"Certo." Eu dou um beijo leve em seus lábios. "Pronta para ir?"

"Vá, ligue o carro. Eu vou dar uma olhada mais uma vez para ter certeza de que não esquecemos nada."

Concordo com a cabeça e vou para o carro. Nós vamos parar em Boise mais uma vez. Eu não estou dizendo que não.

Eu não posso esperar para chegar em casa e ver como nós vamos trabalhar em torno disso.

_Vamos agir como fizemos aqui, quando estamos sozinhos?_

_Será que vamos dormir na mesma cama?_

Só o tempo dirá.

Bella sai da casa com a minha mala.

Ah, porra.

Deixei-a na cama!

Ela balança a cabeça divertida para mim, colocando a bagagem no banco de trás, em seguida, sobe no banco do passageiro. "Ser cabeça-de-vento não combina com você."

"Eu esqueci totalmente."

"Vamos para casa! Tenho saudades da nossa casa." Ela sorri, fechando os olhos.

"Eu também," eu admito enquanto ligo o carro e começo a dirigir até a estrada principal. "Olha, como você começou esse assunto..."

"Sim?" Bella olha para mim.

"Nova arrumação para dormir?" Eu me pergunto.

"Eu acho." Ela sorri.

Eu dirijo tão lentamente que é tarde da noite quando chegamos em Boise. Eu estou morrendo de fome, porque os sanduíches que Bella fez não foram suficientes. Ela está dormindo, enrolada em seu assento, babando na janela. Fofa pra caralho.

Eu estaciono no primeiro hotel que eu vejo, desligo o motor e estalo os dedos. Eles fazem um barulho alto.

"Acorde, amor." Eu aperto seu ombro. "Vou leva-la para a cama."

"Mhmm... sim," ela murmura sonolenta.

Desta vez eu tenho algumas das minhas coisas na mala de viagem, então eu só a pego no banco de trás, saio, vou para o seu lado ajudá-la, e nós entramos no lobby do hotel. Não faço nada mais do que falar e dar a menina atrás do balcão a identidade de Bella e o cartão.

Tudo o que fazemos quando chegamos ao quarto é cair na cama.

De manhã, eu acordo com a Bella toda quente e se aconchegando ao meu lado. Eu a aperto em meus braços, não estando pronto para me mover.

"Você está acordado?" sussurra, soltando o ar quente sobre a minha clavícula.

"Sim," eu digo com relutância. "E você?"

_Pergunta estúpida, idiota!_

"Obviamente, ou eu não estaria falando com você." Ela ri, beijando meu pescoço.

"Eu tenho que discordar disso. Você fala dormindo."

Bella geme. "Vamos esquecer isso. Você ronca. Eu falo. Fim de papo."

Eu rio e beijo a sua cabeça. "Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Nah. Só saber se você está acordado. Você pode dirigir de novo se quiser. Eu não me importo."

"Sério?" Pergunto chocado. "Incrível!"

"Mas quando chegarmos em casa eu tenho permissão para dirigir o Camaro também. Você abusou do Floco de Neve."

"Bella, meu carro não é para meninas... uh, mulheres. É um carro masculino."

"Só uma vez! Não vou machucá-lo. Promessa de dedo mindinho." Ela se levanta em seu cotovelo. "Por favor? Olha, nós podemos ir às compras para a véspera de Ano Novo, quando chegar em casa?"

"Nós podemos parar no caminho..."

"Nããão!"

"Tudo bem." Eu rio.

Logo, quando chegamos a Seattle, tomamos um banho – separadamente – em seguida, pegamos o meu Camaro para irmos à loja. Ela não está acostumada a dirigi-lo e estou realmente com medo que ela vá destruí-lo... e a nós também.

Enquanto ela cuida das compras, eu ligo para Emmett para dizer-lhe que estamos de volta na cidade. Ele me convida para passar a noite de Ano Novo com ele e sua namorada – seus pais estão fora por uma semana.

Eu observo Bella olhando uma garrafa de champanhe, examinando.

"Não sei, Em..." Eu hesito. "Adultos são permitidos?"

"Rose tem 21. E não vamos sair de casa," ele diz a sério.

"Quero dizer... está tudo bem levar a Bella?" Eu sussurro quando ela vem com a garrafa e a coloca no carrinho.

"Você quer bolo, querido?" ela pergunta em voz baixa.

"Sim." Eu sorrio. "Então?" Eu volto a perguntar a Em, já que ele está quieto.

"Bella? _Oh!_ Aconteceu?" ele pergunta, feliz.

"Mhmm." Eu cantarolo.

"Ótimo, cara! Claro que ela pode vir."

"Tudo bem. Vou falar com Bella e depois lhe aviso."

Eu descanso meus cotovelos na barra do carrinho e rolo para o lado de Bella. "Emmett vai fazer uma pequena reunião. Só a gente."

"Oh." Seu rosto cai. "Então eu não deveria comprar tantas coisas para esta noite."

Eu não sei como dizer a ela, então eu tento dar uma dica. "Tenho certeza de que ele já tem um pouco de comida. Podemos levar as bebidas."

Bella olha para mim com curiosidade e, em seguida, um pequeno sorriso aparece em seus lábios. "Você quer que eu me intrometa no seu momento a sós com Em?"

"A namorada dele vai estar lá também. Os pais dele estão fora da cidade."

"Entendi. Certo." Bella sorri. "Vamos!"

Quando terminamos nossa compra, mando uma mensagem para Emmett, deixando-o saber que vamos nos juntar a eles.

* * *

**Incrível último dia em Aspen e agora eles voltaram para casa, onde aos poucos vão mostrar sua relação para as pessoas, mas será que vão levar isso numa boa? Hum... **

**Vamos ver como tudo vai se desenrolar no próximo capítulo**

**Até quarta!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	23. Capítulo 23

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Bella PDV**

A noite de Ano Novo na casa de Emmett é outra coisa.

Ele não parece se importar que eu seja muito mais velha do que eles, até mais do que a sua namorada. Se todo mundo fosse tão aberto quanto eles...

Rosalie parece ser a pessoa mais vaidosa do mundo, mas assim que ela começa a falar e eu passo a conhecê-la, ela é o oposto. Ela é simpática, independente, e trabalhadora. Eu já a amo e eu só a conheci há algumas horas.

Por estamos sozinhos e eu saber que não vamos dirigir para qualquer lugar em breve, eu permito que Edward beba uma taça de champanhe.

Aparentemente o "não dirigir" não dura muito porque Emmett de repente quer ir para o centro da cidade. Nós entramos em seu carro e Rosalie dirige – a única que não bebeu. Ela aparentemente odeia álcool.

Chegamos na Pioneer Square e seguimos para o Klondike Gold Rush National Historical Park. É uma ótima sensação de poder segurar a mão de Edward em público.

Nós encontramos um local assim que a contagem regressiva começa. Edward envolve seus braços em volta de mim por trás e eu inclino minha cabeça para sorrir para ele. Ele sorri de volta e sinto meu coração inchar.

_Três..._

_Dois..._

_Um..._

"Feliz Ano Novo, Bella," ele murmura, cobrindo minha boca.

Eu estico o pescoço para beijá-lo melhor, uma das minhas mãos segurando seu cabelo através de seu gorro.

"Feliz Ano Novo, querido," eu sussurro quando nos separamos.

O show pirotécnico da baía está além de palavras. Eu não acho que tenha visto um tão bonito quanto este.

"Você fez um desejo?" Edward pergunta calmamente, seus lábios pressionados à minha orelha.

"Eu sempre esqueço, mas acho que tenho tudo o que quero."

Ele ri, me virando em seus braços. "Eu também. Se eu tiver você, eu não preciso de mais nada."

Nós nos encontramos com outro beijo.

Ele ainda me surpreende em como ele consegue ser fofo, mas às vezes ele é tão infantil ou teimoso... Eu acho que é por ele ter apenas 17 anos e crescerá em breve.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, decidimos voltar para a casa confortável de Emmett. Nós conversamos pelo resto da noite... eh, da manhã. Emmett e Rosalie estão no sofá, se aconchegando, enquanto Edward e eu estamos ocupando o sofá de dois lugares.

Claro, os outros não levam tão bem como Emmett.

No trabalho, Jazz suspeita de que algo mudou durante a pausa de Inverno, mas não sabe o quê. Isso vai até um dia no final de janeiro; estamos trabalhando com Riley nas contas do fim do mês, quando Edward entra no meu escritório.

Ele para na porta, os olhos se movendo para os outros dois ocupantes, então ele pega seus lábios entre os dentes.

"O que aconteceu, querido?" Eu pergunto, indo até ele.

"Eu saí antes de você..." Ele esfrega a cabeça.

"É. Eu sei. Dormi demais," eu digo rindo. Totalmente culpa dele por me cansar.

Ele sorri, em seguida, limpa a garganta. "Sim, eu não peguei as chaves da casa."

Eu rio e pego a minha bolsa. "Aqui está." Eu lhe entrego as minhas chaves. "Mas é melhor estar em casa quando eu chegar lá!" Eu o adverto.

"Onde mais eu estaria?" ele pergunta fingindo estar chocado.

"Na casa de Emmett?" Digo, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Nah. Estou ocupado com esse projeto. Ceeerto. Obrigado." Ele inclina a cabeça para baixo e dá um beijo estalado em meus lábios, em seguida, ele sai.

Eu não percebo o que aconteceu até eu me virar e ver Jasper e Riley me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

"O que?" Murmuro, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentando.

"Que diabos foi isso?" Jasper sibila. "Sério. Ele beijou você!" Ele parece indignado.

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer," Riley diz divertido.

"Uh... isso realmente aconteceu na pausa de Inverno. Não é como se eu estivesse planejando isso... mas eu o amo," eu digo a eles. "Agora, vamos acabar com isso."

E assim, o assunto está encerrado.

Riley não tem problema algum com isso, mas Jasper parece não aceitar... até o Dia dos Namorados.

Ele está todo alegre e falando em enigmas, me deixando louca. É um dia agitado. Ele continua insinuando diferentes presentes fofos até eu ameaçá-lo em demiti-lo – não é como se eu pudesse me desfazer dele, mas eu estou esperando que ele se cale.

Somente quando Edward aparece por volta das cinco da tarde com uma flor eu percebo que Jasper faz parte disto... de alguma forma.

Eu os encontro no meu escritório conversando e brincando, depois que eu tive uma conversa com alguns dos meus funcionários.

"Hey!" cumprimento.

Edward olha para mim e sorri, então corre para me beijar. "Hey, amor."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" eu pergunto.

"Oh". Ele pega uma longa rosa da minha mesa e a oferece a mim. "Seja minha namorada?" ele pergunta, rindo.

Pena que eu corri para fora de casa esta manhã. Eu o acordei depois sai com pressa porque tinha uma reunião importante. Eu aposto que ele teria amado me perguntar quando acordou.

"Você sabe a resposta." Eu tomo suas bochechas em minhas mãos e o beijo suavemente. "Eu te amo."

"Ah, não sejam tão piegas. Eu acabei de comer!" Jasper reclama atrás de Edward.

Edward prontamente lhe mostra o dedo do meio, em seguida, me guia para a porta.

"Espere! Tenho que pegar meu casaco." Assim que saímos do escritório, eu me inclino para ele, senti falta dele hoje. "Então para onde estamos indo?"

"Casa."

"Oh." Eu deveria saber. Quero dizer, ele não tem exatamente dinheiro para me levar para sair.

Ele está quieto durante todo caminho para casa. Quando entramos, eu pego as lapelas de sua jaqueta e esmago os meus lábios nos dele. Nós sempre podemos ser nós mesmos aqui – não há necessidade de reter ou nos preocupar com quem vê... e julga.

"Espere, espere. Nós vamos chegar lá, eu prometo. Mas eu tenho uma surpresa para você," Edward murmura, me ajudando a tirar o meu casaco e me levando para a cozinha.

A mesa está bem posta com dois pratos, talheres, velas e elas cheiram muito bem.

"Você cozinhou?" Eu pergunto, virando para olhar para ele de olhos arregalados.

"Mais ou menos... Eu só tive que ferver... nada poderia dar errado, certo?" Ele parece nervoso.

Eu vou para a tigela sobre o balcão e tiro a tampa.

Ravióli.

Wow.

"Agora, lave as mãos, sente-se e me deixe servi-la," ele brinca.

Sou desviada por outra tigela ao lado da comida. Na verdade... é um copo alto... com um pequeno peixe dourado nele.

"Isso é parte da refeição?" Eu sussurro, insegura.

"Ah, ah... não realmente," Edward murmura. "Temos um projeto na escola... e eu estava atrasado para a aula e acabei com isso."

"Você estava atrasado? Por quê?" Eu gemo.

Seus ouvidos ficam vermelhos e ele desvia os olhos.

"Biologia é logo após o intervalo para o almoço... e eu fiquei fora com Em..."

"E fumou? Pensei que tivesse parado!"

"Eu estou tentando. Me desculpe."

"Tudo bem, então você tem um projeto para... o quê?"

"Cuidar deste peixe. Outros têm cachorros, gatos e tartarugas. Não, eu acabei com o fodido peixe. O que diabos ele faz? Eu vou fracassar." Ele geme.

"Eu acho que é hora de fazer compras depois de comermos. Este amiguinho precisa de um aquário, ou você realmente vai fracassar se mantê-lo em um copo," eu digo com firmeza.

"Ah, mas Bella... eu estava esperando falar com o meu professor para mudar isso."

"Você é mais especial por isso que acabou com o peixe." Eu pisco.

Ele franze a testa e traz o ravióli para a mesa.

Está muito bom. Mas, novamente, como ele disse, ele só teve de ferver o ravióli pré-cozido.

Ao ir às compras para o peixe, Edward fala mais sobre esse projeto. Aparentemente é uma campanha do tipo que está acontecendo nas escolas. Os animais abandonados podem ter um novo lar, porque no final do projeto, eles podem manter os animais, se quiserem.

Eu acho que o peixe vai embora. Triste. Eu sempre quis um peixe, e aposto que vou ser a única a tomar conta dele, de qualquer maneira.

Saímos com um aquário, filtro de água, comida para peixe e algumas pedras pequenas para enfeitar o aquário. Peixe mimado.

Em casa, Edward se oferece para lavar os pratos que ficaram na pia apenas para escapar do complicado processo de criar a nova casa do peixe.

Eu instalo o aquário na mesa de Edward, porque é o seu animal de estimação e seu projeto. Quando ele vem, ele franze a testa para o peixe e envolve seus braços em volta de mim.

"Vamos para o seu? Será fodidamente estranho fazer sexo aqui... Nós vamos traumatizar o peixe," ele murmura no meu ouvido me fazendo rir.

"Você vai dar algum nome para ele?" Eu pergunto, pegando sua mão e levando-o para o meu quarto – nosso.

Edward está dormindo a maior parte das noites comigo.

"Peixe, como naquele filme que você ama... quando a mulher chama seu gato de... Gato," ele diz calmamente.

Ele acabou de ganhar uma dúzia de estrelas de ouro em meu livro.

Ele se lembra de _Bonequinha de Luxo_.

"Eu te amo," eu sussurro, passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura. "Você é incrível, querido."

Ele sorri e inclina a cabeça para ter melhor acesso aos meus lábios. "Eu também te amo."

Logo, nossas mãos estão apertando e puxando as roupas até estarmos nus e na cama.

"Você ainda está tomando a pílula?" Edward verifica, brincando com a caixa de preservativos.

"Eu acho que te disse que não quero fazer disso um hábito... mas certo, tudo bem. Só hoje à noite," Eu aceito a oferta.

Claro que sem nada é muito melhor e agradável para nós dois, mas há riscos.

Eu deito de costas e abro minhas pernas enquanto ele sobe em cima de mim, beijando seu caminho até meus lábios, mas não negligenciando qualquer ponto importante como minha barriga, meus seios, meu pescoço, minhas mãos... Eu sei que Edward nunca vai admitir, mas ele é extremamente romântico.

Colocando seus cotovelos embaixo dos meus joelhos, eu o guio para dentro de mim e nós suspiramos pela sensação deliciosa. Edward começa a se mover lentamente, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo, seus dedos acariciando minhas pernas. Em retorno, eu passo minhas mãos por suas costas, seu cabelo, porque eu sei como ele quase ronrona quando eu puxo os fios durante o sexo.

Na primeira rodada, nós apenas nos movemos lentamente; mas, um pouco mais tarde, a segunda rodada é bruta e exatamente o que precisamos.

Eu amo ambos os lados dele.

* * *

**O Ano Novo deles foi bom, e apesar de ter estanhado a situação deles, o Jasper aceitou bem depois. Está tudo indo bem entre eles, e no próximo capítulo podemos ter algumas... surpresas.**

**Até domingo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. Capítulo 24

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse :**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Edward PDV**

Enquanto o tempo passa, Bella começa a agir como se estivesse louca ou algo assim.

Eu juro que ela está me dando chicotadas.

A primeira vez que ela começou a agir estranho foi no final de março.

Ela se recusou a lhe dar um beijo de bom dia até que eu escovasse os dentes. Nunca foi um problema antes.

Então ela parou de cozinhar carnes grelhadas alegando que fedem. Isso não "fedia" antes? Isso costumava ter um cheiro bom, mas, aparentemente, não mais.

Ela está implicando muito comigo – sobre qualquer coisa – como quando eu digo a ela que vou levar o lixo para fora mais tarde porque tenho lição de casa. Bella começa a gritar que eu sou irresponsável e que leva apenas um minuto para tirar o saco... então ela explode em lágrimas. Antes que eu consiga entender o que aconteceu, ela corre para o quarto e bate a porta.

O peixe ficou, uma vez que o meu projeto acabou, mas, aparentemente, Bella o odeia ultimamente. Ela estava toda empolgada, toda amorosa com ele no começo. Agora ele fede.

Tudo parece feder para ela.

E quando se trata de apenas nós... é. Não há sexo porque ela está cansada todas as noites.

Tenho certeza que ela está cansada de mim e não tem ideia de como terminar comigo.

Duas semanas em abril, eu chego na escola mais cedo, tendo deixado ela furiosa em casa. Agora meu rosto depois de barbear a deixa enjoada.

Sério?

Eu vou ter uma conversa com ela quando chegar em casa hoje, mas antes disso, eu decido pedir a opinião de Emmett.

Ele chega alguns minutos depois de mim, preocupado. Enviei-lhe uma mensagem quando sai de casa dizendo-lhe que nós precisávamos conversar.

Ele vem para o meu carro e me olha confuso. "O que aconteceu, cara?"

"Bella," murmuro, olhando para o volante.

"Bella aconteceu?" ele brinca.

"Em, eu não estou com vontade de brincar! Ela está cansada de mim... ou ela está louca!" Eu exclamo, em seguida começo a explicar o comportamento de Bella para ele.

Emmett parece pensar profundamente quando eu termino minha história. Então, ele dá de ombros. E eu sinto uma fodida vontade de arrebentar o seu rosto.

"Nada a dizer sobre isso?" Eu gemo.

"Não sei o que diabos deu nela, cara! Você vive com ela. Talvez seja aquela época do mês?" ele sugere.

"Isso dura alguns dias... não um mês, porra! Vou falar com ela esta noite."

"Sim, talvez ela tenha problemas no trabalho ou algo assim. Coisa de adulto."

Verdade, Emmett está certo.

Bella poderia ter problemas no trabalho. Ela raramente fala sobre o trabalho, dizendo que deixa seus problemas de trabalho fechados na clínica. Eu sempre digo a ela sobre meu dia de merda na escola.

Eu vou ter uma longa conversa com ela sobre isso quando chegarmos em casa.

Embora, o meu plano sai pela janela quando eu chego em casa depois das sete da noite, tendo ficado na casa de Emmett depois da escola fazendo a nossa lição de casa juntos.

Bella está no sofá com outra mulher... ou garota. Eu realmente não consigo dizer de onde estou e ela parece pequena. Mas parece que ela está grávida e Bella está fazendo um alvoroço sobre ela.

Agora ela está trazendo pacientes para casa?

"Estou em casa," digo, da porta, sem saber como agir.

Bella olha para mim, então olha para a pessoa no sofá, sussurrando algo antes de vir para mim. "Oi, querido." Ela me beija depressa. "Nós precisamos conversar. Essa é Alice, minha melhor amiga do colégio."

_Engraçado_. Eu nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma Alice. Nunca.

"Não me diga?" Murmuro antes que eu possa me conter.

"O que foi isso?" Bella sibila, estreitando os olhos para mim.

De novo não.

Ela estava toda doce e agradável um minuto atrás.

"Amiga do colégio? Você está fodendo comigo?" Eu grito. "Eu nunca ouvi falar de qualquer Alice! Nunca! E você tem sido tão quente e fria ultimamente que está me deixando tonto!"

"Não levante a voz para mim!"

"POR QUÊ? Não é como se você fosse minha mãe ou alguma merda dessas! Sério, se acalme, mulher!"

Sua palma se conecta com o meu rosto fazendo um fodido som ecoar no corredor estreito. "Vá para o seu quarto agora mesmo!"

Há lágrimas em seus olhos e me sinto culpado, mas eu não vou ouvi-la. Eu não sou uma fodida criança para ouvi-la.

"Não," digo entre dentes e passo ao seu lado, entrando na sala.

Sua _amiga _está me olhando preocupada.

"Bem, quem é você?" Eu pergunto, estreitando os olhos para ela, vendo-a pela primeira vez.

Seu cabelo preto é meio repicado, não é igualmente cortado... talvez seja moda. Mulheres... Mas então eu vejo as contusões – elas são grandes e roxas em sua bochecha, em seus braços e há definitivamente impressões digitais no seu pescoço.

"Você deve ser Edward," ela diz calmamente, ficando em pé, um pouco vacilante. "Eu sou Alice. Tenho certeza de que você não sabe de mim porque eu perdi o contato com Bella depois que o colégio terminou," explica ela.

"E de quem é a fodida culpa, Alice?" Bella sibila, avançando para nós. "Eu te disse tantas vezes para acabar com isso, ou quando eu vim para Seattle... ele teria permitido que você viesse! Meu pai era um policial! Nós poderíamos ter cuidado disso! Você já teria sido salva! Sente-se." Ela empurra contra o ombro da amiga. "Tão teimosa."

"Eu não entendo," murmuro.

Bella suspira e se senta ao lado de Alice. "Hora para uma história. Sente-se, fique à vontade," ela me diz. "Tudo bem em contar para ele?" ela pergunta à amiga.

Ela acena com a cabeça, olhando para as mãos juntas no colo.

"Certo." Bella dá um suspiro profundo. "Eu conheci Alice quando começamos o ensino médio. Nós nos tornamos amigas próximas dentro de uma hora." Ela tem um sorriso distante no rosto. "Nós trabalhávamos incrivelmente bem juntas, ela era aquele pedaço do quebra-cabeça que faltava para me fazer completa... e eu quero dizer isso, em uma espécie de amizade."

"Melhores amigas," Alice sussurra, rindo.

"Algo assim," Bella concorda, tomando a mão de sua amiga. "Então, no primeiro ano uma nova família chegou. Ninguém sabia muito sobre eles, mas os pais quase não estavam em casa por isso o garoto mimado dava toneladas de festas, estava bebendo, usando drogas. Você entende."

Assento com a cabeça, deixando-a saber, que eu estou prestando atenção.

"Então, um dia, no final do primeiro ano, ele fez uma grande festa e todos foram convidados. Uma olhada para Alice e nós concordamos em ir para ver qual era o alvoroço sobre suas festas."

"Sim, além disso, ele fodia tudo que via e bebia até desmaiar," acrescenta Alice calmamente.

"Eu fiz uma aposta com Alice depois de ouvi-lo dizer algo sobre a escolha de uma menina e transar com ela naquela noite." Bella engole. "Eu disse a ela que a mais fraca de todas elas acabaria em sua cama."

Ela aperta a mão de Alice, enquanto as lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto. Alice acaricia a mão dela.

"Não foi na cama. Então, tecnicamente, você perdeu. Foi no banco de trás do seu carro," diz Alice.

"Você?" Pergunto em uma voz áspera. Então eu limpo a minha garganta.

"Sim, eu. Então durante a noite, perdi Bella de vista e vaguei... até que esbarrei em James. Enquanto eu falava com ele, ele não parecia tão ruim. De qualquer forma ele me ofereceu algo para beber – estava provavelmente batizada, mas eu não sabia. Eu estava consciente do que estava acontecendo, mas não podia protestar."

"Rohypnol – a droga do estupro," Bella murmura. "Eu pensei que ela tivesse ido embora enquanto eu dançava com meu namorado da época. Aparentemente, ela ainda estava por perto."

"E? Eu não entendo como ela estava presa nesta relação," eu digo.

"Uh, James não queria me deixar ir. Me tornei sua garota. Na verdade, ele nunca ficava com ninguém pelas minhas costas, mas eu tinha que estar lá sempre que ele quisesse. Foi traumatizante e... ele era abusivo. Mas ninguém conhecia esse lado dele, porque quando ele conheceu meus pais, ele era a pessoa mais angelical da Terra. Logo que o ensino médio acabou, nós nos casamos e quando eu tentei ir para a cada dos meus pais depois de um espancamento, ele me trancou na nossa sala. Apenas alguns dias depois... ambos os pais – os meus e os dele – tiveram um acidente a caminho de Seattle. Eu sabia que nunca iria escapar..."

Merda.

Eu posso sentir os pelos da minha nuca eriçados.

Como um homem pode fazer isso?

Que tipo de bruto ele pode ser?

"E agora? Como você… escapou?" Eu sussurro.

"Ele bebeu estupidamente e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para sair. Essa era a minha única chance. Eu consegui uma carona até aqui e eu sabia onde Bella trabalhava. Porque quando ela veio para o funeral de seu pai, James me contou tudo sobre ela."

Bella está chorando agora, e eu realmente não me importo se sua amiga sabe sobre nós ou não, mas eu não suporto vê-la assim. Eu vou rapidamente para o lado dela e a envolvo em meus braços. Ela aperta o rosto em meu peito, seus ombros balançando.

"Mas eu estou segura agora," Alice diz em voz alta. "Certo?"

"Você NÃO está!" Bella geme. "Ele virá atrás de você! Alice, você é louca. Tenho certeza que você o conhece melhor do que eu."

"Você acha que ele virá atrás de mim? Sério? Eu não tinha pensado nisso," ela diz preocupada. "Oh, não! Coloquei você nisso."

"Eu tenho um amigo que pode ajudar... mas eu não falo com ele desde a faculdade," Bella murmura, enxugando os olhos.

O resto da noite é gasto no telefone, Bella conversando com um amigo dela. Alice me ajuda a fazer a cama no quarto de hóspedes, me interrogando. Ela fica chocada ao ouvir que estou com Bella, porque, aparentemente, o cara que estava em sua cidade natal com Bella era mais velho e loiro. Eu lhe explico que ele era o meu pai e os infelizes acontecimentos do ano passado. Estou impressionado comigo mesmo quando eu não desmorono.

Estou mostrando o peixe a ela, quando Bella aparece no meu quarto.

"Aí está você!"

"Ei, venha aqui." Abro os braços para ela. Ela se aconchega imediatamente, sorrindo para Alice.

"Mesmo que eu tenha ficado chocada que você esteja dormindo com seu meio, mas não realmente enteado... vocês são lindos juntos," Alice nos diz.

Bella sorri para ela, então inclina a cabeça para me beijar rapidamente.

"E eu posso perguntar... sem querer me intrometer ou algo assim..." Alice acrescenta baixinho.

"Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa, Alice. Pelo menos, você aceita isso," sussurra Bella, apertando minhas mãos que estão em seu estômago.

"De quanto tempo você está?"

_O que é isso?_ Eu franzo a testa.

Mas antes que eu possa expressar minha pergunta, eu sinto Bella flácida em meus braços.

Wow!

Ela acabou de desmaiar.

Eu encontro o olhar chocado de Alice e, então, eu pego Bella e a coloco em minha cama. Nós a acordamos depois de algumas tentativas, em seguida, todo o inferno começa.

* * *

**Que dó da Alice, que história triste a dela :/**

******Tenho certeza que vocês estão tendo o mesmo pensamento que eu tive quando li esse capítulo. **Será... será?

**Volto na quarta, comentem please**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	25. Capítulo 25

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 **

**Bella PDV**

Desde quando Jasper trouxe Alice ao meu escritório, parecendo que havia sido atropelada por um trem, eu sabia que tudo iria mudar.

Eu insisti que Jasper fosse a pessoa que cuidasse de seus machucados, não querendo que todos pudessem ver ou ouvir sobre isso. Estava claro que ela sofreu abuso doméstico.

James – aquele filho da puta!

Em casa, quando contou sua história a Edward... foi horrível. Principalmente quando ela disse o que ele fez com ela todos esses anos.

Em seguida, a cereja no topo do bolo foi Alice insinuando algo que quase me destruiu da última vez que isso aconteceu. Agora, isso não é verdade. Eu sei.

Ela está imaginando coisas.

Eu não estou grávida.

Eu não posso estar.

Na última vez...

Tremo e me recuso a lembrar pelo que eu já passei. Ninguém além de Carlisle e Kate, a ginecologista, sabiam disso.

Edward me traz de volta ao presente, perguntando o que está acontecendo.

Eu lanço um olhar de aviso para Alice então olho para ele. "Ela é louca," digo a ele. "Talvez você deva ir descansar. Você está cansada, Alice. Você está _grávida_," eu sibilo a última palavra.

Nós dizemos boa noite e eu levo Edward para o nosso quarto.

Ele é implacável, me irritando com o que Alice quis dizer com a coisa do "quanto tempo."

Finalmente, cansada disso, digo a ele.

"Ela acha que eu estou grávida."

Seus olhos verdes ficam tão arregalados que quase lembram duas bolas de tênis. E sua boca fica aberta, provavelmente, tentando imitar o Peixe.

"Eu não posso estar," eu acrescento, na esperança de que ele ainda esteja me ouvindo. "Me disseram há muito tempo que eu não posso engravidar. Apesar de..." Eu paro, encontrando seus olhos. "De qualquer forma, eu sei que eu não estou."

Edward fecha a boca e engole audivelmente, depois abre de novo, não fazendo um som. "Você tem certeza? Você tem estado muito estranha ultimamente."

"Quer que eu faça um teste para provar para você e Alice que eu não estou? Eu aposto que foi uma coisinha de nada... horrível," eu estou falando comigo mesma.

"Whoa! Do que você está falando?" Edward grita, saindo da cama.

Eu aceno minha mão com desdém. "Esqueça isso. Vamos deitar. Tem sido um longo dia."

No dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que eu faço quando eu começo a trabalhar é visitar Kate.

Certo, a segunda coisa, porque a primeira é deixar Alice em meu escritório.

O dia inteiro eu fico ansiosa e nervosa. Eu mal consigo falar com Alice ou Jasper ou qualquer pessoa que venha em meu escritório. Eu sei que minha amiga tem algo como um sexto sentido, mas eu espero que ela esteja errada.

Quando Kate vem a mim com os resultados, acho que meu mundo cai ao meu redor.

É verdade.

Ela me leva para mais exames, mas estou flutuando, não muito consciente dos meus arredores.

Tudo o que consigo pensar é no que ela me disse da última vez. Talvez desta vez seja melhor... Embora com qualquer coisa que ela me disser, me sentirei culpada por destruir a vida de Edward.

Ele tem apenas 17 anos – ainda faltam 2 meses para seu aniversário de 18 e a formatura.

Estou segurando as lágrimas enquanto Kate faz vários testes. Aparentemente eu estou grávida de dois meses.

Isso aconteceu no Dia dos Namorados, quando aceitei estupidamente fazer sem camisinha.

"Sra. Cullen," Kate sussurra recebendo minha atenção. "Receio que eu tenha más notícias... de novo."

Não.

Me lembro nitidamente quando ela me contou usando a tecnologia para nos mostrar como o bebê se desenvolvia e Carl estava todo empolgado. Ela viu alguns problemas com o bebê como uma doença rara - não me lembro do que ela chamou. Mas depois de um pouco de pesquisa, ela nos disse que o aborto era melhor porque o bebê só sofreria e não viveria muito.

Foi durante as férias de verão, quando isso aconteceu – quando aquela coisa horrível aconteceu com a gente. Eu estava sob um monte de estresse após a notícia, e estava constantemente preocupada, embora eu não devesse ter ficado. Mas, falando sério, quem não ficaria estressada depois de descobrir que o seu filho está condenado desde o início?

Edward estava fora com Emmett e sua família.

Fomos para a casa de Kitty após o aborto; Carlisle queria tirar a minha mente disso. Eu não me lembro muito dessa época – eu era um zumbi ambulante.

Ele estava perto de mim o tempo todo, me ajudando a superar os momentos difíceis.

Nós decidimos nunca contar a Edward sobre isso.

E agora... eu tenho que envolvê-lo nesta loucura.

"O que é?" Sussurro para Kate.

"Você está com apenas dois meses, mas, pelo que posso ver, alguma coisa está errada. Eu não posso dizer ainda. Parece que a posição do seu útero e o tamanho pode afetar a gravidez também. Você deseja continuar com isso?"

Eu?

Eu tenho 30 anos.

Meu relógio biológico está batendo o tique taque. Alto.

A pergunta é – eu posso fazer isso com Edward?

Posso passar por isso de novo... se eu tiver que matar uma vida inocente? Eu sempre me senti culpada pela maneira como a minha última gravidez terminou.

"Bella?" Kate sussurrou, chegando perto de mim. "Eu digo para esperar mais um mês. Então nós vemos o que está acontecendo."

Eu concordo.

Em casa, deixei Alice preparar o jantar quando ela insiste.

Acho Edward em seu quarto, fazendo dever de casa.

Como posso dizer a ele?

Eu vou destruir sua vida.

Eu fico lá parada na porta o observando enquanto ele está escrevendo furiosamente no notebook, até que um soluço que mantive preso na garganta explode fazendo com que ele se vire para mim.

"Bella!" Ele sorri. "Oi."

Eu me aproximo dele e inclino sobre as suas costas, passando os braços ao redor de seus ombros. "Eu te amo," eu sussurro, beijando seu pescoço.

"Eu também te amo." Ele vira a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Então... você sabe se... _você sabe_?"

"Sim."

"E?"

"Sim," eu repito, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Ah. Você... está... você sabe... mas..." Ele vai entrar em pânico, eu posso ver.

"Eu sinto muito por destruir sua vida. Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que você estivesse dentro de mim sem camisinha."

"Não!" Ele se levanta e me abraça. "Eu não estou deixando você. E você não destruiu a minha vida."

"Sério?" Pergunto sarcasticamente. "Você se vê como um pai antes mesmo de concluir o ensino médio?"

Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. "Eu vou terminar em alguns meses. Então vou conseguir um emprego."

Suas palavras fazem meu coração inchar com todo o amor que eu tenho por ele.

"Mas você não quer? Você não parece feliz."

Perspicaz como sempre.

"Eu nunca pensei que fosse possível. Ainda estou em choque," eu minto. "Você está com fome? Vamos ver o que Alice cozinhou."

No caminho para a cozinha, Edward segura a minha mão. "Eu nunca pensei nisso, mas graças a Deus que você nunca teve um filho com o meu pai. Teria sido super estranho."

Suas palavras fazem meus passos vacilarem. "Sim," murmuro.

Enquanto comemos, eu organizo meus pensamentos. Precisamos aquietar essa memória horrível da única outra vez que eu engravidei.

Alice come mais do que Edward, o que é engraçado. Ela está com seis meses e já está tão grande. Aposto que ela vai parecer uma bola quando atingir os 8-9 meses.

Depois do jantar, eu digo a ela para assistir TV ou fazer o que quiser. Eu preciso ficar sozinha com Edward. Ele ainda oferece para me ajudar a lavar os pratos.

"Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa," eu sussurro tão baixo que eu mal escuto. Tenho certeza que ele não me ouve por conta do barulho da torneira.

"O que foi?" Edward pergunta, olhando para mim.

Eu pulo em cima do balcão – o meu lugar favorito – pego o prato das suas mãos e a toalha para secar.

"Há algo que você não sabe. Nós não queríamos dizer-lhe porque... tinha acontecido antes que você voltasse de viagem," murmuro, polindo o prato até que esteja completamente limpo.

"Você e papai?" ele verifica, procurando meus olhos.

"Sim," eu murmuro, assentindo.

Deus, por que é tão difícil?

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Tenho certeza de que havia muita coisa apenas entre vocês dois. Isso é normal," ele diz em voz baixa, desligando a água.

"Esta não é a primeira vez que eu engravido," eu solto, olhando para o pano de prato em minhas mãos.

"Você disse o que?" exclama surpreendido.

Eu olho para ele através de alguns fios do meu cabelo que caiu sobre meus olhos. "Cerca de quatro anos atrás..." Eu engulo em seco. "Você estava com a família de Emmett na viagem ao Grand Canyon. Você se lembra?"

"É claro. Mas o que você está me dizendo?" Ele franze a testa, movendo o cabelo dos meus olhos. "Eu tenho... _Jesus_. Me diz isso é uma piada! Me diz que você não tem um filho com o meu pai!"

"Eu não tenho," eu soluço, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. "Uma coisa terrível... aconteceu. Ele não seria normal... Eu levei... isso... tão..." Eu engulo. "Mal," gaguejo.

"Ah, porra!"

Então estou em seus braços e tudo parece melhor. Ele sabe como me consolar, mesmo sem palavras.

"E hoje, Kate, minha médica , ela... disse que pode haver problemas de novo," eu sussurro em seu peito. "Eu não acho que consigo passar por isso novamente."

"Shh. Vou com você em sua próxima consulta. Certo? Você não estará sozinha." Ele esfrega as minhas costas lentamente. "Uh, sobre a outra gravidez... Eu não me lembro de você estando... Na verdade, quando eu voltei, você estava um pouco mal, mas meu pai me disse que você ia ficar bem e que eu não devia me preocupar."

"Exatamente. Nós dois concordamos em nunca lhe contar. Descobri que estava grávida um dia antes de você sair... embora, eu suspeitava por algum tempo. Carl estava no trabalho quando eu fiz o teste, mas você estava em casa." Eu levanto minha cabeça para olhar para ele. "Você não tem ideia de como foi difícil para mim, não lhe dizer, mas eu queria que o seu pai fosse o primeiro a ficar sabendo."

"Oh, entendo. Quero dizer, eu me lembro do quão feliz você estava naquele dia." Edward ri. "E eu pensei que você estava feliz por me ter fora do caminho para... você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

Eu ri e seguro sua bochecha. "Ficamos felizes por cerca de quatro dias depois que você saiu, então a minha barriga doía tanto... que Carl chamou Kate no meio da noite. Fomos para a clínica e depois de alguns testes... ela viu algum tipo de problemas com o bebê. Eu não me lembro de que tipo de doença rara ela me disse que ele teria, mas ela disse que nós iríamos sofrer – todos nós, incluindo o bebê. Voltamos para casa e chorei a noite inteira porque eu sabia o que poderia acontecer." Eu respiro estremecendo. "No final da semana, Kate me deu a pior notícia: eu já tinha perdido o bebê. Eu não posso dizer a você como me sentia quando sai de seu consultório. Eu esperava policiais do lado de fora para me prender por matar uma vida inocente. Eu era responsável pela morte do meu bebê. Ele nunca teve uma chance e foi tudo por causa do meu corpo com defeito."

Edward seca minhas lágrimas e beija minha testa, um braço ainda em volta de mim.

"Nós fomos para a casa da Kitty na semana seguinte. Ela viu como eu estava infeliz e, ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, ela não fez nenhum comentário sarcástico. Eu tenho certeza que Carl lhe disse algo – não sei. Mas sua ideia para me distrair não funcionou. Adormeci chorando todas as noites durante meses a fio. Então, quando eu estava um pouco melhor, eu falei com Kate e ela me disse que era impossível eu ter filhos."

"Aparentemente, ela estava errada," comenta Edward.

"Ela me disse que na próxima vez vai ser capaz de me contar mais coisas. Parece que eu sou o problema – algo sobre a maneira como meu útero está posicionado e o tamanho dele que é pequeno demais para carregar um bebê. O risco de outro aborto, ainda é alto, e minha idade não está ajudando nisso."

"Oh." Edward faz questão de olhar nos meus olhos. "Se... se tem um risco... o que você vai fazer?"

Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar.

Eu gostaria de ir até o fim.

Mas e se algo acontecer comigo?

Eu não posso deixar um adolescente com um fardo – mesmo que ele diga que quer isso.

"Vamos orar, não haverá quaisquer complicações," digo finalmente, me inclinando para beijá-lo.

* * *

**A Bella está grávida como todas suspeitaram, mas não é tão simples como parecia. Ela pode ter problemas com a gravidez e isso é triste :/ Só nos resta esperar para ver o que vai acontecer com ela e o bebê. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews s2 Volto domingo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	26. Capítulo 26

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Edward PDV**

Bella está grávida.

Ela já ficou grávida antes... mas perdeu o bebê.

Eu poderia ter sido irmão de alguém.

Ainda há um risco.

_Porra, Bella está grávida!_

Eu vou ser... um pai.

Eu fico olhando para meu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

Ela está certa, é claro.

Eu ainda sou um garoto, mas eu sei que posso fazer isso.

Ela não é irresponsável – ela só não pode dizer não para mim. É minha culpa que ela está grávida.

Eu me tranquei aqui depois de ter a certeza de que Bella estava dormindo.

Estou chocado – eu não posso fazer nada – ficar feliz, ficar triste, ficar com raiva de mim mesmo. Nada.

Então, de repente, eu percebo – alguém vai depender de mim.

Esse pensamento faz o meu estômago revirar e viro para o vaso a tempo do meu jantar fazer uma reaparição.

Como posso cuidar de alguém?

E se algo acontecer com Bella?

Não. Não. Não.

Eu não posso nem pensar nisso.

"Edward?"

A maçaneta da porta se move, mas não abre.

"Abra a porta! Você está bem?" Bella pergunta preocupada.

Eu não tenho poder suficiente para lhe dizer que estou bem - apenas enlouquecendo, mas bem.

"Pelo amor de Deus, se você não abrir agora, eu vou derrubar a porta!"

Gemendo, eu me arrasto até a porta e giro a chave.

"Oh, Deus!" Bella geme, caindo ao meu lado. "Sinto muito, querido. Eu sabia que isso ia atingir você eventualmente."

Eu a enrolo em meus braços e pressiono o meu rosto em seu peito, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Eu estou me enganando achando que consigo fazer isso, mas estou com medo do que isso possa significar.

Há uma pequena vida crescendo dentro dela... por minha causa. Nós criamos isso.

Fungando alto, eu solto uma das minhas mãos e a coloco sobre seu estômago.

Nós sentamos lá por um longo tempo, então ela me ajuda a levantar, e enquanto eu estou escovando meus dentes, ela limpa o banheiro. Nós caminhamos para a cama onde ficamos sob o cobertor e apenas repousamos.

Eu sei que o sono está bem longe, mas tento dormir.

Eu tenho um teste no segundo tempo. Parece que tudo relacionado à escola está fora do meu alcance agora. A escola não importa – eu acabei de ser educado pela vida e o que acontece quando você faz algo estúpido como... não usar um preservativo.

Eventualmente, eu caio no sono e quando eu acordo, a cama está vazia e fria.

Na cozinha está Alice, mastigando um sanduiche de manteiga de amendoim e geleia enquanto olha o jornal da manhã.

"Ei, garoto! Eu tinha instruções para acordá-lo às sete e quinze. Que bom que você acordou cedo," ela me diz alegremente.

Eu resmungo, me sentindo tão cansado.

"Bella lhe deixou um prato no micro-ondas. Ela disse para aquecê-lo por dois minutos," Alice acrescenta.

"Ela saiu mais cedo?" Eu pergunto, fazendo o que ela me disse.

"Às seis horas."

Uau.

Ela está me evitando ou algo assim?

Eu como rapidamente, tomo um banho, depois saio. Eu chego cedo de novo, mas não me importo.

Saio do meu carro, me encosto na traseira, acendo um cigarro e tento organizar os meus pensamentos loucos.

Quando Emmett chega, ele vem até a mim, ostentando um enorme sorriso. Eu não estou pronto para a coisa estúpida que ele tem para me dizer.

"Bom dia cara!" Ele bate no meu ombro. "Eu passei a noite com Rose." Ele sorri para mim.

Eu exalo a fumaça para o céu depois fixo nele com os meus olhos. "Eu vou ser pai."

As mãos de Emmett congelam sobre o isqueiro que está pronto para acender o cigarro. Lentamente, ele tira o cigarro da boca. "O que?" ele sussurra.

"Você me ouviu. Bella está grávida." Aproveito para dar mais uma tragada. "Então, como foi a sua noite com Rose?"

Eu preciso de uma conversa normal.

Apesar de toda a minha bravata de ontem à noite, está tudo desabando sobre mim. Eu definitivamente não estou pronto.

Mas, novamente, quem diabos está? Nem mesmo as pessoas que querem um bebê... estão prontas. Eu acho.

"Espere," Emmett diz em voz alta, finalmente acendendo o cigarro. Ele dá uma tragada, depois solta rapidamente. "Ela lhe disse isso?"

"Sim, Em. Por favor, me conte sobre a sua noite. Preciso pensar em outra coisa," peço-lhe.

"Tem certeza que você quer saber?" ele pergunta com ceticismo, a sugestão de um sorriso no rosto.

"Pensando bem, não," murmuro, quebrando um pequeno sorriso.

"Então, Bella disse que está grávida?"

"Sim."

"Caaaara!" Emmett soca meu braço. "O que aconteceu? Será que rompeu ou algo assim?"

Eu fico olhando para os meus sapatos, cavando o dedo do pé no chão. "No Dia dos Namorados... nós não usamos. Ela estava a tomando pílula."

"Caaara! Elas não são seguras."

"Eu sei... agora," eu murmuro. "Então... você vai levar Rose neste fim de semana para conhecer seus pais?"

"Sim. Drama de Páscoa..."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você não disse à sua mãe até que Bella falou sobre Rose."

"É. Bella e sua boca grande," ele resmunga.

"Hey!" Eu repreendo. "É a minha namorada!"

"Desculpe, cara, mas sério."

"Eu nem sabia que você não tinha contado a sua mãe."

"Como se você tivesse dito a Bella sobre suas namoradas anteriores. Os mesmos princípios se aplicam. Confie em mim."

Eu dou de ombros e aperto a bituca do cigarro com meu sapato. "Eu tenho que ir olhar minhas anotações antes do teste."

"Boa sorte!" Emmett diz, batendo nas minhas costas. "Vejo você em Matemática".

"Tchau," eu gemo.

O dia escolar se arrasta e, quando finalmente é hora de ir embora, eu digo adeus a Emmett, e então dirijo para casa.

Quando estou perto de casa, vejo Bella na calçada com Alice e um homem que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Eu me pergunto se ele é o marido de Alice, embora nem Bella nem Alice pareçam hostis. Eu paro em frente à garagem, saio e me junto a eles, jogando um braço sobre os ombros de Bella.

"Oi, querido," ela me cumprimenta suavemente, beijando minha bochecha.

"Oi," eu sussurro, respondendo com um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Este é Ben – um dos meus bons amigos de faculdade, ele trabalha no FBI e agora ele vai ajudar Alice."

"Olá," digo-lhe, apertando sua mão. "Eu sou Edward," acrescento.

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Prazer em conhecê-lo. Já ouvi muito sobre você." Ele sorri.

"Tudo mentira!" Eu grito. "Não ouça uma palavra do que Bella diz."

"Isso é tão maduro..." Bella murmura entre risos.

Eu teria levado isso como uma piada suave em qualquer outro momento, mas agora isso me faz perceber como realmente eu sou imaturo.

Eu peço licença para entrar em casa, mas eu sei que Bella percebeu que o meu humor mudou.

Depois de trocar as minhas roupas e lavar as minhas mãos, eu procuro algo para comer. Eles ainda estão no gramado da frente, rindo e brincando. Eu não via Bella tão feliz há muito tempo.

Eu acho que agora sei por que ela tem estado tão bipolar.

Eu pego a comida e vou para TV, exatamente quando escuto a porta da frente abrir e fechar.

"Oh, você encontrou a comida," Bella comenta. "Bom." Ela senta ao meu lado. "Como você está? Sentindo-se melhor?" Ela acaricia o meu antebraço.

Eu dou de ombros. "Eu estou bem. E você?"

"Lidando." Ela me atira um pequeno sorriso. "Algum plano para a Páscoa? Ou será apenas nós?"

"Só nós... e Alice," eu digo a ela, piscando. "Por favor, não pense em trazer a vovó."

"Oh, eu nem sequer pensei nela!" Bella se inclina para mim, olhando em direção ao corredor para se certificar de que Alice não está por perto. "Estou pensando em trazer Jazz também. Eles estavam trocando olhares melosos ontem."

"Sério?" pergunto chocado. "Quero dizer... ela está grávida. E Jasper... você sabe... será que ele vai estar aqui?"

"Oh!" Bella suspira. "Você acha que ele vai para o Texas? Ele não tem ido lá há anos... desde–"

"Sobre o que vocês dois estão cochichando? Então, não é legal ficarem todo de amorzinho perto de uma mulher grávida e hormonal," Alice nos repreende.

Ela afunda na poltrona, com as mãos descansando em seu estômago saliente. "Eu espero que o seu amigo possa impedir James de vir atrás de mim ou agora... de você, porque você me colocou sob o seu telhado."

"Não se preocupe, Ally. Ben é o melhor," Bella diz a ela, sorrindo. "E ele me deve. Muito." Ela ri.

"Por que isso?" Pergunto com curiosidade.

"Eu detectei uma pitada de ciúme?" ela brinca comigo.

"Apenas responda," murmuro.

"Eu estava no meu segundo ano de faculdade, quando minha amiga e companheira de quarto, Angela, decidiu ir para um clube. Nada de anormal, certo? Nós pedimos drinques e sentamos no bar, conversando. Então eu vi esse uh, homem musculoso e eu disse a ela para assistir e aprender – Angela sempre foi bastante puritana," Bella solta risadinhas, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo. "De qualquer forma, vou até esse cara muito bonito e nós dançamos e conversamos um pouco, então eu o levo ao bar para beber mais uma rodada antes de ir para o meu quarto ou o seu... o que quer que funcionasse naquela época."

"Me deixe adivinhar," Alice brinca. "Ela saltou nele."

"Não. Eu os apresentei e eles não me deram a mínima depois disso. Quero dizer, eu me virei para o bar e pedi minha bebida e quando olhei para Ben para perguntar o que ele queria... ele estava despindo minha amiga com os olhos. Disse-lhes para ir ao nosso quarto e se divertirem, mas Ben levou Angie para sua casa e, bem, o resto é história."

"Então você tem boas habilidades de casamenteira," murmuro, cortando os meus olhos para Alice depois de volta para Bella. Ela pisca para mim.

Eu mal posso esperar para ver como isso se desenrola.

Ben eliminando o marido de Alice.

Jasper se juntando à Alice.

Bella e eu sendo pais...

Eu acho que estou me ajustando a essa ideia, mas eu não saberei o que estou sentido até ver a sua barriga inchada... como a da Alice.

Puta merda!

_Deus me dê forças!_ Eu vou viver com duas mulheres grávidas.

Muito drama para um adolescente.

* * *

**O Edward deu uma pequena surtada, o que seria de se esperar né? Muita coisa vai mudar na vida dele agora. Será que rola Jasper com a Alice? Hmm... Tomara que consigam mandar o James longe da Alice :c  
**

**No próximo capítulo algo vai pegar todas de surpresa!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	27. Capítulo 27

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**Bella PDV**

Meus planos para a Páscoa não saíram como planejado.

Embora Jazz tenha aceitado o meu convite com entusiasmo, na quarta-feira antes da Páscoa ele some. Ninguém sabe onde ele está e ele não atende ao telefone.

Houve um incidente e eu tenho que trabalhar junto com a maioria do pessoal. Me leva muito tempo para localizar as anotações de Jasper e todo o resto. Mesmo ele sendo o cara mais organizado que eu já conheci, ele é muito particular também, então eu não tenho ideia de por onde começar a procurar. Eventualmente eu encontro o que preciso, a crise é evitada, e todos podem ir para casa, para suas famílias e celebrar.

Enquanto eu cozinho junto com Alice, faço Edward tentar ligar para Jasper.

No final, eu deduzo que ele provavelmente tenha ido para o Texas e não vai se juntar a nós para o jantar.

Nós vamos à igreja no sábado à noite e quando voltamos, eu sou a primeira a ir para a cama. Eu acho que estar grávida faz você ficar cansada.

Eu mal posso esperar até a minha consulta com Kate. Estou temendo isso, mas ao mesmo tempo estou empolgada.

Vou tomar todas as precauções necessárias neste momento.

Quando eu acordo, encontro Edward acordado... lendo.

Eu definitivamente estou vendo coisas.

Forço a visão para ler a capa, eu vejo que ele está lendo Caninos Brancos. Huh. Talvez seja para a escola. Definitivamente. Ele nunca vai ler por diversão.

"Uma leitura... legal," brinco.

"Jesus!" Ele salta, fechando o livro. "Porra. Eu não sei o número da página..."

"Desculpe," eu sussurro, rolando ao seu lado e colocando minha cabeça em seu colo. "Ally está acordada?"

"Não sei."

Eu olho para a porta e a vejo fechada.

Hmm.

Ele não esperava por isso, porque está folheando o livro. Então, quando eu puxo suas calças para baixo, Edward grita me olhando chocado.

"O que? Já faz muito tempo," eu digo-lhe timidamente. "Eu sinto sua falta."

"Senti sua falta também." Ele atira o livro fora e me deita de costas. "Então, você tem certeza, certeza... você está grávida?" ele verifica.

"Sim." Eu movo o cabelo de seus olhos.

"Ótimo. Eu não preciso me preocupar com os preservativos que estão em meu quarto."

"Eu tenho uma caixa aqui," eu brinco com ele, me virando para o criado-mudo.

"Não, sério..."

"Brincadeira."

Nossas roupas são retiradas, então ele está se movendo dentro de mim.

Ah, como eu senti falta dessa sensação.

Ele segura uma das minhas pernas debaixo do meu joelho, enquanto bombeia constantemente em minha boceta molhada. Seus lábios envolvem em torno de um dos meus mamilos extras sensíveis.

Eu quase me esqueci de como ele pode me levar à combustão com apenas um toque.

Quando me aproximo do meu orgasmo iminente, eu envolvo uma mão em seu cabelo e uma no lençol ao meu lado.

Nós gozamos juntos e apenas ficamos lá, respirando lentamente.

Até Alice entrar no nosso quarto, dizendo algo sobre Jasper, então grita tão alto que meus ouvidos estão sangrando.

"Eu não precisava ver isso!"

"Então espere do lado de fora," eu digo a ela, irritada.

Rindo como duas crianças, Edward e eu nos vestimos, depois vamos para a sala onde Alice está esperando com Jasper e... _Whoa!_ Pete.

Eu só o vi em fotos.

Eu me pergunto por que ele está aqui.

"Jazz," digo em voz baixa.

"Bella." Ele soa tão machucado e...

Pete está aqui – o que significa uma coisa. Algo aconteceu com seus pais.

"Uh, você nunca o conheceu pessoalmente, mas esse é o Pete, meu filho," ele o apresentou para nós. "Ele foi para a casa dos vizinhos quando... houve um incêndio na casa de meus pais."

"Eu sinto muito." Eu corro para abraçá-lo. "Você precisa de alguma coisa? Posso ajudá-lo com Pete?"

"Bella, eu... eu mal o vi três vezes nos últimos cinco anos. Quero culpar a vadia da mãe dele, mas uma vez que ela sofreu overdose... por que eu não o visitei mais vezes... ou apenas o trouxe para cá? Porra, eu não tenho ideia alguma de como cuidar de uma criança."

"Junte-se ao clube," Edward murmura.

Eu lhe lanço um olhar, mas felizmente Jasper não o ouviu. Ele está com um problema, murmurando sobre Pete e o quão pequeno ele é, sobre sua doença, sobre a cadela que ficou grávida, sobre seus pais...

"Eu vou ajudar," eu o interrompo.

"Eu também," Alice entra na conversa, chegando próximo a ele. Então ela se vira para o garoto. "Oi, Pete. Eu sou Alice."

Ela toca seu ombro e Pete se contorce e começa a chorar.

Certo.

Me lembro de pesquisar com Jazz e Carl sobre o que o autismo realmente significa. Eu preciso encontrar as minhas anotações porque eu quero ajudar Jasper.

Agora, enquanto Pete está chorando a plenos pulmões, ele parece perdido pra caralho.

Para surpresa de todos, Edward vai até ele e eu não tenho ideia do que ele faz, mas o menino para de chorar, olhando para Edward curiosamente.

Eu vejo como Edward pega um doce da mesa e o oferece a Pete, mas o garoto parece fascinado com a barba curta no rosto de Edward. Ele está tocando com curiosidade.

"Pinica," ele murmura. "Por que você tem cabelo em seu rosto?"

Edward bufa, em seguida, explica em voz baixa. Tenho certeza que ele não tem ideia de que Pete não é uma criança qualquer, mas eu sei que ele não iria tratá-lo de forma diferente, mesmo que ele soubesse.

"Huh. Você vai ter que me ensinar como você o acalmou," Jasper diz a Edward.

"Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas as crianças gostam de doces. E se você abordá-las direito e não invadir o seu espaço pessoal, elas não ficam com medo; principalmente se você for um estranho."

Edward diz, endireitando-se e olhando para Jasper.

"Obrigado. Isso não doeu nada. Eu sou um estranho para o meu próprio filho."

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele não quis dizer dessa maneira," eu acalmo Jasper. "Você vai ficar para o almoço?" Pergunto.

"Sim. Obrigado. Preciso ter uma conversa com um médico amanhã e aprender como agir em torno de Pete," resmunga. "Eu não acho que posso cuidar bem dele."

"Claro que você pode!" Alice exclama. "Eu vou ajudar," ela insiste.

No almoço, Edward é o primeiro a se sentar à mesa, provavelmente morrendo de fome, uma vez que pulou o café da manhã, com a visita surpresa de Jasper.

Pete vem na cozinha, a maior parte escondida pelas pernas de Jasper e vai direto para Edward, rastejando em seu colo. Edward olha chocado, sem saber o que fazer, mas eventualmente coloca uma mão no joelho de Pete.

Eu consigo ver o olhar ferido nos olhos de Jasper, mas uma coisa que eu me lembro de nossa pesquisa é que as crianças com autismo se juntam a alguém que lhes ofereça conforto. E Edward foi o primeiro a resgatar Pete de Alice.

"Não fique chateado," eu sussurro para Jasper. "Ele vai se aproximar de você também. Isso leva tempo."

"É meio que uma merda. Meu próprio filho prefere um adolescente que ainda não sabe o que está acontecendo."

"Talvez isso o faça parecido com Edward," eu sussurro, não gostando de como ele está falando sobre o meu garoto. "Em sua ignorância, Edward é o seu melhor amigo."

Jazz fecha a cara e leva comida para a mesa.

Me sento em frente a Edward, que agora está oferecendo a Pete alguns tomates cereja e bacon. Jasper e Alice estão nas extremidades da pequena mesa.

Todo mundo está observando Edward e Pete. Meu coração cresce com a visão.

Ele não tem ideia de como é bom em torno de crianças. Ele vai ser um ótimo pai, apesar de sua pouca idade.

"Você quer frango e batatas?" Eu pergunto, levantando para colocar comida em seus pratos.

Edward assente, ainda parecendo atordoado com o que está acontecendo. Pobre garoto.

"Obrigado, querida," ele sussurra enquanto encho seu prato.

"Essa simpática senhora é sua amiga?" Pete pergunta Edward.

"Uh, sim. Minha melhor amiga garota," ele brinca.

Eu aposto que Pete não entende a piada, mas ele balança a cabeça, se virando para olhar para o prato. "Posso ter a asa?"

Ele é bem-educado também. Tenho certeza de que os pais de Jasper, Deus os abençoe, eram rígidos com este garoto.

"Quer que eu corte?" Jasper pula para ajudar seu filho.

"Não." Pete balança a cabeça. "Meu bom amigo vai ajudar." Ele se vira para olhar para Edward.

"Eu... sim. Tudo bem."

Dou uma palmadinha na mão de Jasper. "Depois de comer, você pode vir ao meu escritório. Sei que coloquei as anotações em algum lugar lá. Você precisa passar algum tempo com ele e saber o que ele gosta. Talvez uma maneira de você se aproximar," eu sussurro.

"Passamos três dias juntos, Bella. Ele ama Oreos e seu urso marrom... que eu deixei em casa quando viemos para cá. No caminho até aqui, quando eu perguntei por que ele estava chateado, ele simplesmente me disse que ele me odeia por separá-lo de Yogi."

"Essa é uma regra de ouro, cara!" Eu lamento.

Jesus. Eu gasto muito tempo em torno de Edward.

"O que é uma regra de ouro, cara?" Jasper me dá um pequeno sorriso, observando Edward alimentar Pete.

"Você não separa as crianças de seus brinquedos favoritos!"

"Isso se aplica aos adultos, também," Alice acrescenta, rindo.

Reviro os olhos, mas rio junto.

Quando terminamos de comer, Alice se oferece para lavar os pratos enquanto eu levo Jazz ao escritório. Edward leva Pete para seu antigo quarto. Eu o escuto falando sobre o Peixe. Pete não parece interessado, mas eu aposto que ele vai gostar. Peixe é colorido e se move. As crianças gostam desse tipo de coisa.

Em uma hora de busca, encontramos um caderno cheio de anotações minhas e de Carlisle sobre o autismo. Folheando, descobrimos muito. Digo a Jasper para levar o caderno, pois ele vai precisar disso. Era dele de qualquer maneira.

Jasper deixa meu escritório segurando o caderno, olhando ansiosamente ao redor. "Ouça Bella..."

"Sim?"

"Eu sou um pai horrível até para pensar nisso... mas desde que conheci a sua amiga... Ela é realmente bonita e sexy e eu queria saber..."

Bato as mãos comigo mesma mentalmente. "Alice? Ela está passando por alguns momentos difíceis agora."

"Eu sei. Eu gostaria de matar esse desgraçado até mesmo por levantar a mão para ela. Ela é tão pequena e... está grávida. Que tipo de bruto faz isso?"

"Ele era um idiota possessivo, desde o início, mas você sabe como o amor é cego. Felizmente, ela percebeu que ele estava levando isso muito longe e encontrou forças para sair. Estou realmente a ajudando a colocá-lo na prisão, porque uma ordem de restrição não vai parar James."

"Talvez o meu gancho de direita vai," Jasper oferece.

"Não entre em brigas por minha causa," Alice murmura do outro lado do corredor. "Obrigada por oferecer, mas não. Há muitas pessoas envolvidas já. Eu me odiaria se algo acontecesse com você."

Depois de um olhar para mim, Jasper caminha para Alice e eu lhes dou um pouco de privacidade.

Minhas habilidades de casamenteira ainda estão funcionando.

Acho Edward em sua cadeira com Pete em sua mesa, observando Peixe se mover em torno de seu aquário.

Quando é hora de ir para casa, Pete se recusa a ir com Jasper, querendo ver Peixe e se agarra na perna de Edward. Eventualmente, eu convenço Jasper a deixá-lo aqui durante a noite.

Ele está ocupado o suficiente. Ele tem que arrumar um quarto para Pete... do zero.

Quando Alice se oferece para ajudá-lo, ele não pensa duas vezes antes de aceitar que ela vá com ele.

É assim que acabamos sozinhos com uma criança de cinco anos. Pelo menos ele é silencioso e não começa uma luta quando lhe damos um banho. Uma vez que ele está na cama, Edward me leva para o nosso quarto, sussurrando o quanto realmente sentiu minha falta depois do dia agitado.

Eu não estou dizendo que não.

* * *

**E o Jasper tem um filho! PETE s2 Ele é tão lindinho! Se apegou ao Edward :3**

**No próximo o Edward vai se meter em... problemas =x**

**Volto no Domingo**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	28. Capítulo 28

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Edward PDV**

Estou sob a camisa de Bella, fazendo meu caminho para seus peitos incríveis quando a porta do quarto se abre.

Eu quase rasgo sua camisa enquanto tiro a minha cabeça.

Pete.

Eu ainda não tenho ideia de por que ele gosta tanto de mim, mas parece que ele me considera seu melhor amigo.

Há algo de errado com ele. Ele não sorriu ou parecia maravilhado com nada ao redor dele, mas seus avós morreram e ele acabou com o seu pai – o pai que ele mal viu três vezes em sua curta vida. Mas ele não está triste também.

"Pete sozinho com medo," ele sussurra, balançando em seus pés. "Pete não gosta do escuro." Ele se balança agressivamente.

O que há com ele?

Bella joga o cobertor de cima dela e sai da cama, parando em pé na frente dele.

"Você gostaria que eu deixasse a luz do corredor acesa? Ou talvez..." Ela olha para mim.

Não.

Por favor, não o coloque na cama com a gente.

Eu não estou mentalmente preparado para isso.

"Você pode se juntar a nós. Nossa cama é muito grande, e vamos deixar a lâmpada de cabeceira acesa."

Impressionante.

Eu deveria considerar isso como prática.

Pela primeira vez desde que conheci o Pete seus olhos brilham e ele parece feliz. "Sério? Ao lado de Edward?" Ele verifica, olhando para mim.

Que porra?

Eu dou de ombros, empurrando o cobertor para baixo das minhas pernas para mostrar a ele que eu estou convidando-o.

Com apenas um olhar extra para Bella, ele passa para a cama e se arrasta em cima do cobertor, parando ao meu lado. Bella vem para o seu lado, ficando na cama, deixando a lâmpada acesa.

É muito louco ter esse pequeno garoto entre a gente, mas parece que ele se ligou a mim – por algum motivo estranho.

Ele cai no sono quase que imediatamente, provavelmente está cansado, mas com medo de dormir sozinho.

Eu encontro os olhos de Bella sobre a cabeça dele. Ela está olhando para ele com um olhar que eu não consigo descrever – tristeza, anseio, pena...

Pete se vira para mim em seu sono, se aconchegando em meu peito.

"Você não percebe o que está acontecendo, não é?" Bella suspira, esfregando a mão sobre as costas do garoto.

"Não faço ideia," digo a ela.

Ela suspira pesadamente, olhando nos meus olhos. "Você já ouviu falar de Transtorno de Espectro Autista?"

"Uh, sim... pelo meu pai. Mas por quê? Quer dizer... eu não entendo."

Bella olha para Pete depois para mim... e eu suspiro. O garoto é doente... ou não é doente, mas tem esse... transtorno.

"O que significa isso?" Eu sussurro, franzindo a testa.

"Isso significa que, mesmo que você não esteja pronto, você se tornou o melhor amigo dele – a pessoa que ele mais confia e ele virá até você com questões importantes. Você precisa falar e agir em torno dele como se fosse com um adulto, não uma criança. Ele é muito inteligente, embora eu não tenha ideia do que ele gosta de fazer." Ela engole. "Você vê, crianças como ele gostam de... digamos, pintar. E eles são incríveis com isso. Mas se você fizer fazer algo que eles não gostem ou que os assustem... você pode aguardar um acesso de raiva."

Minha cabeça está rodando com esta informação. "E sobre o Jasper? Ele não pode ajudar?"

"É claro que ele vai!" Bella sussurrou ardentemente. "Quando ele chegou à clínica, anos atrás, ele estava fugindo de seu passado e de uma relação horrível. Eu não sei como ele terminou seu último ano de faculdade, porque a namorada dele usava drogas... e ele era viciado também. Enfim, sendo breve, eles provavelmente fizeram isso enquanto estavam drogados... várias vezes, então ele se formou e decidiu se afastar. Seu pai estava lá com ele quando ele passou por desintoxicação." Ela estremece, fechando os olhos. "Eu só fui uma vez ao apartamento de Jasper durante esse tempo... para levar alimentos e, Deus, foi assustador. Jazz parecia um zumbi."

"Eu não tinha ideia... wow. Nunca subestime Jasper," eu sussurro. "Então... aquela garota ficou grávida?"

"Sim, e quando ela ligava, ele desligava – o tempo todo. Então, sua mãe ligou e lhe deu a notícia... só quando ela deu à luz. Ele foi ver o bebê e se certificar de que seus pais estavam ajudando Maria. É culpa dele também por não conseguir mais envolvimento na educação de Pete, mas eu não o culpo por querer colocar sua cidade natal no passado e nunca olhar para trás. Confie em mim, eu sei tudo sobre isso."

"Por causa de Alice?" Eu pergunto, pegando sua mão e a apertando.

"Sim. Bem, de volta à história. Cerca de um ano depois de Maria dar à luz a Pete, eles perceberam que ele não era como as outras crianças e depois de algumas visitas a médicos – bancadas por Jazz, veja bem – eles descobriram que ele tinha autismo. Eu já tinha ouvido falar disso, mas não sabia o que significava. Carl sabia o básico, mas nós passamos um tempo descobrindo mais sobre isso para ajudar Jazz. Nós escrevemos um caderno cheio de teorias, explicações e informações sobre isso. Dei aquele caderno para Jasper esta noite. Ele nunca quis isso antes por causa das poucas vezes que ele estava vendo Pete... É, agora ele tem que aprender como agir em torno dele."

Continuamos a conversar calmamente por mais algum tempo, então eu vejo os olhos de Bella começarem a fechar e eu falo para dormirmos. Depois de outro olhar para Pete, aconchegado em mim, eu fecho os meus próprios olhos.

Ultimamente, parece que eu ando tendo experiências fora do meu corpo.

Quando Bella me disse que sentia o mesmo durante as férias de Natal, eu pensei que nós estaríamos juntos... sozinhos por um longo tempo. Na verdade, eu nunca pensei em crianças.

Em seguida, sua amiga, Alice, se intrometeu em nosso espaço, agora Jasper e seu filho – um garoto que está se apegando a mim.

Durante os próximos dois meses que levam à formatura e que eu fico mais perto do meu aniversário de dezoito anos, as coisas acalmam e sossegam.

Ben, o Federal, garantiu que o ex-marido de Alice vai passar os próximos 20 anos na prisão.

Alice acabou indo morar com Jasper – em sua nova casa... algumas casas a distância de nós. Pete se aproximou de seu pai, mas ele ainda gosta mais de mim quando está visitando.

Eu fui com Bella à sua consulta e era para vermos o bebê – eu não vi nada. Tanto faz. Mas é fascinante ver a barriga crescendo, ficando mais redonda a cada dia. E, Deus, seus hábitos alimentares... eles me fazem engasgar. As coisas que ela come são absolutamente repugnantes, mas ela gosta disso, então eu tento lidar. Embora, ultimamente eu tenha fritado algumas batatas para mim ou pedido pizza em vez de comer essas coisas assustadoras.

Depois tem Emmett – ainda continua forte com sua garota da oficina. Agora que seus pais a aprovaram, ela passa a maior parte do tempo em sua casa.

Não é tudo mamãe com açúcar, no entanto.

Na semana passada – duas semanas antes da formatura – eu dei o primeiro soco no que começou como uma briga verbal... infelizmente tudo isso aconteceu na frente de Jacob – o inspetor da escola, mas sério, o cara que me provocou disse algo sobre a mamãe me deixando na escola.

Bella tem o hábito de me deixar e me buscar depois da escola também, porque Kate, sua médica, lhe disse para ter calma no trabalho.

Enfim, o babaca chamou Bella de nomes e disse com poucas palavras que transaria com ela. Eu meio que explodi.

Essa é a razão principal de Bella estar agora no escritório do Volturi, mas não antes de me lançar um olhar enquanto passou por mim no corredor.

Eu estou esperando por ela do lado de fora, ao lado de seu Floco de Neve precioso. Eu sei que nós vamos ter uma briga, mas eu espero que ela me escute antes de gritar. Afinal, eu a defendi.

Emmett permaneceu quando percebeu que Bella foi chamada. Ele está perto de mim, tentando me manter são.

Depois de andar e puxar meu cabelo – eu tenho mais medo do que Volturi faria... do que Bella. Ele me avisou tantas vezes. Espero que ele não me expulse agora... tão perto de formatura.

"Calma, cara!" Emmett murmura, de repente.

"Eu não consigo relaxar!" Eu assobio, pegando o maço de cigarros dele e pegando um. "Merda." Eu suspiro, acendendo. "Se ele me expulsar... posso dormir no seu sofá? Bella provavelmente vai me matar."

"Ele não vai expulsar você!"

"Como você sabe? Bati tanto no cara que ele desmaiou!" Eu esfrego dois dedos entre os meus olhos. "Porra."

"Mantenha a calma," Emmett diz calorosamente, com os olhos em alguma coisa atrás de mim. "Mamãe urso está a caminho e ela se parece com um dragão."

Eu choramingo, passo o cigarro para ele e viro para Bella no tempo certo.

"Entre. No. Carro!"

Eu engulo, acenando para Emmett, e corro para o outro lado do carro.

Eu posso sentir o ar cheio de tensão. Bella manobra o carro bruscamente, fora do estacionamento.

"Posso explicar o que aconteceu? Eu juro que-"

"Nunca é culpa sua! Você é um santo!" ela afirma, sua mão segurando o volante.

"Eu não estou dizendo que não foi minha culpa. Sei que o ataquei, mas com uma boa razão."

"Qualquer razão não é boa o suficiente para socar alguém," ela resmunga.

"Ele disse algo sobre você... ok? Eu tive que socá-lo."

Bella faz um som de rosnado então desvia para o lado da faixa na estrada, estacionando o carro.

"Eu não me importo com o que diabos esse garoto fez para você, mas você bateu nele. Volturi quer que você seja expulso. Ele quer envolver a polícia."

Puta merda.

Isto é...

"Jesus," murmuro.

Então Bella se curva sobre o volante e começa a chorar.

É tudo culpa minha.

"Isso não pode acontecer, você sabe disso, não é?"

"Por quê?" Eu pergunto, tirando o cinto de segurança e passando os braços em volta dela, apertando meu rosto em seu ombro. "O que está errado em defender você?"

"Edward," ela geme, soluçando. "Jasper, Riley, Alice... Emmett... eles entendem. Mas um policial não vai nos entender. Ele me consideraria uma estupradora por me envolver com um menor e acima de tudo – meu enteado. Nós podemos negar isso, embora as pessoas tenham nos visto, eu tenho certeza. Mas eu estou grávida."

"Mas você não é!" Eu grito. "Uma estupradora... não! É consensual. Você nunca me obrigou."

"Edward, eu conheço a lei. Papai era um policial. Oremos para que não cheguem a tanto, por favor. Vou falar com o Volturi, mas você tem que ser um santo até o fim da escola. E vamos rezar para que o outro garoto fique bem."

Eu a aperto em meus braços, dando um suspiro trêmulo.

Merda.

O que eu fiz?

"Shh. Se acalme, por favor. Nós vamos passar por isso. Por favor, não se estresse," peço, pressionando meus lábios em sua cabeça. "Por favor, Bella."

Ela vira a cabeça para mim. Estou dividido entre rir do rímel preto espalhado por todo o seu rosto ou encolher em algum lugar ao olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu sabia que um adolescente implicava muitas responsabilidades, mas eu nunca pensei em como seria difícil... especialmente quando eu estou loucamente apaixonada por esse adolescente."

Eu quebro em um pequeno sorriso. "Eu gostaria de pensar que cresci um pouco desde que começamos a namorar..."

"Você cresceu. Muito." Bella segura a minha bochecha. "Vamos para casa discutir um plano no caso da merda bater no ventilador."

Concordo, de repente, me sentindo incapaz de engolir direito.

Eu não consigo pensar em alguma coisa acontecendo com Bella, porque ela agiu com seus sentimentos.

Leis são estúpidas.

No final, está tudo certo. Volturi cede com a visão das lágrimas de Bella e as desculpas. Ela ainda diz a verdade – que eu defendi a minha... mãe. Sim, temos que agir assim.

O velho suaviza e até bate nas minhas costas por defender Bella, mesmo que ela não seja minha mãe verdadeira, apreciando o quanto eu me importo com ela, porque os garotos da minha idade odeiam seus pais. Eu não nego, apenas balanço a cabeça e tento parecer modesto.

No dia da formatura, eu dou um suspiro de alívio que essa merda está finalmente terminando.

Há mais um marco que temos que passar – meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Então, podemos finalmente ser realmente abertos sobre os nossos sentimentos.

Quando Volturi me entrega o diploma, Bella está na fila da frente, filmando o momento e me dando o polegar sobre a câmera. Quando eu desço do palco, tudo o que eu quero é abraçá-la – o que eu faço, e beijá-la – o que eu não posso. Triste.

Eu quero pular a festa, mas Bella me ameaça com danos corporais, se eu não for e me divertir. Ela faz com que Em me leve.

É demais querer passar a noite com ela? Só ela?

Mas antes de sair para a festa, Bella faz minha noite, pegando a minha mão e a pressionando no seu estômago. Meus olhos se arregalam.

Mexeu!

O bebê se mexeu.

Estou confuso e tão feliz que a noite melhora.

Em e eu ficamos juntos toda a noite, nos misturando, conversando, bebendo, fumando... é. É uma festa legal, mas eu quero chegar em casa para ficar com Bella.

Quando eu finalmente chego em nossa casa, bem na parte da manhã, encontro Bella na cama, dormindo profundamente. Eu rastejo atrás dela e suspiro contente.

Tudo será incrível.

* * *

**Ai gente, esse Edward... mas pelo menos agora ele teve um "motivo" para bater... ainda assim qse que vira uma grande merda. E será que agora tudo será incrível? Hummm**

**Gente eu esqueci COMPLETAMENTE de postar a fic ontem, sério, to desde ontem pensando o que eu tinha que fazer, pq sabia que tinha algo, mas não lembrava. Só lembrei agora pq a Carol (Beta) me lembrou lol**

**Enfim posto na quarta xD**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	29. Capítulo 29

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**Bella PDV**

Eu nunca estive tão assustada como no dia em que o Volturi me disse, quando pisei em seu escritório, que ele iria expulsar Edward.

Depois de ouvir todos os lados da história: Edward, Jacob, Henry – o garoto que ele bateu até a inconsciência, e Volturi, eu trouxe as armas pesadas – os meus poderes femininos. E funcionou. Salvei Edward... e eu mesma.

Agora que a escola terminou, Edward está praticamente fora de casa com Emmett. Eu estou fora também, mas ele não está de volta, até a hora do jantar.

Eu não reclamo, porque me dá tempo para trabalhar em sua festa surpresa de aniversário.

Alice devia ter sido meu braço direito, mas três dias depois da formatura de Edward, ela deu à luz uma menina. Ela está em casa com ela, enquanto eu estou presa com Jasper e Pete. Eles são uma grande ajuda, no entanto. Especialmente, Pete.

Quando ele soube que estávamos trabalhando em um projeto para Edward, ele se envolveu nesta loucura. Seu trabalho é fazer uma colagem de imagens. Edward passou seu amor de computadores para o garoto e não conseguimos tirá-lo de perto dele sem lamentos e pontapés.

Dois dias antes de 20 de junho, eu termino todos os preparativos. Jasper está na clínica, Alice está com o bebê, e eu estou em casa também – supostamente relaxando.

Na verdade, eu estou relaxando.

Eu estou em cima da cama com Pete ao meu lado, lendo Júlio Verne. Ele gosta mais desse do que dos livros infantis que Jasper deixou aqui.

Estamos absorvidos na história quando Edward entra de repente em nosso quarto, fazendo nós dois saltarmos.

"Ah, porra!" Edward geme quando ele nos vê. "Oi."

"Você vai apanhar por dizer uma palavra feia," Pete diz para ele em voz alta.

Eu percebo que algo está irritando Edward, mas ele não consegue resistir, o seu lábio contrai com o comentário de Pete. "Ah, então é melhor eu olhar a minha boca."

"Como?" Pete pergunta, franzindo a testa e virando-se para mim. "Como ele pode olhar a sua boca?"

"É uma expressão que significa que ele vai tomar cuidado com o que ele diz," eu explico.

"Oh." Ele acena com a cabeça. "Você vai bater nele?"

"Não, ele é muito grande para isso, mas eu poderia mandá-lo lavar os pratos... por um mês." Eu sorrio.

"Não, Deus não! Por favor, não faça isso."

"Você pode ficar aqui sozinho um pouco? Eu preciso falar com Edward," Eu sussurro para Pete.

"Não por muito tempo... Pete não gosta sozinho..." Ele começa a se balançar.

"Eu estou bem, Bella," Edward resmungou. "Em me deixou louco – é só isso."

"Se você diz..." eu me ajeito de novo, envolvendo um braço em torno de Pete. "Vamos ver onde paramos."

Ele imediatamente encontra a página e eu recoloco meus óculos antes de continuar a ler.

Depois de ficar no banheiro por um tempo, Edward deita na cama ao lado de nós e pressiona um beijo forte em meus lábios. "Você fica sexy pra caralho com esses óculos."

Eu olho para ele, esperando que ele pegue a ideia – qualquer coisa que falamos é registrada por Pete. Eu não quero que ele corra para Jasper e fale como estávamos falando com ele ao nosso lado.

"Eu vou reconsiderar a surra se você falar desse jeito."

Ele ri e rola de lado, cruzando as mãos sob a cabeça, me ouvindo ler.

Edward nem faz ideia sobre seu aniversário, então eu jogo junto. Eu vou lhe dar uma parte do presente antes mesmo de sair da cama.

Ele não se queixa - como se ele pudesse enquanto estou entre suas pernas, sugando-o antes que ele abra os olhos?

Emmett é parte do plano também. Ele leva Edward para a sua casa por volta das 10 horas, enquanto eu faço os arranjos finais.

Jasper, Pete e Alice, juntos com a pequena Sarah, chegam rapidamente às 10:30. Então Riley chega com Dr. Felix. Eu ainda me lembro de como fiquei chocada quando ele perguntou se namorar um colega de trabalho era aceitável. Pensando que ele estava interessado pela pequena e loira enfermeira, Jane, eu disse que sim – eles são próximos. Então, alguns meses atrás, quando Riley entrou em meu escritório com Felix, eu pensei que algo terrível havia acontecido de novo, mas eles só foram me contar... que estavam namorando. Eu nunca teria imaginado que um deles era gay, mas eu os felicitei e disse-lhes para manter a demonstração de afeto público no mínimo. Embora, como os outros casais na clínica, eles não me ouviram.

De qualquer forma, com eles aqui, estamos apenas esperando Emmett trazer o meu garoto de volta. Ele ficará surpreso, eu tenho certeza.

Quando eles finalmente chegam com a namorada de Emmett e alguns de seus amigos do colégio, eu tenho que rir. Edward está com um lenço sobre os olhos e ele está xingando tanto, ameaçando cortar suas gargantas por levá-lo em algum lugar para executá-lo.

Muito engraçado.

"Não se preocupe, cara. Nós não vamos sujar nossas mãos com seu sangue. Aqui está o carrasco." Emmett pisca para mim e de repente eu não me importo se tem pessoas aqui que não sabem sobre nós.

Edward tem 18 anos.

Eu o puxo e coloco minhas mãos em seu rosto, trazendo sua cabeça para baixo para beijá-lo suavemente. "Feliz aniversário, baby."

Ele suspira, então tira o lenço de seus olhos. Ele olha em volta chocado, depois para mim. Então ele me abraça com força, me levantando e me beijando ardentemente. "Eu te amo," ele murmura entre beijos.

"Acho que você gostou da surpresa."

"Gostei pra caralho." Ele me coloca em pé novamente, esfregando uma mão na minha barriga. "Eu não tenho uma festa desde..."

"Sim, muito tempo," eu concordo. "Agora, mostre a sala de estar aos seus convidados enquanto eu trago alguns aperitivos."

Me dirijo até a cozinha, mas eu ainda consigo ouvir Emmett falar com seus amigos. "Veja, eu disse, menino Eddie tem uma Hot Mama".

Ouço um tapa e um grito de dor – definitivamente de Emmett.

"Porra Em, para!" Eu escuto Edward gritando.

"Você costumava achar engraçado. Acho que ser um pai deixa você todo triste e sério."

Eu rio enquanto entro na sala com as bandejas. Aparentemente eu preciso salvar Emmett porque ele está levando isso longe demais. Edward está muito protetor ultimamente.

Me sento ao lado de Edward, tentando mantê-lo calmo, mas, aparentemente, o único capaz de fazê-lo feliz é Pete. Todo mundo está chocado com a sua relação próxima, mas eu adoro vê-lo tão perto do rapaz. Ele não compreende Pete verdadeiramente, mas tudo o que o garoto precisa é de um amigo, e Edward é seu melhor amigo.

Acaba sendo uma festa de aniversário incrível. Pelo visto eu sou boa nisso.

No final da tarde, Edward vai para o quarto com os seus amigos, enquanto eu fico na sala de estar com Alice e Jasper.

Eu ainda estou surpresa por eles terem se dado bem tão rápido, mas isso é amor à primeira vista – o verdadeiro amor. Jazz aceita a bagagem de Alice, enquanto ela aceita a sua.

"É difícil?" Pergunto a Alice quando Jazz vai com Pete para a cozinha para fazer-lhe um lanche.

"Ter um bebê?" ela pergunta, segurando o bebê um pouco mais perto. Ela acabou de acordar e começou a ficar agitada.

Concordo com a cabeça, olhando para o seu bebê.

"Honestamente, eu não tenho ideia do que eu estou fazendo na metade do tempo. Se Jasper não acordasse durante a noite e ajudasse, eu seria um zumbi."

"Sim..." Eu pego o meu copo em cima da mesa e bebo um pouco de suco, tentando acalmar os nervos. "Eu não espero que Edward me ajude. Eu sei que ele vai querer estar... envolvido, mas ele é tão jovem." Eu lamento, fechando meus olhos. "O que diabos eu estava pensando?"

"Você não estava tomando pílula?"

"Aparentemente não foi eficaz," eu resmungo. "Não me leve a mal. Eu quero isso..." Eu esfrego uma mão na minha barriga arredondada. "...mas Alice, tudo o que consigo pensar é em como eu arruinei o futuro de Edward. Quando começamos este relacionamento, eu não o vi indo para algum lugar específico, mas ele insistiu que eu era a única. Sim, bem... eu desejava que fosse verdade, mas agora? Agora, mesmo que ele em algum momento queira sair, ele vai se sentir obrigado a ficar comigo."

"Bella, esse garoto te ama mais do que você lhe dá crédito," Jasper me informa quando retorna para nós.

"Você acha?" Eu sussurro.

"Você não confia nele? Caramba, você consegue ver isso a quilômetros de distância!"

Eu sinto meu coração contrair.

Edward poderia me amar tanto quanto eu o amo?

Precisamos conversar hoje à noite.

A festa termina as sete naquela noite. Edward desaparece no andar de cima depois de fechar a porta atrás de nossos hóspedes.

"Ei, eu preciso de ajuda aqui!" Eu grito atrás dele.

Longe estão os momentos em que ele se oferecia para lavar louça comigo. Eu não tenho ideia do por que ele perdeu o interesse nisso, mas talvez ele tivesse um motivo antes. Seja qual for à razão, eu preciso de sua ajuda, porque eu não posso ficar cansada.

"Edward, pelo amor de Cristo!" Eu grito.

Eu o ouço descer as escadas saltando, em seguida, para na porta da cozinha. "O que?"

_Ele está brincando?_ Eu me pergunto, incrédula.

"Lave os pratos! O que diabos aconteceu com o tempo que você costumava ajudar?"

"Uh..." Ele coça a cabeça. "Eu estava alimentando o Peixe."

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele.

"Eu não estou mentindo."

"Ainda assim, traga a sua bunda para a pia e lave os pratos. Vou limpar na sala de estar."

"Ah... porque eu não lavo, você enxagua?" Ele faz beicinho.

"NÃO!" Eu rosno.

Deus, eu estou cansada e ele está me irritando.

Estou ciente de que estou mais irritada e minhas emoções estão por todo o lugar, mas ele não está ajudando o meu temperamento também.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando relaxo na cama, ele envolve seus braços em volta de mim, enterrando seu rosto no meu peito.

"Desculpa, amor."

"Você está perdoado," eu sussurro, acariciando seu cabelo. "Agora, durma, nós temos uma consulta com a Kate as oito e eu não quero você gemendo por mais cinco minutos de sono."

Ele ri, se aconchegando melhor contra mim, colocando a mão na minha barriga. Eu cubro a sua mão com a minha e me arrumo, pronta para dormir.

Como previsto, leva meia hora para fazê-lo acordar. Entre preparar o café da manhã, tomar banho e me vestir, eu venho a ele constantemente, sacudindo-o e tentando fazê-lo abrir os olhos. Finalmente, quando estou prestes a deixá-lo dormindo, porque ele está, aparentemente, muito cansado, ele se agita, gemendo e se alongando.

Chegamos à clínica na hora certa.

Kate nos deixa entrar, brincando que ela pensou que eu ia faltar.

Eu aponto para o dorminhoco que já está ficando confortável no sofá, esticando as pernas na frente dele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fechando os olhos. "Culpa dele," eu digo a Kate, rindo.

"Não tenho culpa se eu preciso dormir."

"É melhor você ficar acordado ou você não quer saber o que Bella terá? Podemos ver o sexo hoje."

"Sério?" Eu exclamo, já pulando na cama.

Algumas perguntas depois, nós estamos olhando para o monitor. Kate está apontando para diferentes partes do bebê e eu não consigo impedir minhas lágrimas de caírem.

Edward está franzindo a testa para o monitor, murmurando que ele não consegue ver nada.

Ah, ele é muito fofo para seu próprio bem. Sonolento e confuso.

"Você quer saber o sexo?" Kate pergunta em voz baixa.

"Claro!" Eu exclamo, animada.

Ela olha para Edward, então anuncia: "Você vai ter uma garotinha!"

Edward se vira para mim, sorrindo. Eu posso ver que ele não está realmente compreendendo a grandiosidade do que está acontecendo, mas ele vai... assim que ela estiver no mundo.

* * *

**A festa do Edward foi boa, a Bella beijando ele na frente de todos s2 s2 s2 Eles vão ter uma garotinha :3 AWWWN! **

**A fic está quase acabando, faltam 6 capítulos, algo como 3 semanas.**

**Volto no domingo, prometo não esquecer lol**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	30. Capítulo 30

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Edward PDV**

Depois da minha brilhante festa de aniversário de 18 anos, nós fomos ao médico e descobrimos o que Bella estava tendo.

Eu não pensei muito nisso antes – quando eu pensava em um bebê, eu imaginava um corpo pequenino e apenas isso. Agora ele tem um gênero.

Eu vou ter uma menina.

Eu não acho que eu já estive tão feliz – nem mesmo quando eu soube que Bella compartilhava meus sentimentos. Meu coração estava batendo forte no peito.

Desde aquele dia, toda vez que eu toco seu estômago, eu sinto como se eu já conhecesse a pequena pessoa lá dentro e falo com ela. Sempre.

Mas agora eu estou satisfazendo Bella porque, aparentemente, negar algo a uma mulher grávida é como matar cachorrinhos. Suas palavras.

Nós estamos na casa de praia em Cayman por uma semana.

Eu estava relutante em concordar no início porque eu já ouvi que mulheres grávidas não podem voar, mas ela explicou que antes de sete meses ela poderia fazer isso. Agora, no início de julho, ela está com seis meses – perto da linha entre permitido e não permitido.

Enquanto Bella está descansando na toalha, tomando banho de sol, com um livro em suas mãos, não posso lamentar a minha decisão de aceitar isso.

"Mamãe está sendo servida," Eu brinco, oferecendo-lhe a limonada que ela pediu mais cedo.

"Oh, obrigada!" Ela pega o copo e bebe.

Ainda há um monte de coisas que me fazem rir – seus hábitos alimentares, beber muito, fazer xixi a cada minuto, oh, e ela está com um tesão da porra. Sua libido pode rivalizar com a minha – e eu sou o adolescente nesta situação.

"Você é um anjo," ela sussurra, se inclinando para me beijar profundamente.

Eu sinto minhas orelhas ficando vermelhas. "Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto, descansando sobre o cobertor, colocando minha cabeça em seu colo.

"Eu estou bem, por agora. Você está me estragando, querido." Ela acaricia meu cabelo do jeito que eu gosto.

"Eu não vejo você reclamando. Além disso, eu não quero me tornar um assassino de cachorrinhos," acrescento sob a minha respiração.

"Meu anjo," Bella murmura contra meus lábios. "Eu quero ir para a água."

Eu rolo de cima dela para que ela possa se levantar, mas ela tem outras ideias. Ela me puxa.

"Com você. Roupa não é obrigatória." Ela pisca por cima do ombro enquanto caminha para o oceano, tirando o top do biquíni.

Eu tenho que agradecer meu pai por comprar esta casa em um lado menos povoado da ilha. Mas, ainda assim.

"Bella!" Eu gemo, correndo atrás dela. Eu envolvo meus braços em torno dela, segurando seus seios, beijando a sua nuca. "Não mostre a todos o que é meu," eu assobio no ouvido dela.

"Ah, alguém está com ciúmes?"

"Mais para... possessivo," eu explico, empurrando-a para dentro do oceano.

Uma vez que estamos até a cintura, Bella se vira para mim, mas depois de muita agitação, ela percebe que é impossível fazer o que ela quer. Ela está muito grande e eu não posso manter meu equilíbrio; então bufando alto, ela agarra meu pulso e me arrasta para fora da água, caminhando para a casa.

Nós não vamos muito longe. Bella pressiona minhas costas contra a porta da frente que está fechada, me atacando com beijos, enquanto seus dedos estão indo para debaixo da minha sunga.

Eu não estou reclamando. Eu a amo bruta e excitada.

Agora, ela cai de joelhos e enquanto saio da minha sunga, ela me leva profundamente em sua boca. Porra, eu amo a sua boca!

Eu devo ser tendencioso porque ela foi a única a me dar um boquete, mas é incrível pra caralho!

"Preciso de você," solto asperamente, me afastando. "Por favor... preciso estar dentro de você," eu gemo quando ela não cede e depois volta para o meu pau.

"Vai ser muito melhor depois de você gozar uma vez." Ela pisca e continua a doce tortura.

Seus lábios suculentos estão mamando na ponta do meu pau, uma de suas mãos me esfregando muito bem, enquanto a outra mão está em minhas bolas – puxando, manejando, apertando... me deixando louco. Quando eu sinto o ligeiro toque de seus dentes em minha cabeça sensível, eu estou feito.

Porque ela é incrível pra caralho como ela é, Bella mantém a boca aberta, me acariciando através do meu orgasmo, em seguida ela engole.

"Agora, você pode escolher," ela brinca comigo.

"Sério?"

Eu estou tonto. Ela sempre escolheu os lugares que batizamos nesta casa. Agora é a minha vez.

Oh, as possibilidades...

O sofá? Chato.

Jacuzzi? Já tentei em Aspen.

Eu sei onde quero... mas eu não estou tão certo de que ela possa encontrar uma posição confortável na cadeira. No momento que a vi, eu perguntei o que diabos era aquela coisa, porque eu não me lembrava. Enquanto corava como nunca vi antes, Bella explicou que era uma cadeira tântrica... ótima para o sexo excêntrico.

"Você já decidiu?" Bella pergunta impaciente.

Eu sorrio e a pego, caminhando para o quarto. Ela está muito mais pesada do que eu imaginava quando decidi pegá-la, mas eu vou me envergonhar se disser que não posso levá-la para o quarto, sem cair.

"Quarto?" ela pergunta, incrédula. "Você bateu a cabeça ou algo assim?"

"Quarto, não a cama." Eu pisco e, finalmente, dentro do quarto, eu a coloco para baixo, esticando os braços, esperando que ela não perceba.

"Então, por que estamos aqui?" ela insiste, inclinando a cabeça.

"Eu quero tentar a cadeira," eu sussurro, caminhando para a cadeira. Quando eu não recebo uma resposta, me viro para ver o que está errado.

Bella está olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados, sua boca aberta.

"Você não quer?" Eu pergunto, me sentindo derrotado.

Ela engole ruidosamente. "Eu... se você... acha que podemos... encontrar uma boa posição... CLARO QUE SIM!" Há um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. "A última vez que eu tentei, eu quase desmaiei."

"Bella..." Eu a advirto.

Porra, ela sempre fala demais quando ela fica excitada com alguma coisa. Não é a primeira vez que ela traz à tona as incríveis experiências sexuais... que foram provavelmente com, uh, meu pai.

Esfrego meu rosto, balançando a cabeça.

"Venha aqui." Eu estendo a minha mão e ela oscila para mim, sorrindo. "Sem mais memórias, certo?"

"Oops desculpe." Ela coloca sua mão sobre a boca, rindo. "Você é o melhor de todos!" Então, ela envolve seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e me beija profundamente. "Eu amo você mais do que você jamais saberá."

"Eu te amo mais." Eu beijo seu pescoço.

Nos leva alguns minutos para encontrar a melhor posição. Bella está encostada na curva mais alta, enquanto eu estou deitado na curva menor – nossos corpos unidos no meio. Ela chia e grita meu nome enquanto puxo e empurro. Suas paredes estão tão apertadas em volta do meu pau... e eu estou batendo no lugar certo com cada empurrão.

Precisamos levar essa cadeira para casa. Essa porra é perfeita!

E quando ela goza... Porra!

Ela nunca fez isso comigo dentro dela – ela esguicha pra caralho e se debate e grita tanto que todos em um raio de 15km poderiam ouvir.

Só de vê-la se desfazendo me faz explodir.

Bella tem espasmos por mais 10 minutos depois que nós cedemos e está tentando respirar regularmente.

"Eu amo pra caralho essa coisa. Podemos levar para casa?" Eu imploro, esfregando a mão na perna dela. "Por favor?"

"Eu não tenho certeza se ela cabe no Floco de Neve."

"Isso significa que você quer? Nós podemos encontrar uma maneira de levá-la para Seattle. Pessoas que transportam coisas não devem fazer perguntas sobre o que levar de um lugar para outro. Vou chamar o U-Haul."

Bella começa a rir tanto, ela quase escorrega na cadeira, mas eu a pego a tempo.

"Na primeira vez que vi essa coisa... eu não gostei disso," ela confessa. "Eu não conseguia imaginar como duas pessoas poderiam caber nela... especialmente tentando posições incomuns... você sabe o que quero dizer?" Ela ri.

"Parece algo retirado de um cenário de ShadowFlare,*" digo a ela. "Mas incrível pra porra."

*ShadowFlare: um jogo de RPG.

"O engraçado é que eu pensei que era para massagem," ela sussurra, pegando meu olhar. "E como a boa e carinhosa esposa, eu disse ao Carl para deitar aqui. Ele me olhou surpreso, mas concordou. Dei-lhe uma massagem nas costas, então... uh..."

"NÃO!" Eu grito. "Sério. Não," eu imploro a ela.

"Desculpe. Ow!" Ela geme, pressionando a mão em seu estômago. "Eu acho que nós acordamos alguém."

Eu rapidamente movo meu corpo para que eu possa colocar minha cabeça em sua barriga – eu esfrego a minha mão no lado de sua pele inchada, pressionando beijos em todos os lugares que eu consigo alcançar. Eu posso sentir a menininha chutando lá dentro.

"Pare, Edward," Bella protesta. "Quanto mais você fizer isso, mais ela vai chutar. É como se ela estivesse seguindo seus beijos."

Eu rio e com um último beijo, eu ajusto meu corpo para a minha cabeça estar em seu peito, mas minha mão ainda está em sua barriga.

"Você já pensou em nomes?"

"Eu não tenho certeza," Bella sussurra. "Você tem alguma ideia?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando em Kristie. É um bom nome, não é?" Eu olho para ela.

Eu estive pensando sobre isso desde que descobrimos que estávamos tendo uma menina.

"É um nome bonito, Edward! E o segundo?"

"Você escolhe," eu digo a ela, pressionando pequenos beijos em seus peitos. Eu não posso evitar – eles estão maiores e mais redondos e eu os amo.

"Eu sempre gostei do nome Jennifer. Kristie Jennifer Cullen. Parece bom," ela brinca.

Levanto minha cabeça quando acabo percebendo que eu não tenho ideia do que vamos fazer... sobre nós.

"O que há de errado?" Bella pergunta confusa.

"Tecnicamente, uh, nós dois somos... Cullen. Mas..."

Ela segura minha bochecha. "Eu tenho certeza que você sabe que não podemos ir mais longe. A menos que eu mude meu nome de volta para o de solteira para me casar com você. As pessoas suspeitariam se você tivesse o mesmo nome que o meu anterior."

"Nós dissemos que não nos importamos!"

"Edward... é contra a lei!" ela grita. "Eu não posso acreditar que estamos mesmo falando sobre isso. Quem quer se casar com 18 anos?"

"Eu, tá legal? Eu te amo! Eu quero que a criança tenha o meu nome."

"Ela vai ter o seu nome... de qualquer maneira."

"Eu quero casar com você. Se não no papel, pelo menos uma cerimônia pequena, onde ninguém saiba sobre o que está acontecendo... como aqui."

Os olhos castanhos de Bella se arregalam e eu temo que eles caiam.

"Essa é uma maneira bastante incomum para pedir a alguém para casar com você." Ela ri. "Mas, se você realmente quiser, nós podemos fazer isso quando voltarmos para casa. Alice vai me matar se ela não estiver presente. Aposto que Emmett vai ficar chateado se perder o casamento de seu melhor amigo."

"Então, você tem certeza de que... você quer isso?" Eu sussurro, ainda chocado que eu meio que lhe pedi para se casar comigo.

"Sim, bobo."

* * *

**Muito fofo o Edward beijando a barriga da Bella s2 E eles nessa cadeira? OMG! Vão fazer a festa haha... morro de rir qnd a Bella começa a falar demais e cita algo que fez com o Carlisle, coitado do Edward lol**

**Comentem, a fic está acabando :(  
**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	31. Capítulo 31

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**Bella PDV**

Essas férias foram realmente produtivas.

Em vez de apenas relaxar e desfrutar o sol, nós fizemos planos.

Primeiro assunto para cobrir é o nome do bebê.

O segundo tem a ver com o primeiro. Depois de decidir por Kristie Jennifer Cullen, Edward puxou o assunto do casamento.

Sério? Quero dizer, ele tem 18 anos.

Eu definitivamente não pensava em me estabelecer na sua idade, mas mais uma vez eu não estava envolvida em um relacionamento sério com um filho a caminho.

Esta ideia de casamento me fez ligar para Alice. Ela prometeu fazer todos os arranjos necessários para que pudéssemos casar quando retornássemos. Eu tento dizer a ela que não quero fazer isso agora, agora, mas deixei ela fazer isso de qualquer maneira.

Enquanto eu estou no telefone com ela, Edward está no telefone com Emmett.

A parte engraçada é que estamos normalmente ao lado do outro e acabamos gritando ao telefone não entendendo o que a pessoa que estamos falando diz. Mas eu me recuso a deixar seu lado. Sua presença me acalma... e a bebê também. Ela é menos agitada em torno dele.

Quando voltamos das férias, com a cadeira tântrica junto, percebemos tudo está preparado. Aparentemente, Riley ouviu Jasper falando sobre o nosso casamento e ele disse que conhece um cara que poderia fazê-lo. Portanto, temos um padre, temos uma pequena lista de convidados, roupas, um restaurante alugado – nós somos os únicos que faltam aparentemente.

O único problema é que o restaurante está reservado para 20 de Outubro – a primeira data disponível.

Outubro está longe. Isso me da mais tempo para aceitar mentalmente esta ideia e encontrar uma maneira de fazer Edward meu marido em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Porque Riley conhece um monte de gente, eu pergunto se ele conhece um ministro ou qualquer pessoa que casa pessoas. Acontece que um dos seus amigos conhece uma mulher na prefeitura. Eu não paro para pensar, mas se eu colocar minha mente para isso... eu percebo que Riley conhece toda a cidade.

Eu ligo para mulher e pergunto hipoteticamente sobre a minha situação. De inicio, ela é contra isso e quase cai fora, mas pergunto e insisto que eles realmente se amam. Sendo inteligente, ela descobre que é sobre mim e meu namorado de quem estou falando. Depois de uma longa conversa, ela me diz que isso pode ser feito, mas é melhor eu mudar meu nome para o meu de solteira agora e eu posso sempre dizer que com quem vou casar agora é irmão do meu falecido marido ou primo. Eu vou comprar-lhe flores.

Até o final de agosto, meu sobrenome é Swan mais uma vez. Eu fiz tudo isso pelas costas de todos e me sinto meio mal. Quando eu tenho documentos que comprovam que o meu nome é de fato Swan, eu vou para casa pronta para dizer a Edward o que eu fiz.

Eu realmente espero que ele não vá ficar chateado.

A primeira coisa que eu ouço quando entro em nossa casa são gritos altos lá de cima. Curiosa com o que está acontecendo, eu subo para o andar superior, em seguida, seguindo as vozes, eu paro na frente de seu antigo quarto.

A porta está aberta e Edward está quase nariz com nariz com Emmett. Os dois estão com o rosto vermelho – um de gritar, o outro de rir.

Eu limpo a minha garganta com a esperança de obter a sua atenção. "Olá, rapazes. Gritem um pouco mais alto, eu não acho que as pessoas nos estados vizinhos não ouviram vocês", eu digo-lhes divertido.

"Fique fora disso, Bella!" Edward murmura, apertando a camisa de Emmett. "Não, porra nenhuma! Eu não vou fazer isso!"

"Ah, vamos! Aposto que a Hot Mama não vai se importar", brinca Emmett, pegando meu olhar.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, em seguida, ofego, preocupada quando as mãos de Edward vão ao redor do pescoço de seu amigo. Eu acho que ele está atingindo o seu limite de provocação.

"Caaaaaras!" Eu levanto a minha voz entre eles. "Edward, querido, solte-o", eu sussurro, erguendo suas mãos longe do pescoço de Emmett. Ele finalmente deixa suas mãos caírem. "Ótimo. Agora alguém pode me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Eu empurro Edward poucos metros de distância, caso ele decida saltar em seu amigo de novo, e eu deixo minha mão em seu peito para uma boa medida.

Deus, seu coração está batendo descontroladamente em seu peito.

"Eu contei ao desmancha prazeres sobre a despedida de solteiro. Eu trabalhei tão duro com os caras", Emmett me responde.

Edward fica tenso, mas não se move.

"Essa é uma boa ideia. Alice vai fazer uma festa de despedida pra mim... só nós duas e as crianças, então sim..." encolho os ombros.

"Veja, você é o único que não quer um!" Emmett acusa Edward, apontando um dedo.

"Por que você não diz a Bella onde você quer me levar? Cristo, Emmett. Eu não preciso de uma merda como essa!"

"Heaven Nightclub, é claro!" Emmett sorri, fazendo meus joelhos se dobram.

"Você está louco?" Eu grito.

"Viu? Eu disse que ela não vai concordar", sibila Edward, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim.

"É claro que eu não vou concordar! Essa é a pior ideia de todas!"

"Mas nós temos mais de 18, Bella!" Emmett geme. "Nós até mesmo reservamos um quarto."

"Eu não me importo!" Eu grito virando para Edward. "Você não vai!"

"Por que você está gritando comigo, agora? Eu venho tentando sair dessa bagunça na última hora... esperando que você nunca descobrisse."

Oh. Certo. Ele é o santo nesta situação.

Eu viro derramando meus nervos em Emmett. "Eu não me importo se você reservou um quarto! Vá sozinho. Se você precisa de dinheiro para pagar a reserva, eu vou pagar, mas se você levar Edward lá, eu vou entregar os pedaços do seu corpo para a sua mãe!"

Seus olhos azuis ampliaram e ele recuar. "Jesus. Eu estava apenas tentando dar a ele uma despedida de solteiro inesquecível, Sra. Cullen", ele murmura.

"Você pode dar-lhe uma festa memorável em outro lugar!"

"Como a creche?" Emmett perguntou sarcasticamente fazendo Edward investir para ele.

"Quer parar de tentar matar o seu amigo?" Eu resmungo, segurando a camisa de Edward. "E, Emmett, eu não vou ser a Sra. Cullen até outubro... então, por favor, meu nome é Srta. Swan. Está claro?

"Você mudou seu nome?" Edward pergunta chocado, virando-se para olhar para mim.

"Claro como cristal", Emmett me diz timidamente. "Uh... eu vou sair."

"Você sabe onde fica a porta", Edward diz distraído, com os olhos em mim. Ele parece chocado. "Por quê?" ele murmura.

"Eu descobri que era possível então decidi fazer isso da maneira certa. Temos um encontro na Câmara Municipal sai 20 de outubro, cinco dias antes da igreja. Parece bom?"

"Incrível!" Ele sorri. "E... sobre Emmett e a festa... eu não quero isso. Você acredita em mim?"

"É difícil de acreditar que você é um adolescente, às vezes. Outros teriam lutado com unhas e dentes para ir lá, quando você quer escapar." Eu bato em sua bochecha. "Não me leve a mal, você pode ser o pior adolescente malcriado de todos às vezes, mas quando se trata de coisas como esta festa... você é mais maduro do que eu lhe dou crédito."

"Isso é uma coisa boa, certo?" ele pergunta, sorrindo.

"Incrível," Eu o beijo profundamente. "Eu vou tomar um banho. Você vem?"

"Posso lavar suas costas?" ele oferece, piscando.

"Só se você me trouxer um pouco de coca com cereja."

"Vou pegar!" Edward dá um tapa na minha bunda e me empurra para fora de seu antigo quarto. Antes que eu entre em no nosso quarto, ele chama o meu nome e me viro para ele. "Você tem certeza sobre a cereja? Eu só posso lhe dar um _pau_*." Ele começa a rir da sua piada boba.

_*****__A piada perdeu o sentido na tradução, mas a Bella pede pro Edward uma cherry coke, e ele faz o trocadilho com coke e cock (que traduzido é pau)._

"Edward!" Eu exclamar, mas rio junto. "Vê? As piadas imaturas me lembram que você está apenas com 18 anos, mas eu ainda te amo."

Ele sopra um beijo antes de correr pelas escadas.

Eu ligo a banheiro, enquanto eu tiro a roupa e coloco toalhas nas prateleiras para mantê-los aquecidos, junto com nossos roupões de banho.

Quando Edward aparece no banheiro, eu estou na banheira, coberta de bolhas e com uma música suave tocando ao fundo. Minha maneira favorita para relaxar.

Ele coloca dois copos sobre a borda da banheira antes de se despir, o tempo todo olhando as bolhas. Eu sei que banhos de espuma e os homens não se misturam, mas se diz que se o homem quer estar perto da mulher ele tem que fazer sacrifícios.

Pego um copo, mas Edward me para, corando levemente. "Uh... o do copo menor é meu."

Eu estreito meus olhos para ele, levando para o meu nariz e cheirando. Com certeza, ele tem cheiro de álcool.

"Como você se quer sabe onde o whisky está?" Eu exijo.

"Eu..." Ele entra com cuidado na banheira. "Você sabe... Uh..."

Eu empurrei o copo para ele. "Pelo menos, você está fazendo isso aqui, não fora. Espero", acrescento.

"Não, Bella. Eu não bebo. Prometo."

"Quanto whisky você colocou aqui dentro?" Pergunto-me, bebendo do meu copo.

"Uh... metade, metade?"

Eu gemo, espreguiçando minha parte inferior e descansando minha cabeça contra o encosto de cabeça. "Você coloca um terço de whisky e o resto de refrigerante... apenas isso. Mas eu não culpo você. Eu costumava fazer o mesmo na faculdade." Eu rio, cutucando sua coxa com meu dedo do pé. "De qualquer forma, me prometa que não vai beber fora desta casa... pelo menos até que você tenha 21. E pelo amor de Deus, nunca dirija depois de beber!"

"Tudo bem. Eu prometo", ele diz solenemente.

Eu fico esfregando sua coxa com o meu dedão do pé, na esperança de que ele vai entender o recado. Ele não faz. Até que eu cavo meu dedo em sua pele, fazendo-o gritar.

"Whoa, mulher!" Ele segura seu lado.

"Você não está pegando a dica. Esfregue-os" Eu resmungo, colocando meus pés em seu colo. Eu posso senti-lo endurecer, mas meus pés precisam de uma massagem antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Edward não é um ás em massagear pés, mas ele é decente, pelo menos o que ele está fazendo me faz relaxar. Eu sou mimada e estou feliz que ele entende que eu preciso relaxar nesses dias.

Quando termina com o pé direito, ele coloca de volta em seu colo e esfrega meu pé esquerdo. Isso me dá a oportunidade de sentir o seu pau provavelmente dolorido.

É engraçado como Edward salta, assustado, mas com um sorriso travesso relaxa permitindo-me voltar a esfregar meu pé sobre o seu comprimento. Eu nunca pensei que poderia dar a alguém uma masturbação com pé. Para retribuir o favor, por assim dizer, eu sinto o pé de Edward na minha barriga, não chegando onde ele quer.

Ele está me fazendo cócegas e eu não posso deixar de rir, arruinando o humor, mas seus dedos em meu estômago estão agradando como o inferno.

"Você sabe o que eu quero?" Edward sussurra, correndo os dedos longos na minha perna.

"Hum?"

"Nós realmente não usamos essa cadeira desde que chegamos aqui."

"Nós fizemos! Aquele dia!" O lembro. Eu amo loucamente a cadeira Tântrica – é a melhor invenção para a humanidade. "Mas não enquanto estamos molhados", acrescento. "Outro dia... eu só quero relaxar aqui agora."

"Certo..."

"Edward, nós falamos sobre isso", murmuro, colocando a mão no seu tornozelo. "Eu estou cansada e, tanto quanto meus hormônios estão em sintonia com o seu para troca, eu prefiro dormir."

"Tudo bem. Eu não disse nada."

"Sim, mas você parece como se eu tivesse atropelado seu animal de estimação favorito."

"Eu não sou tão ligado ao Peixe", ele brinca, mas eu posso ver que ele não está realmente bem.

Quando a nossa pele está enrugada e a água está fria, nós enxaguamos em seguida, saímos. Eu faço, porque Edward murmura algo sobre uma ducha. Eu me sinto tão culpada, mas ignoro a sensação de queimação no fundo do meu peito enquanto me enrolo no roupão de banho e vou para o quarto.

No momento em que Edward se junta a mim, meu cabelo está seco, eu estou usando o meu vestido de noite e eu estou aplicando o creme em minhas pernas. Tenho que cuidar da minha pele se eu quiser parecer atraente para ele. Eu sei que muito em breve, nem mesmo os cremes vão evitar as rugas e outras imperfeições, mas eu estou tentando.

Edward faz um caminho mais curto para o seu lado da cama e entra debaixo do cobertor, puxando para cobrir-se com um bufar alto.

"Tudo bem?" Eu pergunto, esfregando loção em minhas mãos após estabilização do frasco.

"Não!"

Eu olho para ele chocada. "O que foi?"

"Porra eu não posso... me masturbar no chuveiro... Eu me sinto como... Porra! Sinto muito, eu sei que você está cansada, mas não posso fazer isso agora que estamos juntos. Sinto-me mal por fazê-lo..." Ele parece estar confessando isso para o cobertor, nem mesmo olhando para mim.

"Querido", eu sussurro, rastejando para ele. "Você sabe que eu não posso negar que você..."

"Agora ótimo! Faça-me sentir culpado para caralho em querer você enquanto dorme comigo."

"Eu sempre quero você, Edward. Eu não quero que você pense que não quero, está bem, querido? Apenas... não esta noite."

"Eu entendo, Bella. Eu não sou retardado! Você está grávida. Você está cansada. Você é mais velha. Você está... esqueça o que eu disse. Acho que ainda estou irritado com ideia de despedida de solteiro do Emmett."

"Talvez você precisa disso," eu digo depois de pensar muito. "Uma noite fora, mesmo ali, com seus amigos. Eu confio em você para ser bom." Deito sob cobertor do meu lado e desligar a luz. "E você está certo sobre tudo o que disse."

"Eu não quis dizer isso assim", ele responde rapidamente, rolando no seu lado, seu braço parando por cima do meu estômago. "Eu não quero brigar."

"Nós não estamos brigando", asseguro-lhe. "Agora, vamos dormir." Eu aliso seu cabelo, virando a cabeça para o lado.

Eu sabia que esse momento ia chegar.

Ele entende, mas por quanto tempo?

Eu tenho medo de perdê-lo.

O medo aperta no meu interior enquanto o abraço com força contra mim. Eu não posso pensar em perder Edward.

"Incrível", ele murmura em meu peito. "Nós não estamos brigando, mas você está chorando. Sério, baby?" Ele levanta a cabeça para olhar para mim... embora ele não pode ver no escuro.

"Não se preocupe comigo." Eu fungo. "Eu me sinto horrível por recusar você."

"Não, porque eu entendo você. Merda, amor, até eu tenho dias em que não quero..." As pontas de seus dedos escovam as minhas lágrimas. "Não chore. Odeio ver você triste, porque se você está triste, o bebê está triste também. Nós não queremos isso, certo?"

Eu sorrio um pouco e beijo sua testa. "Obrigada e eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso."

"Não, porque eu amo você mais do que você sabe. Não discuta", ela acrescenta rapidamente, beijando meus lábios.

Eu o abraço novamente e fechar os olhos, sentindo-me contente enquanto derivo na terra dos sonhos.

* * *

**Adorei o fato da Bella ter mudado o sobrenome para o casamento, ela realmente quer fazer tudo certo com o Edward. Emmett querendo levar o Edward para uma despedida de solteiro nada legal haha mas foi muito maduro da parte do Edward decidir não ir pq sabia que a Bella não iria gostar, ele não _precisa_ mais dessas coisas, tem a sua Hot Mama. E o final, awn esses dois são muito lindos!  
**

**Só mais 4 capítulos pro fim, OMG nem acredito.**

**Comentem!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	32. Capítulo 32

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse: **Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**Edward PDV**

Está finalmente aqui.

O grande dia chegou.

Eu sou uma massa de nervos e tem uma agitação no meu estômago – mas eu estou culpando Emmett por isso. Eu bebi de forma estúpida na noite passada.

Graças a Deus fomos para a casa dele, porque Bella não queria que eu a visse antes do casamento.

Minha cabeça está doendo e eu sinto que estou a ponto de vomitar a qualquer momento. Tanto pelo meu casamento dos sonhos.

A mãe de Emmett está reclamando sobre o meu cabelo, tentando criar ordem no caos... Não conseguindo.

Quando é hora de ir para a igreja, pegamos o carro de Emmett, mas eu o faço parar depois de alguns minutos e dou uma corrida louca para a lata de lixo na calçada, esvaziando meu estômago. Ele corre atrás de mim, se certificando de que a minha roupa está limpa.

Eu quero dar um soco nele apenas por me permitir beber, mas todos nós bebemos na noite passada.

Eu nem me lembro de muita coisa. Eu sei que tivemos uma cabine privada e Jasper falou com o barman fazendo-o acreditar que nossas identidades falsas eram de verdade quando ele olhou para o nosso grupo em dúvida. Jasper era um acompanhante horrível.

Uma coisa que eu lembro claramente é ele me incentivando a virar cinco doses de tequila em algum desafio.

Em algum momento pode ter havido lap dances*****, mas eu não tenho certeza.

_***lap dances:**_ _são danças no colo._

Eu belisco a ponte do meu nariz enquanto Emmett me leva de volta para o carro e me dá um pouco de água e goma de mascar. Aparentemente, eu sou o único podre assim. Eu devo ter misturado um monte de bebidas.

Porra, eu nem sei o que aconteceu.

Ele dirige devagar, me dizendo para me recompor. Eu quero dar um soco nele.

Eu gemo alto quando meu telefone toca muito alto.

Verifico o identificador de chamadas: Alice.

"O que?" eu murmuro.

"Onde você está?" ela grita. "Você está caindo fora ou algo assim? As pessoas costumam esperar a noiva, não o noivo!"

Deus, ela é tão barulhenta...

"Estamos quase lá," eu prometo.

"É melhor você chegar aqui em breve!" ela me apressa e desliga.

"Depressa," eu imploro a Emmett. "Aparentemente, estamos atrasados."

Ele ri. "Desculpe. Se você não tivesse vomitado..."

"Cale a porra da boca, cara!" Murmuro, passando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo enquanto ele estaciona em frente à igreja.

Tem um monte de pessoas ao redor da igreja. Eu me pergunto por que eles não estão lá dentro.

"Aí está você!" Jasper grita, se apressando para mim. "Certo, todos dentro!" ele grita, gesticulando para que todos entrem. "Olhe para você!" Ele geme, ajeitando a gravata. "Bella vai me matar. Dá pra ver a quilômetros que você está de ressaca."

Eu fecho meus olhos e suspiro. "Vamos fazer isso. Como ela está?" eu sussurro.

"Ansiosa. Todo mundo está. Você está 30 minutos atrasado."

"A história da minha vida," eu resmungo, entrando. "Atrasado para o meu próprio casamento."

Nós fazemos o nosso caminho para frente da igreja. O padre me olha chocado, balançando a cabeça.

As pessoas que insistiram em uma festa de despedida de solteiro logo antes do casamento estão em falta.

Quando Bella aparece na outra ponta do corredor, meu coração pula na minha garganta. Ela está linda pra caralho.

Mesmo que seu estômago esteja enorme e tenha sido um inferno para ajustar o vestido. Ela esteve nervosa durante maior parte do mês passado.

Eu sorrio, esquecendo quão horrível me sinto.

Seus olhos estreitam para mim quando ela se aproxima, mas eu espero que ela consiga esquecer isso antes de chegar ao restaurante. Eu não quero brigar hoje.

A cerimônia parece durar para sempre, mas quando eu sou finalmente autorizado a beijar minha noiva, eu sou a pessoa mais feliz na Terra. Bella se agarra à lapela do meu casaco e me beijando avidamente.

"Senti sua falta, querido."

Eu sorrio. "Senti sua falta também. Amo você." Eu beijo seu rosto, em seguida lhe tomo pela mão e viro para olhar os nossos convidados. Apenas algumas filas estão ocupadas, mas quem precisa de centenas de pessoas? Temos os melhores amigos aqui. Ah, e minha avó.

Ela recebeu a notícia muito bem, considerando que a deixamos de fora desde que começamos esta relação...

Por receber bem eu quero dizer, ela disse que iria me deserdar e então ela começou a chamar Bella de alguns nomes que prefiro não pensar. Mas ela está aqui.

No caminho para o restaurante, Bella começa a me questionar sobre a minha noite, porque parece que eu fui atropelado por um trem.

Cometo um erro ao contar para ela porque ela começa a entrar em pânico, o que desencadeia o momento que eu temia tanto. Ela agarra seu estômago, choramingando. Eu digo ao motorista para nos levar para o hospital.

Aposto que é um espetáculo divertido para todos, mas eu estou tendo um ataque de pânico leve. Enquanto estou preenchendo os papéis para Bella, meu telefone toca.

Emmett.

"Eu não posso falar agora," eu sussurro para ele, entregando o papel para a enfermeira.

"Será que você ficou enjoado de novo?" ele brinca.

"Na verdade... estamos no hospital. Bella está..." Eu engulo. "Está na hora. Você deve dizer a todos para transferir a festa para cá."

Quando todo mundo chega, eu estou puxando meu cabelo e Bella está gritando comigo. Os médicos continuam dizendo que ela precisa fazer uma cesariana, mas ela é teimosa pra caralho e quer dar à luz de forma natural.

Eu não quero perdê-la ou o bebê, mas toda vez que eu abro a minha boca, ela acaba gritando comigo.

Finalmente, a enfermeira e o médico dela me dizem para me acalmar, então Bella pode relaxar também.

Derrotado, faço meu caminho para a máquina de venda e compro uma lata de refrigerante.

"Aí está você!" Eu ouço alguém gritando. "Não nos deixaram entrar," Jasper diz, colocando um braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Você está bem cara?"

"Não," eu resmungo. "Eu não estou nem perto de bem, porra. Bella não escuta os médicos e toda a luta não é boa para o bebê ou para ela."

"Oh, Alice era a mesma coisa. Me lembro dela gritando muito."

"Jasper, a mulher que dá à luz normalmente amaldiçoa seu marido, ameaçando cortar seu pênis. Bella diz que ninguém vai cortá-_la_! Ela não será capaz de ter o bebê naturalmente. Porra." Eu me agacho, agarrando o meu estômago.

Eu não consigo respirar.

Há um estranho zumbido nos ouvidos e vejo pontos pretos.

"Fique comigo, garoto." Jasper agarra meus ombros.

Ele fica embaçado e depois eu ouço as pessoas falando perto de mim, mas eu realmente não estou lá. Então, eu sinto uma cadeira de plástico debaixo da minha bunda e sento de qualquer jeito sobre ela. Uma mão me dá a lata de Coca-Cola que eu comprei.

Eu tomo um gole e isso me faz bem. Já me sinto um pouco melhor.

"Você precisa se recompor. Você é o único permitido lá," eu ouço Alice dizendo no meu ouvido. "Por Bella."

Concordei com a cabeça bruscamente e bebi um pouco mais. Quando levanto, eu estou vacilante, mas Jasper é rápido para pegar meu braço. "Tem certeza que você consegue andar?"

"Eu preciso estar lá," eu sussurro, começando a andar em direção ao quarto de Bella. Assim que chego, Kate está parecendo selvagem e louca. "O que há de errado?" Pergunto em pânico.

"Estamos levando-a para a sala de operação. Agora."

"NÃO!" Bella grita enquanto ela é levada para fora do quarto em sua cama.

"Eu sugiro que você fique na sala de espera," Kate diz rapidamente. "Você está branco como uma folha e nós vamos estar focados nela. Nenhuma mão extra para cuidar de você, se você desmaiar perto de nós."

"Mas eu quero..." Eu protesto, indo para o lado de Bella e pegando a mão dela. "Deixe-os fazer o trabalho deles, baby. Eu não quero perder nenhuma de vocês," eu imploro.

"Isso vai acontecer do meu jeito!" ela sussurra. "Eu vou te demitir, Kate, se você me cortar!"

Eu estou no corredor e vejo quando elas rolam para longe, enquanto ela está gritando de dor e jogando ameaças para todos os lados.

A mão no meu ombro me impede de correr atrás delas, enquanto um par de portas se fecha atrás delas.

"Você ouviu a médica."

"Emmett," eu murmuro, fechando os olhos. "Eu pensei que tudo ia ficar bem... mesmo com a iminente nuvem acima que aparece com sua gravidez complicada... agora ela está deixando isso mais difícil."

"O médico vai fazer o que sabe da melhor forma. Vamos sentar. Você está prestes a desmaiar."

"Vou vomitar," eu gemo, agarrando meu estômago novamente.

"Não aqui." Ele me puxa para o banheiro na hora certa para abrir uma porta do box para a parede e vomitar no sanitário. "Cara, você quer que eu chame um médico?"

"Estou nervoso. É só isso," Eu prometo, caindo próximo ao banheiro, rasgando papel higiênico e esfregando minha boca. "Eu não consigo nem pensar em alguma coisa acontecendo com ela."

"Ela vai ficar bem. Assim como o bebê," ele me assegura.

No fundo, eu sei que ele está mentindo. Eu tenho esse pressentimento horrível.

Viro para vomitar novamente. Caralho.

Algum tempo depois, Emmett me ajuda a ir para a pia e eu lavo minha boca, depois nós seguimos para a sala de espera.

Me sento em uma cadeira com os joelhos puxados para cima, agarrando a minha lata Coca-Cola, agora vazia, e olhando para a porta.

_Vamos, Kate._

_Por que diabos está demorando tanto?_

As horas passam e nenhuma notícia.

Quando alguém chama meu nome, eu salto em pé e tropeço para frente, me firmando a tempo. "Sim?" Meus olhos estão voltados para a enfermeira.

"Gostaria de conhecer a sua filha?" sussurra suavemente.

Sinto um sorriso se formando em meus lábios enquanto eu a sigo, atordoado. Ela me leva para uma sala onde há muitos bebês. Ela aponta para a terceira cama da direita. Um pequeno pacote rosa – perfeito.

"Posso entrar?" Eu imploro. "Espere!" Eu grito quando ela concorda. "Como está a Bella?"

Ela olha para o lado, abrindo a porta.

Não.

"Espere," eu peço a ela. "E Bella? Me diga que ela está bem." Meu coração está em minha garganta.

"Meu trabalho era garantir que o bebê ficasse bem. Os médicos estavam trabalhando em sua esposa. Ela perdeu muito sangue."

"Porra, não. Não. Não." Eu caio contra a parede, enterrando meu rosto em meus joelhos.

"Eles estão tentando fazer o melhor. Você tem um nome para o bebê? Vou escrevê-lo em sua identificação e você pode ir vê-la quando estiver pronto."

Minha boca está seca como o deserto. "Kristie," Eu solto. "Kristie Jennifer Cullen."

A enfermeira me dá um pequeno sorriso simpático e desliza pela porta.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passa, mas de repente, eu tenho Alice na minha frente. Ela está enlouquecendo e eu não consigo entender nada.

Eu finalmente me levanto e enxugo minhas lágrimas. "Bella ainda está em cirurgia. E uh..." Eu aponto atrás de mim através da parede de vidro. "Lá está a nossa filha."

"Edward, Bella não está mais em cirurgia," Alice me informa. "Ela está na UTI. Os médicos disseram que isso pode ir para qualquer caminho, ela está em estado grave, mas estável. Tudo depende do seu corpo e o que acontecer durante a noite."

Sentindo uma nova rodada de lágrimas nos meus olhos, eu escorrego dentro da sala atrás de mim e antes que eu possa ir para Kristie, uma mulher salta de uma cadeira me assustando como o inferno. Ela me faz lavar as mãos e usar algum tipo de vestido, então eu posso pegar a minha menina.

Minhas mãos estão tremendo tanto que eu tenho medo de deixá-la cair. Cuidadosamente eu a pego, tomando cuidado com sua cabeça, como a enfermeira me disse para fazer, então eu estou segurando essa pequena pessoa na dobra do cotovelo.

Eu olho para cima e encontro Emmett com uma câmera no outro lado do vidro. Eu sorrio, em seguida, olho para baixo, para a linda menina. Ela está dormindo pacificamente, sem saber que ela talvez nunca possa conhecer a sua mamãe. Sinto uma lágrima correr pelo meu nariz e caindo sobre o pano rosa em torno de Kristie.

"Eu amo você, baby. Vamos orar pela mamãe," murmuro, segurando-a apertada contra o peito. "Eu não sou muito bom em oração," murmuro. Quando eu a movo de novo percebo que ela abriu os olhos - eles já estão escurecendo – eles são do mesmo marrom que os de Bella.

_Deus, por favor, deixe-a sobreviver._

* * *

**OMG quanta coisa nesse capítulo! Casamento, Bella entrando em trabalho de parto e esse drama no final. Será que ela vai ficar bem? O Edward iria pirar se acontecesse o pior.. =(**

**Querem capítulo domingo? Comentem, porque vocês andam com uma preguicinha de deixar review...**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	33. Capítulo 33

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Edward PDV**

Eu não saí do hospital até Bella acordar, o que acontece três dias depois que ela deu à luz a nossa linda filha.

Além de Jasper, que está trabalhando na clínica e aparece de hora em hora, ou algo assim, os outros visitaram apenas uma vez por dia, se pudessem.

Emmett está ocupado com suas aulas – ele foi para a faculdade, ao contrário de mim.

Alice está fazendo um malabarismo entre Pete e Sarah. Pete decidiu que não gostava de Kristie quando ela vomitou em cima dele, o que significava que ele não gostava de mim também!

Sarah era mais velha e Alice sempre sabia quando era o momento certo para lhe permitir segurá-la. Eu não sabia que não estava bem deixá-lo balançar depois que ela acabou de comer.

No momento, estou no quarto de hospital de Bella, com a bebê no sofá ao meu lado, me olhando com curiosidade.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que diabos eu estou fazendo.

Ela comeu, ela está limpa, ela está bem. Mas eu quero fazer alguma coisa... Eu não sei.

O que um bebê faz?

O brinquedo de plástico barulhento que Emmett trouxe esta manhã parece irritá-la e isso me levou horas para resolver.

"Só acorde, Bella. Estou perdendo a minha mente," Eu imploro a ela, agarrando um punhado de meu cabelo.

"Edward?" Eu ouço uma voz fraca e olho assustado.

"Você está acordada!" Eu grito e correr para o lado dela, em seguida, volto e pego Kristie quando ela solta um alto grito de choro. "Desculpe," eu murmuro, balançando-a. "Bella, eu pensei que eu tivesse perdido você", eu sussurro sentado ao lado dela.

Ela começa a chorar e eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que fazer.

"Devo chamar um médico?"

Ela balança a cabeça. "Você parece tão... lindo com ela. Como ela está? O que aconteceu?"

"Você perdeu muito sangue." Eu engulo com dificuldade. "Porra, eu quase perdi você! Se você me assustar assim de novo..." murmuro, estreitando os olhos para ela. "Sério, baby."

"Eu estou bem agora." Bella levanta a mão, mas ela cai rapidamente. "Eu me sinto tão... sem vida."

"Você esteve fora por três dias", eu explico.

"O quê?" Ela engasga.

"É verdade." Concordo com a cabeça. "Deixe-me chamar sua médica. Eu não saí daqui, mas eu acho que mesmo Kristie ficou enjoada do meu cheiro," eu brinco.

"Ela é tão adorável," Bella murmura, os dedos se contraindo.

"Vou colocá-la em seu peito, mas eu tenho que ajudá-la um pouco." Uma pequena mudança na sua posição, ela está segurando nossa filha pela primeira vez, e então eu chamo Kate.

"Com o que você a alimentou?" Bella pergunta assim que a médica entra na sala.

"É bom ter você de volta. Você assustou o garoto ali, junto com uma dúzia de outras pessoas."

"Sinto muito, querido", Bella sussurra, tocando minha mão. "Você não respondeu."

"Eu forneci leite das fontes da clínica e seus amigos trouxeram roupas, brinquedos e fraldas", Kate diz ela. "Agora que ela está acordada e bem, Edward, por favor, vá para casa e tome um banho. Você fede!"

Eu agarro no meu coração, mas aceito a oferta. Depois de beijar minhas garotas, eu saio, sentindo-me melhor do que nunca.

Quando chego em casa, eu pulo no chuveiro, em seguida, pego algumas roupas para Bella, juntamente com coisas para a bebê. Enquanto passo pelo meu antigo quarto no meu caminho lá para baixo, eu vejo o aquário do Peixe e gemo.

Porra.

Deixo as sacolas no corredor, eu corro para o meu animal de estimação. Huh. A água é limpa e tem comida.

Tenho que agradecer a Alice ou Jasper, que ficaram com pena de mim.

Depois de fazer alguns sanduíches com sobras, eu dirijo de volta para a clínica, comendo um deles.

Bella está na cama onde eu a deixei e Kristie está em uma cama especial ao lado dela. Aparentemente, ela foi capaz de convencer o pessoal sobre isso. Eu gritei com todos para que pudessem instalar a bebê no quarto de Bella, mas insistiram que não era possível.

Eu estou realmente feliz de que não estava por perto para ouvir Bella gritando. Ela pode ser bastante assustadora.

Ela está folheando uma revista, usando seus fodidos óculos sexy, sem perceber a minha presença.

"Hey," eu sussurro, tirando a revista de suas mãos.

"Oi, você." Ela sorri para mim. "O que você tem aí?" Ela aponta para a minha bolsa.

"Roupas para minhas meninas favoritas." Eu pisco. "E um sanduíche para você."

"Eu te amo!" Bella puxa um punhado de minha camisa, fazendo-me aproximar e me beija profundamente. "Porra, eu senti sua falta, Jailbait."

"Ei, eu não mais Jailbait!" Eu bufo. "Mas você ainda é a minha Hot Mama".

Ela revira os olhos e dá tapinhas no local ao lado dela. Eu imediatamente me aconchego lá, colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você dormiu nesses últimos dias?" Ela acaricia meu rosto. "Você parece tão cansado, querido."

"Aqui e ali", eu digo com sinceridade. "Eu estava tão preocupado com você, e então houve Kristie. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer e ela chorava a cada quatro horas ou mais."

Bella fica triste e olha para a nossa bebê. "Eu sinto muito por ser teimosa. Depois que você saiu, Kate me deixou a par do que aconteceu. Aparentemente, eu dei à luz naturalmente, mas houve complicações e tive uma hemorragia. Eu não me lembro de nada, sinceramente. Doeu muito e depois... nada."

Eu aperto-a com força em meus braços e apenas fico ali, grato por ela ainda estar viva. "Estamos casados ", murmuro de repente.

Bella ri e olha para mim. "Que lua de mel maravilhosa!"

Eu sorrio e beijo sua bochecha. "Eu vou considerar nosso tempo em Cayman como nossa lua de mel... antes do casamento."

Antes que ela possa responder, a porta se abre e eu pulo para fora da cama, sentindo meu coração batendo fora de minha garganta.

Vovó Kitty está aqui.

Porra.

Eu esqueci dela completamente.

"Não poderia ter esperado por mim quando você saiu de casa?" ela murmura, os olhos em Bella.

"O quê?" Eu grunhi.

Vovó se aproxima e senta-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Bella. "Eu fiquei em sua casa. Quem você acha que limpou e alimentou seu peixe? Huh?" Depois que ela termina comigo, ela se vira para Bella. "Eu não tenho certeza de como me sinto sobre isso. Se eu soubesse que seduzir o meu neto era o seu objetivo quando você me visitou no ano passado, eu teria parado você. Eu quero saber o que você quer?" Minha avó pergunta, estreitando os olhos para Bella.

"Ela não fez isso," Eu interrompi.

"Nós dois estamos juntos nessa," Bella explica calmamente. "Por favor, Kitty. Tentei lutar contra meus sentimentos por ele, mas..."

"Mas o quê?" Vovó grita. "Ele era menor de idade e tenho certeza que ele gostava de estar com uma mulher mais velha, mas o que diabos você tinha na cabeça? Por que você não foi cuidadosa? Isso já foi longe demais!"

"Kitty, acredite ou não, eu amo o Edward. Entendo que é difícil para você ou qualquer outra pessoa entender, mas eu realmente amo ele. Você mesma me disse para encontrar alguém, lembra-se?"

"Não o meu neto!"

"Vovó, Bella nunca me forçou a nada", eu sussurro, indo para o lado dela.

"Fique fora disso, Edward. Ela o enfeitiçou. Se eu fosse cruel, eu diria tudo isso para as autoridades, mas eu não posso." Ela balança a cabeça. "Por causa desse garoto e por causa desse bebê inocente. Durante um minuto, eu tive esperança de que você fosse-"

"NÃO TERMINE ISSO!" Eu grito tão alto, que me assusto.

Minha raiva consegue acordar a minha menina e eu rapidamente vou até ela, pegando-a. "Shh", eu sussurro, balançando-a.

Eu sou muito bom nisso considerando que cuidei dela durante os últimos três dias, com uma pequena ajuda da enfermeira Jane.

"Eu mereço tudo que você quer jogar em mim, mas por favor pense neles", sussurra Bella, fazendo-me virar para ela. Eu estou chocado.

"Essa é a única coisa que me impede de ir para o próximo nível", minha avó sibila. Então eu vejo algo em seus olhos. Tenho medo de suas próximas palavras – elas vão ser dolorosas, eu aposto.

"Eu pensei que você não podia ter filhos", ela diz em voz baixa.

Bella empalidece. "Eu levei mais precauções dessa vez. Na última vez... nós nem sequer sabíamos o que estava acontecendo. Kitty, você estava lá. Você se lembra o quanto eu sofri."

"Isso me faz pensar, agora... será que você queria mesmo uma criança com meu filho, ou você estava querendo o meu neto desde o início?"

"Kitty!" Bella grita indignada. "Edward era apenas uma criança quando o conheci. Eu nunca pensei nele... romanticamente até bem, até a nossa visita a sua casa. Eu lutei contra os sentimentos, mas perdi a batalha em torno do Natal."

"Eu sempre tive sentimentos por ela, tão doente quanto isso possa soar", eu acrescento. "Se você quer culpar alguém e sentir repulsa, que seja de mim vovó. Mesmo quando Bella estava casada com o pai... eu ainda a queria. Então eu não sei como tenho a coragem de começar sugerindo isso, mas nós no Natal ambos demos o passo." Eu tomo um enorme fôlego, mantendo os olhos com os da minha avó. "Então, pare com isso, ou você não estará envolvida na vida de seu neto e da sua bisneta!"

Para minha surpresa, ela começa a rir. "Isso me faz sentir tão velha."

_Você é._ Eu mordo minha língua para não dizer em voz alta.

Acho que ela está com oitenta ou algo parecido.

Eu olho para Bella e vejo uma expressão de orgulho no rosto.

Acho que fiz bem ao nos defender - nosso relacionamento e a nossa família.

"Eu posso pegá-la?" Minha avó sussurra, se aproximando de mim.

Eu olho para baixo para encontrar Kristie me olhando com curiosidade, chupando sua chupeta. "Aqui está a minha avó", murmuro para ela, virando o corpo um pouco para ela ver a Vovó Kitty. Eu cuidadosamente passo para ela, mas, aparentemente, ela não quer sair dos meus braços e começa a resmungar. "Ok, eu estou aqui." Eu a mantenho perto de mim, dando a minha avó um pequeno sorriso de lábios apertados.

Nem mesmo o bebê a quer.

Ela sempre era sempre má pra caralho.

Mas o que ela disse sobre Bella...

Eu sei que não é mais, mas ela vai parar só para estar perto de mim e Kristie. Aposto que ela nunca vai reconhecer Bella como minha esposa, e eu vou lutar por isso. Eu odeio ver a Bella triste.

"Ela pode estar com fome. Traga ela aqui, querido," Bella me diz.

Faço isso com relutância. Me acostumei a segurar a pequena bebê, toda vez que eu tenho que deixá-la, é um grande esforço.

Vovó me leva a poucos metros de distância, perto da janela. Nós meio que botamos tudo para fora, e, surpreendentemente, ela nos aceita no final. Ela sabe que Bella não é assim, pelo amor de Deus, ela fez as pazes com ela no ação de graças.

Até o momento que eu levo Bella para casa, de alguma maneira, vovó meio que veio morar conosco. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Agora Bella dormindo por minha insistência, e Kristie está dormindo também e eu estou morrendo de fome-vovó oferece para fazer comida.

Sento-me no balcão, brincando com o monitor do bebê, observando como vovó prepara a sopa. Eu acho que é hora de aprender essa merda.

"Então, você vai viver aqui agora?" Eu pergunto, coçando a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

"O que for preciso." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eu sinto falta de você, Edward. Acho que eu ressenti com Bella por tanto tempo, que perdi você crescer."

Eu vejo como ela acrescenta mais cenouras e batatas. "Meu pai tentou fazer a paz entre você e Bella, mas você nunca quis... eu não sei. Você nunca gostou de Bella."

"Eu ainda não sou seu maior fã depois do que ela fez. Vejo que você ama e que você está realmente com a cabeça nas nuvens por essa menina." Avó sorri, batendo no meu joelho. "Quer provar?" Ela levanta a colher de pau para minha boca.

Eu assopro um pouco e depois saboreio a sopa. "Mhmm. Gostoso". Eu sorrio. "Será que vai estar pronto em breve?"

"Você está com fome?" Ela ri.

"Faminto", eu admito.

Eu sento lá olhando para ela terminar a sopa, me perguntando por que diabos eu nunca estive perto dela. Isso poderia ter sido porque minha avó nunca gostou da minha mãe, em seguida, ela desprezava Bella e todas as suas palavras pejorativas fizeram o meu pai se distanciar dela.

Eu raramente a via, então eu acho que ouvir coisas ruins sobre ela, me fez não gostar dela.

"Você vai para a faculdade? Você precisa obter um diploma e encontrar um bom trabalho, garoto. Tenho certeza de que Bella irá apoiá-lo, mas agora será muito mais difícil com o bebê. Ela não vai para o trabalho, e que o dinheiro que ela recebe pela licença de maternidade não é muito."

"Eu não tenho certeza sobre a faculdade", murmuro. "Talvez eu encontre algumas aulas sobre computadores ou algo assim. Eu realmente gosto-"

A campainha toca, me interrompendo.

Pete está na porta, olhando-me com ar inocente.

"Uh, hey," eu sussurro, pegando sua mão. "Entre. Está frio aí fora e você não está vestido adequadamente."

Não é a primeira vez que ele vem aqui, sem dizer nada a ninguém, mas até agora Alice provavelmente sabe que ele saiu.

"Aqui quieto", ele me diz. "Sarah grita alto. Pete não gosta de grito."

"Kristie está dormindo", eu digo. "Então, sim, está quieto. Você comeu? Você está com fome?"

Ele morde os lábios, apertando a minha mão, olhando em algum lugar atrás de mim. Ah. Eu não acho que ele corretamente conheceu vovó.

"Esta é a minha avó. Ela está a fazendo sopa de frango. Quer um pouco?" Eu pergunto, levando-o para a cozinha.

Pete acaricia sua barriga. "Pete comeu."

"Ok, então." Concordo com a cabeça. "Vovó, este é Pete. Ele é filho de Jasper."

"Bella me falou sobre ele." Ela sorri, virando-se para Pete. "Olá, meu jovem."

Ele não respondeu, mas esse é o seu comportamento habitual com estranhos. Ele puxa uma cadeira e para, boquiaberto.

"Você tem um gato?"

Oh, merda.

Eu quase me esqueci que a vovó trouxe seu gato. Dos dois que deixamos com dela, um sobreviveu... e agora está aqui.

* * *

**Bella acordou e está bem. Feliz! E a vontade de mandar essa Kitty ir pra pqp hahaha não gosto dela. **

**Falta pouquinho pro fim, só mais 2 capítulos**

**Comentem e volto na quarta**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	34. Capitulo 34

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:** Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Capitulo 34**

**Bella PDV**

Uma música alta me fez saltar. Eu estou emaranhada no cobertor.

Edward geme e rola para o lado, efetivamente levando o cobertor com ele.

A música continua tocando e me leva um momento para perceber que é o meu telefone.

"Cristo, mulher! Faça alguma coisa!" Edward murmura sonolento.

"Sinto muito." Eu bato em sua bunda deliciosa e pego meu telefone da cabeceira.

O nome de Jasper está piscando na tela.

"Oi, Jazz," eu sussurro, saindo da cama e pegando uma camisa de Edward do chão. "Que horas são?"

"Quase oito. Sinto muito se acordei você, mas você precisa vir até aqui."

"O que aconteceu?" Eu gemo "Esta licença maternidade deveria durar três meses."

"Em apenas uma semana, será três meses," ele responde alegremente enquanto eu faço o meu caminho para o quarto de Kristie. Ela está dormindo de bruços, parecendo totalmente adorável.

"Por que você está me tirando das minhas pessoas favoritas?" Pergunto, suavemente tocando suas costas.

"O aparelho de TC*** **quebrou e um pai está irritado com a Misha, porque ela engessou a perna de seu filho de forma incorreta. Como se pode colocar um gesso de forma incorreta?"

_*****__Tomografia computadorizada._

"Merda." Eu estava esperando que eu conseguisse voltar ao trabalho e tudo seria unicórnios e arco-íris. Aparentemente, a realidade é uma merda. Grande coisa. "Eu estarei ai em breve," eu prometo a Jasper e desligo.

Então, eu me inclino e beijo o meu bebê antes de ir para o nosso quarto para me arrumar. Enquanto eu estou me vestindo, quinze minutos mais tarde, eu tento acordar Edward também.

Estou agachada perto de seu lado da cama, acariciando seu rosto e persuadindo-o a abrir os olhos. É difícil.

Eu o entendo. Pobre garoto acordou no meio da noite para me deixar dormir.

"Apenas _ale_ mmm que" ele murmura.

"Eu estou indo para o trabalho. Jazz precisa de mim. Kristie deve acordar a qualquer momento. Vou dizer para Kitty pegá-la, tudo bem? Durma, querido." Eu beijo sua testa antes de sair.

O problema é que Kitty não está em casa. Tem um bilhete na cozinha dizendo que ela foi fazer compras e estávamos dormindo _muito adoravelmente_ para que ela nos acordasse.

Eu faço uma carranca para o bilhete e amasso.

Edward vai acordar quando Kristie chorar, e eu odeio deixá-los sozinhos, mas o dever me chama.

**Edward PDV**

Eu acordo desorientado com o choro mais alto que eu já ouvi até agora.

Me lembro de Bella dizendo algo sobre sair, mas onde está minha avó?

Cara, eu estou tão cansado.

Eu esfrego meu rosto enquanto balanço as pernas para fora da cama e caminho até o quarto de Kristie.

Ela está em seu pequeno berço, braços e pernas descobertos, seu pequeno corpo se contorcendo enquanto o choro sai de sua pequena garganta. Seu rosto já está vermelho e cheio de ranho. "Jesus, baby." Eu a pego lentamente. "O que te deixou tão agitada?"

A fralda, quando sinto, está cheia e fede como merda. Literalmente. Ela provavelmente está com fome também.

Depois de um tour pela casa, percebo que estamos sozinhos.

Porra, perfeito.

"Eu vou aquecer o café da manhã, depois vou te trocar," eu digo a ela, mantendo-a em meu braço esquerdo, enquanto eu procuro a mamadeira com leite.

Foi minha ideia manter algumas mamadeiras aqui, só assim Bella não iria acordar toda noite para alimentá-la. Dessa forma eu posso fazer isso.

Estou equilibrando Kristie e a mamadeira de leite quente, a caminho de seu quarto quando a campainha toca.

Incrível.

"Espere!" Eu chamo sobre seus gritos. "Eu vou te trocar em um minuto."

"Olá, Edward." Pete me cumprimenta, segurando a sua tigela e a sua colher favorita, ainda de pijama sob o casaco de inverno.

"Você veio sozinho?" Pergunto divertido, olhando para trás.

Ele acena com a cabeça. "Mamãe Alice me mandou para comer algo. Não tenho Captain Crunch."

"Isso é imperdoável," murmuro. "Você sabe onde o está o meu. Eu realmente preciso trocá-la e alimentá-la."

"Pete não pode subir nas cadeiras," ele diz, balançando em seus pés.

Porra.

Merda fodida!

"Me traz uma fralda limpa do quarto dela, por favor. Vou pegar a caixa para você," digo finalmente.

Volto para a cozinha e pego a caixa de cereal junto com o leite da geladeira. Pete retorna com uma fralda e lenços.

"Aqui está." Eu aponto para a mesa enquanto eu coloco minha menininha no balcão. "Eu vou tirar isso, acalme-se."

Lutando contra o meu reflexo de vômito, eu tiro a fralda suja, empurrando-a de lado, então eu a limpo com os lenços. Graças a Deus, Pete sabe o que fazer em casa. Eu estou colocando uma limpa quando ela decide que é hora do xixi.

No balcão, no chão e em mim.

Cristo.

"Baby, por que diabos você fez isso?" Eu protesto.

Ela me dá um sorriso enorme, e eu estou surpreso por ouvir uma risada atrás de mim.

"Pete, é melhor você não estar rindo de mim!"

"Não. Bella chateada."

Eu gemo alto, porque ela vai ficar chateada. Pra caramba.

Após limpar Kristie novamente, eu coloco a fralda limpa, em seguida colocando-a em uma cadeirinha, dizendo a Pete para olhá-la, lhe dando uma mamadeira de leite. Eu limpo o balcão, depois o chão, antes de correr para o nosso quarto e limpar rapidamente as minhas pernas, colocando um moletom limpo.

Assim que eu volto para a cozinha, Pete aponta para Kristie dizendo que ela estava se _contorcendo_.

Em meus braços, ela para de se _contorcer _e felizmente suga sua refeição.

Estou encostado no balcão, alimentando minha preciosa menina, conversando com Pete – eu sou o único a falando quando vovó chega em casa com quatro sacolas de comida.

"Oh, você está acordado!" Ela suspira. "Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse demorar tanto..."

"Oi, vovó," eu digo, me afastando do balcão para lhe dar espaço.

"Você trocou a fralda?" ela pergunta, apertando os lábios.

Merda. Eu esqueci alguma coisa? "Sim."

"O que em nome de Deus a fralda suja está fazendo no balcão?"

Oh. Porcaria. Eu tento sorrir e parecer inocente.

Isso não funciona, mas ela apenas balança a cabeça e a joga fora, lavando o balcão novamente.

Pete me salva, perguntando se ele pode pegar um dos meus jogos emprestados. Tenho certeza de que Jasper não concorda comigo, mas mostrando ao Pete meus jogos de carros, percebemos o quão competitivo o rapaz pode ser.

Felizmente, Kristie termina de beber, empurrando a mamadeira longe de sua boca. Eu rapidamente a coloco no balcão, agora limpo, e a viro, acariciando suas costas um pouco. Esta é a parte mais complicada, a maioria das vezes a sua refeição faz uma reaparição nas minhas costas. Hoje não. Graças a Deus.

Mantendo-a em meus braços, eu guio Pete para meu antigo quarto, passando pela pilha de DVDs que tem lá. Eu escolho dois e entrego a ele.

Pouco tempo depois ele vai embora – com sua tigela, colher e meus jogos debaixo do braço. Eu o vejo ir para ter certeza de que ele entra em sua casa com segurança, em seguida fechar a porta da frente.

"Jesus!" Eu pulo quase 2 quilômetros, quando eu encontro vovó na minha frente.

"Você acabou de sair? Assim? Com a bebê?"

Caramba, ela consegue ser assustadora.

"Eu só... Pete..." eu jogo meu polegar sobre meu ombro. "É uh... não está muito frio."

"É inverno, Edward! Kristie é muito jovem para estar lá fora mal vestida! E você! Você quer morrer, garoto? Você não está nem mesmo usando uma camisa!" Ela põe as mãos nos quadris. "Onde está sua... Bella, afinal?"

Eu acho que ela nunca vai ver Bella como minha esposa. Eu dou de ombros, mas ela toma o caminho errado, me repreendendo um pouco mais sobre responsabilidade.

Todo o tempo eu estou pensando _me dê alguma folga. Eu ainda sou novo nisso e leva muito tempo para me acostumar com a ideia de que eu tenho um bebê que depende de mim quando Bella não está por perto._

**~x~**

Enquanto o tempo passa, eu decido fazer um curso de fotografia depois de uma discussão especial com Bella enquanto nós olhávamos algumas fotos antigas que eu tirei.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que eu posso fazer com a fotografia, mas vale a pena uma tentativa.

Depois de algumas aulas, eu me encontro com Emmett para uma cerveja e digo o que eu estou fazendo. Ele brinca dizendo que eu vou acabar como um fotógrafo de casamento. Isso soa como um trabalho lucrativo, mas definitivamente não é o que eu tenho em mente.

Para terminar minhas aulas, eu preciso apresentar uma série de imagens diferentes–natureza, pessoas, acontecimentos. Emmett me salva, perguntando se eu quero ir ao zoológico com ele e Rose.

Bella não pode vir e vovó está proibida de ficar perto de Kristie já que ela está resfriada. Como isso aconteceu em junho? Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia. Sendo assim, fico sozinho com Kristie para a nossa viagem ao zoológico.

Eu decido não levar o carrinho – eu aposto que ela adoraria ver os animais, não o teto do carrinho e o céu. Digo a Em que vamos nos encontrar no zoológico.

Após guardar a minha nova câmera – uma que Bella me deu no meu aniversário de 19 anos – coloco minha garotinha em seu assento de carro, em seguida, dirijo para o zoológico.

"Aí está você!" Emmett exclama me assustando quando saio do carro. "Oh, você está sozinho?"

"Oi, cara." Eu o soco no ombro. "E não. Não estou sozinho. Você pode pegar a bolsa rosa, enquanto eu pego a Kris?"

"Sendo o papai?" ele brinca.

"Bem, Bella está no trabalho e minha avó, doente. Como se eu não amasse passar meu tempo com meu anjo." Eu a tiro do carro, em seguida pego o canguru ou qualquer que seja o nome disso. "Você pode me ajudar? Segure-a um pouco para que eu possa colocar isso?"

Ele empalidece e abraça a bolsa contra o peito.

"Eu vou ajudar," ouço uma voz suave atrás de mim.

"Oh, hey, Rose. Obrigado." Eu quase me esqueci dela.

Cuidadosamente, eu passo minha menina para a namorada do meu amigo e, rapidamente, passo as tiras do canguru por cima do meu ombro para que eu possa mantê-la na minha frente. Antes de Kristie ter tempo para abrir a boca e chorar porque ela está com um estranho, embora ela conheça Rose, eu a tenho em meus braços.

E deixo Emmett rindo de mim. A primeira vez que ele me viu levando-a assim, ele disse que eu parecia um canguru.

"Ela é mais como um bebê Koala," eu digo sorrindo para ele. "Olha como ela está agarrada a mim." E é verdade; suas pequenas mãos estão segurando minha camisa, enquanto ela franze o cenho para Emmett.

Depois de trancar o carro, eu começo a andar para a entrada do zoológico.

Emmett continua rindo, mas para assim que Rose dá um tapa na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Nós pagamos pelas entradas, em seguida começamos a turnê.

"Então, o que aconteceu com o seu precioso carro?" Emmett comenta depois de algum tempo.

"Bella roubou," murmuro. "Eu odeio dirigir o Floco de Neve. Especialmente quando eu estou sozinho. Você sabe como as pessoas olham para mim?"

"Mas é mais seguro para a bebê!" Rosalie interrompe.

"É verdade, embora eu pudesse viver sem conduzi-lo."

Enquanto andamos por aí, tiro fotos para o meu projeto – pessoas, animais e até mesmo da natureza, como um banco vazio ou uma flor desabrochando.

Estas fotos juntamente com algumas outras me dão um diploma. Eu posso realmente conseguir um emprego com isso. Antes de deixar a escola, eu pego alguns panfletos sobre a contratação de empresas.

Depois de falar com Bella, eu decido assinar um contrato com uma empresa que irá me enviar sempre que alguém precisar de um fotógrafo.

Claro, meus primeiros clientes não são surpreendentes, apenas o aniversário de alguém, ou tirar fotos de lugares para uma revista. Esta é muito boa, na verdade, embora eu sinta uma falta absurda das minhas meninas.

Mas como eu percebi, cuidar da minha família vem com sacrifícios. Bella fez muitos sacrifícios depois que meu pai morreu para me manter na escola – eu era estúpido demais para perceber isso no momento. Nunca foi fácil para ela para me manter na escola, cuidar dos negócios do papai e ter tempo para si mesma, também.

* * *

**Own que fico toda s2 com o Edward e a Kristie *-* Tão papai fofura ele! **

**E bem, só temos o epílogo, sim está acabando :( Então caprichem nos comentários para despedir da fic ok?**

**Domingo volto para o final**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	35. Epílogo

**MY HOT MAMA  
**

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence a **addicted-to-romione-bedward **que me autorizou a tradução. Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a _Stephenie Meyer_.

**Sinopse:**Carlisle morreu. O que Bella pode fazer com um adolescente desobediente como Edward? O que acontece quando Edward sente algo por sua madrasta? Só o tempo pode dizer se há uma chance para seu relacionamento e se seria aceito socialmente.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Bella PDV – **_**Cinco Anos Depois**_

Eu puxo a porta do prédio, mantendo-a no lugar com o meu pé, esperando minha pequena Criança Lenta entrar. Ela está ocupada com seu sorvete e olhando para o prédio alto na frente dela.

"Venha, querida! É pra hoje," Peço a ela.

Ela me lança um sorriso enorme então anda um pouco mais rápido para mim.

Prometi a Edward que nós o buscaríamos no estúdio, e depois iríamos almoçar. Isso foi há três horas, quando ele deixou o quarto do hotel. Enquanto isso, eu consegui acordar Kristie, dei banho nela e a vesti, e depois fizemos um passeio pela cidade. É definitivamente uma das cidades que eu não quero que ela veja, mas tudo bem. Estamos aqui para o trabalho de Edward.

Sendo verão, tirei uma semana de folga do trabalho e decidi segui-lo no seu. Eu tenho que dizer que odeio essa tarefa – ele tem que tirar fotos de modelos. A principal razão pela qual eu o segui, mas ele não precisa saber disso.

Estamos atualmente em Las Vegas. Chegamos ontem à tarde, e apesar de todos estarmos cansados, fizemos um tour pela cidade durante a noite. Era realmente linda – as cores, as luzes, a fonte, nós ainda encontramos três bêbados vestidos de Elvis.

O hall de entrada é enorme e eu vou falar com a senhora atrás do balcão, segurando na mão pegajosa da minha filha.

"Olá." Eu sorrio para ela. "Você sabe em que andar a sessão de fotos está acontecendo?"

"Olá. É no quinto andar. Pegue o elevador à direita."

"Escadas?" Eu pergunto, mordendo meu lábio. Eu odeio elevador, e Kristie herdou esse medo de mim. Ela sempre começa a chorar quando estamos em um elevador.

A senhora aponta para uma porta, me olhando com ar de dúvida.

"Oh, não! Mamãe, o _sovete_ derreteu!"

Eu viro a minha cabeça para ver o sorvete de chocolate manchando sua blusa. Felizmente eu estou sempre preparada com roupas limpas e tal.

"O banheiro é bem próximo às escadas," a mulher informa de forma divertida, com os olhos em minha garota.

"Obrigada." Eu pego Kristie e sigo meu caminho.

Cinco andares de vinte degraus, cada um com uma garoa pesada em meus braços não é uma tarefa fácil, mas eu consigo, mesmo estando sem fôlego ao chegar ao quinto andar.

A primeira parada é no banheiro. Eu troco sua blusa e jogo o sorvete fora – o que resta dele, eu lavo suas mãos e seu rosto, então ela quer fazer xixi. Quando finalmente estamos prontas eu pego sua mão e caminho até a porta que tem SESSÃO DE FOTOS escritas nela.

Eu entro calmamente. Tem um cara no pequeno corredor que entro, explico quem somos e ele aponta para outra porta ao lado. Passando pela porta, eu encontro o meu homem no seu melhor.

Ele está no chão mostrando a todos sua bunda deliciosa, segurando a câmera para cima, enquanto tira fotos de uma mulher vestida com muito pouco para parecer decente. Ela está de joelhos, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, o cabelo voando graças ao ventilador, o peito empurrado para cima.

_É o seu trabalho_, eu me lembro enquanto levo Kristie para uma linha de cadeiras.

Existem algumas outras meninas... mulheres vestidas tão escassamente quanto a que está na frente do meu marido, mas pelo menos elas estão usando robes.

Sei que ao longo dos anos ele se deu conta de que gosta de tirar fotos de pessoas mais do que da natureza. E ele é incrível no que faz.

Com seu primeiro pagamento ele comprou um pequeno balanço para Kristie. Ele ainda está instalado em seu quarto, mas ela não o usava tão frequentemente quanto antes. Ela costumava dormir lá quando era um bebê.

"Você é nova?" uma das mulheres me pergunta, me olhando com curiosidade.

Eu não o que sentir – surpresa ou ofendida.

"Eu só estou esperando o meu marido," eu digo a ela com um sorriso.

Eu tenho certeza que é obviamente claro que Edward é o meu marido, ele é o único homem na sala.

Ela suspira, seus olhos indo para ele e então para mim. "Bella, certo? Ele fala sobre você o tempo todo."

Dou-lhe um sorriso tenso, desejando que ele não tivesse que trabalhar assim, mas pelo menos ele teve as mesmas modelos nos últimos cinco meses.

"Posso ir com o papai?" Kristie sussurra.

"Ele está ocupado, querida. Quando ele terminar, ele virá até nós," eu explico, puxando-a para mais perto.

"Oh, esta é a sua filha?" a mesma mulher pergunta, sorrindo. "Ela é tão fofa."

Eu decido que não há nenhuma razão para ser uma vadia com elas. "Sim, ela é. O que você diz?" Eu pergunto para a minha menina.

"Oi!" Ela acena, sorrindo. "Eu sou Kissy!"

"Eu sou Valerie. É um prazer conhecê-la."

"E eu sou Bella, mas você já sabe disso," eu acrescento, acariciando os cabelos de Kristie.

Pobre criança não consegue dizer a letra R nem para salvar sua vida.

Era engraçado como o inferno quando ela se apresentava na escola como Kissy.

"Eu ouvi alguma coisa?" Edward fala de seu lugar no chão, não se virando para nós. A garota na frente dele ri, olhando para nós. "Não? Meus ouvidos devem estar me enganando," ele acrescenta, virando a cabeça para sorrir para nós.

"Eu posso, mamãe?" ela geme.

"Oh, vá." Eu a empurro delicadamente em direção a ele. Isso é tudo que ela precisa antes de decolar. Ela pousa em suas costas.

Meu pobre marido.

"Papai!" Seus braços estão em volta de seu pescoço. "Senti sua falta!"

Em um movimento rápido, ele rola nas suas costas e coloca Kristie em seu peito, abraçando-a e dando-lhe beijos.

Eu acho que a sessão terminou por agora.

Edward inclina a cabeça para trás olhando para a moça lá, que agora está de pé. "Cinco horas no César, lembre-se."

"Nós vamos estar lá." Ela acena com a cabeça.

Todas elas desaparecem pela porta enquanto me aproximo da minha família e me agacho ao lado deles. Edward se apoia em um cotovelo e beija meus lábios.

"Oi, amor."

"Ei, você. Você gosta de estar rodeado de mulheres seminuas."

"Ah, você adivinhou." Ele faz beicinho, e depois começa a rir. "Eu pensei que nós já tínhamos passado por esse assunto há muito tempo. Apenas as vejo com um olhar estritamente profissional".

"Não ajuda o fato de todas elas serem jovens e bonitas," murmuro.

"Bella, eu te amo, de verdade, mas você é totalmente cega. Você é a mais bonita, pelo menos para mim. Eu realmente não me importo com o que os outros pensam. A menos que eles–"

Eu pressiono meus lábios nos dele para parar sua diarreia verbal. Meu marido pode ser adorável, às vezes.

"Kissy quer beijo também," Kristie lamenta, virando a cabeça de Edward para ela.

Caramba, com o que eu a alimentei? Tanta força para uma criança de cinco anos.

"Cristo, menina. Você vai ganhar o seu beijo também." Ele dá um em seu nariz.

Eu não me canso de vê-los juntos. Eu não poderia estar mais longe da realidade ao pensar que destruiria o futuro de Edward estando grávida. Ele adora a nossa menina e tudo mais, ele fica em seu nível o tempo todo, mas quando se trata de algo sério, ele tenta falar fazendo algum sentido com ela – sempre falhando miseravelmente. É aí que eu entro.

Formamos uma família incrível.

Há momentos em que as pessoas nos julgam mal ou olham de soslaio para a visão da minha pessoa o beijando, mas eu aprendi a fechar os olhos. Edward, por outro lado, é sempre rápido na réplica ou em saltar em nossa defesa. É tocante e mostra o quanto ele me ama, mas eu sempre o acalmo.

É uma sociedade cruel essa em que vivemos.

Depois de guardar suas coisas, Edward passa sua bolsa por cima do ombro, em seguida ele pega a menininha e a coloca em seu quadril, pega a minha mão e nós vamos almoçar.

**~x~**

**Edward PDV – _Treze Anos Depois_**

"Calma, cara!" Emmett exclama.

"Não me fala para ficar calmo, porra!" Eu grito, fazendo com que muitas cabeças no café se virem para nós. "Eu não consigo ficar calmo."

"Bem, pelo menos eu ouvi direito." Ele sorri para mim.

Eu quero dar um soco nele. Ele não sabe como eu estou fodido nessa situação.

"Você vai cantar uma música diferente quando Lillian for uma adolescente. Aguarde," Eu sibilo, balançando a minha xícara de café para ele. Felizmente, está quase vazia.

"Lilly não está autorizada a namorar até que ela tenha trinta anos." Ele projeta o queixo para cima, apertando os olhos para mim.

"Não me diga? Você não pode controlar isso, seu idiota!" Eu esfrego a mão sobre meu rosto. Eu faço uma carranca para a mesa. _"Oh, a propósito, você tem que estar em casa às seis. Mamãe já sabe... Eu estou trazendo o meu namorado aqui,"_ eu imito Kristie, sentindo minha pressão subir. "Sério. Ela é muito jovem."

"Ela vai ter dezoito anos em dois dias, cara. Acho que ela tem idade suficiente no momento."

"Em, você não acabou de dizer que Lillian não teria permissão para namorar até que ela tenha trinta?"

"Touché." Ele ri. "Só não mate o garoto."

"Eu não estou fazendo nenhuma promessa. Aposto que é um idiota," murmuro, drenando meu café. "Escute, eu tenho que ir terminar as coisas no trabalho. Deus que não me deixe chegar atrasado hoje." Eu tremo. "Eu vou para casa mais cedo." Meus olhos se arregalam quando eu olho para o meu amigo. "Você acha que ela vai chegar mais cedo e aproveitar a casa vazia?"

"Jesus, Edward! Tome um calmante. Você provavelmente ganhou 10 anos hoje."

"Você teria feito o mesmo se a sua filha deixasse cair à bomba logo antes de sair para a escola. E Bella não está atendendo o telefone. Elas conspiraram contra mim." Eu faço um beicinho. "Eu fui deixado de fora de propósito!"

"Com boa razão, também. Olha como você está agindo."

Eu lhe mostro o dedo, quebrando em um sorriso. "Eu tenho que ir."

"Me ligue ou algo assim quando a reunião terminar."

"Vai estar em todos os noticiários, amigo. O derramamento de sangue na nossa rua," eu brinco.

Nós apertamos as mãos e então eu corro para o meu carro, dirijo até o trabalho e encerro meu último projeto. Termino em menos de uma hora – então eu dirijo para casa.

Chego ao mesmo tempo que a minha menina. Obrigado Menino Jesus por ela estar sozinha no carro.

Ela não reparou em mim, então eu ando casualmente até o seu carro e abro a porta ganhando um grito alto.

"PAI!"

"Oi." Eu sorrio.

"Eu quase pulverizei você." Ela me mostra o seu spray de pimenta, sacudindo a cabeça. "Dê-me um minuto. Acho que fiz xixi em mim."

"Que nojo, menina." Eu a ajudo e a beijo na bochecha. "Teve um bom dia na escola?"

"O pior da história da escola."

"Ah. O que aconteceu?" Pergunto, guiando-a até a porta da frente.

"Espere. Preciso mostrar... a razão pela qual você vai se encontrar com o meu namorado mais cedo do que eu estava pronta para apresentá-lo."

"Por que isso?" Eu franzo a testa e a vejo abrir a porta de trás e puxar uma boneca.

Uh. Porra. Esse tipo de projeto.

Minha turma escapou dessa merda de alguma forma.

"Conheça Donna, o bebê cocô de plástico." Kristie me mostra a boneca.

"Será que realmente faz cocô?" Eu pergunto, enojado.

"Não, mas fede como o diabo. Claro, só a nossa que fez cocô no meio da aula de matemática." Ela geme. "Eu estava olhando o manual de instruções para ver o que fazer enquanto Liam estava... uh... ele quase jogou a boneca pela janela."

Eu rio. "Meh. Este é um projeto de merda, menina. Você não veio com um manual de instruções."

Ela ri e me dá uma cotovelada. "Eu não vou ter filhos, não se preocupe."

"Bom saber." Eu suspiro de alívio.

"Mas o processo é bastante agradável."

"Kristie!" Eu grito. "Não fale sobre isso comigo."

Ela revira os olhos quando entramos na casa. "Eu sei tudo sobre isso. Não se preocupe. Tive essa conversa com a mamãe dois anos atrás."

"Dois?" Eu lamento, virando para ela. "Por que tão cedo? Você não fez..." Eu engulo grosso. "Por favor, diga que não."

"Não." Ela sorri docemente.

"E que seja verdade!" Eu exijo.

"Você me ensinou que não é legal mentir."

Eu gemo mais alto e vou para a cozinha. Eu preciso de algo para beber.

Enquanto eu aqueço o nosso almoço, eu posso ouvir a boneca chorando – ela deve ter um botão _Parar_. Embora Kristie não tivesse um. Mas esta é uma boneca... então, estou apenas dizendo.

"Baby, faça alguma coisa!" Eu grito para as escadas.

"Isso não para!" ela grita de volta.

Eu movo a comida para fora do fogão e faço o meu caminho para cima. Os ruídos ficam mais altos.

A boneca está no tapete no meio da sala e ela está na cama olhando para o manual.

"Para começar, os bebês não devem ficar no chão," eu digo a ela, pegando a boneca. "Em segundo lugar... talvez ela precise ter a frauda trocada ou está com fome." Dou de ombros.

Kris aponta para a bolsa da escola. "Eles nos deram coisas lá."

"Querida, é o seu projeto."

Estou feliz que ela não goste disso, mas ela é uma garota. Garotas gostam de bebês. Aparentemente, não a minha menina.

Depois que o bebê de plástico tem um bico na boca, ela se acalma e podemos ir almoçar.

"Então, me fale sobre..." Eu aceno com o meu pedaço de pão. "Seja qual for o nome dele."

"Liam é o nome do meu namorado!" Kristie atira para mim. "Você pode tentar ser agradável e não matá-lo? Ele é muito doce e... eu me importo muito com ele."

"Hmmm.". Enfio o último pedaço de comida na minha boca. "_Famos fer_."

"Eu vou contar para a mamãe que você não tem boas maneiras à mesa."

Eu reviro os olhos, mastigando lentamente.

No momento em que Bella chega, eu estou no sofá, aprofundando a marca que eu criei lá, enquanto a minha menina está lá em cima no quarto dela.

Ela envolve os braços em volta do meu pescoço me fazendo tremer já que ela está fria. "Marido." Bella deixa um beijo molhado na minha bochecha.

Eu viro minha cabeça, sorrindo, beijando os seus lábios suculentos. "Esposa."

Ela sorri e roda no sofá, se aninhando ao meu lado. "Você está em casa mais cedo."

"Cheguei junto com a Kri – timing perfeito." Eu pisco.

"Você é tão ruim, Edward!"

"O quê?" Eu finjo inocência. "Você sabe por que estamos nos encontrando com o namorado?"

"Não." Ela encolhe os ombros. "É hora de conhecê-lo?"

"Não," eu respondo, rindo. "Eles têm um bebê... uma boneca... para esse projeto da escola."

"Você quase me deu ataque de coração!" Ela simula socos no meu ombro.

"Você acha que eu estaria calmo se... fosse real? Além disso, minha menina disse que ela não quer bebês. Funciona para mim. Além disso, eu sou muito jovem para ser um vovô."

"Eu não estou pronta, também," Bella murmura, segurando meu rosto e me beija profundamente. Suas mãos se emaranhando no meu cabelo e eu a puxo para mais perto, traçando um dedo sobre a pele entre a blusa e a saia.

Mhmm. Ela treme em meus braços.

Eu ouço o bater nas escadas, mas eu não estou pronto para me separar da minha linda esposa. Ela tem um gosto bom pra caralho.

"Gente! Ecaaa..."

Nós nos separamos com um som de estalo que faz Bella rir e Kristie fazer sons de engasgo.

"Vocês podem se comportar? Liam acabou de estacionar em frente à nossa casa."

"Claro que sim, querida." Bella sorri para nossa filha, que revira os olhos e sai de casa para cumprimentar o namorado dela. Ugh, eu odeio sequer pensar nisso.

"Pegue seu casaco, está frio lá fora!" Eu grito atrás dela.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," Bella sussurra para mim, acariciando minha perna.

Até que tudo termina bem, se você não pensar no momento em que vi aquele idiota olhando pasmo para minha esposa – provavelmente repulsando pela diferença de idade, ou o momento que eu o peguei verificando a minha menina, com os olhos presos nos seus seios; mas o momento mais divertido que eu tive foi quando eu fiz um comentário sobre como Kristie me disse há muito tempo que ela vai esperar até o casamento e como esse é o seu sonho. O filho da puta ficou apavorado.

Claro, Bella acabou com a minha provocação, me arrastando para a cozinha, onde ela começou a me dar lições sobre não ser mais maduro do que o menino atualmente sozinho com nossa filha no seu quarto – dois adolescentes sozinhos com hormônios em fúria.

Ele acaba ficando para o jantar e Bella parece ficar ao meu lado, enquanto à noite avança. Esse idiota não é bom para a minha bebê. Sério – não é porque eu sou o pai dela, mas eu o peguei olhando para as pernas da minha esposa e para seus peitos. Muitas vezes. Assim, nós fazemos a nossa missão nos livrar dele, mas infelizmente Kristie percebe o que está acontecendo e nos envia um olhar de aviso.

Eu suspiro pesadamente, desejando que ela perceba que ele não é o que ela precisa, mas não há muito que fazer agora. Me lembro do jeito que eu era sobre as coisas, quando eu tinha a idade dela.

Eu não via ou ouvia ninguém se falassem mal sobre a minha Bella, mas eu fiz a escolha certa. Ela é a minha rocha, e eu a amo mais do que qualquer outra coisa – porém, minha menina está perto na competição.

Há momentos que me fazem lembrar a nossa conversa durante o Natal, quando conversamos sobre as coisas. Como quando eu quero sair depois do trabalho, apenas para tomar uma cerveja com os amigos ou algo assim, mas Bella diz que está cansada ou que ela só quer ficar em casa. Ela me faz ir com eles, mas eu realmente não posso... não quando ela não está lá.

Eu sempre a lembro de que ela não é tão velha. Agora, ela tem quarenta e nove anos e eu tenho trinta e seis. Não é como se eu me preocupasse com a nossa diferença de idade, mas, porra, eu amuei quando cruzei a marca de trinta anos.

Nós ainda escutamos alguma porcaria às vezes, quando saímos e roubamos um beijo ou simplesmente damos as mãos. Nós não nos importamos mais, não é como se nós déssemos a mínima sobre o que nossos colegas pensam.

Tudo o que importa é que temos um ao outro e nossa linda menina. Nossos amigos nos aceitam como somos e isso é tudo que vamos precisar; minha Hot Mama e eu.

**FIM**

* * *

**E ACABOU! snif* Obrigada a Carol que betou a fic s2 Obrigada todas que leram e comentaram, espero que tenham gostado da fic!  
**

**PS: **_Vi alguém perguntar se Kristia tinha relação com o nome da Kristen, eu acho que a autora pegou o nome do livro da Bree Tanner, já que tem uma Kristie lá._

**Nos vemos por ai**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
